


Нет пути назад

by ritmika



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 15:30:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 66,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12914823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ritmika/pseuds/ritmika
Summary: В конце пятого года обучения Гарри попадает в Зеркало Возможностей и получает весьма ценные знания и умения.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [No Way Back](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/343182) by Meri. 



> Автор: [Meri](http://meri_oddities.livejournal.com/)  
> Email автора: Meri_oddities@yahoo.com  
> Дисклеймер 1: Мир и характеры принадлежат Роулинг. Я поиграюсь и отдам.  
> Дисклеймер 2: Повествование начинается, как и у Midnight Blue, с Зеркала Возможностей, в которое попадает Гарри Поттер в конце пятого курса, после чего его жизнь круто изменяется — и с этого момента наши истории кардинально расходятся. Однако я попросила у Midnight Blue разрешение на использование данной идеи.  
> Примечание 1: Отдельная благодарность Fabula Rasa за латинские заклинания к 15ой главе. Я ей уже говорила спасибо, но все равно мне кажется этого слишком мало.  
> Примечание 2: Множество благодарностей моим замечательным бетам: [regan_v](http://regan_v.livejournal.com/), [bethbethbeth](http://bethbethbeth.livejournal.com/), [joanwilder](http://joanwilder.livejournal.com/). и [painless_j](http://painless_j.livejournal.com/). После их кропотливой работы остались только мои огрехи.
> 
> Гамма: Malachite  
> Размещение: запрещено  
> Разрешение на перевод: получено  
> Дисклеймер переводчика: не мое  
> Примечание переводчика: отдельное огромное спасибо одному замечательному, но анонимному добровольцу за помощь реальную и моральную.

Северус Снейп хмурился от отвращения, наблюдая за радостно гомонящими детьми, выстраивающимися увидеть своё возможное будущее. После разгрома в министерстве и смерти Блэка директор решил, что такое развлечение приободрит тех, кому пришлось участвовать в этих событиях. Читай, приободрит Гарри Поттера. Который вряд ли будет благодарен директору, чтобы тот ни сказал или ни сделал сейчас.  
По крайней мере, семестр почти закончился. Ещё несколько часов в компании Поттера и его однокурсников — и он, о счастье, будет свободен до осени.  
Фадж, этот подобострастный болван, прибыл на Прощальный пир и принёс с собой Зеркало Возможностей, которое показывало тем, кто смотрелся в него, одну-две счастливые сцены из будущего. Или, как догадался Снейп, скорее, сцены из возможного будущего.  
Зеркало, находившееся ранее в Отделе Тайн, Фадж привёз в Хогвартс, чтобы получить расположение Директора. Альбус слышал об артефакте ранее, но согласился показать его детям только после многочисленных заверений Фаджа в том, что забава будет абсолютно безопасна.  
Снейпа ужасно раздражало, как с Поттером нянчатся. В который уже раз. Мальчик должен учиться на своих ошибках, а не вознаграждаться за них. Но Альбус был не в том настроении, чтобы слушать советчиков. Не то чтобы он вообще их когда-либо слушал.  
Снейп вздохнул, когда его ушей достиг очередной взрыв смеха пятикурсников, увидевших что-то веселое в зеркале. Невдалеке стояли Грейнджер, Уизли и угрюмый Поттер, которого подбадривала девушка.  
— Ну же, Гарри, это будет весело! Давай, иди!  
— Если это действительно так забавно, то почему вы не пошли туда? — Поттер обернулся посмотреть на неё, однако он не злился.  
— Я не хочу знать свое будущее, — Грейнджер положила руки на бедра, но её голос звучал так, будто она боится.  
— Тогда почему я должен?  
— Оно показывает только хорошее. Возможно, ты получишь некие ответы... — она умолкла, покраснев.  
— Я уже знаю своё будущее. И в этом нет ничего веселого, — голос Поттера был полон болезненной уверенности.  
Даже несмотря на всю нелюбовь к мальчику, Снейп вздрогнул от услышанного. Никто в его возрасте не должен говорить так: как побеждённый, как поверженный. Даже сам Снейп в свои пятнадцать чувствовал себя уверенней.  
— Иди. Может быть, ты увидишь что-то чудесное, — а это Уизли. Он ободряюще смотрел на Поттера.  
— Я сильно в этом сомневаюсь, — но юноша всё же пошёл к Зеркалу.  
Даже отсюда Снейп видел неприветливую гримасу на лице Поттера, и ему очень хотелось прогнать это выражение прочь.  
Мальчик тяжко вздохнул и поднял палочку.  
— Что ж. Покажи мне всё, что знаешь, - прошептал он.  
Когда его палочка коснулась Зеркала, Поттер вскрикнул, и все в комнате, как один, повернулись, посмотреть на него. Стеклянная поверхность вышла за пределы рамы, Поттер подался вперёд и исчез. Стекло с негромким хлопком вернулось в обычное состояние.  
А Поттер так и не появился.  
Секунду стояла тишина, все были ошеломлены. Потом кто-то из студентов закричал, кто-то заплакал, голос Лаванды Браун перекрывал все остальные.  
Грейнджер и Уизли не могли ничего понять и были ошарашены. Юноша подошёл к Зеркалу и уже почти коснулся его поверхности.  
— Не трогайте его, Вы, идиот! — крикнул Снейп, приближаясь к ним. У мальчишки напрочь отсутствовал инстинкт самосохранения.  
Уизли съёжился и подался назад.  
И Альбус, и Фадж изумленно смотрели на зеркало. Минерва начала что-то говорить, её голос срывался, но, наконец, все услышали приказ вернуться в гостиные своих факультетов.  
Появившийся было возмущённый ропот притих, студенты повиновались, пусть и неохотно. Снейп нашёл взглядом старост Слизерина и коротко кивнул: «Вы знаете, что делать».  
— Я не понимаю, что произошло? — Грейнджер едва сдерживала слёзы. — Предполагалось, что смотреть в Зеркало безопасно.  
Она глядела на Фаджа так, будто от него можно было ожидать объяснений.  
Глупая девчонка.  
Фадж смутился.  
— Это первый подобный случай в нашей практике.  
— Сколько раз вы использовали Зеркало? — тон Минервы был сух. Она следила за медленно уходящими из зала студентами.  
— Его использование предполагалось абсолютно безопасным, — обвиняюще сказал Альбус. Уж ему-то должны были рассказать о возможных проблемах.  
— Я считал, что оно таким и было, — пробормотал Фадж.  
— Как вообще работает Зеркало? Я имею в виду, откуда появляются показываемые образы? — Грейнджер теперь выглядела настолько же сердитой, насколько и напуганной.  
Фадж повернулся к Альбусу, игнорируя девушку.  
— Когда вы спрашивали об опасности, я проверил в архивах. Зеркало было создано для развлечения детей. Ничего более. Предполагалось, что...  
— Мы знаем, что предполагалось, — резко произнёс Снейп, раздосадованный, но не удивлённый невероятной глупостью Фаджа. — Что мы действительно должны выяснить — так это то, что случилось.  
— Если бы мы знали, _как_ это произошло...  
— Какая дедукция, мисс Грейнджер! Однако я только что сказал то же самое.  
Минерва осмотрелась, отметив, что все студенты покинули Большой Зал. Остались лишь Уизли и Грейнджер — типичные гриффиндорцы, не способные повиноваться.  
— Я думаю, вам лучше вернуться в общую гостиную, — тон Минервы не позволял даже задуматься о непослушании.  
Когда эти двое начали уходить, Зеркало вдруг наклонилось, выгнулось и, словно страдая несварением, извергло Поттера.  
Ошеломлённый юноша стоял перед Зеркалом, которое ещё несколько секунд мерцало. Потом он осмотрелся, и глаза его удивлённо распахнулись. Он коснулся своего отражения, рука его ударила поверхность зеркала, и мальчик исторг тихий низкий стон, который крайне удивил Снейпа: пятнадцатилетний, даже Поттер, не мог издать такой звук.  
— Нет... Нет, — Поттер плакал, разбивая кулак о Зеркало. — Пожалуйста, нет!  
Снейп никогда не слышал ничего подобного от юноши, как бы не старался вызвать слёзы на его глазах. Но уже в следующее мгновение Поттер уткнулся головой в раму Зеркала, глубоко вдыхая и выдыхая, стараясь выровнять дыхание.  
Медленно он поднял голову, осматривая всех присутствовавших. Его глаза радостно сверкнули, когда он увидел Альбуса.  
— Профессор Дамблдор? — с надеждой прошептал Поттер.  
Альбус с подозрением отнесся к тону вопроса, но кивнул.  
— Ох, Мерлин! — Поттер кинулся к Альбусу, крепко того сжимая и пряча лицо в складках одежды профессора. Директор всё ещё недоумевал, ведь их отношения в течении нескольких предыдущих дней были, мягко говоря, прохладными.  
— Гарри, всё в порядке. Ты вернулся, — Альбус подержал мальчика в своих объятьях ещё какое-то время, а затем мягко его отстранил. — Ты знаешь, что произошло?  
Поттер что-то искал на его лице, а затем недоуменно покачал головой.  
— Ты помнишь, как вошёл в Зеркало? — Альбус спрашивал осторожно, словно боясь спугнуть мальчика.  
И снова Поттер мотнул головой, затем его бровь взлетела вверх, и он оглянулся назад, на артефакт.  
— Зеркало?  
— Вы исчезли в нём, — сказал Фадж. — Вы это помните?  
Поттер молчал, при этом выглядя так, будто решал в уме задачу по Арифмантике. С которой, конечно, не мог справиться.  
— Что произошло? — наконец спросил он. — Я вошёл в Зеркало в этом времени?  
— В этом времени? — спросил Фадж, его голос стал визгливым и громким, министр всеми силами пытался получить ответ. — Вы входили в Зеркало ещё где-то?  
— О чём вы говорите, Корнелиус? — кажется, Альбус уже догадался о происходящем.  
Снейп не был уверен, что из этого следовало, хотя...  
— Он сказал, что вошёл в Зеркало в этом времени, — Фадж обвиняюще взирал на Поттера.  
И тот посмотрел на него как на сумасшедшего.  
— В каком времени?  
— Разве не вы сказали, что вошли в зеркало _в этом времени_? — и лицо, и голос Фаджа были кислыми.  
Удивительно, но Поттер съёжился, как будто испугавшись, но в то же время было заметно, что он что-то просчитывает.  
— Разве я говорил подобное?  
— Вы...  
— Оставьте его в покое, Корнелиус. Разве вы не видите, что мальчик растерян? — Альбус дотронулся до плеча Поттера. — Всему своё время, Гарри. Ты сможешь рассказать нам, что с тобой произошло?  
Почти незаметно глаза юноши метнулись к Фаджу, осмотрели помещение и остановились на Снейпе. Мужчина был ошеломлён, увидев во взгляде Поттера адресованную ему … нежность.  
Когда юноша повернулся к Альбусу, выражение его лица снова было равнодушным.  
— Я очень устал. Мы можем поговорить об этом утром?  
— Но мы должны знать, что произошло, — Фадж добавил нотку властности в свой тон.  
Поттер зевнул.  
— Пожалуйста, сэр, я не могу сейчас рассказывать об этом.  
— Гарри? — Грейнджер и Уизли вернулись. Девушка обняла Поттера.  
— Гермиона? — юноша был удивлен, увидев её. И было что-то в его тоне ... какое-то удивление, какая-то печаль и что-то ещё, что Снейп не мог распознать.  
Что-то неуместное здесь и сейчас.  
— Конечно. Кто же ещё? — мягко упрекнула она. — Мы так волновались, когда ты исчез в Зеркале.  
— Да, друг. С тобой всё в порядке? — сказал Уизли, похлопав Поттера по руке.  
Тот кивнул, но было яснее ясного, что он врёт. Его лицо было бледным, а глаза метались между Уизли и Грейнджер.  
— Гарри, почему вы... — снова влез Фадж.  
— Я думаю, что он должен сходить к мадам Помфри, — прервала девушка министра так, словно приготовилась его переубеждать.  
— Думаю, что мисс Грейнджер права, — сказал Альбус.  
Когда же Фадж открыл было рот, чтобы возразить, директор покачал головой.  
— Нет, здоровье мальчика слишком важно, чтобы можно было им рисковать.  
Так или иначе, но Фадж не издал и звука.  
— Я провожу вас, Министр, — сказал Альбус, отстраняясь. — Профессор Снейп, не могли бы вы отвести мистера Поттера в Больничное крыло? Профессор МакГонагалл, а Вы — мисс Грейнджер и мистера Уизли в гостиную Гриффиндора?  
Они с Минервой кивнули.  
Фадж напомнил, что он мог бы и поспорить, но Альбус не дал ему подобной возможности и просто вывел министра за руку из Большого Зала. Директору следовало сделать это намного раньше, задолго до того, как всё произошло.  
— Мы будем ждать тебя, Гарри, — сказала Грейнджер. Они понимали, что узнают всё чуть позже, поэтому реагировали спокойно, или, точнее, настолько спокойно, насколько способны гриффиндорцы.  
Поттер кивнул, но выглядел шокированным.  
— Поттер, — Снейп повёл рукой в сторону двери, и юноша отправился к главному выходу. Но стоило всем покинуть Зал, как юноша остановился и прислонился к стене, тяжело дыша.  
— Вам нужно в Больничное крыло? — Снейп не заметил, чтобы мальчик был ранен, но выглядел он нехорошо.  
— Нет. Однако я предполагаю, что профессор Дамблдор захочет увидеть меня, — что-то в его голосе было неправильным. Какая-то твердость, уверенность или что-то ещё, насторожившее Снейпа.  
— Если с Вами всё в порядке, тогда пройдёмте в кабинет директора и подождём там его и профессора МакГонагалл.  
— Как долго я отсутствовал? — тихо и задумчиво поинтересовался Поттер.  
Это не понравилось Снейпу. Он снова насторожился.  
— Около двадцати минут.  
Поттер обернулся на Зеркало, и на лице его отразилась глубокая печаль.

***

Гарри вошёл в кабинет Дамблдора. Было необычно находиться здесь. Юноша чувствовал чуждость, странность, неуместность этого помещения. Но скорее всего это он сам был лишним.  
Крошка Фоукс внимательно всмотрелся в Гарри. Мальчик улыбнулся и протянул ладонь, чтобы погладить птицу.  
— Ты помнишь меня?  
Фоукс колебался, он поднял голову, изучая Гарри, будто действительно решая, был ли юноша тем, кем должен быть. Наконец он перелетел на руку Гарри.  
— Кажется ты действительно помнишь меня.  
— Разве он мог решить как-то иначе? Вы были в этом кабинете всего несколько дней назад, — заметил Снейп. — Помнится, вы здесь всё разгромили.  
Да, теперь, когда Гарри знал, где находился, он вспомнил, как досталось тогда кабинету Дамблдора. Юноша вздрогнул.  
— Я всё объясню, когда соберутся заинтересованные в моём рассказе лица.  
По-видимому Снейп собирался поспорить, но, к счастью, передумал. Гарри не был готов рассказывать свою историю дважды.  
Поттер гладил птицу ещё несколько минут, пытаясь подготовить объяснения. Ничего из того, что он мог сказать, не имело смысла. И, учитывая обстоятельства, он сам не очень верил тому, что собирался поведать. Да, это была его жизнь, и происходившие с ним события были реальными. Но он не считал себя способным убедить в этом кого-то ещё.  
Прежде, чем он окончательно собрался с мыслями, принимая решение о том, как лучше всего убедить в невероятном, дверь распахнулась.  
— Гарри. Ты можешь рассказать нам, что произошло? — спросил Дамблдор, как только они с МакГонагалл вошли в кабинет.  
Гарри глубоко вздохнул.  
— Я могу только предполагать. И мне кажется, что я был заброшен в альтернативную вселенную, или, возможно, в параллельную реальность, после того как прошёл сквозь Зеркало, — взгляд на их лица показал, что они уже сталкивались с подобным, поэтому верили. Это было хорошо. — Но это ещё не всё. Я пробыл там двадцать лет.  
— Это нелепо! Вы же не собираетесь поверить в этот бред? Вы, директор школы? — самообладание Снейпа испарилось.  
Вспышка гнева вызвала у Гарри желание улыбнуться. Слишком давно он был свидетелем подобного. Сразу вспомнились лучшие времена.  
— Это так. Помимо всего прочего, я могу доказать это.  
— Как? Вы не выглядите старше, чем были до того, как вошли в Зеркало. Почему же мы должны верить вам? — спросила МакГонагалл  
— Вы прекрасно знаете, что внешность обманчива. Это тело не имеет двадцатилетнего опыта. Но _я_ имею. В моей реальности Зеркало не показало мне ничего. Я помню, как оно раздулось, выходя из рамы, тянулось ко мне, но я отпрянул, и ничего не произошло. Оно всего лишь отразило моё лицо. Меня это не очень обрадовало. А на следующий день я вернулся домой. Жизнь продолжалась.  
Они выжидающе смотрели на него. И он рискнул рассказывать дальше.  
— Есть вещи, которые вы должны знать. Факты, которые помогут нам избежать судьбы моего мира.  
— Тёмный лорд победил? — спросила МакГонагалл испуганно.  
— Нет. Я убил его. Но потребовались годы для уничтожения всех крестражей, даже с профессором Снейпом в качестве шпиона и информацией Ордена.  
— Ты знаешь о крестражах? Откуда? Я же не рассказал тебе всего, - Дамблдор был порядком удивлён.  
— Вы рассказали мне о них на шестом курсе. Мерлин, сколько же всего произошло с тех пор, — и как много из этого хотелось изменить. Только сейчас Гарри окончательно осознал, что он собирается сделать. И как сильно изменят их жизнь сообщённые факты.  
— Давайте начнём с самого важного.  
— Что бы это могло быть? — спросил Снейп злобно.  
— Пока лишь две вещи, — ответил Гарри, выдерживая ровный тон беседы. За эти годы он научился не обращать внимания на провокации Снейпа. — Первое — это то, что существуют семь крестражей, а не шесть, и...  
— Это невозможно! — сказал Дамблдор. — Невозможно сделать их так много.  
— Мы тоже так считали. К сожалению, наши рассуждения были ошибочны. Это вызвало уйму неприятностей, — и чуть не стоило ему жизни.  
— Вы способны предоставить нам доказательства...  
— Северус, пожалуйста. Позволь ему закончить, — произнёс Дамблдор. В его голосе была примесь какой-то эмоции, которую Гарри так и не сумел распознать.  
— Далее самое плохое, — Гарри потер шею, удивляясь, какими же короткими у него были волосы. — Я не хочу повторения тех ситуаций, что были в моей жизни. Есть ещё многое, что я должен сделать.  
— Я думаю, нам нужны детали, мистер Поттер. Если вы хотите, чтобы мы поверили вам, — хотя по тону МакГонагалл было понятно, что она уже прекратила сомневаться.  
— Я уже говорил, что потребовались годы, чтобы найти крестражи Волдеморта. К тому времени, когда я, Рон и Гермиона раздобыли их все, Волдеморт стал сумасшедшим, Люциус Малфой сбежал из тюрьмы и командовал Пожирателями Смерти. Таким образом, убийство Волдеморта сильно не повлияло на исход войны. Однако после этого Пожиратели Смерти ожесточились, участились убийства и запугивания, вовсю шла «чистка от магглов». Аврорат не справлялся. Ситуация в магическом мире была крайне напряжённой. Мы оказались на грани гражданской войны.  
— Это смешно, — сказал Снейп, но голос выдал его неуверенность.  
— Нет. Вероятность этого слишком велика, — заметил Дамблдор. — Продолжай.  
— Потребовались годы для того, чтобы убить Люциуса Малфоя и уничтожить Пожирателей Смерти. Когда Зеркало переместило меня сюда, у нас не было войны всего пару лет.  
— О, Мерлин, — глухо прошептала МакГонагалл.  
— Это не может быть правдой, — повторил Снейп.  
— Это ещё не всё. Главной причиной того, что всё разваливалось так быстро, стало нападение на Хогвартс. Оно произошло на моем седьмом курсе, когда защита замка рухнула и Пожиратели Смерти напали на нас. Тогда погибло сто пятьдесят учеников.  
— Я не думаю, что возможно повторение такого, — сказала МакГонагалл, её лицо было бледным и недоверчивым.  
— Этого не должно было произойти, — Дамблдор был в этом уверен. — Как?  
Гарри встретился глазами с директором.  
— В каменном сердце, на котором закреплена защита замка, есть трещина.  
— Это невозможно, — сказал Снейп.  
— К сожалению, Сев... профессор Снейп, это так. Том Риддл нашёл в Отделе тайн способ, который позволил испортить каменное сердце.  
— Я надеюсь, его можно восстановить? — сказала МакГонагалл.  
— Как вы можете доверять ему? Ведь это не Гарри Поттер, — тон Снейпа был уничтожающим, мужчина пристально смотрел на юношу, скрестив руки на груди. Но помимо гнева Гарри чувствовал и его страх. Мужчина беспокоился куда сильнее, чем показывал. Гарри не предполагал такой реакции, когда начинал беседу.  
— О нет. Я — Гарри Поттер. Просто я больше _не ваш_ Гарри Поттер. С одной стороны, мне тридцать пять, даже уже почти тридцать шесть. И я прожил двадцать лет, во время которых вы знали меня, — печально улыбнулся Гарри.  
— Альбус? — МакГонагалл посмотрела на Дамблдора с непривычной неуверенностью.  
— Я думаю, что он не врёт, — сказал директор. Но и Дамблдор не был уверен до конца.  
— Откуда он мог узнать о каменном сердце? — Снейп адресовал свой вопрос Дамблдору, но ответил на него сам Гарри.  
— В пятнадцать я не имел о нём ни малейшего понятия. Меня, Рона и Гермионы не было в момент нападения Волдеморта на школу, но большинство моих друзей погибло в тот день, — боль со временем притупилась, жизнь продолжалась, но пустота в душе Гарри никогда не исчезала. Одной из тех, кто умер тогда, была Джинни Уизли, которую он любил всем сердцем. — Я могу восстановить каменное сердце. Более того, я хочу это сделать. Я не могу допустить гибели детей.  
Дамблдор засомневался.  
— Почему ты считаешь, что способен на это?  
— Я справился с этим в девятнадцать. Сейчас мне будет даже легче, — Гарри предполагал, что его магия осталась на том же уровне, что и в его мире, где он был физически старше. Он чувствовал её внутри себя, она текла тем же потоком, что он привык ощущать. Это вовсе не означало, что его мастерство нисколько не изменилось, но сила магии взрослого волшебника была всё ещё с ним.  
— Если вы Гарри Поттер, то вам всего пятнадцать, — Снейп смотрел на него сверху вниз.  
Его было непросто запугать, поэтому Гарри с улыбкой ответил мужчине.  
— Телу — пятнадцать. Разуму и магии — тридцать пять.  
Снейп фыркнул.  
— Альбус, я считаю, что если каменное сердце сломано, как сказал нам мистер Поттер, то мы должны позволить ему восстановить его, коли он будет на это способен, — сказала МакГонагалл.  
— Но если это не Поттер, то он может повредить его, сейчас или позже, — Снейп не сводил с него глаз, будто считая, что достаточно твердый взгляд сможет проникнуть Гарри в душу. — Возможно у него такой план.  
Дамблдор покачал головой.  
— Если камень повреждён, мы должны его восстановить...  
— Если он может быть восстановлен. Я могу провести исследование, — Снейп собрался уйти прямо сейчас.  
Гарри должен был помнить, каков мог быть Снейп в споре. В большинстве случаев его бы это скорее позабавило, нежели разозлило, однако сейчас юноша был слишком утомлён, чтобы долго и жарко дискутировать.  
— Мы сходим и посмотрим на него? Вы увидите трещину. Я знаю, как попасть в Тайную комнату.  
— Есть более простой путь, чем через туалет на третьем этаже, — Дамблдор улыбнулся и жестом предложил пройти к двери.  
— Как вы будете пытаться восстановить камень? — Снейп всё ещё не верил в то, что ему хватит сил и способностей.  
— Для защиты нам потребуется четыре якоря. По одному на каждую сторону света, две колдуньи и два волшебника. Заклинанием я восстановлю камень, а после эти четверо повторно установят защиту, — доказательством правильности рассказанного стало бы только исполнение ритуала.  
— Я могу сделать это? — по понятным причинам Дамблдор не хотел участвовать.  
— Даже столь сильного волшебника, как вас, этот ритуал ужасно истощил бы. Вы хотите рискнуть? Я знаю, что у вас нет причин полагаться на меня, но я постараюсь ради вас, — это требовало бы абсолютного доверия, и Гарри не был убеждён в том, что его действия кардинально изменят ситуацию. Однако он надеялся, что слова прозвучат искренне.  
Дамблдор на мгновение умолк, а потом вздохнул.  
— Возможно и нет. Но если ты можешь — сделай это.  
— Конечно нет, — сказал Снейп. — У нас нет ни единой причины, чтобы верить ему. Единственное, что нам ясно — так то, что это не тот Гарри Поттер, что вошёл в Зеркало этим вечером. Все остальное, связанное с ним, — тайна.  
Что он мог на это ответить, чтобы убедить Снейпа? Гарри внимательно посмотрел на него.  
— Я — Гарри Поттер. Кто-нибудь ещё знает о том воспоминании о моём отце, которое я увидел в Омуте Памяти в вашем кабинете на пятом курсе?  
Снейп побледнел и выдавил:  
— Только те, кто присутствовал там.  
— Северус? — Дамблдор, как и МакГонагалл, ничего не понял.  
— Во время уроков Окклюменции Поттер забрался в мой Омут Памяти.  
Директор погладил свою бороду.  
— Это могло бы быть способом проверки. Вы позволите проникнуть в ваш разум?  
Легилименция не была лучшим способом доказать его лояльность. Он не хотел позволять рыться в своих воспоминаниях. Кроме этого он был вынужден признать:  
— Я стал столь же квалифицирован в Окклюменции, как и профессор Снейп. Вы бы увидели только то, что я захотел бы показать.  
— Тогда мы ничего не можем выяснить наверняка, - Снейп выглядел довольным, как будто это доказывало его мнение.  
Гарри и забыл, насколько же мелочен был Снейп в это время. У него были серьёзные основания, но от этого общаться с ним не становилось ни легче, ни приятней.  
— Даю вам честное слово. Защита падёт.  
Дамблдор кивнул.  
— Почему вы говорите об этом нам? Разве вы не боитесь изменить будущее? — МакГонагалл заломила руки. Вероятно, она считала, что будущее нельзя переделать.  
— Я _хочу_ изменить будущее. Слишком долго шла война. Слишком много людей умерло. Слишком много среди умерших было моих друзей, — потребуются годы, чтобы Гарри смог вспоминать о них без боли в сердце.  
— Гриффиндорец, — фыркнул Снейп. — Вы можете сделать его хуже.  
— Это вероятно, но может быть станет лучше. Я знаю, что мой вариант развития будущего ужасен, — и действительно, Гарри предпочёл бы рискнуть.  
— Вы можете всё испортить, — в голосе Снейпа послышалась угроза.  
— Несомненно. Но я постараюсь не допустить тех же ошибок, — другие его действия могли дать худший результат, но тогда появится выбор. События его времени были слишком мрачны, чтобы позволить им повториться.  
— Вы не можете решать за всех.  
— Я уже это сделал.  
— И кто же дал вам такое право?  
— То, что я волшебник, и даёт мне право пытаться и спасать мир. Это — то, что вы должны понимать, учитывая вашу роль в войне, профессор Снейп, — улыбнулся ему Гарри.  
В ответ мужчина лишь нахмурился. Но выражение его лица было не таким мрачным, как могло бы быть.  
— Мы должны спуститься вниз, в комнату, чтобы убедиться в наличии трещины, — это был самый простой путь. Но Гарри подозревал, что они уже наполовину верят ему.  
Удивительно, но Дамблдор покачал головой:  
— Я думаю, что это может подождать и до завтра, когда в школе не будет студентов.  
— Предполагается, что я поеду к Дурслям утром, — Гарри никогда не мог переступить себя и простить их отношение к нему. И сейчас он не хотел думать о том, как отреагирует на их ненависть. Он видел даже слишком много уродств, но при этом юноша никогда не проклинал таких людей.  
— Я считаю, что вы должны уехать к ним. Мы сможем осмотреть камень и в ваше отсутствие, — Дамблдор искренне считал, что для Гарри будет лучше вернуться в то место, где он должен быть в пятнадцать лет.  
Гарри надеялся, что директор быстрее примет правду, но в любом случае он не собирался позволить отослать себя. Нравится это им или нет, но его помощь потребуется.  
— Нет. Пусть физически мне пятнадцать, но магически я слишком стар. Защита крови будет знать, что я не вхожу в возраст опеки.  
— Это лишь ваши догадки. Вы не знаете, владеете ли магией вообще, — Снейп не был бы Снейпом, если бы не тянул как можно дольше с признанием того, что Гарри больше не ребёнок.  
После всех долгих лет Гарри знал, как вести себя с этим человеком:  
— Возможно это не так. Но я чувствую свою магию.  
— То, что вы можете чувствовать волшебство внутри себя, скорее всего, означает, что оно там и находится, — МакГонагалл хотела верить в него. В ответ он благодарно улыбнулся.  
— Тем не менее, будет неправильно не позаботиться о вашей защите, — Дамблдор не хотел уступать.  
Открыто спорить с директором было бы неразумно, это никак не убедило бы их в том, что юноша заслуживает доверия, но в то же время он не собирался быть послушной марионеткой.  
— Я не поеду туда. Когда-то вы мне сказали, что есть раны, которые не заживают. Я и не догадывался, как вы тогда были правы.  
— Мы можем вас заставить, — выражение лица Снейпа говорило о том, что он с радостью это сделает.  
Гарри скрестил руки на груди.  
— Нет. Не сможете. Даже Вам будет очень сложно заставить меня сделать то, чего я не хочу.  
— Достаточно. Мы не будем вынуждать вас, — уступил, наконец, Дамблдор. — Я отправлю вашим родственникам сову с сообщением о том, что завтра вы не вернетесь к ним.  
— И вообще никогда. У меня достаточно средств для покупки собственного дома. Который я всё же хотел бы приобрести, — Гарри задумался, продаётся ли уже тот дом, который он купил в восемнадцать.  
— Вне зависимости от того, что вы могли бы сделать, морально будучи взрослым, официально в глазах магического мира вам всё ещё пятнадцать. Вы не сможете приобрести недвижимость, — сказал Дамблдор.  
Снейп усмехнулся.  
Вот это действительно проблема. И как он вообще сможет что-либо делать?  
— Я могу юридически стать взрослым и отвечать непосредственно сам за себя?  
— Только когда вам исполнится шестнадцать. И такое происходит только по постановлению Визенгамота, на что вам вряд ли стоит рассчитывать. Вам потребуется объяснить вашу ситуацию, и я не думаю, что она не станет достоянием общественности, — ответила МакГонагалл примиряюще.  
Сохранить произошедшее в тайне, по крайней мере от широкой публики, было очень важно. Так что со своим положением Гарри ничего не мог поделать. Следовало подумать над этим, но он слишком устал, чтобы даже пытаться размышлять.  
— Все нормально. Я позабочусь об этом позже.  
— Наверное, вам пора в свою спальню, — Дамблдор сформулировал это как вопрос, но у Гарри не было выбора.  
Он повернулся к двери, сделал пару шагов... О, черт! Он вернулся, чувствуя себя абсолютным идиотом.  
— Мне нужен пароль.  
МакГонагалл фыркнула:  
— Вы шутите.  
— Нет. Прошло двадцать лет. Вы действительно думаете, что я ещё помню его?  
Снейп снова усмехнулся.  
— Вы помните, куда вам идти? — спросила она со всё ещё немного удивленным выражением лица.  
— Да, — пусть он и возвращался в замок впервые после того, как оставил его в конце шестого курса.  
— Пароль — Мимблус Мимблетония, — сказала МакГонагалл, слегка склонив голову.  
— Благодарю, профессор, — он снова направился к выходу.  
— Гарри.  
Он обернулся посмотреть на Дамблдора.  
— Я думаю, будет лучше, если ты не станешь никому ничего рассказывать.  
— Я подумаю над этим, — ответил Гарри, окончательно покидая кабинет.

***

Гарри сказал пароль Полной Даме и вошёл в гостиную. В ожидании его Гермиона и Рон заснули на диване.  
Они были так молоды. Так невинны. Ещё не испорчены Тёмной магией, которая изменила обоих. Впрочем, как и его. Жизнь ещё не сделала их старше, чем они могли принять. Их ещё не торопили повзрослеть.  
Гарри чувствовал смешную потребность защищать их. И всё же он знал, что и в прошлом, и в будущем они пройдут с ним весь путь, от начала и до конца, разделят все радости и печали. Всё то время, что он будет нуждаться в них. Его Гермиона и Рон. Его друзья.  
Со вздохом садясь рядом, Гарри не мог оторвать от них глаз. У Гермионы на коленях лежала книга. _Они_ всё ещё были детьми. Он не мог примирить увиденное с памятью об утомлённых сражениями друзьях.  
Печаль охватила его. _Его_ Рон и Гермиона потеряны для него. Он никогда не увидит их снова. Не увидит крестника. Не увидит возлюбленного.  
В глазах защипало. Закрыв лицо ладонями и сдерживая рыдания, которые грозились вырваться, он постарался взять себя в руки. Мерлин, он потерял всё. Все отношения, что у него были, всю работу, что он проделал, весь мир, несовершенный, но его.  
Как это случилось? Что сейчас делают его друзья и семья? Знали ли они, что произошло? Существовал ли тот мир вообще?  
В груди все сжалось. Он хотел вернуться домой. К его друзьям, любимому, миру, где он не оказывался перед необходимостью повторять всё снова и снова.  
— Гарри? — со сна хрипло прошептала Гермиона, удивлённо приподнимая брови. — Ты думаешь о Сириусе?  
— О Сириусе? — Гарри отнял руки от лица. О. Он годами не думал о Сириусе. Это прошло. У Сириуса было своё место в сердце Гарри. Но произошло слишком много потерь. Он помотал головой, надеясь прояснить мысли.  
Гермиона наклонилась вперёд и большим пальцем стерла слёзы, появившиеся от осознания потерь.  
— Прости, — сказал Гарри и почувствовал себя глупо, потому что произнёс это только для того, чтобы усыпить её бдительность.  
— Что случилось? — спросила она.  
— Слишком многое, — он не мог даже начать объяснять ей. Дамблдор просил не рассказывать лишнего. Защита людей — это, конечно, важно, но он знал, что ложь и недомолвки не приводят ни к чему хорошему. Тайны приносили куда больше зла, чем добра.  
Однако хотел ли он вовлекать их и, возможно, травмировать тем, что произойдёт?  
— Ты ранен? Что сказала мадам Помфри?  
— Я не ходил к ней.  
Она неодобрительно начала:  
— Я думала...  
— Мы с профессором Снейпом пошли в кабинет Дамблдора, — Гарри сделал паузу, всё ещё не уверенный в необходимости продолжения рассказа.  
Гермионе не терпелось узнать: — И?  
— И ничего. Почему вы меня ждали? Мадам Помфри могла продержать меня всю ночь.  
— Мы подумали, что она этого не сделает. Не в ночь перед отъездом, — сказал Рон, садясь и зевая.  
Достаточно справедливое предположение.  
— Ты не хочешь нам всё объяснять, я права? — Гермиона скрестила руки на груди. Она не ожидала, что он ответит. Тогда, в конце пятого курса у него не было на это сил.  
Гарри дал себе пару мгновений на то, чтобы придумать что-то правдоподобное. Если он потерял своих Рона и Гермиону, то и эти двое потеряли своего Гарри. Потому что тот, кем он являлся, был вовсе не тем человеком, которого они ожидали увидеть. Горло сдавило, и он с трудом выдохнул:  
— Всё очень сложно.  
— Как и всегда, друг, — усмешка Рона была всё такой же забавной.  
— Вы понятия не имеете... — Гарри отступил, садясь. — Вам будет сложно это принять.  
Они оба смотрели на него, такие наивные, ожидающие... И такие невинные, чистые, но уже готовые сражаться с ним и за него.  
Мерлин, как же он любил их! Он никогда не сможет вернуть своих друзей назад, но, может быть, получится завести новых? Не таких же самых, нет, но, возможно, со временем похожих.  
— Когда я прошёл сквозь зеркало, я жил другой жизнью.  
— Но тебя не было всего двадцать минут. Это было не так уж и долго, — Гермиона оборвала себя, и Гарри увидел, как она задумалась.  
Даже в шестнадцать она была одной из лучших волшебниц, с которыми Гарри когда-либо был знаком. И хотя он прекрасно знал, что произойдёт, её помощь всё ещё была нужна ему, нужны были те знания и умения, которые она сможет приобрести, когда он всё им расскажет. На этот раз он сможет её обезопасить. Обезопасить их обоих.  
— Каждая минута здесь была одним годом там.  
Лицо Рона стало бледным.  
— Двадцать лет? Вот это да, Гарри. Но ты не выглядишь...  
— Старше, я знаю. Но здесь... — Гарри приложил палец к голове.  
Глаза Гермионы удивленно расширились, на их дне плескалось опасение. Она встала, сделала шаг назад и остановилась.  
— Тогда ты не Гарри Поттер.  
Её реакция, словно нож, ударила прямо в сердце.  
— Нет. Я Гарри Поттер. Только не ваш Гарри Поттер.  
— А где тогда _наш_ Гарри? — спросила она, руки упёрты в бока, но её выдал дрожащий голос.  
— Я не знаю. Я жил все эти годы, — идея, что его _поменяли_ местами с ним пятнадцатилетним, привела его в замешательство. Более молодой он, живущий в его реальности? С _его_ возлюбленным? Гарри не хотел даже рассматривать эту возможность. Отодвинув мысль на задний план, он сосредоточился на Роне и Гермионе.  
— Зеркало вернуло тебя в это время, — Рон провёл рукой по волосам. — Я не понимаю. Ты выглядишь как обычно.  
— Моё тело то же самое...  
— Но разум другой. И ты знаешь, что произойдёт в будущем, — Гермиона была испугана, но спокойна. — Ты не можешь ничего говорить, иначе ты изменишь...  
— Я хочу изменить многое. Я не хочу, чтобы война длилась годами и чтобы повторялись все те битвы, что мы... я пережил. То же самое я говорил Дамблдору. Я слишком хочу, чтобы ваше будущее было лучше, чем в моей реальности.  
— Откуда ты можешь знать, что оно станет лучше? — Рон не был таким испуганным, как Гермиона, но Гарри считал, что это лишь оттого, что друг ещё не до конца осознал случившееся.  
— Всё, что я знаю, — то, что события изменятся. И я желаю этого всем сердцем, — Гарри надеялся, что исправит будущее в лучшую сторону, не пробовать этого сделать было бы преступлением. Он не мог позволить происходить всем событиям, которым он был свидетелем, когда у него не было, по большому счету, выбора.  
— Ты можешь сделать только хуже, — Гермиона знала, что это вполне возможно.  
— Она права. Ты можешь испортить всё окончательно и только потому что тебе что-то не нравится, — Рон наконец стал понимать происходящее.  
Но Гарри не мог позволить остановить себя:  
— У меня есть достаточно веские причины для изменения судьбы. Кроме того, я уже изменил кое-что. Я должен пробовать и устранять то, что я знаю, будет идти не как надо. Я не могу позволить умирать людям, которых я люблю, если я могу сделать хоть что-то, — Гарри не хотел быть таким эмоциональным.  
Удивительно, но Гермиона кивнула, заметно расслабившись.  
— Это слова Гарри.  
Они знали его, и, возможно, все те изменения, что произошли с ним за двадцать лет, были не так значительны, как казалось ему самому. Гарри улыбнулся:  
— Гарри — это я. И мне всё ещё нужна ваша помощь.  
Хотя он подозревал, что разница в возрасте у них слишком велика для того, чтобы их дружба была такой же крепкой, как ранее, но он надеялся, что они смогут найти точки соприкосновения. В любом случае он защитит их. Возможно, с их помощью боль потери поутихнет.  
— Мы с тобой, Гарри. Какой бы ты ни был Гарри. Знай это, — Рон посмотрел на Гермиону, и она кивнула.  
— Мы чем-то можем помочь? Мы завтра уезжаем, — сказала Гермиона, готовая по его команде захватить мир. В этом не было необходимости, но он ценил такую преданность.  
— Сначала, я думаю, мне необходимо выяснить о Зеркале столько, сколько о нём можно узнать вообще.  
— Я смогу провести дома небольшое исследование. А как насчёт Рона? — Гермиона нахмурилась, и Гарри был уверен, что она уже обдумывает способы получения необходимой информации.  
— Да, что я могу сделать полезного? — спросил Рон с примесью опасения, которого не должно было присутствовать в его голосе.  
Гарри боялся того, что он собирался сейчас сделать.  
— На данный момент ничего. Твоя помощь потребуется позже, возможно, через несколько недель.  
— А пока ты можешь помочь мне с исследованием Зеркала, — предложила Гермиона с улыбкой. Очевидно, она и не предполагала, что Рон заинтересуется этим.  
Однако серьезность ситуации подействовала и на Рона, поэтому он кивнул.  
— Давай. Если считаешь, что я смогу помочь. Ты знаешь, я не настолько хорош как ты.  
— Я буду посылать тебе половину найденных книг, договорились?  
— Спасибо, — сказал обоим Гарри. — Я напишу вам, когда вы прибудете домой. Сам я остаюсь здесь.  
— Дамблдор разрешил тебе остаться? — Рон был удивлён.  
— У него не было выбора, не так ли? Я почти уверен, что магия крови не будет защищать меня, — Гарри не волновало, было ли это так на самом деле. Он не хотел подрывать авторитет директора. Они были ещё студентами, когда он умер.  
— Магия крови? — Гермиона казалась смущена этим.  
Какую-то секунду Гарри не понимал, почему она не знала. Конечно же, он не рассказал им всё тогда. В этой реальности Дамблдор сообщил ему о защите всего несколько дней назад.  
— Любовь моей матери и её жертва защищали меня, когда я жил у Дурслей.  
Гермиона кивнула:  
— Да, это похоже на правду.  
— И поэтому Дамблдор заставлял тебя возвращаться туда каждый год?  
— Да. Но не потрудился объяснить мне причину до конца пятого курса, — это была одна из вещей, которая раздражала Гарри в Дамблдоре, когда он размышлял о директоре. По большому счету, наличие этого знания не изменило бы ничего, кроме того, что ему было бы проще находиться у Дурслей, осознавая всю необходимость.  
— Сейчас и есть конец пятого курса, — сказал, усмехаясь, Рон.  
Гарри застенчиво улыбнулся:  
— Да, и правда.  
— Тебе действительно тридцать пять? — спросила Гермиона.  
— Да, действительно, — он видел, что она приняла это знание. Скоро она поймёт и то, что это означает.  
— Думаю, ты прав. Мне тоже кажется, что магия крови посчитает тебя за взрослого.  
— Что случилось с нами? — спросил Рон.  
— Нет! Не говори нам! Или по крайней мере, не рассказывай мне. Я не хочу знать.  
— Поэтому ты и не подходила к Зеркалу? — в тоне Рона прозвучал оттенок презрения.  
— Я не знаю, что из рассказанного будет иметь значение. Поэтому пока не буду, — Гарри зевнул. Ему следовало отдохнуть.  
— Давайте подниматься спать, — сказал Рон. — Я устал.

***

Общая спальня. Никакого уединения. О счастье. Гарри надеялся, что он устал достаточно сильно, чтобы это не имело значения.  
Лёжа в постели, он слышал храп соседей по комнате. Но этого было недостаточно, чтобы отвлечься от того, чего ему не хватало. Не задумываясь, он протянул руку рядом, стараясь нащупать кого-то, но ощутил только холод хлопковой ткани. К этому тоже придется долго привыкать.  
Мысли о любимом возбудили его. Слишком быстро. Гарри вздохнул. Его телу было пятнадцать. Он мог бы проигнорировать проблему. Но зачем? Ему надо поспать, а желание не давало этого сделать.  
Он задернул полог кровати и наложил заглушающие чары. К счастью, вся его магия была с ним. ещё один взмах палочки — и он голый. После сегодняшнего у него не было сил раздеться самому. Он кончил быстро, стараясь сосредоточиться только на разрядке, и не размышлять о том, кого он потерял. Мысли о любимом вызвали бы только слёзы, а у него слишком много неотложных дел, чтобы раскисать. Может быть позже, когда он завершит всё запланированное...


	2. Chapter 2

Рука, протянувшаяся к нему и собравшаяся потрясти, чтобы разбудить, была тут же заломлена, а палочка Гарри оказалась нацелена кому-то в горло, прежде чем он успел проснуться и хоть что-то сообразить. Лишь через несколько секунд он понял, что сидит голышом на Роне, и почувствовал себя абсолютным идиотом.  
Рон не выглядел счастливым. А все остальные его одногруппники были потрясены.  
— Ой, Гарри. С каких это пор ты спишь раздетым? — спросил Рон, не подумав. Но тут же оробел, вспомнив ночной разговор.  
Гарри встал, задаваясь вопросом, а стоит ли ему смущаться. Хотя... это не имело никакого значения. Потому что к тому времени, когда они увидятся в следующем году, все всё позабудут.  
— Простите. Кошмар, — объяснил он. Тот, что приходил в течение слишком долгих лет войны. Он надел халат и сказал: — Я в ванную.  
Мальчики кивнули. Гарри понадеялся, что они уйдут к тому времени, когда он вернется из ванной. Ни один из них не пережил нападения на Хогвартс на их седьмом курсе. Из гриффиндорцев тогда выжили только Рон и Гермиона. А так же Драко и несколько слизеринцев, которые не находились в замке в тот год.  
— С тобой всё в порядке, друг? Ты уставился на Невилла так, будто увидел инфери, — прошептал Рон.  
Гарри встряхнулся:  
— Прости. Не могу окончательно выкинуть тот кошмар из головы.  
— Разве ты не должен собирать вещи? — Невилл внимательно проследил за ним взглядом, когда Гарри пошёл по направлению к ванной.  
— Уложу когда вернусь. Почему бы вам, парни, не пойти на завтрак без меня? — предложил Гарри.  
Когда они все ушли, Рон обратился к нему:  
— Тебе очень сложно, да?  
Это даже отчасти не отражало тех чувств, что испытывал сейчас Гарри. Слишком много произошло. Слишком много воспоминаний.  
— Это только до полудня. Со мной всё будет в порядке. Тебе тоже лучше пойти на завтрак.  
Рон кивнул, поверив ему на слово.  
— Мы еще увидимся до отъезда?  
— Да, обещаю.  
После казавшегося таким долгим утра учащиеся всё же уехали в каретах на вокзал в Хогсмид. Гарри облегчённо вздохнул, когда поднимался в кабинет Дамблдора. Снейп и МакГонагалл уже были там.  
— Я так понимаю, нам надо продолжать этот фарс, — сказал Снейп, как только увидел Гарри. — Помни своё место, мальчишка!  
Как будто он может забыть это, будучи в школьной форме. Гарри, конечно, мог бы надеть одежду, доставшуюся ему от Дурслей, но он скорее натянет на себя наволочку. Ещё один момент, о котором надо позаботиться как можно скорее.  
— Вы знаете, — сказал Гарри, не желая позволять Снейпу вымещать на нём раздражение, — я искренне надеялся на то, что у вас улучшится настроение, когда уедут маленькие шумные надоеды.  
— Вы ещё здесь. А для моего спокойствия необходимо, чтобы _все_ студенты покинули замок, — Снейп свирепо посмотрел в его сторону.  
— Ой! — рассмеялся Гарри. — Я знаю, что вы подразумеваете под спокойствием. Мне пришлось провести с ними утро, и я не могу представить, каково это — слушать такое каждый день.  
— Привыкайте, — глумился Снейп. — Вы всё ещё являетесь студентом этой школы.  
Гарри вздрогнул. Он должен был подумать ещё кое о чём, что произошло на его шестом курсе, и повторения чего он хотел бы избежать. Это было слишком ужасно в первый раз. Но он побеспокоится об этом позже.  
— Нет уж, благодарю. Я предпочёл бы пропустить этот этап своей жизни.  
— Как вы планируете сделать это, мистер Поттер? Профессор Снейп верно отметил — вам учиться ещё два года, — МакГонагалл очень старалась не улыбнуться.  
— Я не заглядывал наперёд так далеко, — это тоже грозило стать проблемой. Возможно, ему повезёт, и всё разрешится прежде, чем ему придётся заботиться о грядущем. Но вряд ли.  
— Типичный гриффиндорец. Никогда не задумывается над будущим, — пробормотал Снейп.  
— У меня было не очень-то много времени, не так ли? С учётом сна.  
Снейп нахмурился:  
— Вы когда-нибудь пожалеете о своих словах.  
— Да, может быть. Но, по всей вероятности, не пожалею, — огрызнулся Гарри, забывая на мгновение, что он хотел быть вежливым. И особенно со Снейпом.  
— Вы грубы так же как и всегда. Печально, что за прожитое время вы так и не улучшили свои манеры, — произнёс Снейп сквозь стиснутые зубы.  
Гарри прекрасно понимал, что профессор скоро взорвётся. А во всех планах Снейп был нужен союзником. Поэтому Гарри склонил голову и сказал:  
— Простите меня, сэр. Я пошутил. Я не хотел выказывать никакой непочтительности, — похоже, искренности в его голосе было достаточно, потому что и Снейп, и МакГонагалл были удивлены.  
МакГонагалл пришла в себя быстрее, прочистила горло и предложила:  
— Я думаю, нам стоит проверить каменное сердце. Хотя я не считаю, что мистер Поттер ошибается, — и МакГонагалл многозначительно посмотрела на директора, который перекладывал бумаги на столе.  
Дамблдор поднял глаза, как будто почувствовал её взгляд на себе.  
— Да-да. Мы можем воспользоваться северной лестницей, чтобы попасть в комнату.  
— Но её нет на карте, — в своё время Гарри запомнил на ней каждую щель.  
— Она все ещё у тебя? — спросил Дамблдор.  
— Нет. Она была уничтожена в ходе войны, — как и множество других вещей, которые были ему дороги.  
— Мне очень жаль, — сказал Дамблдор.  
— Но она есть у вас в этой реальности, не так ли, Поттер? — взгляд у Снейпа был выжидающий. И резкий. Он хотел получить карту.  
— Я не проверял. Надеюсь, что она у меня. Кажется, она всё ещё была цела в конце пятого курса, — у Гарри не было ни малейшего желания отдавать карту Снейпу. По крайней мере, не в ближайшее время.  
— Пойдёмте, — сказал Дамблдор нетерпеливо, не давая мужчине ответить. Директор встал, и дверь его кабинета открылась.

***

Снейп смотрел на пульсации каменного сердца. Даже испорченный, артефакт являлся потрясающим образцом волшебства. Сила, исходившая от него, была очень внушительна.  
Это так же служило доказательством того, что Поттер, кем бы он ни был, не являлся тем Поттером, которого знал Снейп. Кем был этот юноша, Снейп не стал размышлять: у него было слишком мало данных для анализа. Он уже знал, что этот Поттер понравится ему не больше, чем другие, с которыми ему приходилось иметь дело.  
— Что следует сделать, чтобы устранить трещину? — Минерва уставилась на камень, её голос дрожал.  
— То, что я сказал ранее. Я смогу убрать раскол, но для этого нам надо снять всю защиту.  
— Это не проблема, — сказал Альбус. — Намного труднее вновь установить её.  
— Значительно труднее, — согласился Поттер.  
Требуется огромное количество сил, чтобы восстановить камень, а потом поставить защиту. Нужен кто-то с намного большей магией, чем была у него. Пока что он был уверен, что этому Поттеру хватит силы, но он был неизвестной величиной. Он вполне может уничтожить Хогвартс.  
— Жалко, что мы потеряем все чары защиты, что были наложены директорами школы в течение последней сотни лет, — огорчённо сказал Альбус.  
— Это действительно необходимо? Если мы это сделаем, школа будет ослаблена. Может быть стоит подождать? Каменное сердце справлялось до сих пор нормально, — он выдавал желаемое за действительное. И мог прекрасно представить, что будет с защитой, если Тёмный лорд нападёт на них.  
— Защита падёт, — сказал Поттер тихо, но чётко и уверенно.  
Даже если он прав, Снейп всё равно ненавидел это в Поттере. Чертов гриффиндорец гордился тем, что он всегда прав.  
— Это вы так говорите.  
— Потому что я знаю.  
— Объясните мне, почему это мы должны слушать вас? Вы можете заманивать нас в ловушку, — не то чтобы он действительно считал, что это вероятно.  
— Я думаю, что вы знаете, что вне зависимости от того, какой я, я всегда на стороне Света. И не в моих интересах наносить вам или школе какой-либо вред.  
— Не думаю, что у нас есть выбор. Предлагаю поступить так, как предлагает мистер Поттер. Трещина есть, и она опасна, — твердо сказала Минерва.  
Вздохнувший Альбус выглядел утомлённым и измученным заботами.  
— Я соглашусь с Минервой. И мы должны сделать это как можно скорее.  
Несмотря на то, что ему совсем не нравилась идея поверить в этого Поттера — или вообще в любого Поттера — у них не было других вариантов.  
— Когда вы собираетесь проводить ритуал? Я хотел бы вернуться домой как...  
— Возможно, вы пересмотрите своё решение, — сказал юноша. — Волдеморт собирается потребовать, чтобы Питер Петтигрю провёл с вами это лето. На самом деле наш противник не доверяет вам.  
Проклятье. Он с нетерпением ждал нескольких недель тишины и покоя. Ему жизненно необходимо побыть одному, чтобы набраться сил перед новым учебным годом.  
— Считаете, я позволю кому-либо находиться в моём доме? Вы заблуждаетесь.  
Несмотря на сказанное, он знал, что если Тёмный лорд потребует, выбор у него будет невелик.  
— Волдеморт захочет проследить за вами, — повторил Поттер.  
Одна только мысль о Петтигрю в его доме вызывала отвращение.  
— Я думаю, нам стоит прекратить сейчас обсуждать это. Вы можете разобраться со своими планами на лето, когда мы восстановим каменное сердце, — Альбус небрежно прислонился к одной из колонн. Снейп хотел спросить директора, что с ним случилось, но не желал это делать на глазах у всех.  
— Как я говорил вчера вечером, нам необходимы четыре якоря. Профессор Снейп и профессор МакГонагалл могут взять север и юг. Но нам необходимо найти людей для востока и запада.  
— Кто делал это в прошлый раз? В вашей реальности? — спросила Минерва.  
— Вы оба и Рон с Гермионой.  
Это весьма четко иллюстрировало сложность обстановки на тот момент. Но позвать Грейнджер всё же имело смысл.  
— Я сомневаюсь, что в восемнадцать или даже двадцать у Уизли хватало сил.  
— Ему и не хватило. Он неделю пролежал без сознания. Я не думаю, что он может участвовать сейчас — ритуал наверняка убьёт его. Но я думаю, что Гермиона справится, благо, она магически очень сильна. Но она молода.  
— Возраст мисс Грейнджер лишь поможет ей, — сказал Альбус.  
Минерва кивнула:  
— Я согласна, мисс Грейнджер подходит: у неё достаточно силы, и есть потенциал, чтобы укрепить защиту, когда повзрослеет.  
Как бы он не ненавидел этот всезнающий тон, он должен был согласиться с приведёнными доводами.  
— Хорошо. Кого возьмём еще?  
— Может быть Ремуса Люпина? — Альбус проигнорировал тот факт, что Снейп резко воспротивился этому предложению во время вчерашнего обсуждения.  
— Хороший выбор, — согласилась Минерва.  
— Только не Люпин, — Снейп испытывал крайне неприятное чувство, находясь рядом с оборотнем вообще, а уж привязывать к нему защиту школы считал и вовсе безответственностью.  
— Я думаю, Ремус подойдёт. Я отправлюсь по Каминной сети на площадь Гриммо и поговорю с ним, — согласие Поттера окончательно утвердило оборотня. Хотя, вот что удивительно, радости в голосе юноши от предстоящей беседы не было.  
— Мы проведём ритуал ближе к концу недели? — Альбус закрыл комнату, где находилось каменное сердце.  
— Я договорюсь с родителями мисс Грейнджер и получу разрешение на её возвращение в школу. Может быть, нам удастся присоединить их дом к Каминной сети, — Минерва начала подниматься вверх по лестнице.  
— Я хотел бы поговорить с Ремусом сегодня же, — сказал Поттер, когда они возвращались. — Кстати, а где мне жить?  
— Вам не нравится в общей спальне? — было бы странно переселять юношу в специальное помещение, учитывая все обстоятельства. Снейп ухмыльнулся, размышляя о взрослом Поттере, которому приходится жить вместе со всеми.  
— Я предпочёл бы другое место. На втором этаже есть гостевые комнаты, которые гораздо лучше. Но только пока я не найду себе другое жилье.  
— И как же вы собираетесь сделать это, мистер Поттер? — что-то в тоне Минервы остановило юношу.  
— О. Да. Я понимаю, что вы имеете в виду: мне нужен кто-то взрослый, чтобы выкупить жильё за меня, — вздохнул Поттер.  
— На какие средства? — спросил Снейп, надеясь вопросом положить конец обсуждению прямо сейчас.  
— На самом деле у меня достаточно денег. Мои родители оставили мне довольно большую сумму. Так же я унаследовал, а точнее, унаследую, состояние Блэков.  
Снейп втянул воздух. Даже с учётом плачевных обстоятельств в последние годы, состояние Блэков оставалось одним из самых больших в магическом мире. Если бы он смог возненавидеть Поттера сильнее, то сделал бы это.  
— Я уверена, мы сможем найти что-нибудь для вас, — сказала Минерва, и Снейп знал, что она поможет.  
У Снейпа не было ни малейшего желания делать больше, чем он был должен. Если ему немного повезёт, он закончит всё к концу недели, а затем отправится в тупик Прядильщика в короткий отпуск.  
— Спасибо, профессор. Я ценю это, — искренне ответил Поттер.


	3. Chapter 3

Гарри выпал из камина в доме на площади Гриммо и какое-то время просто сидел на полу. Сколько бы он ни путешествовал при помощи Летучего пороха, он так и не научился выходить нормально. Гарри подозревал, что для этого необходимо что-то узнать или уметь в раннем возрасте, а в двенадцать было уже поздно.  
— Гарри? Что ты здесь делаешь? — Ремус вошёл в комнату, вытирая руки о кухонное полотенце.  
— Рем... Профессор Люпин, — спохватился в последнюю секунду Гарри, вспоминая, что этот Гарри должен обращаться к Ремусу уважительно. Он встал и стал отряхивать себя от сажи.  
— Я должен обсудить с вами одну важную вещь.  
— Профессор Дамблдор знает, что ты находишься здесь? — подозрительно спросил Ремус.  
У него, несомненно, были причины не доверять Гарри, особенно если учесть, кто именно организовал инцидент в министерстве.  
— Да, хотя бы потому, что я прошёл через его камин.  
— Так о чём ты хотел поговорить? — в голосе Ремуса звучала явная неохота, ведь он предполагал, что речь пойдёт о Сириусе.  
— О многом. Почему бы нам не сесть? — Гарри направился к дивану, в то время как Ремус стоял, опустив голову и поглядывая искоса на юношу.  
Люпин приободрился и улыбнулся в ожидании начала беседы.  
— Вчера вечером на Прощальном ужине профессор Дамблдор и министр Фадж демонстрировали зеркало, которое, как предполагалось, показывает счастливые моменты из будущего.  
— Ты увидел что-то, что взволновало тебя? Зеркало может ошибаться, оно показывает лишь вероятное будущее, — постарался успокоить Ремус.  
Гарри вздохнул и расправил плечи.  
— В некотором роде. Я не знаю, как сказать это, чтобы, во-первых, Вы не сочли меня сумасшедшим, а во-вторых, поверили. Зеркало поглотило меня и продержало около двадцати минут. Все это время я жил другой жизнью.  
Ремус недоверчиво посмотрел на Гарри:  
— Ты говорил об этом с профессором Дамблдором?  
— Да. И он был в зале, когда я вошёл в Зеркало. И это подводит нас ко второй причине моего появления здесь. Когда я был там, я считал, что все происходящее — реально...  
— Ты действительно разговаривал с Дамблдором? — переспросил Ремус с подозрением. Учительским тоном. Требующим не лгать.  
Гарри знал, в пятнадцать он обязательно бы огрызнулся. Сейчас же он только вздохнул, прикрыв на мгновение глаза:  
— Да. Я говорил. И я прожил в Зеркале двадцать лет. Прожил целую жизнь. Однако я знаю, что произойдёт и в это время, в этой реальности.  
— Если это правда, — во что Ремус не верил, — то ты не должен никому ничего говорить, чтобы не изменить будущее...  
— Честно говоря, я уже изменяю его. Я уже сообщил, что каменное сердце, на котором закреплена защита Хогвартса, расколото. Том Риддл проделал в камне трещину, когда был студентом.  
— Я не знал, что _существует_ каменное сердце, предназначенное для охраны, — хрипло признал Ремус.  
О. Гарри и не предполагал об этом, когда начал говорить.  
— Я всё время считаю, что все об этом знают после того, как я восстановил камень в своём времени, — он продолжал объяснять. — Трещину необходимо устранить, но после этого придётся заново установить защиту замка. Я хочу, чтобы вы помогли нам и стали одним из якорей для защиты.  
Ремус побледнел, всё ещё колеблясь. Он склонил голову:  
— Ты действительно уверен, что артефакт испорчен?  
Гарри рассказал всё, что ему было известно о камне, и к концу Ремус побледнел ещё сильнее.  
— Профессор Дамблдор поверил тебе? — удивительно, Ремус говорил, как будто и не слушал Гарри.  
— После того, как он своими глазами увидел трещину в каменном сердце, было несколько … сложно сомневаться на мой счёт.  
— Но ты выглядишь...  
— Я знаю. Я выгляжу на пятнадцать. Хотя мне больше, — Гарри знал, нельзя расстраиваться из-за недоверия людей. Они видят только то, что хотят. Но стоит дать им пищу для размышлений, и они пересмотрят своё отношение к нему.  
— Это всё очень … любопытно.  
— Возможно, я могу доказать вам, — пусть Гарри и не хотел хвастаться, но он мог придумать что-нибудь.  
— ГДЕ ЭТОТ ГРЯЗНЫЙ ПРЕДАТЕЛЬ КРОВИ, МОЙ СЫН? — раздался визг.  
Гарри вздохнул:  
— Я совсем забыл о ней.  
— Мне жаль... Она ведёт себя ещё невыносимее. И не может поверить, что Сириуса больше нет, — голос Ремуса стал хриплым. — Не то чтобы я винил её...  
Гарри положил руку на плечо Ремуса:  
— Сочувствую.  
Ремус снова удивлённо посмотрел на юношу:  
— Разве тебя это не тревожит?  
— Конечно же тревожит. Но для меня прошло слишком много времени. И было очень много других смертей. Мне пришлось справиться.  
Эти слова не очень успокоили Ремуса, но прежде, чем он успел что-то сказать, портрет миссис Блэк снова закричал.  
— Как бы я хотел, чтобы с ней можно было что-то сделать, — судя по голосу, Ремус устал гораздо больше, чем показывал.  
— Я думаю, что смогу помочь, — в свое время из-за портрета у Гарри возникли проблемы с продажей дома на площади Гриммо. Юноша вошёл в прихожую, вздрогнув, потому что крики стали громче и оскорбительнее.  
Гарри поднял палочку, а в миссис Блэк глумилась над ним:  
— ТОЛЬКО ПОПРОБУЙ СДЕЛАТЬ ЭТО, МАЛЬЧИШКА! ТЫ ПОЖАЛЕЕШЬ ОБ ЭТОМ! МАГИЯ ЭТОГО ТАК ПРОСТО НЕ ОСТАВИТ!  
— Я так не считаю, — спокойно сказал Гарри. — _Obscurum Abeo_.  
Она замолчала, а потом на её лице поочередно отразились удивление и страх.  
Гарри на это никак не отреагировал:  
— _Tabula Abeo_ , — холст, где была миссис Блэк, побледнел, и она исчезла.  
Ремус приоткрыл рот от изумления:  
— Что ты сделал? И как? И где ты этому научился?  
— Я уже говорил, что это всё уже было. Тогда, в другом времени, Гермиона долго исследовала способы того, как убрать портрет. Первое заклинание убрало всю Тёмную магию, которая прикрепляла образ миссис Блэк к портрету. А второе удалило непосредственно краску с холста. Таким образом, нам не было необходимости отсоединять раму от стены.  
— Это... впечатляюще, — Ремус посмотрел на него так, будто у Гарри выросла вторая голова. — Ты не Гарри Поттер, не так ли?  
— Я — не _ваш_ Гарри Поттер. Мне не пятнадцать, и я больше не студент Хогвартса. Но я — Гарри Поттер. Самый настоящий, — Гарри знал, что ему придётся это повторять очень многим, всем, кого он знал в этом времени. И на это могли уйти годы.  
Ремус повернулся и ушёл в гостиную. Гарри проследовал за ним и заметил, как тот наливает себе что-то спиртное.  
— Мне тоже. Если вы не против, — Гарри очень хотелось рассмеяться над выражением лица Ремуса, когда тот всё же достал Гарри стакан.  
— Сколько лет _тебе_?  
— Тридцать пять.  
— Мерлин, мы с тобой ровесники, — он сделал паузу, вероятно, пытаясь осознать это. — Ты-Знаешь... Волдеморт победил?  
— Нет. Но в конце концов это не имело никакого значения.  
— То есть всё это было зазря?  
— В нашем времени мы очень долго сражались за мир. Мы его получили, но заплатили слишком высокую цену.  
Ремус закрыл глаза, его лицо исказилось от боли, усталости и чего-то ещё, что Гарри не опознал.  
— Расскажи мне о защите. Я надеюсь, мы восстановим её как можно скорее. Кто будет другими якорями?  
Гарри рассказал.  
— Гермиона? — удивился Ремус.  
— Да, она. Ей можно доверять, ей хватит сил провести ритуал, а так же она легко может прибыть в Хогвартс. Её возраст — вовсе не помеха, а скорее плюс, поскольку позволит создать задел на будущее.  
— И всё равно я не хочу видеть её участвующей в этом ритуале.  
— Не больше, чем я. Но я знаю, что она обязательно захочет помочь. Даже с моим знанием будущего мы все ещё нуждаемся в её возможностях как исследователя, в заклинаниях и чарах, которые она способна творить. Но, возможно, на этот раз я смогу защитить её лучше.  
— Что случилось в прошлый раз?  
— Мы все: я, Рон и Гермиона были заражены Тёмной магией, с которой столкнулись на войне. Мне досталось сильнее всех, — кусочек тьмы жил в нём, пульсируя, желая увеличиться, выйти наружу. Он держал этот осколок в самом далёком уголке души, но это вовсе не гарантировало безопасности и бездействия тьмы.  
— Я не ощущаю в тебе зла.  
— Но оно есть. Я убивал. А это оставляет пятно в душе, вне зависимости от того, что вы делаете для того, чтобы загладить вину. Я совершил то, чего не хотел бы совершать. И за всё надо платить.  
— Я знаю, — Ремус смотрел себе под ноги. — Когда приходить? Для установки защиты.  
— В пятницу утром.

***

Дамблдор встретил его у двери в свой кабинет.  
— Гарри, входи.  
— Спасибо. Я получил сообщение на обеде, вы хотели поговорить о крестражах? — Дамблдор не сказал тогда ничего определенного, но он смог передать свою мысль. Гарри всегда восхищался этой способностью. Он занял место у камина.  
Дамблдор сел неподалёку:  
— Да. Чаю?  
Он предпочёл бы спиртное, но не собирался просить об этом. Гарри подозревал, что Дамблдор всё ещё относится к нему как к мальчишке. После того, как юноша завтра восстановит каменное сердце, доказывать противоположное станет проще.  
— Чай будет очень кстати. Благодарю.  
По щелчку пальцев Дамблдора появился чайный сервиз, в который и был налит напиток.  
— Я не уверен, что крестражи будут теми же самыми предметами, что и в моё время. Я не уверен и в том, что их будет семь, а не шесть, как и считали мы раньше.  
— Должен признать, мне весьма любопытно узнать, что же было седьмым крестражем, — Дамблдор отпил чаю из чашечки. — Я не могу представить, как он раскалывал душу на восемь частей. Предполагалось, что семь крестражей — максимально возможное количество, при котором их владелец ещё остаётся в живых.  
— Я слышал то же самое. Не то чтобы Волдеморта можно было назвать живым, или вообще полноценным человеком.  
— Очень похоже на правду. Как вы узнали о седьмом?  
— Я попробовал убить его Avada Kedavra, но он не умер, — его, девятнадцатилетнего, это очень сильно оскорбило. — Он рассмеялся и аппарировал. Позже он хвастался Снейпу, который был с ним в это время, что он сделал ещё один крестраж, когда убил Амелию Боунс.  
Дамблдор подавился чаем:  
— Амелия Боунс ещё жива.  
Гарри вскочил, не зная, куда бежать.  
— Вы должны немедленно связаться с ней и посоветовать исчезнуть из Лондона.  
— Да-да. Это прекрасная идея, — Дамблдор встал на колени около камина, бросил в него немного дымолётного порошка и сунул голову в огонь.  
— Эмили, дорогая. Это Альбус Дамблдор.  
Ему что-то ответили, но Гарри не слышал, что именно.  
Дамблдор обмяк.  
— О. Да. Спасибо.  
Когда директор вернулся в свое кресло, его лицо было пепельно-серым:  
— Она мертва. Я говорил с Кингсли Шеклболтом. Это случилось вчера вечером.  
— Но в газетах ничего не было.  
— Министерство магии хочет расследовать преступление без давления общественности. Мне сказали, что убийство было очень жестоким. И скорее всего её убил непосредственно Волдеморт.  
— Мне так жаль. Если бы я сообщил вам раньше... Тогда, в первую ночь после моего появления.  
— Знал бы где упал — соломки б подстелил, мой мальчик. Но ты не знал. Нам потребуется вся информация, что ты можешь нам дать. Ты знаешь, в каких предметах заключены крестражи?  
— Какими они были в моей реальности? Да, конечно. И я очень надеюсь, что здесь это те же самые предметы.  
— В каменном сердце есть трещина, как ты и говорил. Я подозреваю, что вещи если и не точно те же, то как минимум близки к тем, которые были в прошлый раз.  
— Я тоже надеюсь на это. Тогда это были дневник Тома Риддла, кольцо Марволо Гонта, чаша Хельги Хаффлпафф, медальон Салазара Слизерина, полученный в награду за службу Томом, палочка Ровены Рейвенкло, а так же булавка с плаща Годрика Гриффиндора.  
— И ты знаешь, где они находятся.  
— Я запишу всё, что мне известно, и отдам вам список. Один или два из крестражей защищены лучше, чем остальные, однако большинство скрыто достаточно незатейливо.  
— Лучшие места для сокрытия, как правило, просты. Спасибо за информацию. И заранее — за завтрашнюю помощь.

***

МакГонагалл, Дамблдор, Ремус и Снейп уже ждали в Комнате, когда туда вошли Гарри и Гермиона.  
— Где вы были? Мы уже заждались, — угрюмость Снейпа заставила Гермиону вздрогнуть, но Гарри было не привыкать.  
Юноше не хотелось сейчас ругаться. У них было куда более важное занятие, нежели спор. Поэтому Гарри прошёл к камню.  
— Почему бы нам не начать? Профессор Дамблдор, вы можете снимать защиту.  
Директор кивнул, вытянул руку с палочкой и указал ею на камень. Дамблдор пробормотал несколько фраз, которые Гарри так и не понял, и яркий белый свет камня заметно потускнел. Свет всё ещё пульсировал, но трещина чернела и пугала.  
Гарри поднял палочку и сконцентрировался. Нет, творимое им волшебство не было сложным, но требовалась предельная точность в исполнении заклинания. Он проговаривал слова плавно, напевно, беря магию у замка, у земли и воздуха. Трещина закрывалась, но медленно, гораздо медленней, чем хотелось бы самому Гарри. Она была более глубокой, чем он помнил её в своём времени.  
Наконец трещина затянулась, камень замерцал, и свет от него стал гораздо ярче.  
Ремус улыбнулся ему:  
— Хорошо сделано. Теперь будем восстанавливать защиту замка?  
— Именно для этого мы здесь сейчас и находимся, не так ли, Люпин? Или вы спустились сюда просто побыть предметом интерьера? — холодно заметил Снейп.  
Гермиона нервно хихикнула.  
— Десять баллов с Гриффиндора за ребячество.  
— Вы не можете сделать этого! — сказала гневно Гермиона.  
— Не волнуйтесь, мисс Грейнджер. Это было не всерьёз, — уверила девушку МакГонагалл.  
— Всерьёз, — Снейп пристально вгляделся сначала в декана Гриффиндора, а после - в Гермиону.  
Она не отвела глаз, однако Гарри видел, что далось ей это с большим трудом. Но уж решимости ей было не занимать, и Снейп отступил.  
— Почему бы нам не продолжить? — заметил устало Дамблдор. Он выглядел изнурённым, снятие защиты значительно подточило его силы.  
Гарри нарисовал пятифутовый квадрат с каменным сердцем в центре.  
— Каждый из вас должен занять свою сторону света. Профессор Снейп, профессор МакГонагалл, встаньте напротив друг друга, вот так. Рем... Профессор Люпин...  
Ремус рассмеялся:  
— Лучше уж называй меня по имени, Гарри. Разрешаю.  
— Благодарю, Ремус, — Гарри улыбнулся в ответ. — Ты с Гермионой сюда и сюда, — указывая на восточный и западный углы рисунка.  
— Вы даже не знаете, расположены ли углы фигуры правильно, — утвердил Снейп злобно.  
— Конечно же знает, профессор. Разве вы не чувствуете направления? — Гермиона спросила таким тоном, будто видеть магические потоки было самой обычной способностью.  
— Я-то могу, — Снейп посмотрел на неё свысока. — Другой вопрос, способен ли Поттер? Я всего лишь пытаюсь удостовериться в том, что он не допустит ошибок в ритуале.  
— Будет ужасно, если я ошибусь, не так ли? — сказал Гарри, сдерживая улыбку от того, сколько было ребячества сейчас в Снейпе. Столько же, сколько и в обвинённой в этом Гермионе, если не больше.  
— Нахальное отродье — пробормотал Снейп.  
— Простите, сэр. Я не хотел никого обидеть, — Гарри сказал это искренне. Независимо от слов Снейпа, ему не стоит преступать рамки определенного поведения.  
— Каждый из вас должен наложить защиту на своё направление и после перебросить на камень. А я окончательно прикреплю её, — Гарри проследил за кивками своих помощников. — Сначала — Север. Профессор Снейп?  
Снейп добавлял свою защиту, вкладывая в неё чары для защиты и ограничений. Он накладывал их на каменное сердце с такими заботой и осторожностью, в которые не поверило бы большинство людей. С чувствами, которых, как показалось бы многим, просто нет в душе у этого человека. Но это не удивило Гарри. Впрочем, как он заметил, и МакГонагалл, и Ремуса.  
Гарри окончательно закрепил чары и повернулся к МакГонагалл. Она накладывала заклинания, добавляя в них терпимость к ошибкам и стойкость. Когда она закончила, каменное сердце замерцало ярче.  
Ремус был следующим. Он так же добавил силу и защиту. Чары Гермионы были почти так же сильны как и Снейпа, однако ей не хватало его тонкости действий, которые она с лихвой компенсировала чистой мощью. Девушка немного осела, когда завершила заклинание.  
Гарри закреплял чары каждого из своих помощников, по отдельности и все вместе. Камень пылал, чистый белый свет заполнял всю комнату.  
Когда они возвращали сердце на место, все улыбались, даже Снейп.  
В груди у Гарри защемило, и он отвел глаза. Он уже и забыл, как выглядит Снейп, когда улыбается.  
— Хорошая работа, — сказал Дамблдор, похлопав Гарри по спине. — Очень хорошо сделано.  
— Спасибо, сэр, — Гарри был счастлив. У него были причины полагать, что волшебство будет даваться ему так же легко, как раньше, но пока он не убедился в этом на практике, очень боялся подвести всех.  
— Да. Это было великолепно, — Гермиона улыбнулась ему, её плечи были устало опущены, а глаза наполовину прикрыты от истощения. — И теперь мне очень хочется есть.  
— Мне тоже. Как, наверное, и всем остальным, — сказала МакГонагалл. — Пойдёмте на обед.  
— Время обеда уже давно прошло, моя дорогая, — заметил Дамблдор, жестом приглашая выйти из комнаты.  
Голос Снейпа был очень тих, когда он, пропустив Гарри вперед, прошептал:  
— Хорошо сработано.  
Слова прошелестели слишком тихо, настолько, что Гарри сначала решил, что ему это лишь послышалось. Разубедил его Ремус, улыбнувшийся и сказавший:  
— Он прав. Действительно замечательно.  
— Благодарю.

***

После ланча и отправки Гермионы домой по каминной сети Гарри хотел лечь и вздремнуть, но визит к Дамблдору был важнее.  
— Профессор? — сказал Гарри, входя в кабинет с пергаментом, на котором были написаны все места, в которых могли располагаться крестражи. — Я могу поговорить с вами?  
— Проходи, мой мальчик. Чем могу помочь? — Дамблдор сидел в одном из кресел у камина. К сожалению, Снейп тоже был здесь.  
У Гарри сейчас не было сил общаться с ним.  
— Я могу прийти попозже, если вы заняты.  
— Нет-нет, ты нам не помешаешь. Мы как раз обсуждали твою ситуацию, — тон Дамблдора был удивительно мягок.  
— Честно говоря, я как раз собирался поговорить с вами о том же. И вот, возьмите, — Гарри протянул свиток. — Правда, в некоторых случаях необходимо провести исследование, чтобы точно выяснить расположение крестражей.  
— Я вижу. Мы начнём работать над этим немедленно.  
Гарри кивнул и замер в ожидании реакции Снейпа.  
— Как всегда, вы нашли способ переложить свои проблемы на нас, — сказал Снейп, но обычные его насмешки были куда более резки.  
— Я знаю. Я беспечен, пришёл незваный да ещё и отдал вам нужную информацию... — заметил Гарри язвительно. — Я думаю, что если посмотрю сейчас в Зеркало, смогу вернуться назад.  
— Почему? — Дамблдор считал это плохой идеей. Хотя почему? Что Зеркало могло сделать ему сейчас? Только вернуть домой.  
— Теперь, когда я изменил будущее, обеспечив вас данными и убедившись, что ошибки, совершённые в моё время, больше не повторятся, возможно, Зеркало сочтёт мою миссию выполненной и вернёт меня обратно.  
— А вот это вряд ли, — фыркнул Снейп.  
— Почему нет? — Гарри посмотрел на него, желая снять с мужчины все его маски и увидеть его настоящего.  
— Потому что вы слишком сильно изменили наше будущее. Скорее всего, вы полностью разрушили свой временной поток.  
Желудок Гарри судорожно сжался. Эти слова слишком сильно ударили по нему.  
— И всё-таки я хотел бы попробовать.  
— Я подозреваю, что у тебя здесь ещё есть дела, — сказал Дамблдор, все ещё смотря на список в своей руке.  
Гарри считал так же. Но если был хоть единый шанс вернуться, он хотел попытаться сделать это.  
— Где сейчас Зеркало? Его уже вернули в Отдел Тайн?  
— Нет, оно находится наверху, в одной из пустых классных комнат.  
— Я поднимусь туда, хорошо?  
— Профессор Снейп пойдёт с вами.  
Гарри перевёл взгляд на нахмурившегося Снейпа:  
— Как скажете, профессор.

***

Стоя перед Зеркалом, Гарри взмолился, чтобы оно сработало как в прошлый раз. Он коснулся поверхности палочкой... и ничего не почувствовал. Открыв глаза, он снова увидел стоящего рядом Снейпа. Не его Снейп, но и не Снейп этого временного потока.  
Удивлённый изображением, Гарри обернулся. Снейп стоял позади него, но не совсем в том положении, которое показал артефакт. Гарри снова посмотрелся в него, но увидел лишь обычное отражение.  
— Проклятье! — прорычал он Зеркалу. Разочарование накрыло его волной. Он хотел вернуться домой. Не раздумывая, он сердито метнул несколько заклинаний в классную доску. Она задрожала и заискрилась. Было что-то умиротворяющее в том, как доска горела.  
— Спокойнее, спокойнее, Поттер, — голос Снейпа был не настолько высокомерен как обычно, вероятно, его поразила такая наглядная демонстрация чувств.  
Ощущая себя идиотом, Гарри заклинанием восстановил доску. Он знал, что ему сейчас лучше успокоиться.  
— Жалко, что вы ещё здесь, — Снейп выглядел разочарованным, но Гарри почти видел, как тот рассуждает о силе его заклинания. Он ненавидел, когда кто-то напоминал ему о том, насколько могущественным волшебником он был. Хотя Снейп вряд ли не заметил этого ранее, на проведённом утром ритуале.  
— Избавление от меня теперешнего всего лишь принесло бы вам обратно меня пятнадцатилетнего. Я не представляю, как это могло бы сделать вас хоть немного счастливее. И я могу помочь избежать вам нескольких проблем, которые могут произойти в этом году.  
— Например? — уровень любопытства в голосе Снейпа возрос до максимума за всё время нахождения Поттера здесь.  
Гарри не хотел обсуждать это в пустой классной комнате. По правде говоря, он не хотел обсуждать это вообще. К сожалению, у него не было выбора. Он отошёл от Зеркала.  
— Давайте выпьем. Вам определенно не понравится то, что я собираюсь вам рассказать.  
— Взрослый вы или нет, вы всё ещё Гарри Поттер, и вы мне не нравитесь. И не собираюсь с вами пить. Скажите мне что собирались — и разойдёмся, — с этими словами профессор сложил руки на груди.  
Снейп иногда был таким ублюдком. Это никогда не изменится. Правда, в его реальности Снейп показывал себя и с другой стороны, после чего казался не таким уж плохим человеком.  
— Очень скоро профессор Дамблдор отправится за кольцом Гонтов, которое является одним из крестражей. Директор уничтожит его, но перед этим будет им проклят.  
— Если вы знаете это наверняка, то почему же не сказали раньше? — спросил Снейп с ещё более бледным чем обычно лицом.  
К величайшему раздражению Гарри, Снейп был прав.  
— А было ли у меня на это время? И почему бы нам не поработать вместе, чтобы помочь ему? В моей реальности Гермиона нашла способ частично снять Тёмное проклятье с помощью Белой магии. Я не думаю, что ей хватит времени сделать это сейчас. Тогда вы смогли оградить его от смерти какими-то зельями, — возможно, ему стоило попросить Гермиону заняться областью Белой магии уже сейчас. Это было бы хорошим летним проектом.  
Снейп подошёл к нему:  
— Вы знаете, что это было за проклятье? Я хочу иметь всё необходимое под рукой.  
— Нет, к сожалению. Когда я снова увидел Дамблдора, он уже был заражён, — Гарри никогда не сможет забыть почерневшую руку директора, когда тот забирал его от Дурслей.  
— И сколько времени мисс Грейнджер потребуется, чтобы разработать Белую магию?  
— Около двух лет. Но ей препятствовало то, что она сама была заражена. Очень трудно использовать Белую магию, если произносящий заклинание не чист. Я не мог воспользоваться ею вообще.  
Снейп приподнял бровь:  
— Я удивлён, что вы это признали.  
— Это не то, в чём я могу вам лгать. И я до сих пор не способен использовать эту магию, — Гарри посмотрел на Снейпа и задал мучающий его вопрос: — А что насчёт вас?  
Лицо Снейпа выражало нечто среднее между удивлением и ужасом:  
— Что насчёт меня? Я Тёмен настолько, насколько Тёмен любой из Пожирателей смерти.  
— Тогда у вас будут те же самые проблемы, что и у меня. Я предполагаю, что мы попросим Гермиону сделать это. Возможно, Ремус сможет ей помогать и контролировать её.  
— Оборотень? Но он же заражён Ликантропией, — сказал Снейп, но без обычного отвращения.  
— Белой магии важны намерения. Ей не важно, кто вы, пока вы не убили или не пошли преднамеренно на контакт с Тёмной магией. Поэтому Ремус сможет наблюдать за Гермионой, когда она будет работать. Возможно, МакГонаггалл тоже поможет.  
— Может быть. Я в любом случае не буду. Вы хотели сказать, что случится этим летом.  
— Я скажу, — ответил Гарри, накрывая Зеркало полотном. Часть его хотела разрыдаться, но он не давал ей воли. Он разберётся со своей печалью позже. — Я хочу выпить. Давайте сходим в Хогсмит?  
— Вы сумасшедший? Вам нельзя покидать школу. Помимо всего прочего это небезопасно. А что будет, если нас увидят вместе? Вне зависимости от вашего возраста вы никогда не думаете о последствиях!  
— Да, действительно, — Гарри боролся с румянцем, появившемся от осознания собственной глупости, и кивнул, полностью признавая свою неправоту. Ему хотелось пройтись, поэтому он вышел из комнаты.  
Всю дорогу до Большого зала Снейп беззвучной тенью следовал за ним. Гарри сел за Гриффиндорский стол и ухмыльнулся, потому что Снейп расположился напротив.  
— Добби? — позвал Гарри.  
— Добби здесь, — домовик появился из ниоткуда. — Что может Добби сделать для... — эльф поднял уши. — Кто вы? Вы похожи на Гарри Поттера, но вы не он.  
Добби отпрянул, его водянистые глаза широко распахнулись, в них плескалось опасение.  
Гарри открыл рот, чтобы успокоить эльфа, но Снейп оказался быстрее его:  
— Добби, это Гарри Поттер.  
— Нет! Нет! Он не Гарри Поттер! — пропищал домовик, он всем своим видом выражал опаску.  
— Добби, — сказал Гарри тихо и спокойно. — Это я...  
— Нет. Вы не он. Магии в Гарри Поттере… меньше. Вы похожи на него, но Добби не чувствует вас как Гарри Поттера.  
— Я... Хорошо, я из будущего. Но я — Гарри. Или, скорее, Гарри — я. Ты можешь ощущать меня без волшебства? — Гарри продолжил успокаивать интонациями, надеясь, что домовик начнёт думать яснее.  
Добби кивнул, уставился на него и затем вздохнул.  
— Вы — Гарри Поттер. Но вы не мой Гарри Поттер.  
Гарри не мог не улыбнуться:  
— Да, это и правда так.  
Добби задумался, наверное, стараясь принять эту мысль, а потом сказал:  
— Что желает Гарри Поттер?  
— Ты можешь мне принести бутылку прекрасного Огденского виски? — сейчас нервы Гарри были слишком натянуты, и ему было необходимо что-то, что поможет ему расслабиться и убрать напряжение из мышц спины и шеи.  
— Студентам нельзя употреблять алкоголь, — и жестом, и голосом Добби выразил свою неуверенность.  
Гарри хотел было ответить, но запнулся на полуслове: что сказать, чтобы его не посчитали безумцем?  
— Я больше не студент. Я уже взрослый. Поэтому и выпивку мне можно.  
— Добби понимает. Добби принесёт выпивку Гарри Поттеру, — Добби исчез и почти сразу же появился с бутылкой и двумя стаканами.  
— Спасибо, — сказал Гарри и налил в стаканы виски на один палец. — Ваше здоровье.  
Снейп прикоснулся своим стаканом к его.  
— А вот теперь я хотел бы знать, что именно вы так не хотите сообщать мне.  
Гарри заметно напрягся:  
— Вам это не понравится.  
— Это я уже понял. Но может есть шанс, что то, что я услышу, окажется полезным, — Снейп сделал глоток и внимательно посмотрел на Гарри поверх края стакана.  
Гарри послал в ответ грустную улыбку:  
— Я даже и не знаю, есть ли он... Для вас станет сюрпризом, что после смерти Волдеморта мы стали близкими друзьями?  
— То, что я вообще выжил, уже удивительно, — то же относится и к мысли, что между ними может быть что-то, кроме вражды.  
— Да, большинство посчитало так же.  
— В этом я и не сомневался, — казалось, сказанное ничуть не задело Снейпа. — Продолжайте.  
— Как я уже говорил ранее, Петтигрю останется с вами этим летом по приказу Волдеморта.  
— Тёмный Лорд был недоволен, когда я сказал ему, что буду вынужден остаться в Хогвартсе на несколько недель летом и что это связано с вашим присутствием в замке, — судя по всему, это было сильное преуменьшение.  
— Чтобы проверить Драко Малфоя на лояльность, ему прикажут убить Дамблдора.  
Снейп подавился виски:  
— Я очень сомневаюсь в этом.  
— Это ещё не всё. Нарцисса и Беллатриса придут к вам и заставят дать Нерушимый Обет, что если Драко не удастся убить директора, то это сделаете вы.  
— Ерунда. Я не дал бы подобной клятвы, — но его голос выражал сомнение.  
— Насколько я понимаю, — точнее, по тому что Снейп рассказал ему, — вы не знали, в чём вас заставят клясться. И что Нарцисса просила о чём-то более приемлемом для вас.  
— Почему это так важно? — беззаботно спросил Снейп.  
Гарри разыграл один из имеющихся у него козырей:  
— Потому что вы влюбились в неё без памяти, когда вам было шестнадцать или около того.  
Снейп прищурил глаза и поджал и без того тонкие губы:  
— И как именно вы это узнали?  
— Предположим, что вы сами рассказали мне об этом, — ответил Гарри с усмешкой, которая, возможно, была слишком самодовольной, но всё было именно так.  
— Не в этой жизни.  
В этом и был весь Снейп.  
— Это и было не в этой реальности. И всё-таки я бы на вашем месте избегал давать Нерушимые Обеты.  
— Я имею все основания быть уверенным, что, несмотря ни на что, Драко — не убийца. Вы расскажете мне, как я смог предотвратить смерть Дамблдора? — голос Снейпа был пропитан надеждой. Было ясно, что ему хотелось верить в собственные слова.  
Гарри отчаянно не хотел говорить правду, но...  
— Вы не смогли.  
На секунду Снейп закрыл глаза, и лицо его приобрело невыразимо расстроенное выражение. После он аккуратно поставил стакан на стол и ушёл.  
— Не очень хорошо получилось... — протянул Гарри, наливая себе ещё виски.

***

— Совсем нехорошо.  
Гарри вскочил из-за стола и, не раздумывая, направил палочку на говорившего. Секунда — чтобы схлынул адреналин — и вот он уже борется с румянцем, убирает палочку и бормочет:  
— Простите.  
— У вас хорошо отточенные рефлексы, мистер Поттер, — заметила МакГонагалл, присаживаясь на скамейку и наливая себе немного виски.  
— Как много вы услышали? — спросил Гарри, немного надеясь, что ему не потребуется повторять тяжелый разговор.  
— Достаточно, чтобы понять, почему Северус ушёл именно так.  
Ему следовало заметить раньше. Всё же у МакГонагалл всегда был очень острый слух.  
— Вы поняли это почти сразу же в той реальности, когда умер директор. По крайней мере, одной из первых.  
Она прикоснулась своим стаканом к его.  
— Неудивительно. Я знаю, что Северус не сделал бы этого без серьёзных причин. Нет, даже больше. Если бы Альбус его не заставил.  
— В значительной степени вы правы, — Гарри сделал глоток из стакана.  
— Что ещё случится?  
— С кем?  
— С вами. Со школой. С Северусом.  
Гарри смотрел на напиток в своей руке. Он не хотел окончательно напиваться.  
— Со мной? После того, как мы нашли все Крестражи и я убил Волдеморта, Гермиона, Рон и я сдали Ж.А.Б.А. Я получил достаточно высокие оценки, чтобы мне позволили продолжить обучение в академии авроров. Так же я стал главой Ордена Феникса. Рон и Гермиона работали со мной. С вами? Вас назначили директором школы на следующий год после того как Дамблдор был убит. Вы были на собрании Ордена, когда на школу напали.  
— Я выжила?  
— Да. И потребовалось два года на то, чтобы отремонтировать Хогвартс и чтобы замок снова смог принять студентов, — сердце Гарри всё ещё болело при воспоминаниях о трагедии, даже спустя так много лет. — Мне кажется, поначалу мы все продолжали что-то делать скорее из чувства долга, чем из-за чего-то ещё. Люциус Малфой захватил власть в свои руки. Люди были слишком удручены. И просто не обращали ни на что внимания.  
— Ясно, — МакГонагалл была бледна, она растерянно смотрела на дно своего стакана.  
— Но мы продолжали сопротивляться, и постепенно люди пришли в себя.  
— Северус?  
— Остался с Волдемортом до самой смерти. Когда он освободился от Тёмной метки, то вернулся работать с нами. И привёл с собой Драко.  
— Мистер Малфой пошёл против своего отца?  
Тогда это тоже всех удивило.  
— Да. Он был весьма лоялен по отношению к профессору Снейпу.  
Она кивнула и притянула к себе бутылку, наливая себе ещё.  
— И?  
— Произошёл передел власти. Министерство медленно разваливалось. Были люди, которым удавалось добиваться поставленных целей, но по большому счёту это обстановку не меняло. Битвы продолжались, Люциус попробовал захватить власть. У него почти получилось, ему лишь немного не хватило последователей. Противостояние тянулось очень долго, пока Люциус не был наконец убит, а Пожиратели Смерти распались.  
— И вы думаете, что сможете избавить нас от подобной участи?  
— Я думаю, что уже смог изменить слишком многое. Защита замка выдержит, когда на него нападёт Волдеморт. Я очень надеюсь, что Снейп не даст Нерушимый Обет Нарциссе. Или, по крайней мере, он будет знать, на что именно он идёт. Возможно, выживет Дамблдор.  
— А как сложилась жизнь у самого Северуса? — она спросила так, будто что-то подозревала.  
— Как вы и сами догадываетесь, он так никогда и не смог простить себя. И те три года, что он провёл с Пожирателями Смерти, тоже не принесли ему ничего хорошего. Я знаю, что оба этих проступка преследовали его всю жизнь.  
Гарри прикрыл глаза и попытался отвлечься от воспоминаний о криках Снейпа, что он издавал ночь за ночью, мучаясь кошмарами. Даже Рон, который дольше всех цеплялся за свою ненависть к Снейпу, сожалел, что этому человеку так приходится расплачиваться за вынужденные поступки.  
— И вы знали его очень хорошо, не так ли? — спросила мягко МакГонагалл, встретившись с ним глазами.  
Что-то в её тоне насторожило Гарри. Ему не понравился её понимающий взгляд.  
— Вы что-то спросили?  
— Я спросила, насколько близки были вы с Северусом?  
— Мы с ним... были друзьями, — Гарри был рад, что смог сказать это недрогнувшим голосом. Его ужасало, что она могла заставить его чувствовать себя маленьким упрямым мальчиком и в тридцать пять.  
Она подняла бровь и снова чокнулась с ним:  
— Как скажете.  
Стало ясно, что она что-то заметила, и Гарри задавался вопросом, где же он допустил ошибку. Он не хотел вообще упоминать свои отношения со Снейпом. Они исчезли. Как и всё остальное в его жизни. Он глубоко вздохнул. Если бы он зацикливался на прошлом, то давно бы уже сошёл с ума.  
— Я не хочу об этом говорить, ладно?  
— Хорошо, — с симпатией. — Но если вы захотите обсудить это позже, вы знаете, где найти меня.  
— Благодарю. Может быть захочу, — а может быть и нет. Это было больше, чем просто предложение. — Это и есть причина, по которой вы принимаете всё это, то есть меня, так легко?  
— Я знаю, что вы никогда не посмотрели бы на него в пятнадцать так, как делаете это сейчас, особенно когда думаете, что никто не видит.  
Гарри фыркнул.  
— Я тоже размышлял об этом. Я имею в виду, что вас очень просто было убедить. Вы видели во мне взрослого с тех самых пор, как я появился.  
— После стольких лет присмотра за детьми я с первого взгляда узнаю затесавшегося среди них взрослого.  
— Приятно узнать, что я стал настоящим взрослым, — усмехнулся он.  
МакГонагалл хихикнула:  
— Я думаю, теперь все, включая и мисс Грейнджер, будут смотреть на вас по-другому. Вы теперь действуете иначе, чем мы ожидаем, — она поставила стакан на стол. — Пойду подремлю перед ужином.  
Гарри же налил себе ещё виски.


	4. Chapter 4

Гарри попросил Снейпа и МакГонагалл о встрече после ужина в кабинете Дамблдора.  
— Рад вас всех видеть. Я хотел бы поговорить о стратегии наших действий...  
— Стратегия действий? О чём вы, Поттер? — Снейп не мог промолчать.  
— Северус... — начала МакГонагалл, стараясь защитить Гарри, пусть ему это и не требовалось. Всё же он был её любимчиком.  
— Всё нормально, — перебил Гарри, задаваясь про себя вопросом, будут ли они со Снейпом каждый раз при встрече препираться? О, да, Снейп был именно таков, поэтому ему надо будет вынести и это, и множество других неприятных ситуаций.  
— Я говорю про поиск крестражей, которые необходимо найти прежде, чем убить Волдеморта.  
— Я знаю, — Снейп смотрел презрительно, почти оскорбительно, хотя Гарри не мог понять почему. Он, наверное, всё ещё был расстроен разговором о Дамблдоре и вымещал недовольство на юноше.  
— Что ты хотел предложить? — спросил директор. — Ты хочешь что-то сделать?  
— Я хотел бы арендовать дом. Чтобы Гермиона и Ремус могли работать над Белой магией. Я так же хотел бы видеть там Рона.  
— Зачем вам нужен Уизли? — спросил Снейп, презирающий Рона. — Мальчик не представляет из себя ничего особенного.  
— Он — мой...  
— Не этот Уизли. Ни за что. Никогда, — интонации Снейпа ни на йоту не изменились.  
— Рон — замечательный стратег, — точнее, он стал им к двадцати годам. — Он пока не очень хорош, но я не хочу оставлять и обижать его. У него есть потенциал, и я хочу увидеть, как он будет полностью раскрыт, — без планов и общей стратегии, разработанных Роном, они не смогли бы сдерживать Люциуса Малфоя и Пожирателей Смерти столько времени.  
— Похвальные чувства. Однако он молод и неопытен. И ему можно навредить и другими способами, — сказала МакГонагалл.  
Гарри встретил её неодобрительный взгляд своим упрямым.  
— Я могу следить за ними. Просто найдите защищённое место. Вот и всё. Нам нужна Гермиона, — с этим невозможно было поспорить: и в шестнадцать, и в двадцать она была выдающейся волшебницей. У них ничего без неё не получится.  
Снейп покачал головой:  
— Это всё равно слишком рискованно...  
— Я понимаю, что они вам не нравятся...  
— Впрочем, как и вы...  
Сказать ему, что оскорбления не достигли своей цели — лишь дать Снейпу повод стать ещё более неприятным. Иногда общение со Снейпом походило на разговор с избалованным ребёнком.  
— Как и я, однако я предпочту решить проблему именно так.  
— И что заставляет вас считать, что мы будем следовать вашему плану? Вы могли быть главным тогда, в вашей реальности, но здесь и сейчас Альбус — глава Ордена, — злобно выплюнул Снейп.  
Гарри признал его правоту и повернулся к Дамблдору:  
— Профессор?  
— Почему бы нам не послушать, что скажет Гарри? — предложил Дамблдор, его глаза заговорщически мерцали за стеклами очков. Гарри гадал, было ли это из-за их спора или по другой причине.  
— И правда, почему бы не послушать, — со Снейпом было сложно, но он не был глуп.  
— Я знаю, что произойдёт в будущем. Только представьте, скольким людям можно будет помочь...  
— Если вы не ошибаетесь. Если то, что вы знаете, — действительно наше будущее. Иначе вы можете сделать ситуацию в нашем мире хуже, чем была у вас тогда.  
— Пока что всё говорит за то, что я прав. Однако, надо признать, что будущее может и, вероятнее всего, действительно изменится из-за всех наших действий. И именно поэтому нам нужен Рон — он тоже часть всей этой мозаики.  
— Только если вы решите сделать его частью будущего, — Снейп всё равно был несогласен.  
«Очень плохо», — подумал Гарри и, скрестив руки на груди, произнёс вслух:  
— Да, я сделаю.  
— Я хотел бы узнать подробности, — произнёс Снейп после нескольких секунд тишины.  
— Как я сказал ранее, этим летом профессор Дамблдор найдёт кольцо Гонтов и получит проклятье. Я надеюсь, что Гермиона сможет овладеть Белой магией, чтобы убрать часть Тёмной. Её знания так же могут помочь справиться со множеством других проклятий, — но ничто не могло убрать полностью Тёмную магию с того, что некогда было поражено ею.  
— Даже знание того, что это за проклятие, очень дорогого стоит, — кивнул Дамблдор.  
— Я никогда не знал. Когда мы с Роном и Гермионой пошли за Чашей Хельги Хаффлпафф, рука Гермионы была проклята. Она смогла разработать заклинание, которое не дало распространяться проклятию — так же, как это сделал профессор Снейп с тем, что случилось… случится с вашей рукой. К сожалению, даже при том, что она, в конце концов, нашла способ развеять бОльшую часть проклятия, первоначальный ущерб никак нельзя исправить. Она так никогда и не восстановила руку.  
МакГонагалл была в шоке:  
— Никогда?  
— Тёмные проклятия, к сожалению, очень сложно снять и практически невозможно избавиться от уже нанесённого ими вреда, — Дамблдор потёр руку.  
— Вы должны позволить мне или профессору Снейпу сопровождать Вас, когда вы пойдёте за кольцом, — на самом деле Гарри считал, что туда идти стоит непосредственно ему, но профессор Дамблдор вряд ли согласился бы на это.  
— Он прав, — заметил Снейп.  
— Нет. Помимо того, что я не хочу рисковать никем из вас, вы просто не сможете мне помочь: кольцо расположено в подвале Гонтов, который очень мал, и туда просто не поместится второй человек. Также я уже изучил защиту, наложенную вокруг, и она не очень сложна, но потребует сосредоточенности, — Дамблдор был непреклонен.  
— Спасибо, Альбус, но...  
— Нет. Северус, мне необходимо, чтобы ты был здесь. Я уверен, что смогу пройти. Тем более, что я знаю, что должен быть очень осторожен.  
— Альбус...  
— Минерва, я действительно смогу это сделать. Это не так уж и сложно. Я попросил бы о помощи, если бы считал, что она может потребоваться, — слабо улыбнулся ей Дамблдор.  
— Вы должны быть очень осторожны, профессор. Вы нужны Ордену, — несмотря на всю уверенность в директоре, Гарри всё равно казалось плохой идеей отправлять его вместо себя. Хотелось бы ему знать, о чём сейчас думает Дамблдор. — Вы уверены, что не хотите, чтобы мы изучили...  
— Гарри, я проверил всё, что только возможно. Вам лучше поверить, что я знаю, что делаю.  
Это было неправильно. Он должен помочь.  
— Профессор...  
Дамблдор позволил показаться своему раздражению, но затем вздохнул:  
— Даже если кто-нибудь из вас пойдёт со мной, то вам всё равно придётся ждать снаружи, в то время как я буду добывать кольцо. Так что я пойду завтра и сделаю это. Мы будем обсуждать что-нибудь ещё? — Дамблдор определенно не хотел больше затрагивать этот вопрос.  
— Почему бы нам не дать мисс Грейнджер какое-то время, чтобы она что-либо придумала, на тот случай, если наши худшие опасения подтвердятся? — предложила МакГонагалл.  
— Во-первых, я надеюсь, что ничего ужасного не произойдёт. Во-вторых, я не думаю, что у неё будет достаточно времени, чтобы сделать всё необходимое, — сказал Дамблдор. — крестражей много, а нам надо когда-то начинать от них избавляться.  
И МакГонагалл, и Снейп выглядели не убеждёнными, и были готовы продолжить спорить с Дамблдором, но Гарри знал, что шансов переубедить директора нет. Поэтому он промолчал.  
Мгновение спустя МакГонагалл повернулась к Гарри:  
— Вы сказали, что хотите арендовать дом на лето. Откуда вы собираетесь взять деньги?  
— Того, что я унаследовал от моих родителей и крёстного, я думаю, будет достаточно. Но мне потребуется кто-то, чтобы помочь приобрести его.  
— Я надеюсь, и Минерва, и Северус помогут тебе в этом, — сказал Дамблдор, явно довольный тем, что тему с кольцом закрыли.  
— Я знаю нескольких человек, с которыми можно связаться, чтобы поговорить о покупке дома. Какую местность вы бы предпочли? — МакГонагалл наслаждалась перспективой поиска дома.  
— Когда мне было восемнадцать, там, в моей реальности, я купил дом в Лидсе. Я хотел бы его купить и в этот раз, когда его выставят на продажу. А пока что обычный просторный дом. Я думаю, что этим летом там будет жить сразу несколько человек.  
— Наверное, мы сможем что-нибудь подобрать.  
— Почему бы нам просто не остаться в Хогвартсе? По крайней мере, здесь есть кому готовить и убирать, — произнёс Снейп с несчастным видом.  
— Северус, ты обязательно должен быть таким требовательным? — резко спросила МакГонагалл.  
Снейп обернулся к ней:  
— Да, Минерва, я должен быть требовательным. Таков уж мой характер.  
— Вот уж точно, — фыркнула МакГонагалл. — Гарри, Северус собирался завтра пойти в Косой переулок, я думаю, что он может отвести вас к Гринготтсу.  
Если Снейп и был удивлен, то он это хорошо скрыл и просто кивнул:  
— В девять утра, Поттер. И если вы опоздаете, я уйду без вас.

***

Без пяти минут девять Гарри уже ждал Снейпа у главных ворот. Он постарался прийти вовремя. Хотя иногда Гарри нравилось смотреть на разъярённого профессора, сегодня это было бы несколько некстати. Сегодня ему необходимо присутствие Снейпа.  
Он вчера еле уснул, ворочаясь и планируя. И гормоны его пятнадцатилетнего тела, которые он мог сдерживать в течении дня, заманили его в ловушку. Ему пришлось позаботиться о себе дважды, прежде чем ему удалось спокойно уснуть этой ночью. К слову, это очень раздражало.  
Снейп появился в 9:00, минута в минуту, одетый весь в чёрное.  
— Поттер, — сказал он, презрительно глядя на юношу. — Вам что, нечего больше одеть?  
— Да, нечего, — пробормотал Гарри, бросив взгляд на Снейпа, а затем остановился, чтобы рассмотреть его. Хотя он предпочёл бы этого не замечать, мужчина выглядел… не хорошо, но всё равно привлекательно.  
Он в последнюю очередь должен был сейчас думать об этом, но пятнадцатилетнему телу было всё равно, его член дёрнулся и стал наливаться. Гарри удивился, как легко он возбудился. И как он пережил подобное в первый раз?  
— Мы спустимся к Хогсмиду и переместимся при помощи камина в «Трёх Мётлах», — Снейп шёл стремительно, его длинные ноги легко съедали расстояние до деревеньки.  
Гарри пришлось почти бежать, чтобы не отстать, что помогло ему отвлечься от другой своей проблемы.  
— Как пожелаете.  
— Вы сегодня довольно... ненавязчивы.  
Да, и если бы он вёл себя иначе, то непременно услышал бы об этом, и не раз. Гарри благоразумно промолчал.  
После, в Косом переулке Гарри проследовал за Снейпом в Гринготтс. Гоблины оказались крайне любезны, и Гарри удалось изъять из ячейки деньги, необходимые для аренды дома на лето.  
Снейп был странно тих после того, как они посетили хранилище.  
— Что-то не так, профессор? — спросил Гарри после того, как они вышли из банка.  
— Ничего.  
Возможно, Снейп был раздражён увиденным в ячейке Поттера количеством денег. С другой стороны, профессор часто бывал зол. Прежде, чем они успели отойти от банка, Гарри схватил того за руку:  
— Я хотел бы прикупить кое-что из одежды. Вы не возражаете?  
— Возражаю. Мы не договаривались об этом, — Снейп крайне неприязненно смотрел на чужую руку до тех пор, пока Гарри не убрал её.  
Юноша не стал спорить у всех на глазах. Однако у него не было нормальной одежды, зато было желание получить её. Отсутствие Снейпа в течении некоторого времени, без сомнения, поспособствовало бы и решению другой проблемы.  
— Тогда возвращайтесь в школу, я справлюсь самостоятельно.  
— Вам ещё нет шестнадцати. Вы не способны действовать самостоятельно, — Снейп усмехнулся и дёрнул его за руку, когда он попытался улизнуть.  
— Тогда сходите со мной, — Гарри сердито посмотрел назад.  
— У меня нет ни малейшего желания задерживаться здесь, — Снейп огляделся вокруг.  
О. Гарри должен вести себя как пятнадцатилетний.  
— Пожалуйста, профессор. Мне нужна одежда. Вы же понимаете, что я не могу каждый день носить школьную форму. Мне хотелось бы разнообразия. Пожалуйста?  
На какую-то секунду Гарри показалось, что его окинули одобрительным взглядом.  
— Что случилось с теми вещами, что вы носили прежде?  
Гарри стал раздражаться:  
— Помимо того, что они велики мне на несколько размеров...  
Снейп снова стал издеваться над ним:  
— Что вообще-то не является проблемой для волшебника...  
— … они принадлежали ранее Дадли Дурслю, — он не должен был это произносить настолько гневно.  
— Слишком хороши, чтобы носить подержанные вещи, Поттер?  
Гарри нахмурился и встретился глазами со Снейпом:  
— Да, слишком хорош для них. Можете в этом сами убедиться.  
— Выберите один магазин.  
— Одежда Алейбессы для Волшебников, — он скорее всего сможет достать всё необходимое в этом магазине. — Но мне ещё нужны ботинки.  
— У вас улучшился вкус, — Снейп отправился вниз по переулку, заставляя Гарри последовать за ним.

***

Госпожа Алейбесс отправила вещи в Хогвартс только после того, как посмотрела на Снейпа и получила его молчаливое одобрение. Гарри это взбесило, и ему самому не понравилась такая реакция.  
— Мне нужны ботинки, — произнёс Гарри, нисколько не заботясь о том, хотел Снейп с ним идти или нет. Он хотел разобраться с этим побыстрее.  
Удивительно, но Снейп, следуя за ним, не сказал ничего. Гарри выбрал две пары обуви и так же переслал их в замок.  
— Мне нужно купить ещё один-два комплекта одежды, — Гарри знал, что испытывает свою удачу, но он не мог носить школьную форму летом. Хотя бы потому, что она была из шерсти.  
— Ладно, — устало вздохнул Снейп.  
— Могу я предложить обед в качестве извинений за причинённые неудобства? — спросил Гарри, когда они вышли из магазина мадам Малкин.  
— Вы ненормальный? Если Тёмный Лорд узнает... — зловеще прошипел Снейп.  
— Он и так узнает. Мы побывали сегодня в четырёх магазинах и банке. И я знаю, чем вам можно оправдаться. Вы даже можете сказать ему правду, что Дамблдор попросил сопровождать меня в походе по магазинам. И я, как глупый ребёнок, уговорил вас пообедать здесь.  
Снейп продолжал смотреть на него как на сумасшедшего.  
— Вы считаете это смешным?  
— Не смешным, нет. Мне кажется, что вы просто ищете повод, чтобы наорать на меня.  
Уставившись на него, как змея на свою добычу, Снейп ухмыльнулся:  
— Мне не нужна причина, когда я рядом с вами. Вы сами по себе достаточный повод.  
Подыгрывая ему, Гарри склонил голову в наигранной застенчивости:  
— Я знаю. Это грустно, не так ли?  
— Именно так, — сказал Снейп, а его губы при этом немного дернулись.  
— Обед?  
— Хогвартс.  
— «Три метлы»? — предложил Гарри компромисс. Он не хотел сейчас возвращаться.  
— Может быть.  
Гарри проследовал за ним в «Дырявый котел», а в Хогсмиде они действительно пообедали в «Трёх мётлах».  
— Вы были очень молчаливы сегодня утром, — сказал Гарри на пробу, пытаясь узнать, будет ли Снейп разговаривать с ним.  
— Мне было нечего вам сказать.  
— Я знаю, что много чего произошло в последнее время...  
— Ничего ещё не произошло. Это всего лишь предположения, — но Снейп считал, что они окажутся верными. — Мы не можем быть уверенными. Мы знаем только возможное будущее. — Снейп замолчал и огляделся: — Мы не должны обсуждать это здесь.  
Волосы на затылке Гарри встали дыбом, и он еле заставил себя не оглядываться:  
— Нам пора уходить.

***

Дорогу в Хогвартс они одолели в тишине.  
— Наверное, нам стоит спланировать поход за чашей Хельги, — сказал Гарри после того, как они вошли в ворота.  
— Почему вы считаете, что я пойду с вами? — о, но сразу же было ясно, что Снейп знал, что Гарри не собирается идти без него.  
— Потому что или вы, или дети. Вокруг крестража расположен лабиринт, который надо проходить вдвоём. И я не позволю им отправиться туда.  
Было видно, что Снейп думал о том, чтобы возразить.  
— Хорошо. Что нам потребуется?  
— Чаша расположена в центре лабиринта, аналогичного лабиринту в третьем туре Турнира Трех Волшебников, но куда более опасного. Тогда нам потребовалось тридцать шесть часов на то, чтобы его пройти. И рука Гермионы была проклята именно чашей.  
— Я бы предпочёл избежать её участи.  
Гарри открыл дверь в Большой Зал и кивнул Снейпу, пропуская того вперёд.  
— Нам надо будет взять с собой несколько вещей, чтобы бороться с монстрами, населяющими лабиринт. Ничего сложного, но зная, что потребуется, будет гораздо проще.  
— То, что вы там уже были, сослужит нам хорошую службу.  
— Да... — звук в другом конце зала напугал их.  
Дамблдор вывалился из двери на противоположной стороне зала. Гарри тут же бросился к нему:  
— Профессор?  
— Я... — Дамблдор начал оседать, и Снейп подался вперёд, чтобы подставить руки и поймать директора, но Гарри преградил ему путь.  
— Вам нельзя дотрагиваться до него. Он проклят. И часто тёмные проклятия передаются прикосновением, пока они не нейтрализованы. Посмотрите на его руку.  
Снейп кивнул, его лицо было смертельно бледным.  
Дамблдор сел на ближайшую скамейку, рука, на которую было надето кольцо, оказалась чёрной, с зеленцой. Тоненькие тёмные усики проклятья, подобные паутине, двигались вверх по запястью Дамблдора.  
— Нам надо забрать у него кольцо и уничтожить крестраж, — сказал Гарри. — Давайте отнесём его в Больничное крыло. У вас есть что-нибудь для нейтрализации проклятия?  
— У меня найдётся пара зелий, которые ему помогут. Но они уже в Больничном крыле, — ответил Снейп, наложил на Дамблдора _Mobilicorpus_ , и они поспешили переправить директора туда, где ему смогут помочь.  
— Где мадам Помфри? — спросил Гарри, когда они вошли в пустое и неосвещённое Больничное крыло. Прежде чем Снейп успел ответить, Гарри схватил его за предплечье: — Не важно. Простите, я забыл. Просто она всегда была рядом с нами, когда мы в ней нуждались. Даже после того как был захвачен Хогвартс.  
— Она тоже выжила?  
— Она вместе с МакГонагалл и Хагридом была на собрании Ордена. Все остальные преподаватели умерли, как и... — Гарри не стоило этого говорить.  
Снейп кивнул и взмахнул палочкой, чтобы уложить Дамблдора на кровать.  
— Я смогу воспрепятствовать распространению проклятья.  
— Приятно знать, что вы достаточно доверяете мне, чтобы подготовить всё заранее, — Гарри ожидал от него меньшего.  
— Слишком дорого приходится платить за близорукость. Я могу откровенно не любить вас, но это не делает меня идиотом, — Снейп резко развернулся, полы его мантии взметнулись вверх, и он направился к закрытому шкафу с зельями.  
— Не просто готовы, а очень хорошо готовы.  
— Куда бы я делся? — Снейп вернулся с двумя бутылочками с красной и зелёной жидкостями. Осторожно, чтобы не коснуться, Снейп поднёс каждую из них ко рту Дамблдора и заставил выпить зелья.  
— Спасибо, Северус, — прошептал директор, откидываясь назад и устало закрывая глаза.  
— Он проспит несколько часов, — сказал Снейп, убирая бутылку движением палочки. — И ему придётся остаться в постели на несколько дней.  
Прежде чем Гарри успел ответить, в комнату вошла МакГонагалл.  
— Я была в кабинете у Альбуса, портреты сказали, что он ранен.  
— Он раздобыл кольцо, — Гарри кивнул на руку Дамблдора.  
Глаза МакГонагалл проследили за его жестом и удивлённо распахнулись:  
— Он всё равно попал под проклятье. Старый упрямый дурак.  
— Я должен был догадаться, что кое-что не изменится даже из-за того, что он знал, что проклятие существует. Нам не следовало отпускать его одного, — пусть и не было способа убедить Дамблдора сделать то, чего он не хотел, всё равно Гарри сожалел, что не настоял на своём.  
— Теперь беспокоиться об этом поздно. Сейчас нам важно вылечить его, — с этими словами МакГонагалл обернулась к Снейпу.  
— Не зная самого проклятия, я не смогу этого сделать, — руки Снейпа сжались в кулаки.  
— И всё-таки как он? — теперь МакГонагалл обеспокоенно смотрела вниз, на Дамблдора.  
— Стабильно, — ответил Снейп. — Это значит, что мы остановили распространение проклятия, прикосновение к Альбусу не заразит больше никого. Но насчёт непосредственно излечения я не знаю.  
— И не существует никакого способа узнать. Его рука выглядит лучше, чем я видел той осенью, — Гарри никогда не забывал, какой чёрной и мёртвой она была тогда.  
Снейп кивнул:  
— Он проспит несколько часов. И будет слаб из-за проклятья.  
— Как долго? — спросила МакГонагалл.  
— Всегда, — печально ответил Снейп.  
Она глубоко вдохнула и медленно выдохнула.  
— Ясно. Когда он проснётся, узнаем у него подробности, — она повернулась к Гарри. — Я нашла подходящее для вас, а точнее для нас всех, место.  
Снейп фыркнул:  
— Вы собираетесь жить вместе с ним? Вы смелее, чем я думал.  
— Как и ты, Северус. Для магического общества он все ещё ребенок, и ему нужны опекуны.  
— О, нет, Минерва. Я еду домой, к...  
— Что насчёт чаши? — спросил Гарри, раздражённый тем, как о нём говорят в его присутствии.  
— Как я и обещал, я пойду с вами за ней. Но я не обязан жить с вами в одном доме. Я считаю, что вы переходите все границы.  
— Не обсуждается, — сказала МакГонагалл. — Там будут жить ещё двое детей помимо Гарри. И им нужен кто-то взрослый, чтобы следить за ними.  
— Пусть этим займётся Поттер. Всё равно они его друзья.  
— Действительно, профессор, я могу взять это на себя, — он был не очень уверен, что ему нравится мысль о том, чтобы жить со Снейпом в одном доме. Волна гормонов захлестнула юношу, и ему захотелось застонать. И остаться одному на несколько минут, чтобы позаботиться о появившейся проблеме.  
— Я обещала родителям мисс Грейнджер, что она будет находиться под должным присмотром, — МакГонагалл засунула руки в рукава своей клетчатой мантии. — Вы поедете туда.  
Снейп застыл:  
— Вы не можете приказывать мне.  
— Могу.  
— А если я не буду повиноваться?  
— Будете. Потому что знаете, что я права.  
Было очень приятно наблюдать за их спором. Они походили на мать и ребёнка-подростка. Гарри задался вопросом, почему он никогда не замечал этого прежде. Он не собирался открывать рот, пока не будет принято решение.  
— Ничего подобного, — сказал Снейп, но было видно, что он готов согласиться. — Тёмный Лорд будет знать моё убежище.  
МакГонагалл улыбнулась:  
— Может быть и нет. Альбус приказал вам остаться с Поттером и его друзьями на лето. Вы можете даже рассказывать, чем они будут заниматься.  
— Всё равно это будет лучше, чем жить с крысой в течение всего лета, — Снейп нахмурил брови, но тут же расслабился.  
— Замечательно. Я думаю, мы сможем отправиться туда в ближайшее время.  
— Куда «туда»? — спросил Гарри. Поскольку предполагалось, что это _его_ дом, а всё происходящее начинало выходить из-под контроля.  
Она посмотрела на Гарри так, словно только что заметила его.  
— Простите. Я нашла особняк недалеко от Йорка. Он должен вам понравиться.  
— Особняк, — пробормотал Снейп потрясенно.  
— Нет смысла покупать что-то меньшее и не такое удобное. Это будут долгие недели. Так же я подозреваю, что нам придется взять с собой Альбуса.  
— Я не уверен, что директор захочет жить там, — сказал Снейп.  
МакГонагалл недоумённо посмотрела на него:  
— Почему нет?  
— Ему нужно поправляться, а вокруг будут студенты. А он не захочет быть замеченным в таком состоянии.  
Она медленно кивнула:  
— И правда. Однако я не хочу, чтобы он оставался один.  
— Он не останется. Я уверен.  
— Что насчет Рона? Вы уже сообщили Уизли? — спросил Гарри.  
— Ещё нет. Я надеюсь, что вы сможете объяснить целесообразность его присутствия, — ответила МакГонагалл очень неодобрительно.  
— Он там нужен. Он будет морально уничтожен, если мы его не возьмём, — Гарри знал, что необходимо Рону, и он не собирался быть тем человеком, который причинит его другу боль. — Я пойду поговорю с Уизли, — ему будет достаточно сложно объяснить, кем он стал, но он уже проделывал это несколько раз, и сможет сделать ещё один — ради Рона.

***

Гарри аппарировал к Норе с некоторым трепетом. Он знал, что Рон не рассказал ни родителям, ни кому бы то ни было о произошедшем. Честно говоря, Гарри даже не был уверен, что друг по прошествии времени не решил, что ему наврали.  
Едва Гарри начал стучать в дверь — её тут же открыл Билл и начал приветствовать. Однако секунду спустя Билл изменился в лице. Гарри втащили внутрь и направили палочку в лоб.  
— Кто ты? — прошипел Билл.  
А дальше было слишком поздно, чтобы остановить Гарри. Его сила и рефлексы объединились, и сам он словно наблюдал со стороны, как Билл мгновенно был обезоружен и брошен на пол.  
Позади него раздался громкий крик:  
— Нет, Гарри, не надо!  
Так или иначе, но Гарри уже успел сам остановиться и не убить Билла. Он отозвал назад свою магию и оценил общую картину: сам Гарри, подрагивая, сидел на спине Билла, палочка приставлена к основанию шеи лежащего, а непроизнёсенное проклятие едва не сорвалось с губ.  
Все в комнате уставились на него. Артур и Молли достали свои палочки, но ни один из них не был уверен в том, на кого их надо направить. Рон и Джинни смотрели... ошеломлённо.  
Закрыв глаза, Гарри глубоко вдохнул и постарался успокоиться.  
— Это было не самой хорошей идеей, — сказал он, вставая.  
Очень медленно Билл перевернулся и внимательно, с удивлением и страхом осмотрел Гарри.  
— Кто ты?  
— Я Гарри. Но...  
— Врешь. Я знаю Гарри Поттера. И я знаю его магию. И твоя не имеет ни малейшего сходства с его.  
Снова пытаясь набраться терпения, Гарри вздохнул.  
— Моя больше его, но та же самая. Сконцентрируйся и посмотри ещё раз.  
Билл сел и закрыл глаза. Когда он снова открыл их, опасение и гнев в нём поутихли.  
— И всё-таки, кто ты?  
— Я уже говорил. Просто мне больше не пятнадцать.  
— Но выглядишь ты именно пятнадцатилетним, — задумчиво протянул Билл.  
— То зеркало, в которое я смотрел на Прощальном Пире...  
— То, которое показывало будущее? — спросила Джинни. — Оно не для всех сработало.  
— Да, оно. Оно... поглотило меня, и я прожил в нём двадцать лет, — снова начал объяснять Гарри, в нескольких предложениях расписав произошедшее.  
Артур громко выдохнул, когда юноша окончил свой рассказ:  
— Это невероятно. Особенно про защиту замка.  
— Тебе действительно тридцать пять? — Молли смотрела на него, несомненно пытаясь объединить детскую внешность и взрослый ум.  
Гарри в очередной раз подумал, насколько же ему будет сложно:  
— Да. И я могу это доказать.  
— По-моему ты это уже сделал, друг, — сказал Рон, глядя на брата, который всё ещё сидел на полу.  
— С тобой всё в порядке, Билл? — спросил Гарри, протягивая тому руку.  
Билл заколебался, но всё же взялся за неё.  
— Ты прав. Я чувствую, что это ты. И в то же время не ты. Не ребенок. Ты старше меня, — и затем Билл как-то странно ему ухмыльнулся, и было в его взгляде что-то, что вызвало у Гарри весьма неожиданные ощущения. Неуместные.  
Гарри отвел глаза, смутившись. Он был уверен в том, что Билл никогда не посмотрел бы на него таким взглядом, если бы ему было просто пятнадцать. И его тело с пугающей откровенностью отреагировало на этот взгляд.  
— Мне столько же, сколько и Снейпу с Ремусом.  
— Ладно. Ты в любом случае член нашей семьи, сколько бы тебе не было: пятнадцать или тридцать пять, — сказала Молли. — Ты останешься на ужин?  
Её слова согрели сердце Гарри.  
— Да, конечно. Но я пришёл по другому поводу. И после того, что я вам рассказал, я пойму, если вы откажете мне.  
Артур недоверчиво посмотрел на юношу:  
— Что тебе надо, Гарри?  
— Я хотел бы, чтобы Рон провёл со мной лето. Мне потребуется помощь в поиске крестражей, которые создал Волдеморт...  
— Что такое крестражи? — спросил Артур странным голосом. С опаской. Возможно, он слышал о них. Хотя это и маловероятно.  
Если Артур и Молли не будут знать всю картину целиком, то не смогут принять правильное решение. По тем же самым причинам, что он рассказал всё Рону и Гермионе, Гарри объяснил, чем являлись крестражи и как именно их создал Волдеморт.  
Молли побледнела:  
— И ты хочешь, чтобы Рон помог найти тебе эти... вещи?  
— Да. Его и Гермионы помощь будет просто неоценима, — Гарри почти слышал, что они думали об использовании детей, их ребёнка, в таком опасном мероприятии. — Мои друзья так же смогут помочь в работе с Белой Магией.  
Рон встал:  
— Сейчас, я только поднимусь...  
— Почему тебе необходима помощь с Белой магией? — Артуру определенно не нравилось ничего из того, что Гарри сказал за последние пять минут.  
Гарри мог его понять.  
— Потому что я... я слишком часто имел дело с Тёмной Магией.  
— Насколько это опасно? — спросила Молли. — Я не хочу, чтобы мой ребёнок пострадал.  
— Этого не произойдёт! Я могу сам позаботиться о себе! — Рон смотрел на Гарри умоляюще.  
— Я знаю, что ты можешь, друг, — сказал Гарри. — Но мне всё равно нужны разрешения от родителей, и твоих, и Гермионы.  
— Почему бы тебе не пойти наверх и не собрать вещи на неделю, Рон? — заметил Артур. — А мы пока продолжим разговор.  
Рон помчался вверх по лестнице, перепрыгивая сразу через две ступеньки.  
— Джинни, — позвала Молли. — Начнёшь готовить обед?  
Девушка была не согласна, это было видно, но всё же она встала:  
— Вы никогда не обсуждаете при мне ничего серьёзного.  
— У нас есть для этого свои причины. Иди, — приказала Молли.  
— Пойдём, Джин. Я помогу тебе, — сказал Билл, улыбаясь Гарри. Он обхватил сестру за плечи и вывел её из комнаты.  
Гарри тут же наложил чары конфиденциальности:  
— Всё готово. Спрашивайте.  
— О чём ты умолчал? — задала вопрос Молли, глядя ему прямо в глаза. Он не знал, каким образом, но она догадалась, что что-то должно произойти.  
— Я не очень понимаю, что вы имеете в виду. Задавайте вопросы, я отвечу на все, — быть честным — единственное что он сейчас мог сделать для них.  
— Что произойдёт?  
— Молли! — удивился Артур. — Ты же не хочешь знать будущее!  
Она снова поймала взгляд Гарри и ждала его ответа.  
Не вдаваясь в детали, он рассказал им о школе, развале правительства и Люциусе Малфое.  
— Почему ты хочешь, чтобы Рон был с тобой? — спросил Артур, когда Гарри закончил. — Я знаю своего сына. Он не представляет ничего особенного ни в плане магии, ни в плане знаний.  
— Именно поэтому. Он... он станет лучше, большим, помогая мне. Он не будет таким же как в моей реальности, но я не откажу ему в шансе получить уверенность, которая ему требуется, — и на этот раз он обязательно сделает так, чтобы Рона не коснулась Тёмная Магия.  
— Он вырастет слишком быстро, у него совсем не будет детства.  
— Да. Так и будет. Рон в моей реальности пропустил полностью свой седьмой курс, — он ещё не был уверен в том, что должен рассказать обо всех опасностях. Всё было слишком зыбко, и Гарри не хотел их беспокоить понапрасну.  
— Чему мы были только рады, — Артур с легкостью прочитал между строк то, что было не сказано о школе.  
— Да, — кивнула Молли. — И подозреваю, что мне не хочется знать, кто тогда был там. — И она бросила взгляд в сторону кухни.  
По крайней мере он мог заверить их кое в чём:  
— Этого не произойдёт. Мы восстановили защиту. Ей ничего не угрожает.  
— Но её сердце разбито, — немного печально улыбнулась Молли.  
— Да. Я... — Гарри не знал, что сказать на это. Даже если бы он помнил свои чувства к Джинни в шестнадцать, то всё равно для него она сейчас была маленькой симпатичной девочкой. И его к ней не тянуло.  
— А Рон? Чем конкретно он будет заниматься?  
— Тем, к чему у него есть способности. Вырабатывать стратегию. Вероятнее всего, он будет работать со Снейпом, который его ненавидит. Но в своё время мы научились взаимодействовать. И я надеюсь, что и в этот раз всё получится, — это будет нелегко. Рон и Снейп всегда были как масло и вода, но на кону находится нечто большее, чем результат их мелких ссор, и чем быстрей они оба это поймут, тем лучше будет для всех.  
— Насколько это безопасно? — Молли всё ещё волновалась.  
— Я сделаю всё, что возможно, чтобы защитить их. Я не подвергну опасности ни его, ни Гермиону, если смогу этого избежать. Я уже ошибся однажды, и... — Гарри вздохнул и замолчал.  
И Молли, и Артур не произнесли ни слова, размышляя над его словами. Рон с сундуком на плече спустился по лестнице:  
— Я всё.  
Гарри поднял на родителей Рона глаза. Артур кивнул.  
Молли встала:  
— Обед скоро будет готов.


	5. Chapter 5

Гарри никак не мог уснуть. Не то чтобы он обычно легко засыпал, но сегодня, поворочавшись на простынях и сообразив, что уснуть уже не удастся, поднялся и оделся. Дом был огромен и тих. Здесь было более чем достаточно места для всех, и он надеялся на то, что никого не потревожит.  
Свет из-под кухонной двери привлёк его внимание. Снейп сидел за большим деревянным столом и пил чай. Он поднял глаза на Гарри, когда тот вошёл в комнату.  
— Простите, — пробормотал Гарри, нагревая чайник взмахом палочки. — Вы припозднились.  
Снейп что-то промычал и подул на чай, прежде чем отпить:  
— То же самое можно сказать и про вас.  
— Не мог уснуть. Я никогда не спал хорошо, как вы могли бы помнить. Но в последнее время... — его собственные кошмары стали только хуже за прошедшие годы, и он думал... знал, что у Северуса тоже. Но этот Снейп был не тем, о ком он знал почти всё.  
Несколько долгих минут они потягивали чай в тишине. Снейп успел дважды потереть своё предплечье через халат, прежде чем Гарри спросил:  
— Он вызывает?  
Снейп вскинул на него глаза, и на какое-то мгновение Гарри был уверен, что Снейп процедит что-нибудь презрительное, но он лишь покачал головой:  
— Ещё нет. Хотя скоро вызовет, обязательно. Через день, самое большее — два.  
— Я ничего не почувствовал, — Гарри прикоснулся к шраму, который не ощущал лишённым кожи, как это было в юности.  
— Возможно, ваша связь с ним — которая была волшебной — исчезла, когда вы убили его в ваше время, — Снейп нахмурился, когда задумался над этим. — Если бы это было так, то вы могли бы действовать независимо от него. И он бы заметил это сразу же.  
Гарри сконцентрировался на связи. Она вспыхнула в мозгу в тот же момент, как только он начал думать о ней. Он перекрыл связь почти автоматически, но успел почувствовать, что Волдеморт обратил своё внимание на неё.  
— Я и сейчас могу его ощущать. Но могу и блокировать.  
— Он заметит подмену.  
— Да, заметит, но не сможет возложить на вас ответственность за это, — Гарри потёр шею и вздохнул. — Вы можете сказать, что Дамблдор научил меня окклюменции.  
— Если вы вдруг сможете препятствовать его появлению в вашем разуме, это всё равно будет выглядеть подозрительно, особенно, если, по легенде, вы только что научились этому.  
Твою мать! Гарри не подумал об этом.  
— Вы правы. Тогда я могу закрывать свой разум лишь частично, позволяя поверхностным мыслям проскальзывать.  
— Я не знал, что такое можно делать продолжительное время, — немного неверяще сказал Снейп.  
— Возможно. Для этого просто требуется чуть иначе концентрироваться. Я могу вас научить, если вы этого хотите.  
— Наверное. Если у нас, конечно же, будет время. Однако, я подозреваю, что сейчас любое изменение в том, что он может читать в моём разуме, сделает его подозрительнее или же вообще вызовет прямое неудовольствие. А этого мне хотелось бы избежать.  
— Понимаю. Подозреваю, что его неудовольствие весьма неприятно.  
— У вас просто талант преуменьшать.  
Гарри бледно улыбнулся.  
— Как вы узнаёте, что он собирается вас вызывать?  
Снейп определенно хотел напомнить о том, что он здесь главный.  
— Я чувствую зуд. Раздражающий, но не болезненный. А когда он вызывает — боль.  
Гарри и его Северус не обсуждали его службу Волдеморту больше, чем того требовали обстоятельства. А требовали они не очень многого.  
— Сильно больно?  
— Какая вам разница?  
— Простите. Я просто задал вопрос. Вы собираетесь идти к нему?  
— Как будто бы у меня есть выбор, — судя по выражению лица Северуса, вопрос был очень глупым.  
— Я думал, что вы можете сопротивляться метке. Мой Сев... Снейп в моё время мог.  
— Но не делал этого.  
Гарри отвел взгляд, не желая, чтобы Снейп увидел всю гамму эмоций в его глазах.  
— Мы надеялись, что он сможет узнать в лагере Волдеморта что-либо важное.  
— И я... он?  
Это было самое большое разочарование, потому что все жертвы Северуса были напрасны.  
— Волдеморт никогда не доверял вам.  
— Даже после... — теперь Северус смотрел куда-то вдаль.  
— Даже тогда. Жертва оказалась напрасной. — спокойно сказал Гарри. Северус в его времени никогда не смог себе простить того, что ему пришлось сделать.  
— Он умирает. Я дал ему зелье, чтобы замедлить процесс, но исход будет тем же, — горько и печально произнёс Снейп.  
Внутри Гарри что-то сжалось. Должно же быть что-то, что поможет.  
— Может быть у Гермионы получится...  
— Она может быть сильной волшебницей. Но ей всего шестнадцать. У неё не хватит времени на то, чтобы изучить всё необходимое. Она не сможет сделать это достаточно быстро, — в его голосе не было насмешки. Только боль от знания, что кто-то, о ком он заботился, умрёт, и он ничего не сможет с этим поделать.  
— Сколько ему осталось? — Гарри не хотел спрашивать, ненавидя саму необходимость знать ответ, но ему надо было планировать. Он должен быть готов.  
— Шесть, от силы восемь месяцев. Может быть чуть дольше, но я в этом сомневаюсь, — произнёс Снейп тихо, на грани слышимости.  
— Он прожил до конца моего шестого курса. Но оглядываясь назад, я вспоминаю, что он был очень слаб. Снейп в моём времени давал ему какие-то зелья для поддержания жизни.  
— Как я уже говорил, у меня найдётся несколько зелий, которые помогут ему, но это всего лишь полумеры.  
— Ему ещё столько всего нужно сделать. Он умер слишком рано в моём времени, и я не успел узнать всего, что мне было нужно. Это так же стало причиной столь длительного поиска крестражей. Вместе с существованием ещё одного, дополнительного, про который мы не знали до самого конца, — Гарри смотрел вниз. Он не был уверен в необходимости этого разговора, но всё же продолжил: — Его смерть — частично и моя ошибка.  
Снейп прищурился от удивления:  
— Что же случилось?  
Гарри не мог понять, откуда в нём взялся импульс сказать правду. Даже спустя столько лет его начинало тошнить при одной мысли об этом.  
— Он взял меня с собой, чтобы достать третий крестраж. И в пещере была чаша с какой-то жидкостью... ядом. Он заставил меня напоить себя им.  
— Ах, так вот почему вы так сочувствуете мне: вас тоже вынуждали, — Снейп послал ему уничтожающий взгляд.  
Бесполезно отрицать очевидное. Гарри никогда не гордился своими действиями в тот момент.  
— Нет, не настолько сильно.  
— Неудивительно, — странно, но вся ненависть этой фразы была направлена не на него, Гарри, не на него нынешнего.  
— Мне было всего шестнадцать. В этом возрасте сложно понять, что существует серый и его оттенки. У меня было слишком мало жизненного опыта, чтобы принять такое положение вещей, — особенно у такого ребёнка как он. Это было невозможно.  
Конечно, Снейп, с которым он имел дело сейчас, был не намного лучше. Его слепая ненависть к Гарри-подростку была просто отвратительна.  
— Это не оправдание, — сказал Снейп.  
Гарри засмеялся, потому что хотелось или смяться или кричать.  
— Ну конечно же нет. А самое плохое — что медальон оказался фальшивкой.  
— Медальон?  
— Тот, который украл у Волдеморта Регулус Блэк.  
— Могу добавить: и умер из-за этого.  
— Я считал, что он погиб, потому что хотел оставить службу Волдеморту.  
— Если бы он был умнее, то просто ушёл бы, но он решил сделать из этого шоу, — процедил Снейп.  
— Вы слишком жестоки к нему, — пусть Гарри и не мог понять причин.  
— Мы с ним были друзьями. Я просил его просто исчезнуть... Но он был типичнейшим Блэком и не послушал меня, — Снейп взглянул на него и спросил: — Вы не знали этого?  
Гарри покачал головой:  
— Мы... Снейп из моего времени и я не обсуждали это. Мы с Роном и Гермионой нашли настоящий медальон в доме на площади Гриммо. Рон тогда потерял глаз. Лишь благодаря тому, что Гермиона уже частично разобралась с Белой магией, не случилось ничего более худшего.  
— И ему не смогли поставить протез, не так ли? — это даже не было вопросом, Снейп, очевидно, уже знал ответ. — Это очень больно. Он потерял шанс стать аврором, — Снейп произнёс это так, будто Рон сделал что-то неправильно. Но Гарри не смог понять почему.   
— И несмотря на это ты им стал.  
— Как одно связано с другим?  
— Это могло усугубить его страдания, — возможно, Снейп был прав, но именно зависть заставляла Рона становиться лучше.  
— Он настаивал. К тому же, что ещё мне было делать? — раздраженный замечанием бросил Гарри. — Я хотел защищать людей. Помогать им.  
— Вы всё ещё пытаетесь спасти всех и каждого? — с уродующей лицо насмешкой спросил Снейп, как будто желание спасать было чем-то постыдным.  
— Вы и так знаете ответ. Я постараюсь спасти и вас, — бездумно сказал он, но он сделает это для Снейпа, так же как и для Рона и Гермионы. Для него может даже и больше.  
— Как будто меня нужно спасать. Мне не на что надеяться, и мы оба знаем это, — мрачный и уродливый, как эти слова, Снейп верил в них.  
Гарри же не хотел принимать подобную точку зрения.  
— Всем есть на что надеяться. Никто не должен быть проклят, если он сам не хочет этого.  
— Это сказал великий Гарри Поттер.  
Гарри встретился с ним глазами:  
— Это знал великий Гарри Поттер.  
Снейп приподнял свою чашку чая.  
— Возможно.

***

Снейп понял, что собрание будет отвратительным, когда Тёмный Лорд полностью проигнорировал его поклон и продолжил разговаривать с Питером Петтигрю. После некоторого времени стояния на коленях на твердом полу, когда Северус чуть не стёр зубы в порошок от огорчения, Тёмный Лорд соизволил посмотреть на него:  
— Ссссеверус, мне сообщили, что ты был в Косом переулке с мальчишкой-Поттером и обращался с ним весьма почтительно.  
Снейп склонил голову. Он уже знал, что его ответы не будут приняты. С бешено стучащим от страха сердцем он всё-таки попробовал выкрутиться:  
— Мой Лорд, мне приказал Дамблдор...  
— Молчать! Вы с ним казались весьма довольными жизнью. Мы слышали, вы покупали одежду? Почему ему вообще нужна одежда? Зачем вы покупали её? — насмешка Тёмного Лорда была особенно гротескной.  
На мгновение прикрыв веки, Снейп укрепил окклюментную защиту.  
— Дамблдор почему-то позволил ему остаться в школе.  
— Бессмысленно. Каковы причины? Мальчишка должен возвращаться летом домой, к тётке, — красные глаза Тёмного Лорда встретились с его. — Я жду ответа.  
Снейп не знал, что сказать.  
— Я не знаю. Он позволил ублюдку остаться в Хогвартсе. Он так же попросил не уезжать МакГонагалл.  
— Лжешь.  
Даже несмотря на то, что это ему ни капельки не поможет, Снейп склонился ещё сильнее, а тон сделал настолько подобострастным, насколько это вообще было возможно:  
— Не смею врать вам, мой Лорд.  
— Лжец! _Crucio_!  
Проклятье! Снейп закричал, когда его тело пронзила боль, казалось, невозможной силы. Это продолжалось бесконечно. А затем она отпустила. Снейп лежал лицом на земле, резко вдыхая и выдыхая.  
Боже, как он это ненавидел. Возможно, Поттер был прав. Орден не получал столько информации, чтобы Снейп терпел всё это.  
— Итак, Ссссеверус. Теперь ты знаешь, насколько сильно я могу тебя наказать.  
На самом деле Снейп был уверен, что легко отделался.  
— Да, мой Лорд.  
— Почему старый дурак оставил мальчишку в замке? — его голос был так спокоен.  
— Я не знаю. Я могу попытаться...  
— _Crucio_!  
Его разум очистился из-за боли, и он снова пронзительно закричал. К сожалению, это продолжалось достаточно долго. Но затем проклятие было снято.  
— Вон отсюда, — Тёмный Лорд издевался над ним.  
Снейп едва-едва мог стоять. Он вывалился из дома, где находился в этот раз штаб Тёмного Лорда. Местоположение лагеря постоянно менялось. Снейп был благодарен Поттеру за то, что тот настоял на взятом с собой портключе. По крайней мере, он вернётся быстрее, чем начнётся реакция на пыточное проклятие.  
Портключ перенёс его в гостиную дома Поттера, где Снейп тут же рухнул. Он успел услышать удивленный возглас всезнайки, когда перед глазами потемнело. Возможно, она сделает что-нибудь.

***

— Его начинает трясти, — сказала Грейнджер, когда к Снейпу вернулось сознание.  
— Его надо раздеть и положить в ванную, — скомандовал Поттер.  
В большинстве случаев подобный приказной тон адски раздражал Снейпа. Однако сейчас он был подобен райской музыке.  
— Зачем его в ванную? Это бесполезно, — голос Минервы выдавал её волнение.  
— Я знаю чары, которые помогут ему, но их лучше накладывать в ванне с горячей водой.  
— Мы поможем, — сказал Уизли. — Ты сам его не поднимешь.  
— Можно сделать его лёгким, как перышко, — предложила Грейнджер.  
— Я думаю, что сейчас любое волшебство, направленное на него, причинит ему боль, мисс Грейнджер, — сказала Минерва. — Он довольно чувствителен к Круциатусу.  
— Давайте всё-таки положим его в ванную прежде, чем он очнётся, — оборвал всех Поттер.  
— Слишком поздно, — заметил Уизли.  
Когда Снейп открыл глаза, тот показывал на него пальцем.  
— Выйдите, — попытался рыкнуть он, однако получилось только карканье. — Все.  
Грейнджер и Уизли уже торопились к двери.  
— Поттер, вы с Минервой тоже.  
— Я смогу помочь вам, — Поттер произнёс это тихо и уверенно. Так, что Снейпу захотелось поверить ему, несмотря на здравый смысл.  
Конечно, если Поттер ошибётся, ему станет хуже, чем сейчас.  
— Думаю, что буду придерживаться проверенных методов, — он вытянул руку. — _Accio_ лекарство Снейпа номер сорок четыре!  
Синий пузырек влетел в комнату и впрыгнул в руку.  
Использовать волшебство было ошибкой. Пузырек едва не выкатился у него из рук, поскольку дрожать они стали заметно сильнее.  
— Эти чары лучше. Честное слово, — улыбка у Поттера яркая и солнечная. Если бы Снейп мог двигаться, то, наверное, ударил бы его.  
Как и ранее, он впился взглядом в Грейнджер и Уизли, до тех пор, пока они, весьма неохотно, но не ушли. И снова обратил внимание на Гарри:  
— Почему я должен верить тебе?  
Поттер нисколько не сомневался:  
— Потому что я могу помочь.  
Как и всегда после Круциатуса Снейп едва мог двигаться. Мысль о том, что ему можно действительно помочь, а не слегка притупить боль, очень соблазняла.  
— Как эти чары действуют?  
— Они обезболивают напряжённые нервы. При помощи сильного холода, чтобы уменьшить жар. Именно поэтому накладывать их лучше в ванной: вода помешает вам охладиться слишком сильно.  
Это имело смысл.  
— Кто их разрабатывал?  
— Я.  
— Почему? — спросил Снейп прежде, чем успел подумать.  
— Поскольку длительное использование вашего зелья может вызвать привыкание. Кроме того, оно очень вредно для желудка.  
Дрожь и боль в его членах были взвешены вместе с идеей позволить Поттеру что-либо сделать для него. Потом, вероятно, он будет ему что-то должен. Однако, учитывая, что Поттер слишком гриффиндорец, чтобы использовать предоставившуюся возможность ему во вред, он всё-таки сказал:  
— Я думаю, что можно попробовать. Но если это не сработает, я вас прокляну.  
— Меньшего я и не ожидал, — уверенность Поттера служила очень хорошим признаком для его выздоровления, но всё равно раздражала Снейпа.  
Поттер подошёл к кровати, на которой он лежал.  
— Тогда вас надо раздеть.  
— Я не думаю, что это необходимо, — Снейп не желал находиться голым перед Поттером, если у него был выбор.  
— Как я сказал ранее, заклинание будет наложено в ванной. Какую часть «сильного охлаждения» вы не поняли?  
— Сделай как он говорит, Северус, — приказала Минерва.  
— Вы выйдете? — спросил он её.  
— Нет. Я помогу Поттеру перенести тебя в ванну. И потом я собираюсь рассказывать всем, что видела тебя голым и что у тебя двухдюймовый член, — она сумела это произнести с серьёзным лицом.  
Поттер рассмеялся.  
Даже сейчас, когда всё тело ужасно болело, Снейп не смог сдержать ухмылку:  
— Старая драная Мурка — поворчал он, когда снова смог говорить. — С тебя станется.  
— А то. Давай переведём тебя в вертикальное положение, — она помогла ему сесть, её руки были очень нежны с его измученной кожей.  
— Да, снять с вас одежду будет намного проще, если вы будете сидеть.  
— Вы подозрительно сильно желаете меня раздеть, — Снейп не верил, что он это сказал. Он должен сейчас только кричать от боли. И ни в коем случае не флиртовать с Поттером. Ему вообще не нравится Поттер.  
Но тот снова лишь рассмеялся.  
— Повторите это когда почувствуете себя лучше, профессор.  
Минерва только фыркнула и подхватила его, чтобы он не упал.  
Потребовались их совместные усилия, чтобы он не свалился. Снейпа била такая дрожь, что он всерьёз задумался над тем, сколько он сможет оставаться в таком положении даже с двумя поддерживающими его людьми. Удивительно быстро и, к счастью, больше не шутя, они положили его в ванну.  
Вода была очень горячей. Поттер наложил заклинание, и тогда даже не смотря на почти обжигающую воду, Снейпу стало очень холодно. Чары начали свою работу. Казалось, что можно было почувствовать, как нервы и сухожилия расслабляются и выпускают накопившуюся в них боль. Дрожь немного ослабла.  
Но было так холодно, что его зубы начали стучать:  
— К-к-к-как долго это продлится?  
— Обычно около часа. Прошло уже двадцать минут. Я сделаю воду погорячее? — спросил Поттер.  
Снейп кивнул, однако стало лишь немного лучше.  
— Я пойду проверю детей, — сказала Минерва несколько минут спустя. — Я думаю, дальше ты можешь справиться сам.  
— Хорошо, — сказал рассеянно Поттер, бездумно уставившийся во что-то, находящееся вне поля зрения Снейпа.

***

Снейп согнул ноги в коленях и обхватил их руками, пережидая холод. Поттер был молчалив, за что Снейп был ему благодарен. Он не хотел сейчас о чём-либо думать и беспокоиться.  
— Как вы себя чувствуете? — прервал голос Поттера его не-раздумья.  
— Лучше, — неохотно выдавил Снейп. Ему было неприятно осознавать себя должным Поттеру, но зато ему не придётся восстанавливаться в постели два следующих дня.  
— Хорошо. Волдеморт сделал или сказал что-нибудь важное? — в голосе Поттера почти не было надежды.  
Что в сложившейся ситуации было хорошо.  
— Он в курсе, что вы остались в Хогвартсе и ничего не знает об этом доме. Также он осведомлён о посещении нами Косого переулка. Поскольку я не сказал ему об этом сам заранее, он не слишком поверил моим ответам.  
— Прости. Хотя мне это было необходимо, — судя по голосу, Поттер всё же чувствовал себя немного виноватым, и Снейп надеялся, что ему это не показалось. Было большой ошибкой идти в магазин одежды.  
Хотя сам себе Снейп мог признаться в том, что уже одного посещения банка вместе с Поттером было достаточно для неудовольствия Тёмного Лорда. Кроме того, соответствующая одежда помогла Северусу принять, что Поттер — взрослый, а не раздражающий мальчишка. Несомненно, это и было реакцией, которую Поттер старался вызвать.  
— Поднимайтесь, профессор. Вам пора в постель, — протянул полотенце Поттер, и Снейп встал, чтобы взять его и вытереться. Он чувствовал себя очень хорошо, и обычный упадок сил после Круциатуса не произошёл.  
Очень странно, оказывается, замечать, что Поттер рассматривал его тело, пока Снейп не обернул вокруг себя полотенце.  
— Понравилось, Поттер? — прорычал Снейп, надеясь оборвать любые возможные комментарии. Он хорошо знал, о чём напоминает его тело и что большинство людей думает об этом. Его уже давно это не интересовало.  
— У вас меньше шрамов, чем у Снейпа в моё время, — Поттер встретился с ним взглядом и в нём не было ничего того, что ожидал увидеть Снейп.  
Сейчас он уже знал, что Поттер очень, очень хорошо скрывал свои эмоции.  
— Откуда вы знаете?  
Поттер хихикнул.  
— Война длилась слишком долго. Ложная скромность кажется весьма неуместной, когда впервые за неделю-другую выпадает возможность помыться в ванной, пусть и не в одиночку.  
Снейп признал его правоту. Но было ещё что-то. Он ощущал это сейчас, замечал и прежде, когда Поттер смотрел на него с чувством, не напоминавшим гнев или ненависть. И он хотел знать правду.  
— Это всё?  
— А что ещё могло бы быть? — подмигнул с намёком Поттер.  
— Отвечайте, Поттер, — потребовал Снейп, потому что это не могло быть чем-то совсем плохим. Жизнь не настолько жестока.  
— А что, если я скажу, что здесь не о чем рассказывать? – Но его улыбка обещала много интересного.  
— Что, если я скажу, что вы лжете? — ответил Снейп чуть тише. Он упустил достаточно много предложений в своей жизни, чтобы сейчас отказываться, пусть даже оно и поступило от столь сомнительного партнёра, как Поттер.  
— Что, если я соглашусь? — выражение лица Поттера подсказывало, что он хотел произнести это соблазнительно, но его голос всё ещё был недостаточно низок для подобного.  
Снейп задался вопросом, правильно ли он поступает, что вообще позволяет этот разговор. Но взрослый Поттер был лишь далёким отголоском того подростка, которому он преподавал в этом году.  
— Что было между вами?  
— Мы с Северусом были друзьями.  
Что-то в том, как это было сказано, заставило Снейпа задрожать от удовольствия.  
— Может быть больше, чем просто друзьями?  
— И что ты ощущаешь, предполагая это?  
— Это зависит от того, чего вы ожидаете от меня, — в этом суть, не так ли? Он не был Снейпом этого Поттера. Почти наверняка всё, что тот получал от своего Снейпа, _он_ предоставить не мог, по крайней мере до тех пор, пока ему не сказать точно, что нужно и как это достать.  
— Я не ожидаю от тебя ничего. Вообще ничего, — возможно, и не ожидал, но Поттер хотел.  
Снейп считал, что сможет обеспечить им то, чего они оба желали.  
— Таков твой ответ, — и он вышел из бадьи ванной.   
А Поттер не сдвинулся в сторону.  
— Ты уверен? — спросил он голосом ниже, чем обычно.  
Снейп посмотрел на Поттера внимательно. И увидел, несмотря на одежду, юное тело. Внутри всё сжалось.  
— Меня не привлекают подростки.  
— Я — не...  
— Да. Вы не подросток, но напоминаете его. Вы выглядите на пятнадцать. Некоторым мужчинам это понравилось бы. Но я не из их числа, — Снейп задался вопросом, почему он вообще это объяснял. Кроме той причины, что ему просто захотелось. Хоть ему это и не нравилось и он понимал, что всё может обернуться плохо, его всё же привлекал этот Поттер. В отличие от двух предыдущих Поттеров, которых он наблюдал, этот нашёл свой способ выделиться. Этот был намного, намного более сильным, чем двое других вместе взятые.  
— Как я выгляжу — не имеет никакого значения. Впрочем, как выглядишь ты — тоже. Закрой глаза.  
— Твой голос только начал ломаться, — но и правда, это не имело ни малейшего значения, как не имело значения для них обоих как выглядит Поттер.  
Гарри прикоснулся кончиком палочки к своему горлу:  
— Я могу это исправить.  
— Ты настолько сильно хочешь меня? — Снейп не мог поверить, что они ведут подобную беседу. — Я — не то, чего ты желаешь, правда.  
— Наверное, нет, — но Поттер всё равно не отстранился. Приглашение — недвусмысленное и тщательно взвешенное — не отвергли.  
Чувства Снейпа подвели его. Он не был стар, и мысль о сексе оставалась весьма соблазнительна. Вопрос в том, хотел ли его настолько сильно, чтобы переспать с Поттером. Пусть даже с Поттером, который сам хочет этого? Если мальчишка знал, что нравилось тому Снейпу, то, возможно, ему будет гораздо приятнее, чем со случайным партнёром или шлюхой.  
Всё ещё не решаясь, Снейп начал обходить Поттера:  
— Я не думаю, что это хорошая идея.  
— Наверное, нет, — повторил Гарри, жадно всматриваясь в его лицо. — Но не всё должно быть правильным.  
Снейп воспринял эту фразу как согласие и сдался. Закрыв глаза, он положил руку на мягкую щеку Поттера и нагнулся, чтобы поцеловать его.  
Одна из рук Поттера скользнула в его волосы, а другая обхватила за талию и с неожиданной силой и уверенностью притянула к себе. Поцелуй стал глубже, язык Поттера скользнул в его рот, а объятия стали крепче. Тёплые волны правильности, удовлетворения, страсти захлестнули его. Снейп быстро возбудился.  
Поттер отбросил полотенце и обхватил член Снейпа.  
— Не два дюйма, не так ли?  
— Не два, — Снейп задохнулся. Он был одарён природой несколько щедрее. Одно из немногих его физических достоинств. Каждое движение руки Поттера на его плоти было потрясающим, сводящим с ума и заставляющим дрожать.  
— Я хочу тебя, — тихо рассмеялся Поттер, всё ещё поглаживая его.  
Снейп кивнул, ещё сильнее возбуждаясь под голодным взглядом Поттера. Он позволил тому затащить себя в спальню и наблюдал, как Гарри зачаровывает двери.  
— _Nox_ , — сказал Поттер и тут же, уже раздетый, скользнул в кровать рядом с ним. – Теперь ты можешь не закрывать глаза.  
— Я и не хотел, — у Снейпа не было ни малейших сомнений: это взрослый. Он сомневался, что на свете смог бы вообще найтись настолько решительный подросток. Или таким уровнем магии. Подростки совсем иные.  
Губы Поттера коснулись его соска, а язык обвёл вокруг него. Снейпа выгнуло от удивительно острых ощущений, он не смог сдержать стон удовольствия.  
— О, любимый, ты такой чувствительный, — сказал Гарри, пощипывая его с такой силой, чтобы это ощущалось, но не причиняло сильной боли.  
Поттер знал это и не остановился, а начал покусывать другой сосок. Ощущения отдавались в паху и Снейп не мог отдышаться.  
Медленно Гарри опускался вниз вдоль его груди, покусывая и облизывая. Северус задыхался, потому что Поттер дотрагивался до всех чувствительных мест, его губы и зубы сводили с ума.  
Вместо того, чтобы мучить его снова и снова, Поттер сосредоточился теперь на сочащемся смазкой члене. Несколько раз поцеловав головку, Гарри открыл рот и заглотил его.  
Захваченный внезапным удовольствием, Снейп закричал, а его бёдра толкались вверх, в великолепное мокрое тепло.  
Поттер играл с ним, доставляя больше удовольствия, чем, как он считал, вообще возможно. Снейп громко и неконтролируемо стонал, пока удовольствие не накрыло его яркой белой вспышкой. Он бурно кончил. Ярче, чем когда бы то ни было.  
Пытаясь отдышаться, он жадно глотал воздух, а его сердце, казалось, могло пробиться сквозь рёбра.  
Руки Поттера в это время скользнули к его плечам и помогли перекатиться на живот. Все ещё тяжело дыша, Снейп напрягся. Он не был уверен, что готов продолжить.  
— Не бойся. Больно не будет. Обещаю, — прошептал Поттер, поглаживая Северуса по бокам и спине.  
Сознание Снейпа ещё окончательно не вернулось назад после оглушительного оргазма, и он не был уверен в том, что правильно понимает, что собирается сделать Поттер. Хотя после только что испытанного Снейп хотел довериться. Что бы он ни говорил, Поттер был опытен и искусен.  
Губы Гарри спускались вниз по его позвоночнику, находя каждый чувствительный дюйм с той же точностью, что и спереди. То, что Снейп не понимал замысла Поттера до тех пор, пока тот не начал его исполнять, лишь ещё раз доказывало, что его разум не мог сейчас нормально функционировать.  
Его ягодицы раздвинули, и Снейп постарался не краснеть от того, где сейчас находится язык Поттера. Он не мог поверить, что кто-то действительно мог _сделать_ это. Да, конечно, он слышал, и какая-то часть всегда хотела попробовать подобное, но он никогда и не надеялся, что кто-то решится попробовать подобное с _ним_.  
Низ живота налился тяжестью, дыхание снова сбилось, а удивительные, замечательные ощущения накрывали его с головой от каждого поворота и выпада языка Поттера. Он подавался назад, отвратительно жалобно стонал, позабыв обо всём. Ощущения дурманили голову, снова погружая в экстаз. Снейп задыхался, его последней осознанной мыслью было, что он сделает всё, что пожелает Поттер, лишь бы тот продолжал.  
Гарри вводил пальцы так медленно, что Снейп едва ощутил это, получая остро-сладкое удовольствие от языка. К тому времени, как третий палец Поттера двигался в нём, Северус был уже снова полностью возбуждён и сам насаживался на руку партнера, а когда тот вынул пальцы, огорчённо застонал.  
И в следующий раз Поттер вошёл в него далеко не пальцами.  
Это было больно. Больнее, чем он думал. В последний раз он занимался сексом годы назад и не был уверен, что сможет кончить в этой позиции. Он не беспокоился об этом в прошлый раз. И снова не собирался наслаждаться этим.  
Однако, когда Поттер задел какую-то точку внутри него, мир перед глазами словно вспыхнул фейерверком. Он простонал:  
— Боже, Поттер...  
Гарри гладил его ягодицы и целовал спину:  
— Да, сейчас.  
— Пожалуйста...  
Следующий сильный толчок Поттера породил вспышку огня, пробежавшего по нервам Снейпа. Он снова простонал:  
— Пожалуйста...  
Что бы там ни делал Поттер, он продолжал, и Снейп терял голову от удовольствия. Он снова кончил, так же ярко, как и в прошлый раз, громко крича от наслаждения, не заботясь о том, как он выглядит и чём-либо ещё, кроме пламенных ощущений, сотрясающих всё его тело.  
Когда он наконец отдышался, Снейп был абсолютно уверен, что больше никогда не сможет сдвинуться с места.  
Сидящий где-то в стороне на кровати Поттер заставил Северуса открыть глаза. Напряжённость его спины показывала, как тот был расстроен, но несмотря на всю невероятность секса и то, что он с радостью повторил бы его ещё два или три раза, Снейп не был уверен в том, что хочет знать, что послужило причиной грусти.  
Молчание затянулось, и Северус вздохнул:  
— Ты ожидал не этого, да?  
— Нет. Я не уверен, что ожидал... — голос Поттера сошёл на нет, и стало ясно, что он всё-таки ожидал чего-то.  
— Как долго были ты и я... он... — Снейп не знал, как правильно назвать возлюбленного Поттера, который был им, но не им, — любовниками?  
— Шесть лет. Частично именно из-за него я стал преподавателем Защиты в Хогвартсе.  
— Достаточно долго, чтобы хорошенько узнать вкусы друг друга, — и это было более чем ясно из поведения Поттера в постели.  
— Очень хорошо, — мягко заметил Гарри.  
— И я не знаю тебя. Я — не он.  
— Я знаю это. Я знал это и тогда, когда мы начали.  
— Но я повёл себя так, как вёл себя он? — ему было важно знать.  
— Да. Но это не важно.  
— Тогда что важно?  
— Я чувствую себя так, будто предал тебя... его, — в голосе Поттера было очень много боли. Он действительно сильно заботился о... нём.  
Снейп не мог найти слов, которые прозвучали бы сейчас не банально, или, что ещё хуже, корыстно и в то же время всё проясняли.  
Через несколько секунд Поттер обернулся и посмотрел на него.  
— Я смешон, не так ли? Ты здесь, рядом, а он... ушёл, — горько произнёс он.  
Он ощутил себя ещё более неловко, и Снейпу не хотелось иметь дело с истерящим Поттером, однако после такого секса было бы глупо отталкивать партнёра.  
— Почему бы тебе не лечь и не поспать? Мы сможем всё уладить завтра.  
Глаза Поттера немного расширились, но он лёг и даже перекатился чуть поближе к Снейпу. Восприняв это как вопрос, Северус обнял его одной рукой и прижал чуть поближе. Любовники спят рядом — он всегда так считал.  
Он думал, что Поттер прижмётся к нему и был удивлён, когда этого не произошло. Возможно, он понял, что и предложению Снейпа были пределы. Возможно, что тот, другой Снейп мог предложить ровно столько же.  
Северус обдумывал это какое-то мгновение, но был слишком утомлён, чтобы разбираться во всём этом сейчас.

***

Гарри проснулся от ощущения губ на своей шее и рук Снейпа, поглаживающих его бока. Мягко простонав, он начал не очень активно отвечать.  
— Ммм... Северус...  
Пальцы Снейпа коснулись складки на его заднице, и Гарри напрягся.  
— Какие-то проблемы? — голос Снейпа был низок и глубок, что заставило задрожать от вызванного воспоминаниями удовольствия. Но он помнил и боль.  
— Не совсем. Ты не делал этого раньше.  
Снейп на мгновение притих, очевидно, ожидая отказа.  
— Ты считаешь, что я не знаю, как сделать это?  
Боже, как бы ему сказать так, чтобы не обидеть Снейпа до той степени, когда тот начнёт сыпать проклятьями?  
— Нет, я имел в виду, что тебе потребуется несколько попыток...  
— Повторения которых ты не хочешь? Если ты будешь говорить мне, что тебе необходимо, или чего ты желаешь, я обязательно сделаю это, — что звучало очень здраво.  
Гарри был удивлён предложением, фактически восхищён им.  
— Я согласен. Но ты будешь слушаться.  
— И я хочу сделать это не один раз, — удивительно пылко сказал Снейп, даже не пытаясь скрыть своего отношения.  
Его Северус реагировал абсолютно иначе. Конечно, его Северус был на тринадцать лет старше и куда более потрёпан жизнью, чем этот.  
— Хорошо. Почему бы нам не сделать это медленно? _Мне_ может быть тридцать пять, но это тело девственно.  
— Не напоминай, — к сожалению, _это_ было произнесено словно его Северусом.  
— Хорошо. Но это всего лишь часть проблемы. У меня не так уж много опыта.  
— И я... он не принял во внимание? — Снейп словно не верил в то, что он это говорит.  
— Такого не было. Ты... он никогда не говорил, что у него не было, — Гарри прочистил горло, — большого опыта.  
— Наверное, не больше, чем у меня сейчас, как ты и сказал, — подобная беседа определенно смущала Снейпа.  
— Не знаю. Северус, мой Северус, никогда не был откровенен со мной насчёт опыта, но было понятно и так...  
— Таким образом, ни он, ни я не знали, как будем действовать. Я никогда никого не трахал... точнее, не трахал мужчин. Но я хочу трахнуть тебя, — Снейп весь покраснел и старался не встречаться взглядом с Гарри.  
— Я уже говорил, что ты можешь, — Гарри подумал, что если все пройдёт плохо, то он просто не позволит произойти ещё одному разу.  
— Я не хочу причинить тебе боли, — Снейп обнял его и мягко поцеловал.  
Гарри хотел потерять голову от прикосновений Северуса.  
Он наклонился для поцелуя, его язык скользнул, облизывая губы Снейпа. Северус застонал и приоткрыл рот. Его руки медленно путешествовали вниз по Гарриной спине, ягодицам, поглаживая, сминая, дотрагиваясь.  
Снейп мог быть неопытным, но он старался доставить удовольствие. Это само по себе было ново и долгожданно.  
Этот Снейп, видимо, хотел исследовать каждый дюйм Гарри, что было встречено одобрительным стоном. Северус медленно, методично спускался всё ниже по телу Гарри, каждый раз его губы оказывались в совершенно неожиданных местах. Гарри извивался под ним, плавясь под ощущениями рук и рта на своей коже.  
Когда губы сомкнулись на члене Гарри, стало более чем ясно, что у Северуса почти нет опыта, но он сполна восполнил этот недостаток энтузиазмом. Он и не пытался взять в рот больше головки, но его рука двигалась вдоль ствола, так что это мало волновало Гарри.  
Его накрыла волна удовольствия, и он бурно кончил с именем Снейпа на губах.  
Северус перевернул его на живот, и Гарри, всё ещё не отошедший от оргазма, раздвинул ноги.  
— Используй побольше смазки, — сказал он, а когда Снейп достал палочку, покачал головой: — Лучше пальцами, как это делал я.  
— Почему?  
— Чары хороши для ситуаций, когда партнёру не требуется много внимания, а этому телу нужна тщательная подготовка.  
— Ты уверен, что действительно хочешь?  
— Да. Но...  
Снейп обращался с ним так, словно имел дело с каким-то из своих зелий. Он действовал осторожно и медленно, переспрашивая по много раз Гарри, как он себя чувствует, пока тот не потерял способность отвечать связно. Но и тогда продолжил мучить партнёра подготовкой.  
К тому времени как Гарри мог только умолять взять его, Снейп смилостивился над ним и медленно в него вошёл. Было не больно, только ощущалось небольшое давление и жжение в месте проникновения. Гарри вздохнул сначала от облегчения, а потом от удовольствия. Выполнив его указания, Снейп с первой же попытки попал в простату. Это было подобно волнам блаженства, огня и света.  
Достаточно быстро Гарри кончил, содрогаясь от удовольствия. Кажется, он слышал, как Снейп вскрикнул во время оргазма, когда он сам уже потерялся в удовольствии.  
Через какое-то время Гарри открыл глаза и понял, что уже позднее утро.  
— Угм... Северус. Нам надо вставать.  
Обнаружившийся неподалеку Снейп замер и простонал:  
— Думаю, да. И ты не будешь звать меня по имени за пределами этой комнаты.  
— Почему нет?  
— Потому что мы будем придерживаться той же легенды. Одну вещь я усвоил твердо: лучший способ сохранить прикрытие — придерживаться его постоянно.  
— Это имеет смысл, профессор, — Гарри не был в восторге, но это было весьма логично. — Тем не менее ты согласен со мной спать.  
— Это компенсация, — Снейп поцеловал его. — Мы не сможем быть вместе осенью. Не тогда, когда ты будешь посещать мои занятия.  
— Я не хотел бы думать об этом сейчас, — Гарри провёл рукой по бедру Северуса.  
Тихо ворча, Снейп откликнулся на прикосновение.  
— Это не обсуждается. Если, конечно же, ты не планируешь победить Тёмного Лорда этим летом.  
— Я не знаю, сколько времени потребуется для уничтожения всех крестражей, — даже имея представление об их примерном местоположении, потребуются очень тщательная подготовка и планирование, чтобы раздобыть их.  
— Несколько мы добудем уже этим летом. Остальные — осенью. К следующей весне, думаю... — как бы невероятно это ни звучало, Снейп пытался ободрить его.  
Что лишь напомнило Гарри про всю сложность поставленной перед ним задачи.  
— Я не уверен, что смогу так долго ходить на занятия.  
Снейп рассмеялся:  
— Ты справишься.  
— Мне придётся  
Повисла тишина.  
— Мне кажется, что нам и правда надо вылезать из постели, — по крайней мере, Снейп выглядел таким же недовольным, как ощущал себя Гарри.  
Покорно простонав, Гарри сел на кровать.


	6. Chapter 6

Они потратили целую ночь, чтобы найти в волшебном лабиринте крестраж и уничтожить его. Прибыв портключом обратно в гостиную, они увидели ждущую их МакГонагалл, сидящую у камина с чашкой чая.  
— Получилось? — спросила она.  
— Мы смогли уничтожить крестраж, — кивнул Снейп.  
— Это заняло у вас гораздо меньше времени, чем я ожидала, — сказала она. — Сюрпризы были?  
— Если ты считаешь восемь часов, проведённых в борьбе с монстрами, муравьями и Тёмной магией, сюрпризами, — тон Снейпа был замечательно саркастичен.  
Гарри хотел было улыбнуться, но вниз по лестнице спустились только что проснувшиеся Рон с Гермионой.  
— Куда это вы ходили? — спросил Рон, смотря на него и Снейпа, и понимающе прищурился.  
— Вижу, вы не сказали им, что собираетесь сделать этим вечером, — почему МакГонагалл говорила так неодобрительно?  
Возможно ему следовало что-то сказать.  
— Мы с профессором Снейпом разрушили чашу Хельги и крестраж.  
— Что? Я думал, что мы собирались пойти вместе, чтобы помочь тебе, — лицо у Рона было обиженным, однако слова были резки и больно били по самому Гарри.  
— С чего вы так решили, мистер Уизли? — тон Снейпа был излишне противен, когда он, как всегда, пытался унизить Рона.  
Гарри дотронулся до руки Северуса и слегка покачал головой. Он надеялся, что Снейп поймёт, что он не хочет ругаться с Роном.  
Тот скрестил руки на груди и злобно посмотрел на Снейпа:  
— Потому что я сделал это в другом времени, ты, сально...  
— Рон! Замолчи, — Гарри не хотелось спорить. Он был грязным и уставшим, хотел отдохнуть, а не объяснять свои мотивы раздражённому другу. Наверное, с плохим отношением Рона надо было покончить раньше, но и действующий как подросток Снейп тоже вовсе не помогал делу. — Он заслуживает уважения.  
— Это ты так считаешь. А я — нет.  
— Рон! — резко сказала Гермиона. — Он все ещё наш преподаватель.  
С довольной усмешкой Рон покачал головой: — Нет, больше не мой.  
— Не зарекайся, Рон, — сказал Гарри. Друг не знал о том, что Снейп будет преподавать Защиту в следующем году.  
— Я всё ещё преподаватель в вашей школе, — мрачно, с обещанием отработки в голосе, произнёс Снейп.  
Гарри снова сжал руку. Это было ошибкой. Снейп всвободил её и посмотрел на Гарри.  
Замечательно. Именно то, в чём Гарри сейчас нуждался — в сражении на два фронта.  
Рон послал Снейпу испепеляющий взгляд:  
— Не важно.  
— Важно. Но просто забей на это, — настаивал Гарри. Презрение и плохое поведение Рона изрядно подпортило Гаррино настроение.  
— Только потому что ты спишь с этим убл...  
— Мистер Уизли! — тон МакГонагалл был такой, что становилось понятно, что сейчас она начнёт снимать баллы. И не имело значения, сделала бы она это или нет, главное заключалось в том, что она отвлекла Рона.  
На секунду прикрыв глаза, Гарри постарался собраться с духом и не выйти из себя. Когда он открыл их, то был чуть-чуть поспокойнее.  
— Я знаю, ты его не любишь...  
— И он меня.  
— Но ты будешь разговаривать с профессором корректно, — продолжил Гарри успокаивающе. Это Рон, напомнил он себе.  
— Почему? Потому что ты спишь с ним? Мерлин, я не могу поверить, что ты действительно… — вздрогнул Рон.  
— Мистер Уизли, вы не будете больше упоминать о своих подозрениях, — под тяжелым взглядом Снейпа Рон немного поёжился, но потом снова расправил плечи.  
— Он прав, Рон, — сказал Гарри и поднял руку, когда тот хотел перебить его, — было или не было, но это опасно рассказывать кому бы то ни было. — Несмотря на все усилия, Гарри снова терял терпение. — А теперь отвечу на исходный вопрос: просто я не хотел подвергать тебя и Гермиону опасности.  
— Но ты же пошёл.  
— Я взрослый...  
— Это ты так считаешь, — развернулся и ушёл прочь Рон.  
Гермиона прочистила горло, ей было явно неловко.  
— Я думаю, что он, наконец, осознает, что ты больше не наш Гарри.  
Гарри знал это. И это была единственная причина, почему он был готов мириться с этой истерикой. Он подозревал, что Снейп и МакГонагалл чувствуют то же самое. И был искренне рад, что в довершение всего Северус не поддался эмоциям.  
— Это заняло гораздо больше времени, чем должно было бы, — произнесла МакГонагалл, а затем вздохнула: — Кому-то надо поговорить с ним.  
— Я сделаю это, но позже. Мне необходимо немного поспать. Профессор? — он ухмыльнулся и поднял бровь.  
— Конечно, — Снейп последовал за ним к выходу из комнаты.

***

— Иди ко мне, расскажи, насколько плохо всё прошло? — сказал Гарри, закрывая дверь в комнату Снейпа.  
— Я знаю, что мне не нужно этого делать. Ты не настолько глуп, чтобы считать, будто всё прошло хорошо, — мягко заметил Снейп. Слишком мягко, как показалось Гарри.  
— И ты действительно не будешь комментировать этот разговор? — его Северус в весьма едких выражениях разнёс бы его в пух и прах, как только они оказались бы наедине.  
— Я предпочёл бы заняться приятным для нас обоих делом. И оно никоим образом не касается того, что ты сказал глупому Уизли, — Снейп ласково провёл пальцами по щеке Гарри.  
Тот рассмеялся и потянулся за прикосновением. У Снейпа были очень правильные приоритеты.  
— А! Ты считаешь, что если будешь добр ко мне, то мы трахнемся.  
— Я на это надеялся. Разве я не прав? — с едва заметной ноткой сомнения. Кажется, Снейпу стало не очень комфортно здесь и сейчас.  
— Прав. После вчерашней ночи я готов ко всему,— Гарри сделал шаг вперёд и стянул мантию.  
— Я согласен, — Снейп тоже снял свою и придвинулся к Поттеру, прижав его к стене.  
Сердце Гарри забилось быстрее, когда он увидел решительность во взгляде Северуса. За то небольшое время, что они спали вместе, Снейп успел развить в себе сверхъестественную способность догадываться о его желаниях. И почему-то Северус решил исполнять их. Это никогда не перестанет удивлять и радовать Гарри.  
— Северус, — прошептал он, когда губы Снейпа накрыли его собственные, целуя грубо и властно.  
Рот Снейпа покорял его, посасывая и кусая, в то время как руки избавляли их обоих от одежды.  
После такого вечера Гарри была необходима дикая страсть, чтобы избавиться от до предела натянутых нервов. Внутренняя напряжённость никогда не приводила ни к чему хорошему. К сожалению, такое состояние появлялось всякий раз после опасных ситуаций.  
Наконец, раздевшись окончательно, он вжался в стену.  
Снейп тихо пробормотал какое-то заклинание, и Гарри вдруг приподняло. Его ноги оказались раздвинуты, каждая из них находилась над рукой Северуса.  
— Гибкость – одно из самых полезных свойств твоего молодого тела, — пробормотал Снейп, закидывая одну из ног Гарри на плечо, чтобы освободить себе руки.  
— А я думал, что таковой является способность кончить три-четыре раза за ночь.  
— Я ничего не выиграю от количества, — Снейп переместился, его твердый член дразняще скользил между половинками ягодиц Гарри.…  
Палец кружил вокруг входа, но не погружался в него. Он был слишком сухим для этого.  
— _Accio,_ смазка, — сказал Гарри, и она поплыла к нему. — В этот раз тоже не жалей её.  
— Конечно, — Снейп сдвинулся, сильнее прижимая его к стене.   
Он зачерпнул немного смазки, которая плавала рядом с его рукой, и проник в Гарри по фалангу.  
— Как тебе? — спросил Снейп, сгибая палец.  
Даже в неудобном положении ощущение было восхитительным. Словно разряд пробежал по его позвоночнику и остановился в паху. Гарри застонал.  
Второй палец скользнул внутрь, дразня его, растягивая его, трахая его. Гарри попытался привести свои бедра в движение, но угол между ним и стеной не позволял это сделать.  
Снейп, казалось, никуда не спешил, и через краткое время Гарри впал в отчаяние.  
— Давай, чёрт возьми.  
— Когда я захочу и буду готов, — Снейп заткнул ему рот поцелуем.  
Гарри почти с ума сходил от желания:  
— Давай.  
— Очень хорошо, — сказал Снейп, снова смещая его, а затем насаживая на свой твёрдый член.  
Закрыв глаза, Гарри вздохнул от удовольствия.  
— Да. Ещё.  
Снейп прижал его к стене и вошёл в него, двигаясь резче и быстрее. Жар от удовольствия распространялся по всему его телу. Гарри поддался ему, наслаждаясь, любя. Чёрт, это было просто великолепно. Очень, очень здорово.  
От следующей вспышки удовольствия мир рассыпался яркими искрами.  
Когда Гарри открыл глаза, то обнаружил себя и Снейпа лежащими на полу у двери аморфной кучей. Он пододвинулся поближе, и Снейп посмотрел на него. В его взгляде было что-то, что можно было опознать как страх.  
— Да, — сказал Гарри, целуя его. — Потрясающе.  
— Я ничего не говорил, чтобы ты соглашался, — но Снейп даже не смог нахмуриться.  
И Гарри не собирался терять тот минимум взаимопонимания, что они уже имели.  
— Я прочёл по твоему лицу.  
Снейп сделался безразличным, но он не смог, а может быть просто не захотел удержать подобное состояние.  
— Это был адекватный...  
Гарри рассмеялся. В устах Снейпа это была высочайшая похвала.  
— Пойдём в постель.  
Снейп хмыкнул и поднялся с пола, а затем протянул ему руку, чтобы помочь. Приятно удивленный Гарри взялся за его руку и тоже встал.  
Они устроились в постели Северуса, лежа близко друг к другу, но не касаясь. Гарри предпочел бы куда более близкое расстояние, но они спали так, что каждый оказывался на своей половине кровати. Он перевернулся и удивился, когда Снейп прижался к его спине и обнял за талию.

***

Несмотря на замечательный секс, Гарри проспал всего несколько часов. К обеду он оставил Снейпа досматривать сны, а сам пошёл на кухню. За столом сидел Рон, угрюмо ковыряясь в своей тарелке.  
— А где остальные? — спросил Гарри, устраиваясь рядом и беря с подноса бутерброд.  
— Гермиона в библиотеке, вместе с Люпином и МакГонагалл, — не глядя на него ответил Рон.  
Гарри вздохнул. Он лучше всех справится с этим. Если Рон будет дуться весь день, это будет действовать на нервы и мешать работать. А учитывая, как мало он спал, это не лучшая идея.  
— Ты сердишься на меня.  
Рон по-прежнему не поднимал глаз:  
— С чего бы? — затем посмотрел на Гарри, и во взгляде его не было злости. — Ты говорил как взрослый. Как учитель или кто-то вроде того.  
Невозможно было на это ответить что-то кроме правды.  
— Я взрослый.  
— Но это не так. Ты не можешь быть... Ты не похож... — Рон замолчал, наконец услышав, что он говорит.  
Гарри не нужно было повторять очевидное. Он был уверен, что Рон понял. Но, может быть, не мешало ему кое-что сказать ещё раз.  
— Я все ещё твой друг.  
— Нет. Ты _его_ друг. Мой друг исчез, — голос Рона сорвался.  
— Это то же самое, — заметил Гарри, но они оба знали, что это ложь. Что бы ни случилось в будущем, как бы близки они не стали, эта пропасть между ними никогда не исчезнет.  
— Я знаю, что я никогда не смогу стать им. И ты никогда не сможешь стать _моим_ Гарри. Независимо от того, как сильно я хочу этого, — по печальному звуку голоса Рона Гарри понял. Он хотел бы изменить это, но не мог.  
И таков теперь его курс. Где нет пути назад. Не то чтобы Гарри вообще обдумывал этот вариант.  
— Мы можем быть друзьями чуть иначе. Я хотел бы, — Гарри действительно так думал. Ему нравился этот Рон. Нет, не так же как _его_ Рон, но из-за скачка Гарри во времени его Рон исчез навсегда, и с того момента, как осознал своё положение, он знал, что никогда больше не увидит его.  
— Я не понимаю, почему ты хочешь этого, — грустно сказал Рон, ссутулившись.  
Это очень расстроило Гарри.  
— Потому что ты тоже особенный.  
— Нет. Гермиона...  
— Я не выжил бы без тебя и твоих умений. Так же как и без неё. Вот что я пытаюсь вам объяснить.  
— Я не могу поверить в это, — очевидно, он хотел, чтобы Гарри убедил его.  
В конечном счёте уверенность придёт к Рону сама собой или не придёт вообще.  
— Подумай. Сейчас ты очень хороший игрок в шахматы.  
— Какое это имеет отношение к реальности? Это всего лишь игра, — Рон уже задумывался над этим.  
— Игра, для победы в которой необходимо тщательно продумывать стратегию, — Рон посмотрел на него с надеждой.  
— Ты хочешь сказать, что я помогал тебе планировать операции? Но как я могу помогать, если ты не разрешаешь мне ничего делать?  
— Я не хочу подвергать тебя опасности, если могу избежать этого, — даже то, что они сейчас находятся здесь, уже опасно, но он посчитал этот риск небольшим и всё-таки оправданным.  
— Но ты делал это раньше.  
Он был прав, но последствия были ужасающими. В шестнадцать он не был уверен, что Рон готов принимать подобные решения. Конечно, он принимал их в этом же возрасте, или близком к этому, сам. Тогда у него не было выбора, но возможно, он должен дать им его сейчас?  
— Ты знаешь, что это опасно? Что вы можете получить травмы и увечья, а может быть даже и умереть?  
— Что ты хочешь этим сказать? — проницательно спросил Рон.  
Было больно рассказывать об этом, потому что приходилось вспоминать всё в деталях, но Гарри не должен был сейчас лгать.  
— Вы вернулись не такими, как прежде.  
— Что произошло?  
— Вы с Гермионой оказались поражены Тёмной Магией. Это причинило тебе боль. Это изменило тебя. После этого ты не смог стать аврором, — Гарри не хотел вдаваться в подробности, пока не получил прямого вопроса. Он не хотел, чтобы Рон так или иначе ожидал подобного.  
Рон на мгновение задумался:  
— Если я помог тебе сделать то, что было необходимо, то, возможно, это того стоило.  
Гарри улыбнулся. Рон. Но жить с травмой совсем не просто. Он не смог принять это, когда это всё произошло.  
— Не уверен, что ты продолжишь думать так же, если что-то произойдёт на самом деле.  
— Судя по всему, так и случилось?  
— Ты имел полное право злиться на меня.  
— Я постараюсь припомнить тебе этот разговор, если придёт время. Я хочу помочь, — Рон откинулся на спинку стула. Проявилась уверенность, которой не было в Роне, которого он знал в шестнадцать. Но это было совсем не важно.  
— Я надеюсь, что тебе не придётся. Или, по крайней мере, недолго, — это было через два года, когда Рон пострадал. Если повезёт, он вообще сможет это предотвратить.  
— Ты поговоришь с моими родителями?  
Гарри рассмеялся над надеждой в его взгляде.  
— Я думаю, что твои родители меня убьют, если с тобой произойдёт что-то плохое.

***

— Ну, мистер Поттер, что вы можете сказать в своё оправдание? — спросила МакГонагалл, когда села на недавно освобождённое Роном место за столом.  
— Мистер Поттер? Должно быть, у меня проблемы, — Гарри притворно рассмеялся.  
— Ты не особенно обеспокоен, не так ли? — она явно пыталась сказать это строго, но подрагивание кончиков губ выдало её.  
Он никогда не замечал в её глазах такого веселого блеска. Конечно, когда они были учителем и учеником, у неё было не так много поводов для улыбки.  
— У тебя проблемы? — интересно, она не стала сразу ругать его.  
Она вздохнула, глаза потускнели:  
— Я беспокоюсь о вас Северусом. И да, я знаю, что это совсем не моё дело.  
— Это не так. Но я ожидал от вас немного иного. Я думал, что вы захотите поговорить о Роне.  
— Мистер Уизли действует привычно. Он ревнует, — то, что она это поняла, очень порадовало Гарри.  
— Я всего лишь постарался поговорить с ним.  
Она подняла бровь, выжидая.  
— Я сказал ему, что они с Гермионой продолжат помогать мне, — это не подлежало обсуждению, и Гарри надеялся, что она поймёт.  
Губы МакГонагалл сжались в тонкую линию.  
— Этим вы подставляете их под удар. Сильнее, чем сейчас.  
Его не удивило неодобрение. В некотором смысле она права. Но ему нужны Рон и Гермиона. И он надеялся, что сможет уберечь их. Гарри опустил глаза, а потом снова посмотрел на неё.  
— Нам нужна Гермиона. Я не хочу, чтобы кому-то из них причинили боль, а ещё не хочу, чтобы Рон был подавлен. Он должен быть в состоянии принимать важные решения.  
— Ему шестнадцать. И он ещё не очень зрел морально, — она была права.  
И Гарри знал это.  
— У него никогда не было шанса стать кем-то ещё.  
— Я говорю о том же. Вы должны позволить ему быть тем, кто он есть. То есть мальчишкой.  
— Я не могу избавиться от ощущения, что он должен иметь шанс стать кем-то бОльшим, нежели шестым сыном Артура Уизли. И если я могу помогать ему, направлять его, я сделаю это и дам ему попробовать.  
— Вы не можете форсировать события или заставлять его. Ещё существует вероятность, что _этому_ Рону Уизли не суждено быть ничем большим, чем просто шестым сыном Артура.  
Эту возможность он даже не хотел рассматривать. Гарри скрестил руки на груди.  
— Никто никогда не должен быть «просто».  
— Не тебе решать.  
Это звучало так разумно, что он почти согласился. Но они говорили о Роне, и даже если бы это был не его Рон, Гарри всё равно хотел для него лучшего.  
— Если я смогу помочь ему — я помогу.  
— Я не говорю, что ты не должен помогать. Я просто говорю, что необходимо учитывать всю опасность и все риски. Прежде чем ты потребуешь от шестнадцатилетнего то, для чего он явно слишком молод.  
— Это будет только его выбор. И если он сможет сделать его, возможно, он сможет справиться и с моими требованиями.  
— С возрастом ты стал более упрямым.  
Гарри рассмеялся:  
— Эй, я не так уж и стар! Вам потребовалось так много времени, чтобы понять, что я упрям?  
— Я надеялась, что ошибалась в своей оценке, — она посерьёзнела. — О Северусе?  
— Что не так? — Гарри очень настороженно относился к обсуждениям Снейпа с ней. Он знал, что его Северус ненавидел, когда его обсуждали, и готов был поклясться чем угодно, что этот Снейп был таким же. Но МакГонагалл не собиралась прекращать разговор.  
— Я обеспокоена тем, как быстро вы сошлись.  
— Почему? Мы ведь оба взрослые.  
— В том-то и дело. Ты взрослый человек, и всё же это не совсем соответствует действительности. Ваши отношения вне закона. И я не хочу, чтобы ему было плохо из-за этого.  
— Да, это весьма скользкий вопрос. Но если наши отношения станут достоянием общественности, я думаю, что смогу доказать, что я взрослый. И не позволю причинить ему неприятности.  
— Я не уверена, что вы сможете сделать всё это. Если Визенгамот откажется принять ваше заявление...  
— Я сомневаюсь, что они смогут его проигнорировать. Кроме того, это не так уж и трудно — убедить кого-либо.  
— Потому что люди доверчивы. Но Корнелиус Фадж не таков, и я уверена, что он постарается прибрать Северуса к рукам, чтобы заставить вас способствовать его политической карьере.  
— Подумать только... как отвратительно, — но слишком близко к истине. Министр — идиот. Однако... — Подождите немного, и Фадж скоро останется без работы.  
— Хорошо. По пути я как раз слышала голоса людей, которые больше не верят правительству, — она пристально вгляделась в него, а Гарри знал, что произойдёт.  
— И снова о тебе и Северусе, — снова начала она. — Ты можешь причинить ему много вреда. Я никогда не видела, чтобы он реагировал на кого-то так, как на тебя.  
— Подозреваю, что из-за моих тайн, — Гарри не был уверен в правильности своих догадок о том, почему Снейп ответил на его попытки сближения. Частично из-за секса, который был очень, очень хорош. Но это не всё. Существовало ещё что-то, и Гарри не был уверен, что определил верно. И что понимает чувства Снейпа по этому поводу. Всё произошло слишком быстро.  
— Надеюсь, ты не путаешь его с более старшей версией? Ты переместился на огромный срок. А для него прошло всего несколько недель.  
— Я знаю, — это было действительно так. Он знал, что вцепился в Снейпа, который был одновременно и его Северусом и в то же время не его, как в лекарство от потери. — Я знакомлюсь с этим человеком. И он мне нравится сам по себе.  
— Ты любил другого. Мне кажется, что ты видишь _его_ и используешь Северуса как бальзам для души.  
— Возможно. Но этот Снейп отличается от того, что был в моём времени. В некоторых весьма важных аспектах.  
— Например? — она была довольно скептична, но всё же дала Гарри шанс.  
— Ну, с одной стороны, он более лояльный. Мы с ним почти равны. И мне это нравится, — этого он никогда не смог бы добиться с тем Северусом. Не с разницей в возрасте в двадцать лет. И это притягивало к Северусу сильнее, чем когда бы то ни было.  
— Должна сказать, что не подумала об этом, — заметила МакГонагалл.  
— Но не я, — он по-прежнему анализировал все свои чувства. Он потерял одну жизнь и приобрёл другую. И одно он знал точно — секс был потрясающим, и уже одно это было достаточной причиной для того, чтобы продолжать.


	7. Chapter 7

Сидя у камина в гостиной у Уизли, Снейп безо всякого интереса смотрел на балаган вокруг него. Как он сюда попал? Когда Поттер попросил его прийти на свой день рождения, он определенно отказался. Он не мог и не хотел выносить зрелище такого количества Уизли.  
Но вот он здесь, наблюдает за Молли, которая пытается всех накормить. Смотрит, как Артур сидит в своём удобном кресле с идиотской улыбкой на лице. Видит, как Билл флиртует с Поттером. И замечает, как Поттер смеётся над шутками Билла.  
Его внутренности сжались самым неприятным образом. Несомненно, вся еда, приготовленная Молли, стремилась покинуть его желудок.  
Он задумался над тем, сколько ещё ему необходимо оставаться здесь, чтобы Поттер был счастлив. Он так же задумался, стоил ли Гарри стольких хлопот. Снейп вздохнул.  
— Профессор? — позвал Поттер, вырывая его из состояния задумчивости. Откуда он только появился?  
— Что? — хмыкнул Снейп.  
— Ты хмуришься, — почему он улыбался, когда это произносил?  
— А почему моё выражение лица должно отличаться от своего обычного состояния? — кроме минут после секса, когда он ни о чём не задумывался.  
Поттер оттеснил его в угол, не прикасаясь, но находясь достаточно близко, чтобы Снейп чувствовал легкий запах дыма от его волос. Он подавил желание уткнуться в них носом.  
— Я хочу снова поговорить с Молли и Артуром. Чтобы дать им знать, что я с Гермионой и Роном собираюсь пойти искать крестраж-медальон на следующей неделе, — сказал Поттер.  
— Ты хочешь получить их разрешение, так? — Снейп в это время смотрел на Молли, которая с любопытством на них оглядывалась. Поразительно. От неё невозможно ничего скрыть.  
— Я...  
— Не беспокойся об этом. Так ты только заставишь их волноваться ещё сильнее, — в таком случае они могут пойти на поводу у чувств и запретить идти туда Рону. И это, несомненно, расстроит Поттера.  
Безбашенные, глупые Гриффиндорцы, несть им числа.  
— Я не хочу прививать им ложное чувство безопасности.  
— В случаях, когда происходит что-то неожиданное? Так в жизни всегда будет полно неприятных сюрпризов. Ты не можешь учесть их все.  
— И это меня беспокоит.  
Учитывая степень нервозности Поттера, Снейп решил, что тому известно что-то ещё, о чём он не упоминал ранее. И этого Поттера было не так уж просто прочитать.  
— Ты боишься чего-то конкретного? Я думал, что ты просчитал все возможности.  
— Я не могу учесть всего. И до сих пор всё шло слишком гладко.  
— Разве не ты говорил мне, что это было не так уж и просто? — Снейпа сильно напугали весьма неприятные сюрпризы, которые их поджидали. Играть с судьбой, даже с самыми благородными целями, всегда было опасно.  
— Это было само по себе нелегко, но всё-таки гладко. Я беспокоюсь.  
— Ты же веришь в гриффиндорскую удачу, — сказал Снейп.  
— Даже я знаю, что она не может длиться вечно.  
— И что ты предлагаешь?  
Поттер пожал плечами.  
— В том-то всё и дело. Я не знаю. Нам надо двигаться вперёд, у нас просто нет выбора.  
— Вот тебе и ответ. Что бы ни случилось, мы _будем_ продолжать идти, — Снейпу больше нечего было добавить. Он смотрел на Поттера, удивляясь в который раз, как черты взрослого накладываются на лицо подростка. Проживёт ли он достаточно долго, чтобы увидеть взрослого Поттера? Как это ни странно, но он хотел бы этого.  
Поттер взял тарелку с каминной полки.  
— Я передам их миссис Уизли.

***

Несколькими днями позже Гарри, Рон и Гермиона собрались у камина.  
— Все готовы? — спросил Гарри, взяв в руки горсть летучего пороха.  
— Мы перепроверили план три раза, — резко ответил Рон. — Это не так уж и трудно.  
— Мы будем иметь дело с Тёмной Магией. Поэтому нельзя быть во всем уверенными, — ответил Гарри в тон другу, потому что подобная позиция раздражала его и он был готов накричать на Рона, если тот не посерьёзнеет.  
— Он прав, Рон. Это может быть... это будет опасно. И не важно, какие меры предосторожности мы предприняли, — сказала Гермиона.  
— Чувствую себя как на сцене. Детям позволили что-то сделать, — горько заметил Рон.  
Из всех крестражей этот, пожалуй, был наименее опасным. Гарри говорил об этом Снейпу и решил, что этот крестраж можно использовать для того, чтобы дать Рону и Гермионе проявить себя, при этом контролируя ситуацию.  
— Если ты не хочешь идти, так и скажи. Ты имеешь право остаться здесь.  
Рон опустил глаза и покачал головой.  
— Тогда я хочу, чтобы вы поняли, что _это_ опасно. Вы, все мы, должны быть очень осторожны. Если вы не будете бдительны или сделаете какую-либо глупость, я отправлю вас по домам.  
Рон покраснел и кивнул:  
— Хорошо.  
— Идём. Площадь Гриммо, двенадцать, — Гарри бросил порох в камин и, когда тот вспыхнул зелёным, вошёл в него.  
Когда мир перестал вращаться, он оказался около камина в гостиной. Гарри поднялся на ноги, отряхнул одежду и отошёл подальше, чтобы Рон и Гермиона не столкнулись с ним. Они вышли из камина мгновением спустя.  
— Это на чердаке, — сказал Гарри.  
Ремус вошёл в комнату.  
— Не могу поверить, что он был здесь всё это время.  
— И поэтому мы здесь. Чтобы разобраться с ним, — произнёс Рон уже не так угрюмо, как раньше.  
Ремус открыл было рот, чтобы предложить свою помощь, но Гарри покачал головой. Их взгляды встретились, и Ремус отошёл в сторону.  
— Удачи.  
— Спасибо, — сказала Гермиона, когда пошла к двери.  
— На чердак? — Рон посмотрел на лестницу.  
Втроём они поднялись наверх, на третий этаж. К люку была приставлена лестница.  
— Как здесь пыльно! — замахал перед лицом Рон.  
— Сомневаюсь, что здесь кто-нибудь был с тех самых пор как Регулус положил сюда медальон.  
Гермиона посмотрела вниз, на пол.  
— Я ожидала здесь увидеть грызунов или что-то подобное...  
— Наверняка здесь наложены чары против них. Однако внутри может быть любое количество магических вредителей, — Гарри не стал упоминать про другие опасности, которые тоже могут там оказаться.  
Комната была заполнена ящиками, сундуками, мебелью, бумагами, свёртками и свитками. Летающий Мирус — мышеподобное существо с очень большими зубами — напал на них. Гермиона чарами остановила его.  
— Я уверен, что их здесь больше одного, — сказал Рон, сильнее вцепившись в свою палочку. — И их укусы весьма болезненны.  
— Но, к счастью, не смертельны, — Гарри указал палочкой на один из ящиков, стоящий на полу.  
— Готов поспорить, что он будет в одном из них, — сказал Рон, кивая на четыре сундука, стоящих около стены. — Если бы я хотел что-то спрятать, да так, чтобы это не нашли, я бы положил туда.  
— Подозреваю, что нам надо будет проверить их все, чтобы найти крестраж, — Гарри потянулся к коробке. Волна Тёмной магии прикоснулась к нему, взывая. — Я чувствую магию в этой коробке.  
— Чем мы можем помочь? — Гермиона так пристально всмотрелась в коробку, будто могла увидеть магию.  
— Как у вас с чарами разрушения? — спросил Гарри с улыбкой.  
— Чего ты ожидал от нашего-то возраста? — улыбаться в ответ Рон не стал.  
Гарри взмахнул палочкой над коробкой:  
— _Pateo Abscondo_.  
Коробка открылась. Магия подсветила её.  
— Круто! Можешь показать, как это делается? — глаза Рона загорелись от возбуждения.  
Гарри сотворил контр-проклятье и заглянул внутрь коробки. Там не было ничего ценного.  
— Это простые чары, Рон, почему бы тебе не попробовать их вот на той коробке?  
И Рон, и Гермиона легко справились с чарами.  
— Используйте их на каждой коробке, до которой собираетесь дотронуться. Неважно, как она выглядит.  
Несколько часов спустя они всё ещё прокладывали себе путь сквозь ящики и сундуки. Ремус принёс им обед, а затем полдник. Он научил их нескольким контр-заклятьям для того, что они нашли, но медальон им так и не попался.  
В восемь вечера Гарри объявил перерыв. Они всё равно не смогли бы закончить сегодня.  
— Разве ты не знаешь, где он находится? — спросила Гермиона, когда они спускались вниз по лестнице.  
— В этом времени — нет. Тогда это была деревянная коробка с буквой «B», выгравированной сверху. Сегодня я не видел ничего подобного, — и это было даже больше, чем он собирался рассказать.  
— Я тоже не видел ничего похожего, — кивнул Рон  
— И я.  
— Значит или он в другой коробке, или вообще не на чердаке.  
— Ты думаешь, это возможно? — спросила Гермиона.  
Гарри не имел ни малейшего понятия.  
— Я надеюсь, что крестраж всё же в этом доме, просто в другом месте.  
— Продолжим искать завтра утром, — возбужденно сказал Рон.  
— И нам потребуется несколько дней, чтобы дойти до стены, — Гермиона не была так рада, как Рон.  
— Никто из вас не обязан возвращаться завтра, — напомнил Гарри.  
— Нет, — Гермиона покачала головой. — Я завтра продолжу с вами.

***

Позже, ночью, Гарри зашёл на кухню и застал там Снейпа и МакГонагалл, которые пили чай.  
— Вы не нашли его? — спросила МакГонагалл. Было видно, что она удивлена.  
— Нет, хотя и должны были. Из всех крестражей этот было найти проще всего, — сказал Гарри, не скрывая своего разочарования.  
— Что вы делали иначе? — спросил Снейп.  
— Я научил Рона и Гермиону чарам, которые помогают обнаружить проклятия, наложенные на коробки, — делая это, он надеялся защитить Рона от того, что произошло в его будущем. И даже если это затянуло поиски, он считал, что оно того стоит.  
Снейп выглядел немного удивлённым подобными чарами:  
— Они работают для всех проклятий?  
— Не для всех, но для большинства самых распространённых. Заклинание показывает, есть ли чары, даже если не может опознать их.  
— Я занимался кое-чем подобным.  
— Не удивил, — усмехнулся Гарри.  
— Да? Ах! — улыбнулась МакГонагалл. — Очень полезно.  
— Покажешь мне его? — спросил Снейп.  
— Не хочешь разработать его сам?  
— Кажется я это уже сделал. И не вижу необходимости повторять, — ухмыльнулся он, явно довольный собой.  
Гарри улыбнулся в ответ, а потом вздохнул.  
— Я даже не уверен, есть ли там коробка сейчас.  
— Может быть поискать не только на чердаке? — предложила МакГонагалл.  
Он постарался вспомнить всё, что происходило тогда.  
— В прошлом мы обыскали несколько комнат, прежде чем добрались до чердака. Среди них была детская Регулуса и Сириуса, — тогда ему было очень больно. Он так и не смог принять смерть Сириуса, даже два года спустя. Вызвать воспоминания о том времени теперь оказалось намного проще. Потому ли, что он вспоминает их слишком часто?  
— Что тогда ещё случилось? — Снейп разрушил его задумчивость.  
Гарри развернулся к нему, благодарный за то, что ему не дали заблудиться в мрачных мыслях.  
— Рон был проклят.  
— И сейчас вы пытаетесь этого избежать, — сказала МакГонагалл.  
— Да, при помощи антимагических чар. Если бы мы знали их тогда, может быть... — Гарри не мог быть уверен, что Рон бы не пострадал, но это наверняка помогло бы.  
— Ты делаешь всё возможное сейчас. И только это имеет значение, — кивнула МакГонагалл.  
— Да. Мы продолжим завтра, — начал было подниматься Гарри, но МакГонагалл махнула рукой, приглашая присесть обратно.  
— Недавно я разговаривала с Альбусом.  
От её тона желудок Гарри сжался.  
— И что он сказал? — спросил Снейп, ясно ощущая то же волнение, что и Гарри.  
— Как вы наверное знаете, он не выздоровеет, — сказала она одновременно расстроенная и смирившаяся с состоянием Дамблдора.  
— Конечно же. Он попал под проклятье и это убивает его, — казалось, будто Снейпу нанесли личное оскорбление. Этим он отличался от Рона, который жаловался, когда был раздражён.  
— Мы бессильны, — сказал Гарри. — Я надеялся, что Гермиона сможет помочь ему Белой магией.  
— Какой бы умной она ни была, у неё не было ни времени, ни опыта, чтобы суметь сделать подобное, — по крайней мере, Снейп сказал это не так пренебрежительно как мог бы. Каждый из них упустил что-то, что мог бы сделать.  
— Она старается изо всех сил, — не мог не отметить Гарри.  
— Я и не говорю, что она не старалась. Я лишь сказал... — нахмурился Снейп.  
— Хватит, — терпение МакГонагалл лопнуло. — Мне нужно с вами кое-что обсудить.  
— Что именно? — напряженно спросил Снейп.  
— Альбус рассказал мне, что он не смог уговорить Горация Слизнорта преподавать зелья. И, учитывая количество оставшегося времени, он абсолютно уверен, что не сможет никого найти. Он спрашивает, не станешь ли ты, Северус, возражать против того, чтобы преподавать их и в этом году? — с надеждой посмотрела она на него.  
Снейп вздохнул, как будто бы то, что он не получил проклятую должность, расстроило его.  
— Хорошо. Удивительно, почему Слагхорн не согласился? Вы же рассказывали мне, что он преподавал у вас?  
— Да, преподавал. Однако тогда уговаривать его Дамблдор ходил со мной. Может быть из-за этого? — Гарри никогда не нравился Слагхорн. Но если он нужен Дамблдору по какой-то причине, то Гарри был готов попробовать убедить его преподавать.  
— Стоит ли мне поговорить с директором по этому поводу?  
— Нет. Альбус уже ищет преподавателя Защиты. Обычно он находит кого-нибудь, — однако МакГонагалл выглядела не очень обнадёженной.  
— Да, того, кто пытается меня убить.  
Снейп посмотрел на него.  
— Сомневаюсь, что я это делал. Даже учитывая мою нелюбовь к тебе-прошлому.  
— Может быть только немножко, — сказал Гарри. Он догадывался, что если бы Снейп действительно захотел его убить, у него не было бы ни малейшего шанса.  
— Поттер, будь уверен, если я захочу тебя убить, я сделаю это, — голос Снейпа резанул по его нервам и послал дрожь далеко не страха по спине Гарри.  
— Не сомневаюсь. Но в то же время не понимаю — за что.  
— Альбус думает позволить кому-то из Министерства учить Защите, — и МакГонагалл эта идея возмущала.  
Гарри тоже. Он не мог поверить, что Дамблдор готов пойти на подобное. Посмотрев на тыльную сторону своей ладони, он снова увидел розовый шрам. И вздрогнул.  
— Господи, только не ещё одна Амбридж.  
— Он говорит, что надеется на кого-то некомпетентного, но безвредного. И что вам это поможет.  
— Как?  
— Он надеется, что вы продолжите обучать Отряд Дамблдора. С его разрешения, конечно же.  
Это _должно_ им помочь. Тогда у него будет достаточно власти, особенно с учетом официального одобрения Дамблдора.  
— Я мог бы организовать это. На самом деле это очень хорошая идея. Так я смогу убедиться, что, по крайней мере, часть студентов получает необходимые знания.  
— В перерывах между раздачей автографов и квиддичем, — со знакомой усмешкой заметил Снейп. Она отсутствовала долгое время. Возможно, разговор о школе...  
— Я не собираюсь больше играть в квиддич. У меня не будет на это времени, — неужели Снейп считал иначе?  
— Ваш факультет вас не поймёт. Они, скорее всего, очень сильно усложнят вам жизнь, — МакГонагалл голосом показала, что не одобряет его будущих действий. Неужели она действительно способна в такое время волноваться из-за соревнования между факультетами?  
— Напомню, я не собираюсь быть студентом, — он бросил учебу после шестого курса, и так никогда и не возвращался в школу. Он и правда не мог _быть_ учеником, а мог только делать вид, что им является.  
Снейп что-то просчитывал, а затем покачал головой.  
— Ты уже студент. Гарри Поттер был студентом. И ты будешь вести себя как будто ты и есть тот, старый Поттер. И я не собираюсь смотреть, как ты бросаешь учебу.  
— Я буду посещать занятия и вести себя так, как вёл бы себя он. Однако я не предполагал учиться по-настоящему...  
— Твоё обучение важно. Даже если ты не Гарри Поттер. Тебе потребуются эти знания в дальнейшей жизни, — МакГонагалл действительно верила в свои слова.  
Гарри вздохнул. Было такое ощущение, будто они оба хотели, чтобы он был студентом.  
— И это не будет иметь ни малейшего значения в ближайшие два года.  
— Будет. Что бы ни случилось, ты проживёшь _эту_ жизнь в течение двух лет.  
За это время может произойти всё что угодно, но Гарри не хотел думать об этом сейчас.  
— Я не буду играть в квиддич. Почему бы нам не сказать, что министерство так и не сняло с меня пожизненный запрет?  
— Это будет работать ровно до тех пор, пока чьи-нибудь родители не поднимут записи об этом инциденте на проверку.  
— Хотя бы для начала. Я не буду играть, — Гарри мог придумать мало чего похуже необходимости сталкиваться с подростковым беспокойством о глупой игре. Уроков было вполне достаточно.  
— Я весьма далёк от того, чтобы отговаривать вашу команду сразу сдаться Слизерину, но почему ты так непреклонен?  
— Я не играл уже много лет. И меня квиддич перестал привлекать, — и после всего, что происходило в его жизни со времени ухода из школы, он просто не мог так внимательно относиться к игре.  
Удивительно, но Снейп кивнул.  
— Что ещё говорил директор?  
— Ничего особенного, — она посмотрела на Гарри. — Вы с мисс Грейнджер и мистером Уизли на следующей неделе пойдёте в магазин за школьными принадлежностями, — и она вручила ему список необходимых покупок.  
— Я не буду брать все эти предметы, — даже если у него не будет домашних заданий, времени не будет хватать на всё остальное. — И Зелий нет.  
— Ты получил В на СОВах, — МакГонагалл посмотрела на Снейпа.  
Он тоже повернулся к нему:  
— Ты позволишь мне и Рону ходить к тебе на Продвинутое Зельеварение?  
— Тебе. Я вижу, что это тебе нужно. Уизли придётся попросить самому. Вежливо.  
— Справедливо, — Гарри задумался, насколько хорошо попросит Рон.  
МакГонагалл усмехнулась:  
— Что ещё ты хочешь взять?  
— Я не знаю. Это не имеет значения для ТРИТОНов. Я могу сдать их в любой момент с закрытыми глазами.  
— Ты действительно так уверен?  
— Конечно. Я сам преподавал Защиту от Тёмных искусств, когда меня поглотило Зеркало, — Гарри устал быть аврором, ему надоело всё связанное с войной. При нападении почти все учителя погибли, поэтому Гарри был рад принять предложение МакГонагалл преподавать.  
Она сняла очки:  
— Какой у тебя стаж?  
— Пять лет. После нападения вы наняли преподавателя, который проработал в школе десять лет. Он погиб, упав с метлы.  
— Было интересно узнать. Ты понимаешь, что тебе придётся пересдать ТРИТОНы?  
До этого надо было ещё дожить. Ему необходимо найти остальные крестражи и убить Волдеморта прежде чем волноваться об этом.  
— Зелья, Трансфигурация, что ещё? Кто ещё в Ордене?  
— Хагрид, — сказала МакГонагалл.  
— Замечательно. И Уход за Магическими Существами. Если мне не изменяет память, он как раз не задавал большой домашней работы.  
— Необходим ещё один предмет. Может быть Чары?  
Учитывая количество чар, которые он разработал за эти годы, ему будет просто.  
— Я, вероятно, разбираюсь в них лучше, чем Флитвик.  
— На твоём месте я не стал бы говорить ему об этом, — сказал Снейп.  
Как будто он мог быть так груб. Однако эта фраза выявила проблему:  
— А как мы будем скрывать мою резко выросшую магическую силу от остальных преподавателей и студентов?  
— Я не думаю, что студенты знают как её распознавать, — сказала МакГонагалл.  
— И ты будешь сливаться с остальными детьми, когда будешь в Хогвартсе.  
Гарри не был в этом так уж уверен, однако надеялся, что среди множества магических источников его выделить будет достаточно сложно.

***

Гарри непринуждённо вернулся в постель и медленно зарылся в мягкие одеяла и подушки. Голый и возбуждённый Снейп опустился на него сверху и обнял его. С удовлетворенным стоном он ответил на объятия.  
— Ммм, — пробормотал Гарри, когда Снейп начал спускаться вниз по его телу, целуя там, где это было особенно приятно.  
Когда он расположился между разведённых ног Гарри, Снейп поднял голову и встретился с ним глазами:  
— Можно?  
Снейп всегда спрашивал. Гарри находил это любопытным и удивлялся несколькими ещё работающими клетками мозга, что Снейп все ещё настолько неуверен в постели с ним и что у него есть вопросы, о которых Гарри не знал.  
Он не должен был волноваться о своей привлекательности. Гарри любил внимание к деталям, а никто ещё не сосал член Гарри так хорошо, как делал это Снейп, даже его более старшая версия. Этот Снейп был одним из самых щедрых любовников Гарри. Что говорило о том, как сильно тогда сломили смерть Дамблдора и последующие годы с Пожирателями Смерти его Северуса.  
Не было никаких сомнений, что он потерял своего Северуса, но знакомство с этим было весьма приятной неожиданностью. Снейп был вовсе не так плох, как казалось Гарри и многим другим в школе, но между тем Северусом и этим была огромная разница. И если он сможет оградить одного из них от несчастий, усилия окупятся сторицей.  
— Боже, Северус! — громко простонал Гарри и выгнулся, когда рот Снейпа накрыл его член, заставляя отбросить все размышления.  
Ощущения тепла и влаги нахлынули на него, искусный рот Снейпа сосал, лизал и дразнил до тех пор, пока Гарри не начал сходить с ума, желая кончить.  
— Пожалуйста...  
Снейп ничего не ответил, продолжая движения головой и языком. И Гарри был рад этому. Отчаянно рад. Он входил и стонал и снова входил. Наконец, мир исчез во вспышке горячего удовольствия, и он кончил.  
Скользкие ласковые пальцы вошли в него медленно, возвращая обратно из тех томных мест, где находился разум. Гарри вздохнул и позволил их нежной магии воздействовать на себя.  
Это было ещё одно отличие: этот Снейп был более настойчив в постели, особенно в вопросе активной позиции. Его Северусу было всё равно. А этому — нет. И поскольку он был нежен и заботлив во время подготовки, Гарри был готов потакать ему сколько потребуется. Снейп умел доставить ему так много удовольствия, что он мог только удивляться.  
Пальцы внутри него дотронулись до простаты, и он застонал, насаживаясь на них, его мысли мгновенно исчезли от блаженства, вознёсшего его на новые высоты.  
Снейп весьма долго дразнил Гарри, но, наконец, вошёл в него. Гарри вздохнул. Он чувствовал себя так хорошо. Наполненный, цельный и на своём месте.  
Снейп начал скользить в нём, сначала медленно, осторожно, легко входя и выходя, убеждаясь, что он полностью готов. Это продолжалось недолго, потому что Гарри начал громко стонать. Снейп стал двигаться быстрее, сильнее, находя свой идеальный ритм. И Гарри отвечал тем же, подаваясь навстречу, вскидывал бёдра всё резче, льнул к нему, отчаянно нуждаясь в каждом следующем толчке.  
Мир вспыхнул от фантастического удовольствия, и он кончил. Гарри застонал, когда пришёл в себя, ощущая каждую мышцу измождённого тела.  
— Ты в порядке? — Снейп вышел из него, поглаживая бедро.  
— Да, — сказал Гарри, залезая под одеяло. Он почувствовал очищающие чары, а затем Снейп прижался к нему.  
Почти сразу же Гарри начал отключаться.  
— Вы пойдёте туда завтра? — не дал уснуть ему голос Снейпа.  
— Тебя это волнует? — Гарри слишком устал, чтобы вести сейчас связную беседу.  
— Лишь тем, что обстоятельства изменились, и стало опаснее. Может быть стоит рассмотреть...  
— Я сказал, что они вернутся завтра. Мне кажется, что всё будет в порядке, — Гарри знал, что Снейп прав. Он не должен отпускать их, но он же обещал. И он будет с ними, чтобы убедиться, что всё идёт по плану.  
— Я считаю, что опасность слишком велика.  
— Им необходим шанс сделать что-то.  
— Я не смогу тебя переубедить, да? — вздохнул Снейп. — Типичный гриффиндорец, тысячи их.  
— Тебя беспокоит что-то конкретное? — если бы это было так, то он смог бы принять конкретные меры, но против смутного беспокойства ничего свыше сделать не мог.  
— У меня плохое предчувствие.  
— Мы можем отложить поиски на день-два.  
— Не думаю, что это поможет.  
Больше ничего нельзя было сказать. Они _должны_ уничтожить этот крестраж, чтобы двигаться дальше.  
— Мы продолжим завтра утром.

***

Они отвезли Рона в Святого Мунго, но было слишком поздно, чтобы спасти его глаз. Гарри и Гермиона сидели у его постели. Девушка была вся в слезах, а Поттер чувствовал себя так, будто его в грудь лягнул гиппогриф.  
Несмотря на все предупредительные меры и то, как они были осторожны, чёртова коробка все равно атаковала их. Заклинание, выявляющее магию, и вызвало нападение. Гарри нужно было предусмотреть подобное.  
В палату вошёл целитель, а следом за ним Артур и Молли.  
— Мы должны знать, что произошло.  
— Мы искали коробку на чердаке, на Гриммо, и она просто напала на нас. Мы даже толком и не тронули её, — Гарри не поднимал глаз, потому что лгал. После этого он посмотрел на целителя, который, к счастью, поверил ему.  
— Как Рон? — спросил он тихо, дрожащим голосом  
— Да. Расскажите, пожалуйста, — видимо, Гермиона вложила в голос правильное количество мольбы, поскольку целитель отвернулся от Гарри.  
— Он потерял глаз. И поскольку вас атаковала Тёмная магия, ему не смогут поставить замену, — грустно ответил целитель.  
Молли выглядела поражённой, а Артур — больным. Ни один из них не посмотрел на него. Желудок Гарри сжался. Это всё была его вина.  
— Мне очень жаль.  
Гарри повернулся к Молли, когда целитель вышел из комнаты.  
Она покачала головой.  
— Я не ожидала, что всё произойдёт так быстро. Не думаю, что Рону следует...  
— Нет, — слабо, но чётко произнёс Рон.  
— Рон? Как ты себя чувствуешь? — она бросилась к его постели. — Ты слишком молод для этого.  
Рон попытался сесть.  
— Нет, я не боюсь. Я знал, что что-то плохое может случиться. Гарри предупреждал меня.  
— И ты всё равно согласился? О чём же ты думал? — Молли едва сдерживала гнев. Ей было больно, и Гарри не мог её винить. Она имела полное право злиться на него. Он был слишком самонадеян, считая, будто знает, что может произойти, что он может управлять всем и заставить судьбу работать на себя.  
— Я должен был...  
Рон покачал головой:  
— Я слишком хотел помочь. Я почти умолял, чтобы мне дали возможность что-то сделать, так для меня это было важно. Я знал, что иду на риск, и всё равно продолжил.  
— И что сейчас? Это того стоило? — тон Молли указывал прямо, что она считает это весьма плохой идеей.  
Рон посмотрел прямо на свою маму.  
— Да. Стоило. Я сделал выбор. И пусть я проиграл, но я научусь с этим жить.  
В глазах Артура сияло одобрение и немного гордости за своего сына.  
— Ты знаешь, что больше не сможешь...  
— Быть аврором? Или играть в квиддич в школе, или заниматься ещё множеством других дел? Да, я знаю. Не скажу, что меня это не беспокоит, но... Таков мой выбор, и это для меня важно.  
В горле Гарри встал ком. Рон был таким храбрым.  
— Мне очень жаль...  
— Ты предупреждал меня, — Рон посмотрел на родителей. — Мы не можем его винить. И я не буду.  
— Мы не будем, — сказал Артур, но Гарри услышал заминку в ответе. И у них было право обвинять его. Он не должен был рисковать никем, кроме себя.  
Молли откашлялась.  
— Тебя продержат здесь всю ночь, они хотят понаблюдать за тобой.  
— Почему? Они всё равно не смогут ничего сделать. Я хотел бы вернуться к Гарри, — раздражённо заметил Рон.  
— Не спорьте со мной, молодой человек. И завтра ты возвращаешься в Нору, — мрачно и покровительственно сказала она.  
— Мы ещё не закончили, — Рон повернулся к Гарри. — Ты знаешь, как его уничтожить?  
— Профессор Снейп и профессор МакГонагалл как раз сейчас разбираются с ним, — сказал Гарри. — Твоя мама права. Ты сделал всё, что мог на текущий момент. И тебе необходимо восстановиться перед началом учёбы.  
— Но...  
— Рон, послушайся своих родителей. Они правы. Тёмная магия наносит больший ущерб, и от неё сложнее оправиться, чем от обычной магической травмы, — Гарри чувствовал себя и так достаточно виноватым.  
— С тобой здорово разговаривать, — сказал Рон, а потом вздрогнул и закрыл глаза, потому что на него снова нахлынула боль.  
— Мы с тобой будем больше общаться, когда начнём учиться.  
— И это произойдёт всего через несколько недель, — Гермиона явно с нетерпением будет ждать этого времени.  
А Гарри его боялся.  
— Ты всё ещё собираешься пойти в Косой переулок за школьными принадлежностями на следующей неделе? — спросил Рон.  
— Мы встретимся там и сделаем покупки вместе. Заодно я расскажу тебе, что необходимо будет ещё сделать, ладно? — сказал Гарри.  
— Хорошо, — ответила Молли. — Нам надо уйти и дать Рону поспать.  
Рон выглядел так, словно хотел оспорить это решение, но всё же благоразумно решил держать рот на замке.

***

При помощи мантии-невидимки Гарри пробрался в палату Рона той же ночью. Он не был уверен в том, что не поторопился с визитом, однако считал, что Рон был не так оптимистичен, как показывал это окружающим.  
Несмотря на то, что проклятие перестало распространяться, страх вокруг Тёмной магии был так силён, что в Святого Мунго посчитали за лучшее изолировать Рона в отдельной комнате. Гарри попросил МакГонагалл проследить, чтобы все счета за услуги докторов были оплачены.  
Когда Гарри вошёл, Рон притворялся спящим. Гарри бы тут же ушёл, если бы не заметил, как тихо вздрагивают плечи его друга. Будь он младше, он не знал бы, что сказать, да и сейчас Гарри не был уверен в своих действиях, но он не хотел оставлять друга страдающим.  
— Рон, — Гарри положил руку ему на плечо. Он не был настолько глуп, чтобы спрашивать, как он. — Хочешь поговорить об этом?  
Рон замер, а потом перевернулся, по пути вытирая лицо подушкой.  
— Нет.  
— Хорошо. Я понимаю, — улыбнулся Гарри, игнорируя очевидное.  
— Ты не поймёшь. Это больно, — отрезал Рон и вздохнул.  
Но Гарри знал, и даже лучше чем хотел бы.  
— Я испытал подобное. Когда-то давно.  
— Ты же предупреждал меня, — горько произнёс Рон, и эта горечь словно резала Гарри.  
— Может быть я был недостаточно убедителен.  
— Или может быть ты не можешь изменить всего, что предопределено. Может быть какие-то вещи обязаны произойти.  
— Я не могу смотреть, как ты страдаешь от Тёмной магии. Как и в прошлый раз.  
Рон хлюпнул носом и изо всех сил старался не расплакаться.  
— Это уже случилось. И ничего нельзя изменить.  
— Ты потребуешься мне сильнее кого бы то ни было, — сказал Гарри, зная, что Рону необходимо услышать подобное, и в то же время надеясь, что он сможет уберечь его в этот раз.  
— Я бесполезен, я потерял...  
— Не говори так.  
— Но это правда, — у Рона перехватило дыхание. — Я не смогу ничего сделать.  
— Есть вещи, которые тебе не по силам, да. Но есть и то, что тебе по плечу. То, в чём ты хорош, — Гарри отчаянно хотел дать понять Рону, что его жизнь изменилась, но она не окончена. Далеко не окончена.  
— В чём? Я не могу играть в квиддич. Я не могу стать аврором.  
— Это всего лишь два занятия. Ты можешь стать целителем, можешь создавать зелья...  
Рон фыркнул.  
— Как будто я способен на такое.  
— На самом деле тебе это очень даже удавалось. Ты никогда не практиковался в подобном, так что как ты можешь утверждать обратное? — именно зельеварением занялся, в конце концов, его Рон, однако на поиск занятия ушло много времени и попыток.  
— Не то чтобы я смогу это выяснить. Сальноволосый мерзавец не позволит мне заниматься продвинутым зельеварением на уровне ТРИТОНов, — но было в тоне Рона что-то, что говорило, что тот прислушивается, что он готов попробовать.  
— Я могу сделать кое-что, чтобы решить вопрос. Если ты только...  
— Что?  
— Попросишь его. Вежливо.  
— Черт побери! Он же такой ублюдок. Сначала он будет меня мучить, а потом откажет.  
Учитывая отношения Рона со Снейпом, такой исход был не так уж и невероятен, если не считать обещания Снейпа.  
— Он возьмёт тебя к себе на занятия, если ты вежливо попросишь. Решать, конечно, только тебе, но возможность есть.  
Рон посмотрел на него. И Гарри почти видел, как он взвешивает, что знает и чего хочет.  
— Он возьмёт меня? Даже с моей В на СОВах?  
— Он так сказал.  
— Хорошо. Я подумаю над этим, — Рон откинулся на подушки и вздохнул. — Я буду скучать по игре в квиддич.  
— Я всё равно не собирался играть.  
— Почему нет? Даже если я не могу играть, хотелось бы, чтобы играл ты, — Рон говорил так, будто игра Гарри могла компенсировать невозможность игры его самого.  
— Тише, — шикнул Поттер. — Меня не должно быть здесь, ты же помнишь?  
— Так почему не хочешь? — значительно более спокойно спросил Рон.  
— У меня не будет времени, чтобы играть, — он не сказал «в глупые игры», но решил, что его тон выдал это. Почему никто, казалось, так и не смог понять, что он потерял интерес к квиддичу? Слишком много других вещей уже давно занимали его ум.  
— Мы оба будем только болельщиками, — снова грустно произнёс Рон.  
— Мы будем искать и уничтожать крестражи. У нас не будет недостатка в развлечениях, — им вообще вряд ли будет хватать времени. Хотя ему не потребуется, в отличие от Рона и Гермионы, беспокоиться об учёбе.  
— И ты собираешься сделать это всё за один семестр?  
— Да. И буду ходить на уроки только из-за того, что не хочу сообщать Волдеморту об изменившемся положении заранее.  
— Мне кажется, он может догадаться и так. Ты не провёл часть лета с Дурслями.  
— Но чем меньше он знает, тем лучше для нас, — Гарри понимал, что дети Пожирателей Смерти будут отчитываться родителям. Это неизбежно, потому что его поведение изменилось. Он надеялся, что сможет сделать вид, будто Гарри Поттер просто повзрослел, и не вызовет подозрений в том, что почти другой человек.  
Рон промолчал.  
— Я не знаю, получится или нет.  
Люди видят только то, чего ожидают, и этот фактор сработает в его пользу.  
— Я тоже не знаю. С тобой всё хорошо?  
— Да. Я собираюсь носить повязку на глаз. Это всё, что можно сделать. Нельзя даже поставить волшебный глаз, как у Грюма.  
— Ты будешь иметь с ней довольно лихой вид, — хотя Гарри не был уверен, что это будет полезно в шестнадцать.  
Рон рассмеялся:  
— Надеюсь, что ты прав. Но что, если девушкам не понравится?  
— О, им понравится, — Гарри врал. Женщины действительно находили Рона весьма привлекательным и интригующим, но девушкам он мог показаться просто-напросто страшным. — А ещё ты можешь очаровывать их рассказами о своей храбрости.  
— Или пугать их. Нам нельзя будет говорить о произошедшем, да?  
— Да, — и Гарри отвернулся.

***

— Где тебя черти носили? — спросил Снейп немного резче, чем собирался, когда Поттер вошёл в гостиную. Он исчез несколько часов назад, не потрудившись сообщить, куда отправился. Пусть Поттер и может о себе позаботиться, но всё равно он мог попасть в засаду.  
В глазах Поттера вспыхнул гнев, который он не смог быстро подавить.  
— Я ходил проведать Рона. Хотя не очень понимаю, какая тебе разница?  
Потребовалось много усилий, чтобы не заорать. Снейп медленно выдохнул.  
— Элементарные правила вежливости любезно нам сообщают о том, что если вы живёте с кем-то, вам стоит позволить им знать, куда вы уходите. И ты наверняка это знаешь. Так почему не сказал?  
Гнев Поттера исчез так же быстро, как и появился. Он опустил голову, выражение его лица сменилось на виноватое.  
— Ты прав. Прости меня, пожалуйста. Я должен был сказать. Я просто собирался быстренько сходить и проведать его.  
— Похоже, он разбирается с этим в типичной гриффиндорской манере? — судя по всему, это не было неожиданностью.  
— Не совсем так. Он испугался, да и раны от Тёмной магии болезненные.  
— Знаю, — даже слишком хорошо. И это вовсе не означало, что Снейп не вошёл в положение Уизли.  
— Я постарался его утешить как мог, но, к сожалению, этого мало. Ему придётся научиться жить с увечьем, — вздохнул Поттер, явно думая о том, что он должен в следующий раз не допустить ничего плохого.  
Речь не только о травме Уизли. Всё всегда имело более глубокое значение.  
— Похоже, в прошлый раз он не слишком хорошо справился.  
— Нет. Но в этот раз он, кажется, настроен лучше. Может быть знание так повлияло на него. И конечно же Рон согласился помогать далее. Этого не было бы, если бы он считал, что окружающим ничего не угрожает.  
— Как бы то ни было, ты дал ему знание о том, что опасность существует, и он всё же решил рискнуть.  
— Он сказал то же самое.  
Снейп зевнул. Было поздно, и он устал.  
— Пойдем спать.  
— Да, с удовольствием. Ты больше не сердишься на меня? — Поттер послал ему призывный взгляд, который медленно разжигал в нём пожар.  
— А я и не сердился. Я просто не хочу терпеть неудобства, — гладко соврал Снейп.  
— Конечно же нет, — Гарри повернулся к Снейпу с серьезным лицом. — После травмы Рон достигнет успехов в зельеварении.  
Он не мог поверить, что Уизли вообще в чём-то может достичь успехов.  
— Я сказал, что возьму его, если он попросит. Вежливо. И я сделаю это, — и хотя это противоречило его практике, но если Уизли действительно желает заниматься зельеварением настолько, что попросит, то из него может выйти толк. Об этом было мало кому известно, поскольку случалось нечасто, но он всегда брал студентов с «В» по СОВам, если те хотели посещать продвинутые зелья настолько, что осмеливались просить его. Обычно такие студенты достигали успехов на его уроках.  
— Спасибо. Я очень ценю это.  
— Насколько? — спросил Снейп, закрывая дверь в свою спальню.  
— Насколько что?  
— Насколько сильно ты ценишь это? — теперь Снейп прижал его к стене. — Достаточно сильно, чтобы ты дал мне всё, что я потребую?  
— Я думал, я и так даю тебе всё, чего ты хочешь, — Поттер постарался сказать это низко и сексуально, но его голос был ещё слишком звонким, чтобы быть по-настоящему эффектным.  
— Тебя, — признал Снейп. У него было достаточно любовниц, но ни одна их них не была такой же покладистой и щедрой, как Поттер.  
— Ты хочешь чего-то конкретного? Ты знаешь, стоит только попросить, — Поттер поднял руку, притягивая его лицо для поцелуя.  
Снейп сдался.  
— Сегодня ночью ты делаешь всю работу.  
— С удовольствием.  
Но на самом деле это было удовольствие Снейпа.


	8. Chapter 8

Неделю или чуть больше спустя Снейп читал в постели, когда вернулся отсутствовавший целый день Поттер. Когда Гарри наклонился для поцелуя, Снейп учуял неприятный запах.  
— Поттер. От тебя воняет.  
Гарри рассмеялся.  
— Не самый лучший способ приветствовать любовника.  
Любовника? Да, Снейп предполагал, что они были ими. Или кем-то настолько близкими к этому понятию, что не имело смысла поправлять его.  
— От тебя ужасно пахнет. Гарью, — он принюхался, но не смог распознать более точно.  
— Я должен был принять душ, но надеялся убедить тебя присоединиться, — поднял в приглашении бровь Гарри.  
Мокрый и скользкий Поттер был определенно привлекателен, если б от него не воняло.  
— Только после того, как ты избавишься от запаха. Чем это ты занимался, а?  
— Стрелял по мишеням, — Поттер пожал плечами, как будто это было обычным делом для волшебников.  
— Прости?  
— При помощи маггловского пистолета, — он выставил большой и указательный пальцы, изображая выстрел.  
Снейп всё понял без дополнительной демонстрации.  
— И где ты его взял? И, главное, зачем?  
— Купил вчера, в Штатах. В Нью-Джерси, если быть точным, — беззаботно ответил Поттер. Видимо, английскому волшебнику было нечего делать в солнечный день четверга, вот он и отправился в Нью-Джерси покупать пистолет.  
Удивление Снейпа, вероятно, отразилось на его лице, потому что Поттер рассмеялся:  
— Взял порт-ключ до Нью-Йорка, спросил местных жителей — есть ли у них место аналогичное нашему Лютному переулку — пересёк реку, где и приобрёл его у маггла.  
Типичный гриффиндорец, который не слышал про правила.  
— Так просто?  
— Почему бы и нет?  
— И правда, почему бы и нет... Для чего ты собираешься его использовать?  
— Я пока ещё не уверен. Но точно не хочу терять навыки, — сказал он так, будто у него уже был опыт обращения с огнестрельным оружием.  
— Прошло не так много времени.  
— Да, но у меня теперь другое тело, у которого иной центр тяжести. Мне потребуется время, чтобы наработать всё обратно.  
Интересно, до какого уровня он должен натренироваться?  
— И зачем тебе вся эта возня? — спросил Снейп.  
— Когда Люциус Малфой попытался захватить власть, он организовал несколько очень впечатляющих засад для Ордена, в местах, магия в которых была ослаблена. Пистолеты же оказались практически всегда более эффективны против палочек, и уж особенно когда Пожиратели Смерти ещё не ожидали подобного. Но мы успели потерять нескольких человек, пока додумались до их использования.  
— Они так и не смогли научиться защищаться?  
— Они выработали заклинания, но те были очень сложными и требовали большой силы, что в области ослабленной магии невозможно.  
— Я совсем мало знаю о том, что произошло с тобой, — Снейпу было весьма любопытно.  
— Ты хочешь поговорить об этом или помочь мне принять душ? — видимо, Поттер не хотел продолжать разговор на эту тему.  
Не то чтобы Снейп обвинял его. Прошлое не исчезнет. И альтернатива, вероятно, была намного привлекательнее. Снейп погладил Поттера по щеке. Черт побери, он никогда не привыкнет к нему такому, с мягким, как у персика, пухом. Поттер даже ещё не брился. Этого было достаточно, чтобы его член обмяк.  
Будто прочтя мысли Снейпа, Поттер положил руку на его щёку.  
— Что такое?  
— Ничего, — солгал Снейп, которого неприятно резанул высокий голос любовника. Он прикрыл глаза, чтобы почувствовать абсолютно точно взрослую магию Поттера. О, так намного лучше. Она не могла лгать.  
Податливый рот Гарри накрыл его собственный, и Снейп позволил поцелую поглотить себя. Да, да, именно так, не открывая глаз, и тогда он не примет Поттера за ребёнка, даже с этими маленькими мягкими руками, которые лишили его ночной рубашки. Руками, которые скользили вниз по его телу.  
— Душ? — и Поттер потянул его в ванную.

***

— Профессор Снейп? — Уизли был осторожен и осмотрителен. Ни капли обычной наглости. И ни капли грубости.  
Снейп вздрогнул, резко поднял голову и бросил:  
— Чего вы хотите?  
Уизли моргнул. И Снейп заметил, как он собрался с духом, чтобы съязвить в ответ, а после перевёл дыхание, чтобы расслабиться.  
— Можно с вами поговорить?  
Снейп повернулся к нему, скрестив руки на груди. Даже если его ответ был заранее предрешён, Северус не собирался облегчать задачу.  
— Говорите, Уизли. А потом исчезните отсюда.  
— Я хотел бы спросить... — Рон снова перевёл дыхание, явно заставляя себя не останавливаться, — не могли бы вы взять меня на изучение зельеварения на уровне ТРИТОНов?  
— Вы не получили нужную оценку на СОВах. Назовите мне хоть одну причину, почему я должен видеть вас на своих уроках дальше?  
К его чести, Уизли всего лишь закусил губу и ответил нейтрально:  
— Я полагаю, что смогу достичь в них успеха.  
— Большего, чем это было ранее? — Уизли всегда был посредственным студентом. Но зная, что его братья были весьма неплохи, Снейп догадывался, что связано это скорее с отсутствием практики, нежели интеллекта. И он не хотел терпеть лентяев на курсе продвинутых зелий.  
Опять же, Уизли не ответил сразу.  
— Мотивация. Мне сказали, что я могу хорошо разбираться в зельях.  
— И какое это будет иметь значение? Вы больше не сможете стать аврором.  
Уизли продолжил покусывать губы, и Снейп подумал, что они закровят раньше, чем тот ответит.  
— Мне было бы приятно знать, что я это могу.  
— Хорошо. Я разрешу вам ходить на занятия в этом семестре. На пробу. И если вы бросите их – пути назад не будет, — Снейп едва сдержал улыбку, когда глаза Уизли расширились. Он и не ожидал, что Снейп согласится.  
— Спасибо! Я не могу поверить...  
— Я не заканчивал бы это предложение на вашем месте.  
— И правда. Спасибо ещё раз, — Уизли осмотрелся. — Я не видел Гарри внизу, когда шёл сюда.  
— Разве вы не договорились встретиться с ним в Косом переулке?  
— Не сегодня. Я подумал, что если буду покупать сегодня учебники, то должен знать, какие мне потребуются.  
Снейп кивнул. В этом было больше смысла, чем, как он считал, было в этом мальчике вообще.  
— Он должен быть где-то здесь, с мисс Грейнджер. Кажется, они работали в лаборатории.  
— Спасибо, — Уизли сначала было пошёл к двери, но потом повернулся обратно: — Спасибо за всё.  
— Не за что. Занятия для ТРИТОНов по зельеварению — это весьма непросто и потребуют стальных нервов. Вы будете усердно работать. Или не вернётесь на них никогда, — Снейп произнёс это так зловеще, как только смог.  
Уизли вовсе не выглядел обеспокоенным:  
— Я буду работать.  
Снейп был абсолютно уверен в этом.  
— Идите.  
Кивнув, Уизли исчез.  
Снейп продолжил собирать вещи. Он хотел день-другой пожить в тупике Прядильщика: всё время откладывал это, и теперь у него почти не осталось времени. Северус спрашивал себя, сможет ли он убедить Поттера отправиться с ним. Наверное, нет. После лета в этом доме его собственный разочаровывал.

***

Когда Гарри, Рон и Гермиона вышли из Дырявого котла, перед их глазами предстал бурлящий жизнью Косой переулок.  
— Давайте начнём с Флориш и Блоттс, — предложила Гермиона.  
Гарри снисходительно ей улыбнулся.  
— Конечно. Но нам придётся отправить книги домой, чтобы не носить их с собой.  
— Я поговорил со Снейпом, — сказал Рон, когда они направились к магазину.  
Гарри обернулся на него и поднял бровь.  
— Он сказал, что разрешит мне посещать продвинутое зельеварение, — неверяще продолжил Рон.  
— Я же сказал, что разрешит.  
— Я поверил тебе, когда ты это сказал. Но я не могу поверить, что он не собирается... высмеивать меня. Или ещё что-то. Он был сдержан.  
— Ты его прилично попросил, и он ответил тебе тем же, — сказала Гермиона со знанием дела. В этом возрасте девушки куда более разумны, чем мальчики.  
— Дело в том, что я никогда его не видел таким. Ни разу за всё то время, что знаю его.  
— Ты никогда не пробовал быть с ним вежливым? — с упрёком сказала Гермиона.  
— А почему я должен быть вежливым? Он всегда вел себя как мерзавец. Он даже к тебе никогда нормально не относился.  
— Да, не относился. Но учитывая всё, что я знаю, я могу понять, почему.  
— Правда можешь? — спросил Гарри.  
— Он был весьма приличен, только немного сварлив этим летом. То есть должна быть причина, почему он так беспощаден во время учёбы.  
— Удивлён, что ты это заметила, — Гарри не хотел намекать на иную возможную причину. Позже — несомненно, но сейчас ей всего шестнадцать.  
— Если бы я не взаимодействовала с ним этим летом, наверное, не заметила бы. Зато сейчас всё приобрело смысл.  
— Я уверен, он будет просто счастлив узнать, что ты разгадала его, — фыркнул Рон.  
— О, ну я же не настолько глупа, чтобы рассказывать ему, — рассмеялась Гермиона и потянулась к ручке двери книжного магазина.  
Очень красивая девушка примерно их возраста как раз вышла оттуда с девочкой за руку.  
— О, Гарри. Рада видеть всех вас, — сказала она, улыбаясь сначала ему, а затем Рону и Гермионе. — Вы знакомы с моей сестрёнкой Азарой?  
— Я буду на первом курсе. А только что мы купили все книжки, — Азара была очень довольна собой.  
— О, это здорово, — Гарри её не помнил. Видимо замешательство как-то отразилось на его лице, потому что в разговор вмешалась Гермиона:  
— Кэти, как прошло лето?  
Кэти долгую секунду смотрела на Гарри, а затем улыбнулась Гермионе:  
— Очень хорошо. И слишком быстро закончилось, конечно же. А у тебя?  
— Тоже отлично. Я во время каникул провела очень интересное исследование.  
— Ох, только ты можешь получать от подобного удовольствие. Я всё ещё не доделала свою летнюю домашнюю работу, — она сказала всё это так тактично, что Гермиона и не подумала обидеться.  
— Ты же знаешь Гермиону, — рассмеялся Рон. — Я тоже не доделал.  
— А что случилось у тебя с глазом? — спросила Азара.  
— Тихо! Это невоспитанно, — Кэти покраснела. — Мне очень жаль, Рон.  
— Все нормально. Я потерял его... в аварии.  
— О, — на секунду-другую повисла тишина, а затем Кэти повернулась к Гарри:  
— Ты ведь будешь играть в квиддич в этом году?  
— Честно говоря, нет, — Гарри постарался придать себе вид человека, которого волнует данный вопрос. — Проклятый запрет Министерства никто не отменил.  
Кэти покачала головой.  
— Как это возможно? Я имею в виду то, что Фаджу вынесли вотум недоверия. И Скримджер стал министром.  
Гарри прочистил горло. Он всегда считал, что лучше всего врать, не уходя далеко от истины, но это может быть и неправдой.  
— Гм... Дамблдор сказал мне, что я не смогу играть.  
— Мы должны обжаловать это решение. Моя мама работает в Министерстве. Я попрошу её просмотреть его, если ты захочешь.  
Из огня да в полымя.  
— Спасибо большое, но не стоит. Дамблдор собирался разобраться самостоятельно, когда начнётся учёба, — Гарри почувствовал себя очень неловко. И скорее всего потом станет только хуже. — Мы только пришли за покупками. Нам надо зайти купить книги.  
— Да, ты прав, — Гермиона снова улыбнулась Кэти и её сестре. — Была рада увидеть тебя, Кэти. И познакомиться с тобой, Азара.  
— Увидимся через пару недель. И я надеюсь, что Дамблдор сможет получить разрешение к началу сезона, — она улыбнулась и ушла, а её сестра семенила ей вслед.  
Гарри медленно выдохнул.  
— Будет сложнее, чем ты думал, да? — Рон поглядел вслед Кэти.  
— Гм... — Гарри все ещё не был уверен, кто это.  
— Кэти Белл, — прошептала Гермиона.  
Имя что-то вызвало в памяти, какую-то мысль, которую он никак не мог поймать. Что-то было связано с ней?  
— Не стоит говорить об этом сейчас, — и он прошёл вперёд в переполненный магазин.  
Они достаточно быстро купили все учебники и вышли из книжного. Даже Гермионе было не по себе.  
— Не могу поверить... — она замолчала, качая головой. — Я никогда об этом не думала...  
— Да. Как ты собираешься... — вздохнул Рон.  
— Первые несколько дней постараюсь держаться к вам поближе.  
— Мы не сможем. Ни один из нас не взял Уход за Магическими Существами, — заметил Рон.  
Это был не тот предмет, на котором он смог бы скрыться в глубине класса. И Хагрид ещё не знал о его положении... Полёт вслепую и без ориентиров.  
— Я могу только надеяться, что справлюсь.  
— Только посмотрите, кто это, — сказал высокий блондин с уродливой усмешкой на лице. — Уизел, грязнокровка и Потти, — он сам и двое его спутников рассмеялись.  
Не было никаких сомнений в личности этого человека.  
— Драко Малфой, — пробормотал Гарри себе под нос. Драко превратился в относительно приятного человека, но на это ушло несколько лет и весьма жёстких ситуаций. Этот Драко был полным идиотом. Был жестоким и трусливым, как и все дети Пожирателей Смерти.  
— Пойдём, — сказала Гермиона, явно предпочитавшая игнорировать Малфоя.  
— Оставляете нас так быстро? О, нет. Хотя, может быть, вы тренируетесь, как уходить, когда _ваши семьи_ будут уничтожены? — Малфой усмехнулся. — Я с таким нетерпением жду этого дня. Он настанет совсем скоро.  
Кребб и Гойл рассмеялись.  
Гарри хотелось ударить его. Этому мальчишке нужно было преподать урок. И даже если этого не стоило делать, Гарри просто не мог остановиться.  
— Таких, как она, это тоже касается?  
— Не глупи, Потти. Она — гряз...  
Взмах палочки заставил его замолчать. Рот Малфоя открывался и закрывался, а лицо побагровело от злости.  
— Я посоветовал бы тебе дважды думать, прежде чем оскорблять людей, которые гораздо сильнее тебя.  
Ладонь Гермионы накрыла его руку, опуская её вниз.  
— Гарри, нет. Всё в порядке. Ты не можешь использовать магию без разрешения.  
— Чёрт. _Finite Incantatem_ , — он сердито посмотрел на Малфоя.  
— Ты заплатишь за это, Поттер. Я буду следить за каждым твоим шагом, — угроза была вполне реальной. И Гарри знал, что должен обуздать свой темперамент. Но такие проявления жестокости действовали на него как красная тряпка на быка.  
— Чем ты только думал? — зашипела Гермиона, когда слизеринец ушёл.  
Её тон вызвал такую же ярость, как только что — Малфой.  
— Не говори со мной так.  
Гермиона отступила назад, а глаза Рона расширились.  
— Прости. Но Гарри бы не сделал подобного. Мы не...  
— Я знаю. Я бы не использовал против него магию. Простите. Я не хотел огрызаться, — Гарри выдохнул, стараясь подавить гнев.  
Рон рассмеялся:  
— По крайней мере, ты признал его.  
— Он – отдельный случай. Малфой выжил. Большинство остальных — нет. Я не видел никого из них двадцать лет. А его — всего несколько месяцев назад. Пусть они и не слишком похожи.  
— И что мы будем делать со всем этим? — спросила Гермиона.  
— Может быть попробовать распустить слухи, что что-то произошло этим летом. Мы можем даже не углубляться в детали... — Рон потёр шею и вздохнул.  
Гермиона откинула назад волосы, чтобы они не лезли ей в лицо. Они снова скользнули вперед, ещё более растрёпанные, как только она убрала руку.  
— Хорошая идея. Иначе проблемы с памятью Гарри и твоим глазом будет трудно объяснить.  
— Тем более мы не сможем. Не всем.  
— Скажем, что стали жертвами какого-то тёмного проклятья, или, ещё лучше, не будем говорить этого. Как это... не вдаваясь в подробности, — сказал Рон.  
— И это будет недалеко от истины. Что делает ложь оптимальной. Поговорим сегодня вечером об этом со Снейпом и МакГонагалл, — Гарри был рад предложению Рона.  
— Меня не будет с вами, — разочарованно протянул Рон.  
— Мы сразу же пришлём тебе сову, — пообещала Гермиона.  
— Как вы насчёт мороженого?  
— Ты всегда думаешь только о еде!  
— Я голоден.  
Гарри тоже был не прочь пообедать. Он сошёл с тротуара и направился в сторону кафе.  
— Пойдём к Фортескью.  
Кафе было закрыто. Заколочено.  
— Становится всё хуже и хуже, — вздохнула Гермиона.  
— Тогда давайте домой, — сказал Гарри. Впечатлений и так было достаточно.

***

Снейп оторвался от книги, когда мимо него пробрёл по гостиной Поттер. Где-то наверху Минерва и Грейнджер занимались своими делами. Но они его не интересовали.  
— Какие-то проблемы? — спросил Снейп, увидев задумчивое выражение лица Поттера.  
— Есть парочка, — Гарри сел напротив него. — Первое. Я не могу вспомнить имена своих сокурсников.  
— Почему?  
— Можешь ли ты вспомнить тех, с кем ты учился во время седьмого курса?  
Некоторых он помнил. Но, кажется, немногих.  
— И что ты собираешься с этим делать?  
— Гермиона и Рон не смогут всегда быть неподалёку от меня. Так что мы придумали распустить слухи, — и Поттер продолжил описывать идеи.  
— Очень по-слизерински. К тому же, позволяет избежать проблем с преподавателями. Это должно сработать.  
— Но это ещё не всё. Мы сегодня столкнулись с Кэти Белл и её сестрой. Я не сразу вспомнил, но она оказалась под действием Империуса Розмерты.  
— Ты шутишь. Она не Пожиратель Смерти.  
— Это все Драко Малфой. Он Империусом заставил Розмерту отдать Кэти проклятое ожерелье, которое она должна была отдать Дамблдору.  
— Весьма окольный путь. Почему он выбрал именно его?  
— Помнишь про Нерушимый Обет? Драко несколько раз пытался убить Дамблдора. Никогда лично, лишь чужими руками. Не очень умно и действенно.  
— Да уж. Какие ещё попытки предпринимал Драко?  
— Послал отравленное вино Дамблдору. Который отдал его Слагхорну, а тот угостил Рона. Только то, что рядом был безоаровый камень, спасло жизнь моего друга.  
— Я не верю, что Драко может убить.  
— Не хладнокровно, конечно же. Но опосредованно — вполне.  
— Ты словно сочувствуешь ему.   
— Да. Сейчас. В конце концов, он оказался не так плох как мог бы. И многое сделал для нас во второй половине войны.  
Снейп провёл руками по волосам.  
— Нам нужно привлечь его на свою сторону. И срочно. Кажется, события здесь идут гораздо быстрее, чем у тебя тогда.  
— Ты прав. По обоим пунктам. Мне кажется, нам надо запугать его сильнее, чем Волдеморт.  
— И как ты предлагаешь это сделать? Тебе напомнить, кто его отец? — выросший родственник Люциуса Малфоя будет стремиться к тому, чтобы в сравнении с ним остальные казались весьма и весьма безобидными.  
— У него это с возрастом прошло. Но не в шестнадцать лет, — Поттер вздохнул. — Не хотелось бы жертвовать им.  
— Да, это не наш вариант.  
— Я никогда не понимал твоих отношений с Драко. И мой Северус отказывался это обсуждать, — произнёс Поттер.  
Повисла тишина ожидания, и Снейп не собирался её нарушать.  
— Я понятия не имею, о чём умолчал твой Северус, но я не хочу терять того, кому можно дать шанс, — если существовала хоть малейшая возможность спасти Малфоя, он сделает всё, чтобы это произошло. У Драко был большой потенциал, и если он когда-нибудь поймёт это, то сможет добиться успехов.  
Поттер вздохнул.  
— Что может его убедить? В прошлый раз он перешёл на нашу сторону потому что Волдеморт лишил жизни его мать прямо на его глазах из-за того, что Драко не смог убить Дамблдора.  
— Возможно, мы сможем использовать Нарциссу. Раз уж он любит её так сильно.  
— Может ли она перейти на нашу сторону?  
— Не знаю. Но это возможно. Я поговорю с ней при первом же удобном случае. Я хочу вернуться в тупик Прядильщика на несколько дней. И скорее всего назначу ей встречу.  
— Я хотел бы быть там.  
— Не лучшая идея.  
— Я буду скрыт от посторонних глаз. Когда ты туда поедешь?  
— В конце недели.  
— В то же время МакГонагалл отправится в Хогвартс, а Гермиона — к родителям.  
— А где будешь ты? — спросил Снейп.  
— Я собираюсь остаться здесь до ночи перед школой, а затем поживу немного в отеле, неподалеку от вокзала.  
— Ты понимаешь, что нам придётся приостановить наши отношения, когда начнётся учеба? — не было никакой разницы, сколько Поттеру, главное, что он ещё студент.  
Гарри лишь улыбнулся ему.  
— Учёба ещё не началась.  
Он, наоборот, подумал о том, что стоит общаться с Поттером так же, как и с его младшей версией. Последствия обратного могут уничтожить их обоих.


	9. Chapter 9

Вызов выдался на середину ночи. Собрание оказалось более насыщенным, чем обычно, а его доклад о деятельности Поттера был принят без особых вопросов. Не то чтобы они могли возникнуть: он говорил в основном правду.  
Снейп стоял немного в стороне, не в ближнем круге, но и не на отшибе. У него был очень хороший вид на всю церемонию.  
Младшие Крэбб и Гойл были выдвинуты своими отцами и приняли метки. Это был весьма утомительный и болезненный процесс. Желудок Снейпа перевернулся, когда он увидел две счастливые пары родителей, которые только что отдали своих детей тьме.  
Нарцисса Малфой, одетая в мантию серебряного цвета, что подчеркивало богатство и вкус, вывела вперёд Драко.  
Даже с того места, где он стоял, Снейп подметил, что она не хотела этого. Несомненно, она злилась из-за того, что Тёмный лорд пообещал освободить Люциуса из тюрьмы уже дважды, и так этого и не сделал. Тем не менее, она прекрасно знала, что не стоит показывать свое недовольство.  
Драко, в свою очередь, желал получить метку, но Тёмный Лорд смотрел не на него.  
— Моя дорогая Нарцисса, — сказал Тёмный Лорд, когда она опустилась на колени и поцеловала край его одежды. — Кажется, ты не очень рада, что твой сын сегодня будет отмечен моим знаком.  
— Мой господин. Мой сын выбран – и это большая честь для меня, — сказала она, но тон её не содержал должных чувств.  
Тёмный Лорд взял её за подбородок, заставляя смотреть себе в лицо. Снейпу сейчас она казалась оленем, попавшим в свет фар. Выражение лица Тёмного Лорда было весьма недовольным, он оттолкнул её от себя так сильно, что она споткнулась.  
— Ты не считаешь это честью, да? Неблагодарная женщина! — Тёмный Лорд поднял палочку. — _Crucio!_  
Нарцисса упала на спину, корчась от боли.  
У Пожирателей Смерти вокруг Снейпа перехватило дыхание. Нарцисса Малфой под пыточным проклятием Тёмного Лорда. Если он делает подобное с ней, то что же будет с ними?  
Снейп увидел, что Драко отвернулся, потрясённый увиденным. Пытка продлилась всего несколько минут, но этого было достаточно для того, чтобы одежда Нарциссы задралась до бедра, её волосы и макияж потеряли свою безупречность. Она медленно встала, униженная, с опущенной головой и ссутулившимися плечами.  
— Я разочарован в тебе! — зашипел на неё Тёмный Лорд. — Вместо того, чтобы быть благодарной мне, ведь твой сын займёт место своего отца, который так бездарно провалил задание, ты желаешь, чтобы его не трогали.  
Нарцисса снова встала на колени, но в её глазах не было повиновения.  
— Простите меня, мой Лорд. Прошу вас. Я не хотела быть непочтительной.  
Тёмный Лорд, игнорируя её, повернулся к Драко.  
— Ты должен заслужить возможность присоединиться ко мне.  
— Мой Лорд, — Драко сдавило горло, когда он опустился на колени, его лицо было абсолютно беспристрастным. — Чего вы хотите от меня? Я сделаю всё, что бы вы мне ни приказали... заглажу вину своей матери, своих родителей.  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты убил Дамблдора, этого старого дурака.  
— Мой Лорд, нет! Он же только ребёнок, — воскликнула Нарцисса.  
Снейп чуть не застонал от её глупости. Неужели она ничему не научилась? Она – позор всего факультета Слизерин.  
— Мама! — неодобрительно вскрикнул Драко. — Я смогу это сделать. С удовольствием, мой Лорд, — ярость в его глазах была хорошо скрыта, и только тот, кто знал Драко достаточно долго, мог увидеть его состояние.  
Нарцисса в ужасе посмотрела на него, но благоразумно промолчала.

***

После собрания Снейп стоял у стены, и Драко присоединился к нему. Сейчас он не стал скрывать ярость:  
— Не могу поверить, что он сделал такое с моей матерью.  
— Ты должен быть благодарен, что наказание быстро закончилось. Она заслужила худшего, — сказала Беллатрикс, сердито смотря на Драко.  
— Как ты можешь такое говорить? Она же твоя сестра, — но Драко уже почти успокоился.  
— Не дерзи мне, мальчик, а не то я накажу и тебя разок-другой. Твоя мать неправа. Ей нужно спуститься с небес на землю. Она служит нашему Лорду, так же, как и все остальные.  
Снейп встретился глазами с Драко и с лёгкостью прочёл мысли, скользящие на поверхности. Ярость бушевала в нём, затмевала разум. Снейп был почти потрясён нападением. И всё-таки ненависть поборола ярость. Тёмный Лорд просчитался. Драко не простит унижения матери: ни в ближайшее время, ни когда-либо ещё.  
Это, несомненно, сработает в их пользу, когда они постараются перетянуть его на свою сторону. И это как раз так нужный им шанс. Необходимо будет поговорить с Поттером, как только он сможет уйти.  
— Твоя тётя абсолютно права, Драко. Ты должен быть рад, что Тёмный Лорд так щедр, что дал тебе шанс всё исправить.  
Драко моргнул.  
— Да. Вы правы, профессор. Прощу прощения. Я расстроился. Этого больше не повторится.  
— Смотри, чтобы это и вправду было так, — и Беллатрикс ушла прочь.

***

Здесь могло быть мрачно, темно и обшарпанно, но тупик Прядильщика оставался его домом. Снейп открыл дверь и вдохнул утешительный, затхлый запах книг.  
— Так что случилось? — спросил Поттер, поднимаясь с кресла, в котором ожидал хозяина.  
Нет, его не удивило, что Поттер прошёл мимо охранных чар. Но его раздражала осведомлённость Гарри о состоявшемся собрании. Тем не менее, Снейп не собирался развеивать иллюзии. У них осталось не так много ночей, и он не хотел тратить их на споры.  
— Всё прошло намного лучше, чем мы ожидали, — объяснил Снейп. — Теперь вопрос в том, как подобраться к Нарциссе, — заключил он.  
— Что с Беллатрикс? Драко?  
— Она готова предать любого, кто не разделяет её веры в Тёмного Лорда. А с Драко нужно будет поработать и, скорее всего, делать это придется именно тебе.  
— Догадываюсь. У тебя есть идеи, что мне стоит сделать? — спросил Поттер. — У меня нет.  
Но у Снейпа не было ответов.  
— Как вы действовали в прошлый раз?  
— Это делал ты. С ним произошло слишком многое. Волдеморт прямо у него на глазах убил его мать, сразу же после того, как вы с ним бежали из Хогвартса.  
— Но...  
— Драко должен был это сделать. На самом деле, я уверен, что Волдеморт хотел, чтобы Драко не удалось выполнить это задание. Никто не требует от шестнадцатилетних мальчишек убивать могущественнейших из ныне живущих волшебников, и уже тем более не ожидает, что подобное удастся совершить.  
— Разве? Я считал, что это обычное требование к подростку.  
Поттер покраснел.  
— Не замечал этого совпадения прежде. Но к делу это не относится. Нам нужно как-то завоевать его доверие.  
— Мы можем подождать, чтобы посмотреть, как он поведёт себя с сокурсниками, — слизеринцы не прощают заурядности. Положение Драко существенно пошатнётся, если он будет в опале.  
— Мне придётся сделать так, если ты не придумаешь чего получше.  
Раздался тихий стук в дверь. Снейп посмотрел на Поттера, который уже направился к лестнице. Ступеньки скрипели под ногами, когда он поднялся ровно настолько, чтобы скрыться из виду.  
Снейп открыл дверь, чтобы обнаружить на пороге дома Нарциссу. Одну. Какое-то мгновение он любовался её красотой, а потом выбросил из головы подобные мысли.  
— Чем могу служить? — спросил Снейп, сделав шаг назад, чтобы она могла войти.  
Она молчала, ещё потрясённая тем, что произошло этим вечером.  
— Мне нужна твоя помощь.  
— Что заставляет тебя считать, что я смогу и захочу тебе помочь?  
— Предполагаю, что твоя дружба с моим мужем.  
— Я у него в немилости уже несколько лет, — даже когда он дружил с Люциусом, их отношения не были на равных. Малфой иногда покровительствовал, защищал, поддерживал и использовал его, но Снейп не имел на него влияния.  
Она потупила глаза.  
— Что я могу тебе предложить?  
— Почему ты думаешь, что я не пойду прямо сейчас к Тёмному Лорду? — но его тон указывал, что он этого не сделает, и Снейп был уверен, что она знала это ещё до того, как постучала в дверь.  
— У меня есть все основания полагать, что тебя подозревают в шпионаже.  
Неудивительно. Особенно учитывая рассказы Поттера. Тёмный Лорд может быть сумасшедшим, но не настолько же он глуп.  
— Тогда возможно тебе стоит пойти к Тёмному Лорду с обвинениями.  
— Я предпочту заключить сделку, — она помолчала, вглядываясь в него, словно оценивая его реакцию. — Я могу сбежать в безопасное место в Швейцарии, но не хочу оставлять Драко одного. Он всего лишь ребёнок.  
Снейп не позволил эмоциям отразиться на лице.   
— Ему шестнадцать, почти семнадцать. Он будет со следующей недели находиться в школе. Думаю, тебе не стоит о нём беспокоиться.  
Она покачала головой.  
— Думаю, ты знаешь, что можешь ухудшить его положение. Я просто прошу тебя... — она не договорила «оберегать его от опасностей», но он чётко услышал эту фразу.  
— Он студент моего факультета. Ничего более.  
— Пожалуйста. Я дам всё, что ты только попросишь.  
— Ты не можешь дать мне ничего, — не сейчас, по крайней мере.  
Она тоже это знала.  
— Может наступить время, когда обстоятельства изменятся и я смогу быть тебе полезной.  
— Когда мне будет выгодно, тогда сделаю и одолжение, — иметь Нарциссу Малфой в должниках было весьма полезно. Даже если это будет всего лишь её лояльность и поддержка, когда всё закончится.  
— Да. Этот день настанет. Я не вернусь к Тёмному Лорду. И Драко должен остаться без метки.  
— Не могу понять, как я могу помочь в этом. Твой сын должен выполнить своё задание, прежде чем он будет удостоен знака нашего Лорда.  
— А если он этого не сделает?  
— Тогда наш Лорд убьёт тебя. Или его, — или, что более вероятно, обоих. Возвращение Драко обратно, к Тёмному Лорду, после того, как задание будет провалено, станет не лучшим решением для человека, желающего жить долго, особенно если Нарцисса окажется вне досягаемости.  
— Этого не должно случиться.  
— Не знаю, как этого можно избежать.  
— Я исчезну. А Драко должен быть в безопасности.  
Снейп промолчал. Он не мог обещать большего. Было бы хорошо, если бы это обещание дал Поттер, но он не собирался выдавать Нарциссе свое присутствие.  
— Ты должна уйти.  
— Я уеду в ближайшие несколько дней.  
Снейп придержал ей дверь.  
— До свидания.

***

На следующий день Гарри вместе со Снейпом пошёл навестить Дамблдора. Он ожидал ухудшения состояния директора, но когда тот открыл дверь, Гарри едва поборол ужас.  
Снейп же не смог или не захотел этого делать.  
— Господи, Альбус, отвратительно выглядишь.  
— Спасибо большое, Северус. А ты как? — Дамблдор отступил в сторону, чтобы позволить им войти в дом. Он двигался очень медленно, когда вёл их в гостиную. В ней было на удивление мало нейтральных цветов.  
— Могу я предложить вам чаю? — спросил Дамблдор, когда они уселись.  
— Нет, спасибо, сэр. Мы здесь чтобы обсудить наши действия, когда через неделю начнётся обучение в школе, — это будет настоящий ад, Гарри знал это.  
— Не уверен, что должен быть там. Дети расстроятся, если увидят меня в таком состоянии, — взмахнул Дамблдор почерневшей рукой.  
Гарри не мог не согласиться. Это обязательно напугает их.  
— Мне очень жаль, что Гермиона не успела полностью разобраться в Белой магии.  
— Как и мне, — произнёс спокойно Дамблдор. — Как сильно она продвинулась?  
— Она серьёзно поработала этим летом, так что её прогресс удивителен. Наверное, почти два года работы менее чем за восемь недель. Я надеюсь, что через несколько недель она будет готова попробовать свое первое заклинание.  
— Уверен, что дотяну до этого срока, — смех Дамблдора прозвучал вынужденно. — Думаю, я уйду в отпуск.  
— А что если использовать иллюзию? — глухо спросил Снейп.  
— Сомневаюсь, что она продержится долго. Тёмная магия легко её разрушит.  
Вот в этом Гарри мог помочь.  
— Я знаю, как создать иллюзию, которая будет необнаружима и продержится восемь-десять дней без обновления. Теоретически она должна так же хорошо лежать даже на вещах, которые были прокляты.  
И Дамблдор, и Снейп смотрели на него с подозрением, хотя это могло быть просто неверие.  
В любом случае его это задело. Гарри надеялся, что ему доверяли в подобных вопросах.  
— Это было необходимо для того, чтобы проникнуть к Пожирателям смерти. Нам потребовались годы для разработки заклинания.  
— У нас нет этих лет, Поттер, — нетерпеливо заметил Снейп.  
— Так как я знаю, как её создавать, нам нет необходимости изобретать заклинание заново, не так ли? — Гарри старался сдерживать раздражение, но иногда это было так трудно.  
— И каков принцип работы? — спросил Дамблдор.  
— Это вариант Оборотного. Сочетание зелья, закрепляющего заклинания, и чар иллюзии. Что и позволяет менять внешность.  
Снейп с интересом наклонился, прислушиваясь.  
— И как заставить это всё работать?  
— Вы начинаете с зелья, затем накладываете чары, чтобы оно дольше работало. Потом можно создавать и изменять иллюзию. И, наконец, прикрепляете её к поддерживающим чарам. До тех пор, пока заклинание остаётся на месте, иллюзия неснимаема.  
— Кто должен накладывать заклинания?  
— Можно самостоятельно. Но с Оборотным будет проблема. Его надо варить девятнадцать дней.  
— Если у вас нет запаса основы, — ухмыльнулся Снейп.  
Гарри не стал спрашивать, почему он должен держать это специфическое зелье в запасах.  
— Очень хорошо. После того как сойдёте с поезда, пожалуйста, приходите прямо ко мне в кабинет, — сказал Дамблдор.  
— Да, сэр. Ещё вопрос, вы нашли учителя Защиты?  
— В этом году преподавать Защиту будет мистер Игнатиус Хартфорд. Он из министерства.  
Снейп нахмурился.  
— Он учился в школе вместе со мной. Рейвенкловец. Был одним из самых апатичных волшебников, которых я когда-либо встречал. Сомневаюсь, что он будет намного лучше Амбридж.  
— Он не будет мучить своих учеников и пытаться захватить школу, — после их последнего года, Дамблдор был прав, это не имело никакого значения.  
— Не будет. Но и ничему не научит.  
Дамблдор посмотрел на Гарри.  
— Я надеюсь, что вы продолжите занятия Отряда в этом году.  
— Поговорю об этом с Роном и Гермионой. Если у меня будет ваше разрешение — станет значительно проще.  
— Я сообщу об этом первого сентября, после Сортировки, вместе с остальными объявлениями. Надеюсь, ты сможешь обучить студентов достаточно для того, чтобы они сдали ТРИТОНы. А в следующем году мы подыщем достойного учителя.  
Снейп поймал его взгляд:  
— Необходимо, чтобы все факультеты могли ходить к тебе.  
Это проблематично.  
— Если вы сможете удержать их от саботажа. И я не хотел бы обучать некоторых слизеринцев.  
— Я сомневаюсь, что большинство из них заинтересуется клубом. Но возможность должна быть.  
— Полагаю, ты прав.  
— А теперь что касается цели вашего визита, — Дамблдор сделал глоток чая. — Что вы собираетесь делать со школой?

***

Снейп не уделял слишком много времени раздумьям о том, как помочь Альбусу, однако после визита к нему понял, что может потерять его скорее раньше, чем позже. И хотя он знал это, знал уже достаточно давно, сейчас для него это осознание стало шоком.  
— Он ужасно выглядит, да? — Поттер словно прочёл мысли.  
— Он проклят. Конечно же, он выглядит плохо. Мы перепробовали почти всё, чтобы помочь старому дураку, — Снейп сам заметил разочарование в словах, и, несомненно, его услышал и Поттер.  
— Надеюсь, что заклинание Гермионы сработает. Осталось ждать недолго.  
— Его будет недостаточно для спасения жизни. Ты ведь это понимаешь?  
Поттер вздохнул и кивнул:  
— Я знаю. Мне просто жаль...  
— Что? Что он не уберёгся от проклятья? — что-то разъярило Снейпа. — Ты ведёшь себя как ребёнок, — отрезал он.  
— Если ребёнок не хочет видеть умирающим волшебника, о здоровье которого он заботился больше всего, то зови меня ребёнком, — в голосе Поттера не хватало ожидаемого гнева. И это было грустно.  
И полностью отражало чувства Снейпа. Он попытался избавиться от плохого настроения и ухмыльнулся Поттеру.  
— Я не хочу спорить об Альбусе.  
— А о чём бы ты хотел поспорить? — Гарри скрестил на груди руки и раздражённо на него уставился.  
— Не хочу спорить вообще. У нас есть более интересные занятия, — вопросительно поднял бровь Снейп.  
— Думаю, да, есть, — изменение выражения лица Поттера показало, что он прекрасно понял, о каких именно занятиях говорил любовник.  
С улыбкой на лице Поттер подошёл к нему, протягивая руку. И Снейп взял её, поднёс к губам и поцеловал ладонь. Он почувствовал дрожь, проходящую сквозь всё тело Гарри.  
— Нам осталось совсем немного времени, мы должны пользоваться любой предоставившейся возможностью.  
Поттер напрягся, но ничего не сказал, лишь потянулся к пуговицам на одежде Снейпа. Он позволил раздеть себя в тишине, прерываемой звуками поцелуев Гарри, когда он путешествовал по его телу, и стонами удовольствия при каждом прикосновении.  
Так или иначе Снейп оказался перекинут через подлокотник дивана. Поттер входил и выходил томно, даря удовольствие, давление, радость. Наконец, Северус не выдержал и начал умолять о большем. Гарри поцеловал его в спину, похлопал по бедру и продолжил в том же медленном темпе.  
Доведённый до грани, Снейп не мог думать, не понимал, где заканчивается он и начинается Поттер. Он закричал, когда кончил, а мир сверкнул яркими огнями.  
Поттер вычерчивал круги на его груди, когда Северус открыл глаза.  
— Я буду скучать по этому, — сказал Снейп. Это было не той фразой, которую обычно говорят после секса, но он не хотел, чтобы у Поттера остались какие-то иллюзии, когда они вернутся в школу.  
Гарри сел раздражённый.  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я покончил с этим? Я думал, нам вдвоём довольно хорошо вместе.  
— Это вопрос не предпочтений, а морали, — Поттер ведь понимает, что есть вещи и помимо его желаний?  
— Не вижу, при чём здесь мораль? Я _не_ студент.  
Несмотря ни на что, Снейп не мог с этим согласиться:  
— Студент.  
— Нет. Я притворяюсь студентом. Есть разница. Кроме того, я окончил школу много лет назад.  
— Это ни для кого не имеет никакого значения...  
— Я не собираюсь от тебя уходить. Глупый, безрассудный человек.  
— У тебя нет выбора. Только мне решать, с кем мне проводить время.  
Поттер поджал губы.  
— Ты прав. Я и не думал заставлять тебя.  
— Гарри, попробуй понять. Лучше, если мы станем держаться друг от друга подальше. Так будет проще на уроках, — и вообще всюду.  
— Для кого? — Поттер явно не видел логики, иногда он мог не замечать очевидного.  
— Для нас обоих. Не хочу выделять тебя из толпы сильнее чем обычно.  
— Я не буду смеяться над тобой. Обещаю, — но сейчас он улыбнулся. Осторожно.  
— Меня это не заботит.  
— Ты думаешь, что я не принимаю тебя всерьёз, не так ли?  
Казалось, что его должно было хоть немного разозлить такое изменение в поведении. Жестокость пробуждалась легко, поскольку он ненавидел младшую версию. Нет, он не чувствовал ничего подобного к старшему варианту Поттера. Речь шла просто о сексе.  
— Северус, тебе не стоит ни о чём беспокоиться.  
— Я всё ещё считаю...  
— Ладно. Делай, как считаешь нужным. Ты поступишь так в любом случае, — с этими словами Поттер встал и начал одеваться.  
— Да. И видишь ты это или нет, но оно и к лучшему, — часть Снейпа хотела остановить его, затащить обратно и всё объяснить. Его не приводила в восторг мысль об отказе от секса, особенно после его долгого отсутствия.  
— Итак, ты решил, — Поттер взял мантию и ушёл прочь.  
Через пару секунд Снейп почувствовал, как охранные чары на двери дали Поттеру уйти.


	10. Chapter 10

— Гарри! — окликнул его Рон, когда он появился на платформе вокзала Кингс-Кросс. Он махнул рукой и остановился, поджидая. Джинни кивнула Гарри, но не замедлила шага.  
— Она очень расстроена... — Рон огляделся вокруг и пожал плечами. — Сам знаешь.  
Он знал, но ничего не мог с этим поделать.  
— А где Гермиона?  
— Она собиралась встретиться с нами уже в поезде, — Рон направился к вагонам.  
— Давай найдём купе, пока их все не заняли.  
Гарри пытался улыбаться всем людям, которые приветствовали или махали ему рукой. Но незнание их имён и того, кем они были, заставляло его нервничать при одной мысли о возможном разговоре. Он с облегчением вздохнул, когда выбрался из людского потока и зашёл в купе.  
Когда они уже уложили багаж, к ним присоединилась Гермиона. Её лицо пылало от волнения.  
— Я работаю...  
— Не на станции, — отрезал Гарри, подняв руку, чтобы остановить её. — И ты это знаешь лучше меня.  
Она кивнула и уселась на своё место, густо покраснев.  
— Извини.  
— Думай, прежде чем говорить. Это относится к вам обоим. Мы все сейчас должны быть крайне осторожны, — он и Рона обвёл недовольным взглядом. Они должны понимать, что даже одно неверное слово может поставить под угрозу их жизни. И не только их, но и остальных людей, которые ничего не знали.  
Кто-то открыл дверь. Гарри потянулся за палочкой. Рон покачал головой, и Гарри заставил себя расслабиться.  
— Что, чёрт побери, с тобой случилось? — адресованный Рону вопрос не имел и намёка на вежливость.  
— Я не обязан перед тобой отчитываться, — гневно ответил Рон, но ни лицо, ни поза не выражали его эмоций.  
— Тебе что надо? — Гарри попытался спросить дружелюбно.  
— А, я ищу Дина, — ответил мальчик.  
Рон поморщился.  
— Поищи Джинни и наверняка найдёшь рядом Дина.  
— Ладно, — пропыхтел он, повернулся и закрыл дверь.  
— Симус Финниган, — пояснила Гермиона.  
— Я догадался, что это может быть Симус, — Гарри помнил его ещё по сборам в спальне в конце прошлого учебного года.  
— Его должен был выдать акцент.  
— Он почти не слышен. По крайней мере, я узнал Дина и Невилла, — и общение с кем-либо может стать проблемой, пока он не сопоставит лица с именами.  
— Думаю, мы можем произносить имя человека, когда будем разговаривать с ним, — предложила Гермиона.  
Рон смотрел на затею скептически:  
— Через какое-то время это может показаться странным.  
— Мне потребуется ваша помощь. Я не смогу запомнить всех с первого раза. Мне нужно будет как-то повторять, — Гарри увидел, как мимо двери прошла пара девушек, одна из которых махнула ему рукой. Он сделал то же в ответ, боясь показаться невежливым.  
— Сьюзен Боунс, Хаффлпафф. Однокурсница.  
— Это её тётю летом убил Сам-Знаешь-Кто? Говорят, он сделал это лично, — Рон произнёс фразу так, будто это была своего рода честь.  
— Сьюзен активно поддерживала ОД в прошлом году, — добавила Гермиона.  
Гарри вздрогнул при упоминании смерти Амелии Боунс. Им совсем не следует знать подробностей.  
— Спасибо.  
Прозвучал свисток, поезд качнулся и отбыл от станции. Как только они оказались в пути, Гарри наложил мощное Заглушающее заклинание.  
— Вот. Что ты хотела рассказать?  
— Две вещи. Во-первых, я не смогла найти достаточно информации о Зеркале. В конце прошлого года Фадж рассказал нам почти всё, что о нём известно.  
Когда Гарри спрашивал про Зеркало, он ещё надеялся, что есть путь назад, домой, в своё собственное время. Теперь он был почти уверен в том, что места, куда возвращаться, у него просто не было. По крайней мере не в этой реальности.  
— Через него невозможно вернуться назад, да?  
— Насколько могу судить, да. Оно использует простейшие чары предсказания. Практически любой способен наложить их и увидеть один-два момента из своего будущего. На поверхность Зеркала нанесено заклинание, и прикоснувшись к нему палочкой ты активируешь его.  
— Такое же заклинание использует и зеркало Еиналеж? — казалось, Рон опешил от такого предположения.  
— Какая-то форма легилименции? — догадался Гарри.  
— Точно.  
— Но это не объясняет, что случилось с Гарри.  
— Я не смогу этого объяснить. Заклинание не должно было сработать подобным образом, — Гермиона была огорчена.  
Сейчас уже не было смысла беспокоиться. Он оказался здесь и никак не мог изменить этого факта, поэтому нужно было привыкать к доставшейся ему жизни.  
— Ты упоминала и вторую вещь.  
— Я достигла большого прогресса в Белой магии. Думаю, что уже почти готова начать практиковаться, — гордо произнесла она.  
И она имела на это право.  
— Это замечательно. Я поговорю с профессором Дамблдором, чтобы он выделил тебе рабочее место. Может быть у профессора МакГонагалл найдётся время, чтобы присматривать за тобой.  
— Мне не нужна нянька, — отрезала она обиженно.  
Гарри едва подавил улыбку.  
— Конечно же нет. Но мы должны следовать школьным правилам. А ещё она могла бы помочь тебе, так же как помогала этим летом.  
— Да. Я надеялась, что профессор Люпин будет работать со мной.  
— Посмотрим, можно ли это устроить, — Гарри не знал, согласится ли Дамблдор. Но в то же время директору было необходимо заклинание, поэтому просьбы он наверняка выполнит.  
Внезапно кто-то яростно дёрнул ручку запертой двери. Гермиона и Рон подпрыгнули. Гарри махнул рукой, открывая дверь.  
— Что с дверью? — спросил мальчик, когда, наконец, попал в купе.  
— Чего тебе надо, Кормак? — спросила Гермиона куда менее дружелюбным тоном.  
— Что с тобой? — вопрос был задан Рону без грамма вежливости.  
— Не твое дело, МакЛагген. У тебя ещё есть вопросы?  
— Слышал, ты не будешь играть в квиддич в этом году, — он хмуро глянул на Гарри.  
— Я уверен, что прошлогодний запрет не был отменен. Пожизненный, сам помнишь, — не задумываясь, лгал Гарри.  
— Но должны были бы. Вы проверяли? — спросил МакЛагген, предполагая, что Гарри не удосужился проверить.  
— Дамблдор узнавал этим летом, — Гарри попытался этой фразой пресечь дальнейшие разговоры. Что прозвучало очень по-взрослому. — Что-нибудь ещё?  
— Нет, — МакЛагген развернулся и ушёл.  
— Нам нужно придумать для вас с Роном правдоподобную историю, — попыталась обнадеживающе сказать Гермиона, но у неё не очень получилось.  
— Я думал, мы не будем ничего рассказывать, — это было бы гораздо лучше, чем лгать. Люди любят сами до всего додумываться... и приходить к неверным выводам.  
Гермиона покачала головой:  
— Даже если так, нам надо согласовать детали.  
— Значит, произошёл несчастный случай, связанный с Тёмной Магией. В такой толпе весть об этом разнесётся быстро. Нам не стоит привлекать слишком много внимания, — сказал Рон.  
— Разве мы не уже? — но, казалось, это не беспокоило Гермиону.  
Рон, однако, помрачнел:  
— Хотелось бы.  
— Мы здесь чтобы помочь Гарри, помнишь?  
— Вообще-то вы здесь чтобы получить образование. Помощь мне – вторична.  
— Но тебе нужна наша поддержка. Ты сам так сказал, — очевидно, что Рон предпочёл бы помогать, а не учиться.  
Что совершенно не годилось.  
— Не за счёт учёбы. Ты должен работать над Зельеварением, помнишь?  
— Всё ещё не могу поверить, что добровольно согласился на занятия с этим сальноволосым мерзавцем.  
— Ты можешь удивить и его, если будешь хорош в зельях, — судя по голосу, Гермиона в такую возможность не верила.  
— И как именно я смогу это сделать? — спросил Рон, и казалось, что эта идея его чем-то привлекла.  
— Почему бы тебе не прочитать учебник чуть дальше или не посмотреть рецепты любопытных зелий в других книгах?  
Рон выглядел так, будто проглотил лимон.  
— Дополнительное чтение? Без задания?  
— Ты можешь узнать что-нибудь новое, — пожала плечами Гермиона.  
— Или ты можешь думать о выражении лица Снейпа, когда ты окажешься прав. Это будет стоить того, — Гарри подумал, что _он_ хотел бы видеть лицо Снейпа, когда Рон будет верно отвечать.  
— Как будто это когда-нибудь произойдёт.  
— Ну, не с таким настроем. Бьюсь об заклад, он рассердится до чёртиков, — это не подлежало сомнению.   
— Чтобы это увидеть, стоит поработать, — рассмеялся Рон.  
— А что насчёт твоих занятий? — забеспокоилась Гермиона. Как будто на самом деле его успехи в учёбе имели какое-то значение.  
— Понемногу, — сказал Гарри. — Я собираюсь учиться по минимуму, просто чтобы меня не исключили. Но я уже учился на шестом курсе один раз, поэтому вряд ли узнаю много нового.  
— Конечно же узнаешь, — настаивала Гермиона.  
— Не в качестве студента. Поскольку я не могу вернуться в своё время, я собираюсь кое-что сделать, после того, как снова убью Волдеморта, — Гарри не хотел прямо сейчас с ними обсуждать детали.

***

Сортировка казалась Гарри бесконечной. Наконец, Дамблдор объявил об официальном статусе «Оборонительного движения», как это теперь называлось. По пути к выходу несколько человек остановили Гарри с вопросами. Рон и Гермиона сразу же отправились в библиотеку, чтобы найти Рону дополнительные книги по Зельям. Таким образом, Поттер оказался один перед входом в общую комнату.  
Дверь открылась, Гарри вошёл, и сердце его забилось быстрее. Сможет ли он справиться?  
— Привет, Гарри. Как каникулы? — радостно поинтересовался Невилл. У них не получилось поговорить, только улыбнуться друг другу во время Сортировки.  
По крайней мере, он узнал его. В комнате было слишком много людей, имена которых он не помнил.  
— Хорошо. А твои?  
— Тоже хорошо. Я действительно с нетерпением жду занятий в этом году, — он улыбнулся. — Больше никаких Зелий.  
— Здорово, да. Однако мне, похоже, всё-таки придётся их взять, — усмехнулся Гарри.  
— Не думал, что ты будешь продолжать обучение у Снейпа.  
— Я решил, что они мне нужны.  
— Всё ещё хочешь стать аврором?  
— Не знаю. Может быть, — он не считал, что обсуждать будущее с кем бы то ни было было хорошей идеей. Не хотел ничего обещать или выложить слишком многое.  
Невилл осмотрелся, а затем повернулся опять к Гарри.  
— Гм... профессор Дамблдор плохо выглядит, ты знаешь... он в порядке?  
Гарри вздрогнул от вопроса. Чары были на месте. Он видел это на празднике. То, что Невилл заметил что-то неладное, всерьёз обеспокоило Гарри.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду?  
— Он... не выглядит больным... или что-то подобное, но что-то в нём кажется неправильным.  
В комнату вошли Рон и Гермиона. Невилл задал ей тот же вопрос, когда она подошла к ним поближе.  
К своей чести, Гермиона даже глазом не моргнула.  
— Я думаю, он был немного уставший, если это то, что ты имел в виду.  
— Он и правда казался утомлённым. Наверное, перед новым учебным годом много забот, — вопрос заставил поднять голову его паранойю. Так что же заметил Невилл?  
Девушка в плотно обтягивающей её большую грудь мантии присоединилась к разговору.  
— Как ты мог узнать об этом летом?  
— Лаванда, он просто заметил, что у директора _могут_ быть проблемы, — сделала выговор Гермиона, её голос был наполнен едва скрытой неприязнью.  
— Она права. Это ведь было всего лишь предположение, — поддержал Гарри. Он вспомнил, что не особо любил эту девушку.  
— А ты заметил его руку? Она выглядит нездорово, — сказала Лаванда.  
— Это тебя не касается, — заметил Невилл с явной антипатией. Что было весьма удивительно, ведь это был Невилл.  
— А что, если это заразно? — слегка позеленела она.  
— Ты думаешь, что он подверг бы студентов опасности? — Гарри не мог сдержаться и произнёс это презрительно. Она была идиоткой. Причем злобной идиоткой.  
— Он может не знать, что...  
Удивительно, но Невилл фыркнул.  
— Думаю, он лучше знает. По крайней мере, лучше, чем ты.  
— Он прав, — присоединился к ним Рон.  
— А что случилось с твоим глазом? — Лаванда вообще не может пройти спокойно мимо кого бы то ни было?  
— Что с ним? — слишком нервно переспросил Рон.  
И Лаванда это заметила.  
— Почему ты не хочешь ответить, что произошло?  
— С чего ты взяла, что не хочет? — спросил Гарри.  
— Симус и Кормак спрашивали его об этом ранее, и он не сказал им ничего, — она произнесла это так, словно обязана быть в курсе всех секретов.  
— Может быть… это не их дело? — сказала Гермиона.  
Лаванда сложила руки на немаленькой груди.  
— Скорее уж он что-то скрывает.  
— Например? — спросил Невилл.  
Гарри застонал. В подобной ситуации задавать вопросы выходило себе дороже.  
— Не знаю.  
— Тогда, наверное, тебе стоит просто промолчать, — сердито сказал Рон.  
— Но это обязательно должно быть что-то плохое. Иначе почему он не говорит? Может быть инцидент был связан даже с Тёмной магией, — произнесла она, картинно понижая голос.  
В гостиной повисла тишина.  
— Не мели чушь! — голос Гермионы прозвучал слишком громко.  
Рон сверху вниз посмотрел на Лаванду:  
— Как ты вообще могла подумать такое?  
— Ты можешь попасть в крупные неприятности, если будешь обвинять в использовании Тёмной магии направо и налево, — голос Гарри был тих, но в нём отчетливо различалась небольшая угроза.  
Лаванда побледнела.  
— Я никого не обвиняю. Я не стала бы. Это просто предположение.  
— Плохое. Очень плохое предположение, — отрезала Гермиона.  
— Гарри, — Кэти Белл подошла к их группе, как только Лаванда удалилась от них. — Я разговаривала с МакГонагалл. Она сказала, что ты даже не собираешься пробоваться в команду.  
— Да, запрет...  
— Моя мама проверила. Декрет отменён. Ты можешь стать капитаном, если захочешь.  
— Ты справишься с этим лучше, чем я, — по крайней мере, у неё-то был хоть какой-то интерес.  
— Я хочу уступить тебе это место. Ты нужен нашей команде.  
— Я не хочу быть капитаном, — он не хотел, чтобы его заставляли или заманивали. Давление со стороны сверстников ощущается сильнее теми, кому не безразлично мнение окружающих. Гарри был не таков.  
— Но ты пойдёшь на отбор в команду, да?  
Все вокруг них замолчали и смотрели только на Гарри.  
— Я не знаю.  
— Ты нам нужен. Без тебя мы не победим, — настаивала Кэти.  
— Где твое чувство гордости за факультет? Ты же не хочешь, чтобы Гриффиндор проиграл? — Кормак МакЛагген держался так развязно, словно считал, что Гарри не отважится спорить с ним.  
Гарри ничего не надо было доказывать, и уж тем более этому мальчишке. Он подавил улыбку.  
— Я подумаю.  
— Слишком хорош для нас? — агрессивность МакЛаггена начала раздражать. Он едва помнил этого мальчика с шестого курса.  
— Не будь ослом, — едва удержавшись, чтобы не схватиться за палочку. Пришлось напомнить себе, что это семнадцатилетний мальчик, а не настоящая угроза.  
— Пойдём, — предложил Рон.  
Гарри кивнул и направился к лестнице.

***

Как назло, первым же уроком Гарри после завтрака стал Уход за Магическими Существами. Гермиона и Рон дали ему краткие инструкции, но в значительной степени приходилось надеяться только на самого себя.  
— Привет, Гарри, — мальчик в мантии Хаффлпаффа и значком старосты поздоровался с ним, когда они собрались в самодельной классной комнате, которую Хагрид использовал для лекций перед тем, как перейти к практической части занятия. — Как прошли каникулы?  
— Хорошо. А у тебя? — Гарри не мог вспомнить, чьи имена называла Гермиона, когда перечисляла старост. Слишком много информации свалилось на него за один раз.  
— Хорошо, — мальчик рассказывал смешные истории, и Гарри смеялся, надеясь, что в соответствующих местах. Может быть всё окажется не так уж и плохо.  
Мальчик рассмеялся и заметил:  
— Наконец-то нам не придётся связываться при помощи фальшивых галлеонов, чтобы назначать встречи.  
Твою мать! Гарри понятия не имел, о чём тот говорит. Затем он вспомнил. Чёрт побери, он совсем уже забыл о монетах, которые заколдовала Гермиона, чтобы показывать на них день и час встречи Отряда Дамблдора.  
Мальчик косо на него посмотрел.  
— Ты в порядке, приятель? Ты ведь помнишь про монеты, да? Это была идея Гермионы.  
— Да. Да. Конечно, — он прочистил горло и огляделся. К счастью, на него никто не смотрел.  
— Когда будет первое собрание?  
Какое собрание? А, Оборонительного движения.  
— Думаю, примерно в середине сентября. Необходимо время, чтобы утрясти расписание.  
— И увидеть, как много у нас домашних заданий.  
Гарри рассмеялся:  
— И это тоже.  
— Эрни, — позвала его девушка в мантии Хаффлпаффа. — Как вы? — Как и Эрни, она носила значок старосты.  
Он вспомнил эту девушку.  
— Хорошо, Ханна. Как прошло лето?  
Прежде, чем она успела ответить, появился Хагрид и начал лекцию. Гарри вытащил блокнот, но заметки делал совсем не со слов преподавателя. У него появилась пара достойных записи идей о следующем крестраже. И ещё у него обнаружилось несколько вопросов к Рону и Гермионе о занятиях ОД в прошлом году.  
В конце занятия Хагрид задержал его.  
— Как прошло лето? — совсем не так дружелюбно, как ожидал Гарри, спросил Хагрид.  
— Нормально. А твоё?  
— Я слышал, ты оставался в школе на каникулах. Но я не видел тебя, когда вернулся из путешествия, — конечно же, он ожидал, что Гарри навестит его.  
— А когда ты вернулся?  
— В начале августа. Но я не об этом хотел поговорить с тобой, — нетерпеливо произнёс Хагрид, и это заставило Гарри занервничать.  
Он ждал.  
— Почему ты не знал имя Эрни?  
— Я знал, — увильнул Гарри.  
— Нет, пока его не произнесла Ханна. И над её именем ты задумался, — Хагрид мог быть не сильно одарен магически, но он был гораздо более внимателен, чем казалось окружающим.  
Но это не означало, что Гарри расскажет ему всё. Хагрид никогда не умел хранить секреты.  
— Почему бы тебе не поговорить с профессором Дамблдором?  
— Я не хочу обременять его своими вопросами. Я думаю, что друг может сам рассказать мне о своих проблемах, если они у него появились.  
— Она не одна. Честно. Но все чепуховые, — Гарри посмотрел вниз и постарался принять невинный вид. Такой приём не очень хорошо работал в его настоящем возрасте, но сейчас у него был шанс. — Всё очень сложно.  
Фраза, казалось, успокоила Хагрида. Он пожал плечами.  
— Как всегда? Это плохо, да.  
Гарри кивнул.  
— Действительно плохо. Да и как рассказывать?  
— Ты всегда можешь поделиться со мной. Даже если всё плохо.  
— Пожалуйста, спроси профессора Дамблдора. Он расскажет всё, что сможет, — Гарри сомневался, что он расскажет Хагриду именно всё, но он сообщит достаточно для того, чтобы усыпить подозрения.  
— Я думаю, всё образумится, — полувеликан пошёл прочь, разочарованно опустив голову и ссутулив плечи.  
Если бы он мог рассказать что-нибудь, он бы рассказал. Гарри не хотел обижать Хагрида, но и рисковать он тоже не мог.

***

Гарри опоздал на Трансфигурацию. Он банально забыл, где находился кабинет. МакГонагалл использовала не тот класс, который занимал преподаватель трансфигурации в то время, когда Гарри и сам был учителем. Если бы он был сообразительнее, то попросил бы Рона и Гермиону показать ему кабинеты заранее. Но он не подумал об этом, пока не стало слишком поздно.  
— Как хорошо, что вы, наконец, присоединились к нам, мистер Поттер, — МакГонагалл была вовсе не рада.  
— Извините, мэм. Меня задержал Хагрид.  
— Пять баллов с Гриффиндора за опоздание. Не самый лучший способ начать год.  
Как всегда. Несколько человек в классе неодобрительно посмотрели на него, особенно когда поняли, что он не очень раскаивается в проступке. Он склонил голову. Когда он сам был учителем, то назначал отработку за десять минут опоздания. Не стоит сейчас думать об этом, или он сойдёт с ума. Это всего лишь первый день.  
— Не так ли, мистер Поттер? — вывел его из задумчивости голос МакГонагалл.  
— Да, — согласился Гарри, осознавая, что это было не очень умно с его стороны.  
— Не могли бы вы показать? — МакГонагалл вообще-то должна поддерживать его.  
Гарри покачал головой:  
— Что?  
Класс рассмеялся, а Гермиона рядом с ним застонала.  
МакГонагалл была довольна им не больше, чем в начале урока. Но, по крайней мере, она не сняла с него баллов. Слишком многие заботились об их количестве.  
— Превратите этот галлеон в подсвечник из мрамора. Мы учимся преобразовывать один материал в другой.  
Он поднял палочку и выполнил её просьбу, добавив от себя вспышку, когда преобразовывал монету в канделябр с четырьмя свечами.  
— Очень хорошо. Десять баллов Гриффиндору за творческую жилку, — и она снова обратила своё внимание на класс.  
— Движение палочки таково, — она вывела фигуру палочкой.  
Гарри поборол зевок. Он мог это сделать даже во сне. Взмахнув палочкой, он превратил галлеон в хомяка. А книгу по Трансфигурации — в клетку с колесом и игрушками.  
— Прекрати. Кто-нибудь заметит, — с упреком произнесла Гермиона, и это тоже раздражало Гарри, тем более что она была права. Трансфигурация нелегко давалась ему в прошлом году.  
Может быть он сможет убедить МакГонагалл рассердиться на него и заставить заниматься в её кабинете. Тогда ему не потребуется впустую убивать здесь время.

***

Когда Гарри очнулся ото сна, где видел Снейпа, то протянул руку на другую сторону кровати и вздохнул. Он отвык спать один. Он упустил его. Упустил Снейпа. Убедить его нарушить школьные правила не было и вполовину такой сложной задачей, как заполучить несколько минут наедине с ним, чтобы сделать это. И с момента, как он сошёл с поезда, у него не было времени, чтобы поговорить со Снейпом о школе, и уж тем более о чём-то более личном.  
Он закрыл полог и наложил Заглушающее заклинание. Просто возмутительно, как часто ему приходилось делать это. В течение дня ему требовалось несколько раз заходить в туалет для мальчиков. Как подростки справляются?  
Они и не справлялись. Он вздохнул и взялся за твердый, напряжённый член, двигая рукой быстро и умело. У него не было времени и энергии, чтобы тратить их на длительную дрочку. Всё, чего он хотел — побыстрее избавиться от напряжения и, возможно, немного поспать.  
Он думал о Снейпе, о его руке, двигающейся на члене, о длинных пальцах, охватывающих его, ласкающих его. Всё быстрее и быстрее Гарри вколачивался в свою руку, торопя самого себя с оргазмом.  
Когда всё кончилось, он лег на спину, расслабившийся, но опустошённый. Хотелось большего.


	11. Chapter 11

Неделю спустя ничего не изменилось. Он отправился с Роном и Гермионой на Чары. На прошлой неделе Флитвик остановился у его стола. Ничего не сказал, лишь посмотрел на Гарри со странным выражением лица.  
— Добрый день, профессор, — попыталась отвлечь его Гермиона.  
Флитвик перевёл на неё взгляд и слегка улыбнулся:  
— И вам, мисс Грейнджер. Вы выполнили свою домашнюю работу?  
— Конечно, сэр, — она вытащила свитки и собралась отдать их профессору.  
— Я заберу их после того, как вы их свернёте. А вы выполнили задания? — обратился он одновременно к Гарри и Рону.  
— Да, сэр, — сказал Гарри. Рон кивнул.  
— Хорошо. У вас остались вопросы?  
Гарри помогал Рону с домашней работой. Он покачал головой.  
— Нет.  
Флитвик кивнул и пошёл к своему столу.  
— Как ты думаешь, о чём он? — прошептал Рон, когда Флитвик начал перекличку.  
Он мог говорить о чём угодно. Но Флитвик явно что-то почувствовал. Строить догадки сейчас было абсолютно бесполезно. Гарри мог только надеяться, что профессор не догадается, что это было.  
— Может быть кто-то что-то сказал ему?  
— Очень даже вероятно, кругом только и сплетничают о нас, — сказал Рон.  
— Что не так уж и плохо, — Гарри ничего подобного не слышал, но он вообще на многое не обращал внимания. Может быть, ему следовало... Но у него и без того было достаточно забот.  
— Все говорят о тебе, а иногда обо мне или Роне, — безрадостно сказала Гермиона.  
Шумиха вокруг его друзей вообще-то была не так уж плоха. Они привлекали внимание, но отводили от подозрений на его счёт.  
— Мы знали, что так будет. Нам всего лишь нужно плыть по течению.  
— Не могли бы вы поделиться своими мыслями со всем классом, мистер Поттер? — попросил Флитвик.  
Гарри вздохнул.  
— Нет, сэр.  
— Отработка вечером, — раздраженно бросил Флитвик. Но он не сказал ничего Рону и Гермионе, с которыми и разговаривал Гарри.  
— Да, сэр, — стиснул зубы Гарри. Очередная потеря времени, чёрт побери.  
— Почему он не назначил отработку и нам? — Гермиона посмотрела на Флитвика, а затем обратно на Гарри, как будто ожидала получить ответ.  
— Не жалуйся, — шепнул Рон.  
— Но это несправедливо.  
— Успокойся, — пока это всё не вышло из-под контроля.

***

— Подойдите все сюда, — позвал всех Флитвик в заднюю часть класса. — Мы с вами начнём изучать простейшие бытовые чары.  
В раковине оказалась стопка грязной посуды.  
— Для мытья одной тарелки используется заклинание _Abluo-Lanx_. Движение вот такое, — Флитвик описал кончиком палочки восьмёрку. Тарелка поднялась из воды, а губка начала её тереть, отмывая от грязи. Потом чистая тарелка встала бочком у раковины. — Конечно, мыть одну тарелку — полезно, но когда есть гора грязной посуды, лучше использовать другие чары. Кто-нибудь знает, как называется такое заклинание?  
— _Purgo-Lanx_ , — пробормотал себе под нос Гарри.  
— Вы что-то сказали, мистер Поттер?  
— Ничего, сэр.  
— И всё-таки покажите, — настолько властно, что Гарри не рискнул спорить перед классом.  
Он поднял палочку.  
— _Abluo-Lanx_ , — тарелка помылась.  
— И заклинание для нескольких предметов?  
Судя по взгляду Гермионы, он не должен выполнить эти чары правильно.  
— Не припомню, какое это заклинание?  
— Мне не нравится ваше отношение к предмету, — отрезал Флитвик. — Заклинание.  
— _Progo-Lanx_ , — тарелка поднялась в воздух и разбила саму себя об раковину.  
Класс решил, что это очень смешно, но Флитвик не разделял их мнения. Его лицо покраснело.  
— Отработка завтра вечером. Может быть, вы сразу сделаете третью ошибку для третьей отработки?  
— Нет, сэр, — проклятье. Он действительно ненавидел всё это.

***

— Что это было между тобой и Флитвиком? — зашипел Рон, как только они вышли из класса. Гермиона убежала за книгой, которую забыла в спальне.  
— Не знаю. Но у него на меня явно зуб, — Гарри не помнил такого, когда учился в школе в прошлый раз.  
— Гарри! — к нему спешила Кэти Белл. Он огляделся, ища пути к отступлению, но их не было. Он вздохнул и остановился.  
— Почему тебя не было на отборочных в команду? Ты говорил, что придёшь, — она говорила так оскорблённо, будто бы Гарри сделал это специально, чтобы разочаровать её.  
Должен быть способ отделаться от неё и ничего не усложнить. Однако даже в более выигрышных ситуациях Гарри не справлялся с возложенными на него ожиданиями других людей. Часть него всегда _хотела_ идти им навстречу. Даже когда требования оказывались возмутительны или были не к месту.  
— Я говорил, что подумаю.  
— Почему? Разве ты не хочешь играть? — с болью в широко открытых глазах произнесла она.  
— Да, Поттер. Разве ты не хочешь победы своему факультету? — присоединился к ним Кормак МакЛагген. Гарри предпочёл бы не спорить с такими большими и тупыми людьми, к которым принадлежал и МакЛагген.  
— Ты нам нужен, — попробовала ещё раз Кэти.  
— Вы хорошо сыграете и без меня. У меня же нет времени на игру, — Гарри уже устал от этого постоянного нытья.  
— Если он не хочет играть, чёрт возьми, оставьте его... — Гарри положил руку на плечо Рона, чтобы остановить его.  
— Что же ты такого делаешь, что занимает так много времени? — потребовала объяснений Кэти, как будто уже сказанных Гарри слов было недостаточно. И, как будто само собой разумелось, что квиддич был самым важным, чем Гарри мог заниматься.  
— У меня есть и другие обязанности, которые тебя не касаются, — посмотрел на неё Гарри, удивляясь смелости, с которой она устроила ему допрос.  
— И всё равно, как ты вообще мог нас так подвести? — не поняла Кэти.  
— Это зависит не от моих желаний. Я просто не могу. Понимаешь? — немного повысил голос Гарри.  
— Но...  
— То, что мы... то, что я делаю — важно. Действительно. Я не могу терять время, не сейчас, — настаивал Гарри, надеясь, что она, наконец, поймёт.  
Очевидно нет, потому что она открыла рот, чтобы добавить что-то ещё. Прежде, чем Кэти издала хоть звук, Гарри сконцентрировался и заставил дребезжать оконное стекло. На неё это возымело поразительный эффект.  
— Ну, конечно, важно, — фыркнул МакЛагген и ушёл.  
Кэти отступила на шаг назад.  
— Хорошо, Гарри. Прости.  
Когда она ушла, почти сбежала, Рон покачал головой:  
— Знаешь, скоро об этом все узнают. И они занервничают ещё сильнее, чем сейчас.  
— Знаю. Разговор мог бы пройти и лучше. Но, возможно, страх будет держать их от меня подальше, — может быть попробовать провернуть этот трюк и с Флитвиком? Только вряд ли гремящие окна так уж напугают его. А вот то, что непременно сработает, создаст дополнительные вопросы или станет поводом для исключения. Твою мать. Почему из этой ситуации нет простого выхода?  
— Сомневаюсь. Я думаю, МакЛагген соберёт людей, чтобы бросить тебе вызов, — Рон, скорее всего, был прав.  
И это вызовет столько проблем, что о них не хотелось думать.  
— Это будет его ошибкой.

***

Гарри вышел из кабинета, где проходил его последний урок, и отделился от сокурсников. Он хотел зайти в библиотеку. Ему нужны были несколько книг, чтобы проверить свою догадку по поводу расположения палочки Ровены Рейвенкло, которая, как он был уверен, была одним из крестражей Волдеморта. По крайней мере, так было в его прошлый раз.  
Он повернул за угол и увидел стоящих перед ним Кормака МакЛаггена и Джека Слопера. Он кратко спросил, следили они за ним, или ждали. Не то чтобы это было важно.  
— Все, возможно, и купились на чушь, которой ты кормил Белл, о тебе и Сам-Знаешь-Ком, но меня не проведёшь, — выпятил грудь МакЛагген и подошёл к Гарри поближе, так, чтобы возвышаться над ним.  
Что с этим мальчишкой? Оставят ли его когда-нибудь в покое? Гарри вздохнул.  
— Так что же ты думаешь?  
— Я думаю, что ты зазнался, и брезгуешь играть с нами. Правда, Джек?  
— Да, — сказал Джек Слопер. Он был выше и шире МакЛаггена. Что, очевидно, добавляло тому смелости.  
— Думай что хочешь. Мне всё равно, — Гарри собрался уходить, но МакЛагген схватил его за руку. Закрыв глаза и сделав глубокий вдох, Гарри смог подавить рефлекс сначала убить, а потом задавать вопросы. Выйдя из себя, он только усугубит ситуацию.  
— Мне кажется, тебе нужно преподать урок вежливости к своему факультету, — очевидно, МакЛагген считал, что именно он должен быть тем, кто это сделает. Похоже, мальчику прямо-таки не терпелось умереть.  
Всё, что смог сделать Гарри — не рассмеяться ему в лицо.  
— Отпусти меня, дурак.  
— Или что? Здесь никого нет, чтобы спасти тебя, — глаза МакЛаггена сверкнули в полумраке, поймав отблеск свечей из зала.  
Гарри попробовал ещё раз. Он не горел желанием становиться мальчиком для битья для этих слабоумных, но и сам обижать их не хотел.  
— А тебе не приходит в голову, что я могу спасти себя сам?  
— Сомневаюсь, что получится, — рассмеялся Слопер. — Но ты можешь попробовать, — и он сильно толкнул Гарри.  
Они играют с огнём. Переведя дыхание, он снова подавил инстинкт и не начал драку.  
— Вы пожалеете.  
— О, мы так не думаем...  
Через долю секунды Слопер был повержен _Petrificus_ , а МакЛагген оказался прижат к стенке с палочкой под подбородком.  
— Что ты там говорил?  
— Что здесь происходит? — неодобрительно спросила подошедшая МакГонагалл.  
— Мы всего лишь разговаривали с МакЛаггеном и Слопером о манерах, — беззаботно ответил Гарри.  
— О манерах, говорите? — МакГонагалл поняла ситуацию, и он увидел, как она за секунду оценила расклад. — Пусть уходят.  
Гарри выпустил МакЛаггена, который чуть не упал, но всё же остался на ногах.  
— _Finite Incantatem_ , — сказал он, и Слопер снова обрёл свободу движений.  
— Надеюсь, вы оба вернётесь сейчас в гостиную факультета, пока я не начала снимать с вас баллы.  
— А что насчёт него? — осмелился спросить Слопер, когда встал на ноги.  
— Вы хотели бы, чтобы я спросила его, что произошло на самом деле? — МакГонагалл улыбнулась какой-то кошачьей улыбкой, которой, как знал каждый гриффиндорец, следовало опасаться. Даже Гарри помнил это.  
— Нет, — попятился Слопер.  
— Тогда предлагаю вам поступить так, как я сказала.  
Гарри тоже начал отходить. Ему по-прежнему нужно было в библиотеку.  
— Не вы, мистер Поттер. Я хочу видеть вас прямо сейчас в своём кабинете.  
Боже. Это было последнее, что ему сейчас требовалось.  
— Да, мэм.  
Он проследовал за ней, радуясь, что по пути им никто не встретился.  
Убрав защитные чары на двери, МакГонагалл спросила:  
— И что это было?  
Она достала из стола бутылку Огдена и пару стаканов.  
— Не знаю. Они начали с того, что хотели привлечь меня в команду. И каким-то образом это превратилось в то, что вы видели.  
— Молодые львята такие. Я подозреваю, что они почуяли твою силу и не смогли не проверить тебя.  
Гарри не стал бы.  
— МакЛагген, кажется, бравировал и именно из-за страха.  
— Уверена, он был напуган и возмущён. Ты излучаешь угрозу.  
— Так что он должен оставить меня в покое.  
— Как и любой семнадцатилетний.  
Гарри сделал ещё глоток. Он ненавидел выходить из себя.  
— Я никогда не осознавал, насколько тяжело будет, если мне настолько ограничить свободу.  
— Да. И это единственный способ контролировать школу, полную подростков, у которых гормонов больше, чем разума.  
— Расскажите. Я постоянно поражаюсь, что они вытворяют. «О, давайте напьёмся на Астрономической башне и посмотрим, сможем ли мы пройтись по её краю. Это будет так весело. Если мы не убьёмся, конечно», — вздрогнул Гарри. — А знаете, что самое плохое? Я помню, что когда-то был первым, исполняющим подобные идиотские трюки.  
— Я тоже это помню. Почему-то мне кажется, что я видела это в прошлом году.  
— Ха. Проклятье. Ха, — Гарри допил стакан. А потом вздохнул: — Этот виски опьяняет меня быстрее, чем раньше.  
— Ты ведь моложе. Физически.  
Гарри положил голову на руки.  
— Мерлин, я теряю его.  
— Нет. Не теряешь. И не потеряешь. У тебя есть работа, которую надо сделать.  
Ей было легко говорить.  
— Попробуйте сами пожить так.  
— Нет, спасибо, — рассмеялась она. — Я уже отучилась в школе один раз.  
— Я тоже! А вам стоит попробовать проводить все ночи, отрабатывая наказания у Флитвика. В чём, чёрт возьми, вообще проблема? — разговор помог Гарри расслабиться, даже если МакГонагалл никак не могла исправить ситуацию. Он лишь хотел, чтобы Снейп перестал быть таким идиотом.  
— Не знаю. Он не говорит об этом. Я несколько раз тонко намекнула, но он промолчал.  
— Это сводит меня с ума. Такая колоссальная трата времени.  
— Когда-нибудь это закончится.


	12. Chapter 12

Гарри глубоко вздохнул и открыл дверь в Выручай-комнату. Более тридцати человек тут же замолчали, когда он зашёл. Замечательно. Это было хуже, чем в первый день работы учителем. По крайней мере, тогда у него были какие-никакие полномочия. Теперь же он якобы один из них, и они могли требовать, чтобы занятия им всем нравились.  
— Я думаю, мы начнём с...  
— Кто сказал, что ты будешь решать, что нам здесь делать? — высокомерно и с усмешкой сказал Кормак МакЛагген. Джек Слопер согласно закивал. МакЛагген явно пообещал себе мешать Гарри изо всех сил.  
Со вздохом Гарри расправил плечи и посмотрел на него.  
— Профессор Дамблдор попросил меня проводить эти занятия, поэтому я так говорю.  
— И в самом деле, — добавила Гермиона, стоявшая рядом с ним. — Если вы не хотите узнать, чему хочет научить нас Гарри, то не стоило и приходить.  
— Да. Вы не знаете и половины того, что он умеет, — согласился Эрни Макмиллан. — Вас не было здесь в прошлом году. Так что закрой рот.  
— Кроме того, он знает, что делает. В отличие от тебя, — обычно тихий голос Невилла был тверд, когда он подошёл и встал рядом с Гермионой.  
Оба смутьяна замолчали. И Гарри оценил поддержку. Хотя его гордости не понравилось, что ему вообще она потребовалась.  
— Хорошо. Сначала пара организационных моментов. Каждый должен выйти на середину комнаты и сказать своё имя и факультет. И, может быть, ещё какое-то заклинание или чары, в которых вы сильны и которым вы можете научить всех здесь.  
— Зачем? Я имею в виду, — спросила Джинни, — мы же все знаем друг друга.  
— На самом деле нескольких присутствующих не знаю я. Все ли остальные знакомы? — Гермиона и Рон уже кратко рассказали ему, кто есть кто, но всех он все равно не знал. Его предложение помогло бы заполнить этот пробел.  
Некоторые ученики так же сказали нет или покачали головами.  
В углу он увидел четырёх слизеринцев.  
— Есть ещё одна вещь. Я не хочу видеть сторонников Волдеморта на этих занятиях, — как бы то ни было, он не собирался учить будущих Пожирателей смерти наносить кому-либо вред. И даже защитным заклинаниям. Дамблдор закрыл глаза на происходящее, вероятно, надеясь, что он сможет как-то повлиять на детей и вернуть их к Свету. У Гарри же не было таких иллюзий.  
— И как ты собираешься выяснять, поддерживает ли кто-то из нас Сам-знаешь-кого или нет? — спросил Блейз Забини, расталкивая окружающих и вызывающе становясь перед Гарри.  
Поттер посмотрел на него.  
— Когда вы представитесь, я хочу, чтобы вы оголили левую руку.  
— Ты шутишь, — Ханна Эббот была в ужасе от этой идеи.  
— Если скрывать нечего, то это не будет проблемой. Я не собираюсь работать с Пожирателями Смерти, — он всегда чувствовал, что Дамблдору необходимо признать проблему со сторонниками Волдеморта, а не игнорировать её. И он не собирался позволять студентам притворяться, что конфликта не существует.  
Гермиона в шоке смотрела на него широко открытыми глазами. Так же как и Рон. И почти все остальные.  
Наклонившись так, чтобы никто её не услышал, Гермиона прошептала:  
— Не могу поверить, что ты собираешься сделать это.  
Гарри пристально и с удивлением посмотрел на неё.  
— Ты же не хочешь...  
— Нет, конечно нет. Просто все остальные предпочитают закрывать глаза на это, — одобрительно улыбнулась она ему.  
О, так стало понятнее.  
Удивительно, но слизеринцы смотрели одобрительно. Конечно, они были гораздо ближе к опасности, чем другие студенты.  
— Я буду первым, — Гарри снял мантию и засучил рукава. — Меня зовут Гарри Поттер. Я из Гриффиндора. Я думаю, мы начнём с заклинания щитового купола для тех, кто занимался со мной в прошлом году, и Разоружающего и Патронуса для остальных.  
Выступив вперёд с уже закатанными рукавами, Рон сказал:  
— Я — Рон Уизли. Гриффиндорец. Я могу научить чарам, которые показывают, наложены ли на предмет заклинания или нет.  
Раздалось несколько охов и ахов, а Рон одарил всех радостной улыбкой.  
Следующей представилась Гермиона, за ней Невилл и остальные гриффиндорцы. За Сьюзен Боунс последовали остальные хаффлпафцы, а за Терри Бутом рейвенкловцы. После слов последнего рейвенкловца повисла тишина.  
Миллисента Булстроуд засучила рукава.  
— Миллисента Булстроуд. Слизерин. Я умею накладывать чары невидимости.  
— Хотелось бы увидеть, — улыбаясь ей, сказал Гарри. — Это чары отвлечения внимания или настоящие чары невидимости?  
Она улыбнулась, её щёки покраснели.  
— Настоящие.  
— Очень полезное заклинание, — сказал Гарри, и несколько человек засмеялись. — Может быть покажешь нам его?  
Миллисента покраснела ещё сильнее. Она взмахнула палочкой, сказала _Nonaspicio_ и исчезла.  
— Замечательно. Это действительно может быть полезно, — взволнованно заметил Рон.  
Снова раздался смех.  
— Очень хорошо, — сказал Гарри и взмахнул палочкой, — Finite Incantatem.  
Она появилась, улыбаясь.  
— Как ты относишься к идее обучить нас этому заклинанию в следующий раз? — спросил Гарри. Группа слизеринцев выглядела довольной, что одну из них выделили. Скептиков это не переубедило, однако показало, что Гарри как минимум пытается быть справедливым.  
— Оно очень простое, — сказала она, счастливо глядя на него. К сожалению, редко случалось такое, что слизеринцев хвалили ни за что.  
Гарри прочистил горло.  
— Почему вы ещё не подошли к нам? — он посмотрел на слизеринцев, имена которых ещё не были озвучены. — Когда вы представитесь, мы сможем продолжить занятие.  
Последние несколько слизеринцев обнажили руки.  
— Спасибо, — сказал им Гарри, довольно улыбаясь. — Почему бы нам не разбиться на две более мелкие группы? Те, кто не знает чар Патронуса, объединятся в одну группу. Поднимите руки.  
Чуть более половины группы взметнули вверх ладони.  
— Остальные будут изучать заклинание щитового купола.  
— Я тоже хочу его узнать, — сказал Забини. Его отношение перестало быть воинственным и обороняющимся, теперь оно сменилось на что-то более благожелательное.  
— Вы обязательно узнаете его. Обещаю. Я буду работать с первой группой и чарами щита. Гермиона и Джинни, возьмёте на себя вторую группу?  
Они обе кивнули и пошли назначенным ученикам в противоположной стороне комнаты.

***

— Поттер! — рыкнул Снейп Гарри следующим утром, когда тот шёл в Большой зал на завтрак. Он налетел на Поттера, сверкая глазами, в своей эффектно развевающейся мантии.  
В целом он выглядел достаточно хорошо, чтобы съесть его. И Гарри вложил уже достаточно сил, чтобы иметь на это право.  
— Сэр?  
— О чём вы только думали, когда начали заниматься со своим маленьким… кружком? — Снейп кипел праведным гневом.  
И не было никакой необходимости просить пояснений. Он усмехнулся Снейпу.  
— Это прекрасная возможность определиться, к какой стороне присоединиться.  
— Не тебе принимать подобные решения, мальчишка! — он нависал над Гарри как стервятник над добычей.  
Гарри хотел протянуть руку и поцеловать его. Но так он не достигнет нужного эффекта. И правда, он ещё был немного зол на Снейпа за его слова перед началом учёбы.  
— Пока Дамблдор считает это правильным, вам меня не остановить.  
— Он сказал, что вы можете не допускать тех, кого захотите? Я хочу, чтобы _все_ студенты могли войти в ваш клуб.  
— Я не собираюсь игнорировать тот факт, что часть студентов захотят потом убить меня.  
Снейп пробормотал что-то себе под нос, что звучало как «не потом». Кроме того, он, казалось, обратил-таки внимание на то, что они собрали вокруг себя толпу. И он, видимо, хотел этого.  
— Пятьдесят баллов с Гриффиндора!  
— Вы не можете сделать этого, — воскликнул Гарри. — Я не сделал ничего плохого.  
— Предрассудки всегда таковы. Просто спросите мисс Грейнджер, — и Снейп пошёл прочь.  
— Это несправедливо, — сказал стоящий рядом с ним Невилл. — Но чего ещё можно ожидать от Пожирателя Смерти.  
Гарри смотрел Снейпу вслед.  
— Ты действительно так считаешь?  
— Конечно. Он такой подонок, что кем ещё он может быть? — казалось, Невилл уверен в том, что плохой характер и сотрудничество со злом обязательно сопутствуют друг другу.  
Гарри подумал, что Невиллу скоро предстоит многое узнать.

***

После очередной отработки с Флитвиком вечером Гарри отправился в кабинет Дамблдора. Директор выглядел ужасно, когда открыл дверь, в которую постучался Поттер.  
— Что случилось с вашими чарами иллюзии? — спросил Гарри, проходя в комнату и садясь у камина.  
Двигаясь очень медленно, Дамблдор сел напротив него. Лицо директора было серым, рука — полностью черной, пока он не скрыл её белой манжетой.  
— Я просто не успел обновить их. Я бы не открыл дверь, если бы это был не ты.  
— Вы хотели меня видеть? — спросил Гарри, держа в руках полученную записку.  
— Да. Мне дали понять, что ты запрещаешь заниматься студентам с Меткой на руке, — Дамблдор выпил Оборотное зелье, и его лицо вернуло себе прежний, здоровый вид. В любом случае он стал выглядеть лучше. Но всё равно не совсем хорошо.  
— Я не собираюсь учить тех, кто, в конце концов, встанет по другую сторону баррикад, — и только это имело смысл.  
— Я понимаю твою логику, но пока не стоит форсировать события, — Дамблдор наложил иллюзию на Оборотное и пробормотал объединяющее заклинание.  
Теоретически это звучало очень красиво, но Гарри видел слишком много смертей, чтобы верить в это на самом деле.  
— Мне очень жаль, но я не буду их обучать.  
— Ты можешь попробовать и проявить к ним сострадание. У большинства этих детей не было выбора — принимать знак или нет.  
Гарри понимал, что их вынудили родители, но это ничуть не меняло того факта, что воевать они будут против него.  
— Понимаю. Но не собираюсь закрывать глаза на то, что потом они будут делать со мной и моими сокурсниками.  
Дамблдор повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на него.  
— Вижу, ты не поддашься моим уговорам. Но может быть ты сможешь помочь...  
— Что? Изменить их мнение? Сомневаюсь. И они будут меня считать идиотом после первой же попытки, — Гарри должен был бы без труда поверить, что Дамблдор говорил это, и всё же не мог.  
— Всё в порядке. Не могу сказать, что виню тебя.  
— Так что вы позволите мне продолжать.  
— У меня нет выбора, — сказал Дамблдор … «обречённо» — не совсем правильное слово, так как он мог заставить Гарри распустить ОД, даже если не мог заставить принимать в Отряд любого, кто носил Метку. Он, казалось, смирился с тем, как поступал Гарри.  
Он знал, что Дамблдор чувствовал себя обязанным помогать тем, кто принимал метку вслед за родителями. Однако теперь им нужно учитывать последствия.  
— У Гермионы дела с Белой магией движутся семимильными шагами. Думаю, она готова наложить заклинание на вас.  
Выражение его лица изменилось, казалось, он расслабился.  
— Она справилась быстрее, чем я ожидал. Возможно, она поможет замедлить проклятие.  
Как скоро ожидать худшего? Тёмная Магия, как известно, непредсказуема.  
— Я попрошу её прийти сегодня вечером, если захотите.  
— Я пошлю за ней утром. Я ждал так долго, что пара часов ничего не изменит, — усталый вздох Дамблдора заставил желудок Гарри судорожно сжаться.  
— В следующие выходные будет первый поход в Хогсмид. Не знаю, что нам делать с Драко, — сказал Гарри.  
— Мне известно, что у него назначена отработка, так что по крайней мере часть дня он будет занят, — ответил Дамблдор. — Даже учитывая ситуацию с его матерью, ты уверен, что сможешь перетянуть его на нашу сторону?  
— Мне кажется, что сейчас самое время. Нужно дать ему шанс перейти. Или, по крайней мере, серьезно задуматься над подобным, — Гарри не имел ни малейшего понятия, что скажет Драко, но был готов начать разговор.  
— Он вряд ли хорошо воспримет твою попытку. Не сейчас, в любом случае.  
— Поверьте в мою хитрость. Я не собираюсь с разбегу предлагать ему дружбу и руку и сердце.  
Дамблдор усмехнулся:  
— Конечно же. Я сомневаюсь, что он сообразит, что ему в таком случае вообще делать.  
— Он проклянёт меня.  
— Вот ещё что. Спасибо, что вы с Северусом так осторожны. Мне не хотелось бы объяснять всем и каждому, почему я закрываю глаза на то, что студент и преподаватель встречаются.  
Он не собирался разговаривать на эту тему с Дамблдором. Помимо всего прочего это было просто не его дело.  
— Если бы мы действительно делали что-либо в таком духе, мы бы скрывались. Сейчас же, к сожалению, я вижу его только за едой и в классе. За исключением сегодняшнего утра, когда он снял с меня баллы.  
— Начало года всегда беспокойно. Я ожидаю, что скоро всё переменится, — смиренно произнёс Дамблдор.  
Что, в общем-то, было неплохо. Гарри ожидал, что Снейп в какой-то момент возобновит их отношения. В самом деле, после сцены сегодняшним утром, может быть, настало время решать проблемы. Его всегда готовый член радостно отозвался на эту идею.  
— Что случится, только если у меня не будет вечерней отработки у Флитвика.  
— Мне кажется, он видит в тебе изменения.  
— Неужели он ничего не говорил вам?  
— Немного, но ясно, что он нервничает.  
— Я полагаю, что написание строчек не поможет ему найти ответы, — это было бесполезно. Флитвик даже не потрудился контролировать его последние несколько отработок, всего лишь заставил его писать проклятые строчки, и ушёл.  
— Ты можешь сделать так, чтобы это не выглядело, будто на лист наложили чары? — спросил Дамблдор с любопытством.  
Это были весьма несложные чары.  
— Не беспокойтесь. Я сделаю их незаметными.  
— Флитвик отказался присоединиться к Ордену. Он сказал, что предпочтёт оставаться нейтральной стороной. Я никогда не видел сам и не слышал жалоб на несправедливость к кому-либо, но не могу доверять волшебнику, который не выбирает сторону, — сидя с закрытыми глазами, сказал Дамблдор.  
— Он сумел остаться нейтралом? Это достойно уважения, —Гарри почти никогда не заботила «серая» зона и те, кто в неё входил. Но в этом случае он был согласен с Дамблдором.  
— Мне кажется, что у него есть анти-маггловские наклонности, но в то же время он не хочет вставать на сторону Волдеморта.  
— Другими словами, доверять ему не стоит.  
— Пришли его ко мне, если он задаст вопрос, на который нельзя отвечать.  
— Хорошо.

***

Гарри с некоторым трепетом постучал в дверь комнаты Снейпа. Он был взрослым и мог сделать первый шаг самостоятельно. В этот момент Гарри был так возбуждён, что не мог думать ни о чём ином.  
Дверь открылась. Секунду спустя он был втянут внутрь, прижат к стене, его мантия была стащена через голову и отброшена в сторону. Он не получил ни шанса издать что-то кроме испуганного вздоха, когда рот Снейпа обрушился на него.  
Физически Снейп был выше и сильнее, но Гарри был более ловким и владел в совершенстве беспалочковой магией. Одним движением запястья их позиции сменились, а после второго они оба оказались на полу.  
— Чёрт, я скучал по тебе, — ахнул Гарри, когда Снейп, наконец, на мгновение отпустил его рот.  
— Ты видел меня каждый день. — Снейп тяжело дышал.  
— Но не мог прикоснуться, — и Мерлин, как же плохо, что он отпустил его так надолго. Странно, что он привык к этому так быстро.  
— И чья это вина? Я не мог подняться в гостиную Гриффиндора, — Снейп покусывал его шею, и это вызывало чудесные ощущения в паху у Гарри.  
— Ты говорил...  
— И ты мне поверил? Идиот, — Снейп схватил его за рубашку и потянул. Пуговицы с неё разлетелись по всей комнате.  
И правда идиот. Он должен был верить себе, а не Снейпу. Проблема заключалась в том, что он имел очень мало знаний об этом Снейпе.  
— А что ещё я должен был думать после той речи перед началом учёбы?  
— С каких пор ты вообще думаешь? — он стянул с Поттера брюки.  
Гарри хорошо различал слабые аргументы. Этот аргумент был настолько слаб, что про него не было смысла даже говорить. Он замолчал и потянулся за рубашкой Снейпа, решив, что тот тоже должен быть голым. Сделав это, он лег на Снепа и страстно поцеловал его.  
Когда Северус перекатил его на спину, Гарри сдался. Он хотел кончить с чужой рукой на члене. Чей-нибудь рот был бы ещё предпочтительнее.  
К счастью, Снейп знал, что ему нравилось. Он не стал тратить время на предварительные ласки, а сразу заглотил член Гарри. Тот толкнулся вверх, в это замечательное влажное тепло, громко застонал от острого наслаждения и кончил.  
Его перевернули раньше, чем он смог перевести дыхание. Пальцы Снейпа, уже смазанные, вошли в него медленно, и Гарри подался назад, его тело начало снова возбуждаться. «О, да» — застонал он, насаживаясь на эти замечательные, прекрасные пальцы, которые точно знали, куда нажимать.   
— Думаю, ты хотел бы этого, — пальцы Снейпа вошли глубже, надавили сильнее, и Гарри был уверен, что готов кончить уже от этого. — Нет, не этого.  
Пальцы Снейпа исчезли, и Гарри хныкнул.  
И вот, наконец, Снейп вошёл в него. Гарри подался назад и застонал, когда член Снейпа проехался по его простате. Он закричал от удовольствия. Мерлин, Снейп знал, как трахаться.  
Его разум уплыл от урагана огненных ощущений внутри него. Он пытался податься назад, желая большего, нуждаясь в большем и не в полной мере получая то, чего так хотел. Снова и снова он двигался, а когда это стало просто невозможно выносить, он кончил, и мир растворился в ярком удовольствии.  
Через какое-то время он вытянулся в постели Снейпа, не помня, как именно он туда попал.  
— Охрененно. Нам не стоило так долго терпеть.  
— Как я тебе уже говорил, это был твой выбор.  
— Давай не будем спорить. Мне нужно в ближайшее время вернуться в общую спальню, — Гарри сел и посмотрел на Снейпа. — Я думал, ты мне назначишь отработку или что-нибудь типа того. А ты же только снял баллы.  
— Я ожидал, что ты сам появишься у меня, — почти оскорблённо, хотя у него не было повода, произнёс Снейп.  
— И я, в конце концов, пришёл, — было странно, что Снейп ожидал первого шага от него. И, конечно же, дождался. Отношения между ними снова изменились. И Гарри не знал, что с ними делать. — Если бы я догадался, чего ты хочешь...  
— Успокойся, — сказал Снейп, явно желая закрыть эту тему. — Ты сейчас здесь.  
Какая-то часть Гарри хотела возразить, но у него действительно не было времени для обсуждения отношений. Это подождёт. Им обоим требуется время разобраться в себе и своих чувствах.  
— И всё хорошо, — согласился Гарри.  
— Ты хотел о чём-то поговорить, когда спускался сюда? — Снейп тоже сел.  
— Нет. Но мы можем обсудить сегодняшнее утро.  
Снейп посмотрел на него со странным выражением лица.  
— Лично мне твоя позиция кажется правильной. Но с точки зрения политики это было в высшей степени глупо.  
— Это был комплимент? — спросил Гарри со смехом.  
— Возможно. Ты хотел бы обсудить это?  
— Нет. На самом деле я пришёл к тебе попытаться убедить тебя возобновить наши встречи, — рассмеялся Гарри.  
— Я не нуждался в убеждении. По крайней мере, после целой недели.  
— И ты даже не подросток со сводящими с ума гормонами. Почему ты не сказал?  
— Это было... — Снейп пожал плечами, а на его бледных щеках появились два неярких красных пятна.  
— Ты хочешь сказать, что это должен был быть мой выбор, да? — он смотрел на Снейпа, пока тот не кивнул. — Это был наш выбор.

***

— Мистер Поттер, — сказал Флитвик, когда Гарри пытался выскользнуть из класса, не получив отработку.  
Что было бы слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой.  
— Да, сэр?  
Флитвик положил двенадцать футов пергамента, исписанных им на прошлой отработке.  
— Вы использовали здесь чары.  
— Нет, я этого не делал, — он пользовался беспалочковой магией, что могло быть обнаружено только специальными аврорскими чарами.  
— Разрешите мне посмотреть вашу палочку.  
Гарри потребовалось усилие, чтобы не встать в боевую позицию. Он напрягся. Отдать палочку — позволить очень многое. Он стиснул зубы и постарался вести себя как обычный студент, когда от него что-либо требуется.  
Флитвик выполнил простое заклинание, чтобы посмотреть, какие чары выполнял Гарри за последние двадцать четыре часа. Не то чтобы их было сильно много, но одно из них было чарами смазки. Он надеялся, что Флитвик будет смущён, но, казалось, тот ничего не заметил.  
— Я знаю, что вы зачаровали пергамент. И я хочу сказать, что почти все студенты в этой школе, и я имею в виду именно _всех_ студентов, не смогут выполнить подобное заклинание с палочкой, и уж тем более без неё, — забавно, но он не был сердит. Хотя должен бы.  
Гарри не собирался подсказывать решение. Пусть Флитвик сам сделает первый шаг, если он так хочет.  
— Кроме того, я обучал Гарри Поттера пять лет, и я бы сказал, что пусть ему и хватило бы силы на такие чары, ему недоставало контроля, чтобы выполнить их без палочки, — он смотрел прямо на Гарри, как будто ожидал, что тот подтвердит или опровергнет это.  
— Я написал их сам. Просто написал, — Гарри начало казаться, что у него-шестнадцатилетнего великолепно получается хныкать.  
— Вы этого не сделали. Даже с учётом чар изменения каждой строки они всё ещё слишком похожи. Даже с учетом несоответствий, — Флитвик отступил, говоря обманчиво мягко.  
Гарри вспомнил школьные годы и ходившие тогда слухи, что Флитвик был чемпионом на дуэлях. Он выпрямился и посмотрел на него.  
— Я написал их сам.  
— Гарри Поттер, которого я знал в прошлом году, не отвечал бы так спокойно, а сердился и кричал.  
— Вы говорите, что я — не Гарри Поттер? Но это я, — Гарри скрестил руки на груди, смотря так, как он надеялся, посмотрел бы оскорблённый в лучших чувствах шестнадцатилетний подросток.  
Не похоже, что это сработало. Поза Флитвика не изменилась, не стала расслабленней.  
— Почему бы вам не рассказать мне, что происходит?  
Вроде бы Гарри удалось не фыркнуть. Если бы Флитвик был в Ордене, или если бы Гарри чувствовал, что ему можно доверять, он бы ответил, но он не мог рисковать.  
— Ничего не происходит. Я написал чёртовы строчки. Ясно?  
Флитвик спокойно смотрел в ответ.  
— Минус пять баллов за сквернословие.  
Это был не тот приём, который сработал бы с ним, но он нахмурился.  
— Если не верите мне, поговорите с директором.  
Это заинтересовало Флитвика.  
— Может быть.  
— Могу я идти?  
— Да.

***

— Мистер Поттер. Как хорошо, что вы присоединились к нам. И опоздали всего на десять минут. Отработка сегодня вечером в этом классе, — сказал Снейп исключительно довольным голосом. Который всегда был очень плохим знаком. Как будто чтобы подчеркнуть это, пара слизеринцев захихикала.  
— Вы могли бы начать без меня, — пробормотал Гарри. Он опоздал не на десять минут, а на три. И в чём проблема?  
— И ещё завтра вечером. Не лучший способ войти в кабинет, мистер Поттер, — ухмыльнулся Снейп.  
— Да, сэр, — Гарри смотрел вниз, стараясь создать вид гневного оскорблённого достоинства, когда он заметил блеск в глазах Снейпа.  
— Сегодня вы будете варить Глоток Живой Смерти. Это сложное зелье, и я не сомневаюсь, что ни одна из ваших сегодняшних попыток не будет достойной. Но это часть учебного плана для подготовки к ТРИТОНам в следующем году. Откройте учебники на странице десять. Не разговаривать и не подсказывать друг другу.  
У Гарри не было никаких проблем с зельем. Он смутно помнил, что там были какие-то тонкости, но не волновался по этому поводу. Лучше он сварит посредственное зелье, следуя инструкциям в учебнике. Все побежали в кладовую, и Снейп пристально проследил за тем, как Гарри неторопливо выбирает необходимое.  
Гермиона, казалось, знает, что делает. Удивительно, но Рон попросил у неё серебряный нож. Произошло многое, со временем он забыл это, но вдруг вспомнил, что раздавливание дремоносных бобов серебряным ножом дало очень много сока. Хорошо, Рон на верном пути.  
В конце урока Снейп молча обошёл класс. Он издевался над всеми, мимо кого проходил. Кроме Рона. Он дважды посмотрел в его котёл.  
— Останьтесь после занятия, мистер Уизли, — столь сурово и яростно, Гарри никогда не слышал такого. Он хотел было что-то сказать, но решил, что Рон должен справиться самостоятельно.

***

Уизли остался, в то время как Поттер и Грейнджер вышли. Он постарается контролировать себя. Откуда Уизли знал, что делать, чтобы сварить Напиток правильно? Сам он не должен был знать. Наверное Поттер подсказал ему. И после того, как он поговорит с Уизли, ему понадобится сделать внушение и Поттеру.  
В последние несколько недель его отношение к Уизли стало если не уважительным, то гораздо менее воинственным. Эта его работа была лучше всех остальных его попыток приготовить зелье за все пять лет обучения в классе Снейпа и лишь немного уступала работе Грейнджер. Хотя и недотягивала до уровня Драко.  
И сейчас он стоял перед Снейпом со сверкающими глазами. Ожидал, что его за что-нибудь накажут, и было ясно, что он понятия не имел, за что именно.  
— Откуда вы узнали, что получать из дремоносных бобов сок лучше надавливанием, а не разрезанием?  
На его лице отразилось удивление.  
— Откуда вы знаете, как я это сделал?  
Глупый мальчишка. Снейп скрестил руки на груди и уставился на него. С кем он думал, он разговаривает?  
— Это было очевидно.  
Уизли посмотрел вниз, и румянец окрасил его щёки.  
— Я прочёл об этом.  
— Где? Этого не было в учебнике.  
— Не в том учебнике, что мы используем на занятиях. Я взял в библиотеке «Продвинутое зельеварение». Там было написано, что если раздавить бобы, из них получится больше сока. Но я подумал, что если сделаю это серебряным ножом, результат будет ещё лучше.  
— Почему вы так решили? — Снейп произнёс это так, будто это было самой большой глупостью, которую он только слышал.  
Вместо того, чтобы рассердиться, Уизли внимательно посмотрел на него.  
— Это имеет смысл, если учесть, что серебро не вступит в реакцию с составом боба.  
О. Он не мог поверить своим ушам. Это не укладывалось в его мировоззрение. Особенно этот Уизли.  
— Почему вы так волнуетесь?  
Уизли пожал плечами, его лицо было красным, а спина по-прежнему болезненно прямой.  
— Гарри предположил, что мне будет полезно почитать о зельях и различных способах приготовления. Таким образом я мог бы получить дополнительные баллы.  
— И вы послушались его? Это нетипично для вас, — но Снейп был впечатлён.  
В какой-то момент Уизли выглядел так, будто вот-вот взорвётся, и Снейп с нетерпением ожидал ссоры. Уизли вернётся к привычному образу, и ему не придётся менять своё мнение о мальчишке. Но Уизли поступил так, что Снейп просто не мог не поверить.  
— Я собираюсь делать всё, что может помочь Гарри. Даже если это означает обучение Зельям, — огонь праведного негодования горел у Уизли в глазах.  
— Вы же не думаете, что именно этим можете ему помочь?  
— Конечно могу. Неужели вы считаете, что вы единственный, кто может достичь в этом успехов?  
Снейп промолчал. Если бы кто-то сказал ему, что Уизли, и уж тем более Рональд Уизли будет спорить с ним по поводу зельеварения, он бы рассмеялся ему в лицо.  
— Хорошо, мистер Уизли. Позвольте мне посмотреть, что можно сделать.  
— Когда? — он выглядел готовым соревноваться с ним прямо сейчас. Чёртовы гриффиндорцы!  
— На уроке, — он наклонил голову. — Вы можете присоединиться к группе продвинутого зельеварения, которая собирается по средам. — Снейп не мог поверить, что говорит это. Данные занятия проводились в основном для слизеринцев, но к ним постоянно примешивалась ещё пара рейвенкловцев.  
Глаза Уизли широко распахнулись.  
— Да. Буду рад. Спасибо. Могу я пригласить Гермиону?  
В очередной раз, когда Снейп начинал думать, что у Уизли есть надежда, тот убедительно доказывал обратно, что он идиот.  
— Нет.  
— Почему?  
— А как вы считаете? — он не должен был объяснять это.  
— Тогда и я не пойду.  
— Как угодно, однако вы можете приходить заниматься дополнительно, — существовала какая-то редкая искра, которую Снейп научился распознавать и не мог игнорировать её.  
— А что насчёт неё?  
— Во-первых, ей не нужна помощь. Во-вторых, ей не интересны зелья сами по себе, ей важно просто быть лучшей в классе.  
— Откуда вы это знаете?  
— Я могу распознать интерес. И вам решать, — и по какой-то такой причине у Уизли был не только интерес, но может быть даже талант.  
Он расправил плечи.  
— Я подумаю.  
— Обязательно. Но уже не в моём кабинете, — он мотнул головой в сторону двери и порадовался, что Уизли понял намёк. Когда он подошёл к двери, Снейп добавил:  
— Ох, да, Уизли?  
Рон настороженно повернулся.  
— Десять баллов Гриффиндору за идеальное зелье.  
Он любил такие выражения лиц.

***

— Вы хотели видеть меня, сэр? — Драко произнёс это с безукоризненной вежливостью, однако скрыть небольшую нервозность ему не удалось.  
— Да. Я знаю, что ваша мать отправилась на отдых в Швейцарию, — Снейп задавался вопросом, как много Драко готов открыть ему. Учитывая тут же сузившиеся глаза Драко, рассчитывать на многое не приходилось.  
— Откуда вы знаете об этом, сэр? — тон Драко все ещё оставался в пределах допустимого, но был на грани. О, он беспокоится о ней?  
— Возможно, она сказала мне это сама перед отъездом, — если рассказать ему слишком много, это будет подозрительно, но молчание может заставить его окончательно повернуться к Тёмному Лорду.  
— Она сама? Не верю.  
Снейп подавил раздражение. Глупый мальчишка не догадывался, каковы его друзья. Но, учитывая всё происходящее, это не должно стать сюрпризом. Если он не хотел говорить на эту тему, возможно, его затронет другая?  
— Как продвигается решение твоей задачи?  
— Вы с ума сошли? Вы не должны даже упоминать это здесь, — Драко побледнел и окончательно потерял самообладание.  
— Повежливее, мистер Малфой.  
Драко опустил глаза, словно раскаивался, но скорее уж им владел гнев.  
— Извините, сэр.  
— Как я уже говорил... — он не стал продолжать, надеясь, что Драко перехватит инициативу.  
— Я не могу подобраться к нему, — после долгой паузы произнёс Драко.  
— Не сомневаюсь в этом, — Дамблдор много отсутствовал в этом году, много больше, чем обычно, особенно в начале года. Он был слишком слаб из-за проклятья. Этого, вероятно, не изменить.  
— Я не уверен, что я...  
— Поставленная задача решаема? — Снейп не ожидал, что Драко признает правду. Он надеялся, что сможет показать своё сочувствие.  
— Я не говорил, что нет. Конечно, решаема, — огрызнулся Драко, но от него отчётливо повеяло страхом.  
— Может быть, тебе стоит подумать над путями выхода из ситуации — и осознать, что есть действительно иные пути.  
Драко посмотрел ему в глаза.  
— Может быть я так и сделаю.

***

Позже, субботним вечером Гарри пришёл на поле с метлой. Игра в квиддич его всё ещё не интересовала, но погоня за снитчем прекрасно выматывала. Сейчас у него было слишком много энергии. Секс так же помог бы с этим. Но его было недостаточно. Так что сейчас Гарри с трудом сохранял над собой контроль.  
Драко летал по полю, преследуя свой снитч. Может быть это и была та самая благоприятная возможность, которой Гарри так ждал. Он сел на метлу и оказался неподалеку от снитча Драко. Тот какое-то мгновение был удивлён, но потом усмехнулся и бросился в погоню.  
Скорость, ветер и холод помогли сосредоточиться Гарри. Он был не так быстр, даже с учётом рефлексов шестнадцатилетнего. Он больше не мог отбросить всё и просто стремиться поймать золотой шарик любой ценой.  
Драко промчался мимо него и, в конце концов, поймал снитч. Он оглянулся на Гарри и спросил:  
— Почему?  
На этот вопрос есть сотни ответов. И ни один из них не удовлетворил бы Драко без излишне подробных объяснений, которые сейчас Гарри не мог дать.  
— Почему бы и нет?  
— Потому что мы ненавидим друг друга, — это было сказано так непреклонно, будто это невозможно изменить.  
— Может быть мир не такой черно-белый, как нам всегда казалось? — предположил Гарри, намеренно смягчая голос.  
— Сомневаюсь. Нам не измениться.  
— Почему нет?  
На мгновение лицо Драко осветил луч надежды. А затем он снова вернулся к убеждению, что весь мир против него.  
— Потому.  
— Чтобы всё оставалось таким же? Это бессмысленно, — это была не та позиция, которую он хотел бы показать.  
— Я не знаю, справедливо ли это для целого мира. Но я знаю, что это верно для нас, и мы не изменимся.  
— Хорошо, — Гарри приземлился на траву.  
— Почему ты дал мне выиграть? — опустился рядом с ним Драко.  
— Я этого не делал.  
Драко был озадачен.  
— Я летаю так же.  
— Тогда, должно быть, иначе летаю я. Подумай об этом, — Гарри вскинул метлу на плечо и пошёл прочь.


	13. Chapter 13

Было слишком холодно для пикника, но Гарри все равно пригласил Рона и Гермиону к озеру и наложил заглушающие чары. А потом ещё и заклинания от ветра и удерживающее тепло внутри купола. Не хотелось волноваться о таких мелочах.  
— Это вариация того заклинания, что ты показывал ОД, так? Хотел бы и я научиться такому, — воодушевлённо произнёс Рон.  
Гарри улыбнулся. Они оба постоянно просили научить чему-нибудь новому и необычному, особенно если этого не было в школьной программе.  
— Во-первых, как обстоят дела с Белой магией?  
— Не так хорошо, как я надеялась, — вздохнула Гермиона. — Она работает так, как я и думала, и даже, кажется, способна развеять частично Тёмную магию, но всё равно он выглядит не очень хорошо.  
— Ему не станет лучше. Я думал, ты поняла. Твои действия только отсрочат неизбежное, — говорить это было по-прежнему больно. В его возрасте, да ещё с учётом прошедшего времени, он уже должен был бы дистанцироваться и воспринимать всё легче. Но это снова произошло, и он ничего не мог с собой поделать.  
Гермиона грустно улыбнулась, а потом расправила плечи.  
— Знаю. Но... Я думала, что смогу помочь больше.  
— Что он говорил? — спросил Рон.  
— Что чувствует себя немного лучше. Он разрешил мне перемещаться на площадь Гриммо, чтобы работать с профессором Люпином для улучшения чар.  
— О, должно быть, ты рада, — довольно грубо произнёс Рон. Хотя почему он беспокоился, Гарри не мог догадаться.  
— Да, рада. Спасибо, — сердито посмотрела на него Гермиона.  
Какова бы ни была причина, сегодня Гарри было не до склок.  
— Прекратите. Оба.  
— Я просто сказал...  
Взгляд Гарри заставил Рона замолчать прежде, чем он зашёл слишком далеко.  
— Снейп сильно доставал по поводу зелья? — Гарри давно собирался это спросить, но у него постоянно не доходили руки.  
— Он хотел узнать, почему я давил дремоносные бобы серебряным ножом. Не понимаю. Причём спрашивал таким обвинительным тоном, но ничего за это не сделал.  
— Возможно он считал, что ты раздобыл его учебник по зельям за шестой курс.  
Гермиона подняла голову:  
— Чем он отличается от остальных?  
— Он делал на его полях пометки. Они мне очень помогли на шестом курсе на Зельеварении, — не говоря уже о страсти, появившейся у него к Принцу-полукровке.  
— Зараза! Мы ведь можем найти эту книгу?  
Было очень приятно видеть, как заинтересован Рон.  
— Думаю, ты и сам сможешь добиться тех же успехов.  
— Снейп предложил мне присоединиться к дополнительным занятиям по Зельеварению. Однако я не уверен, что приму приглашение, — он взглянул на Гермиону. Не нужно быть гением, чтобы понять, почему.  
Гермиона вздохнула.  
Эти занятия наверняка имели бы большое значение для Рона после окончания школы, так что Гарри решил ободрить его.  
— Тебе стоит сходить хотя бы один раз. Тогда, если что-нибудь достойное внимания произойдёт, ты сможешь нам рассказать.  
— Разве профессор Снейп сам тебе не расскажет? — спросила Гермиона.  
— Если услышит – то конечно. Но студенты будут стараться избегать лишних ушей, особенно слизеринцы.  
— Я не в восторге от идеи видеть Малфоя чаще, чем сейчас, — было что-то ещё, что Гарри хотел спросить у Рона об этом.  
Снейп иногда давал зелья для работы в парах. Несомненно, ставить их рядом друг с другом было что-то вроде шутки. Удивительно, но Рону и Малфою удалось проработать вместе и не убить друг друга.  
— После того, как он нападал на тебя в начале этого семестра, удивлена, что у тебя сегодня нет отработки у Флитвика, — изменила тему Гермиона. Ей не нравился Малфой, и учитывая его отношение к ней в течение многих лет, Гарри не ожидал никаких изменений.  
— Не уверен, что знаю, почему так, — сказал он. Может быть Дамблдор что-то сказал Флитвику, что удовлетворило его любопытство. Тогда стоит поговорить с директором.  
— Не сглазь, — усмехнулся Рон. — Не представляю, с чего он вообще так взъелся на тебя.  
— Подозреваю, что он ощущает, что со мной произошло что-то необычное. Остальные учителя ничего не говорили, вот он и не спрашивал их, — как бы то ни было, Гарри был рад, что Флитвик оставил его в покое. Мало того, что отработки занимали уйму времени, так ещё ему становилось всё сложнее и сложнее сдерживать нрав и не отвечать преподавателю резко.  
— На самом же деле я пригласил вас сюда обсудить следующий крестраж, — сказал Гарри, с радостью отвлекаясь от мыслей о Флитвике.  
— Здорово! — да, таковы приоритеты Рона. Приключения прежде всего.  
Гарри постарался не улыбнуться и не поощрить его.  
— Думаю, он в школе.  
— Ты не знаешь? — Гермиона вздрогнула от мысли, что он не уверен.  
Учитывая все те детали, которые уже отличались от его реальности, было не удивительно, что он их не узнал.  
— Он не в комнате наград. Это не кубок, как я ожидал.  
— Так где находится крестраж? — полюбопытствовала Гермиона. — Где-то ещё в школе?  
Проблема была в том, что Гарри не был уверен. Он должен быть где-то неподалеку, где-то, где он доступен Волдеморту, где-то, где он ещё скрыт.  
— Может быть в Тайной комнате.  
— И когда мы пойдём за ним? — спросил Рон взволнованно.  
Позволить им помочь ещё раз — противоречило здравому смыслу, особенно тогда, когда он мог бы попросить МакГонагалл или Снейпа сходить с ним. К сожалению, и Снейп, и МакГонагалл в ближайшие несколько выходных были заняты. Поразмыслив хорошенько, он пришёл к выводу, что будет достаточно безопасно взять их с собой. Они будут очень рады, и ему не хотелось разочаровывать друзей. Он сможет уберечь их.  
— Предлагаю на следующих выходных, когда будет поход в Хогсмид.  
— В следующие выходные? — спросила Гермиона. — А что за предмет будет в этот раз?  
— Думаю, что это награда, которую Том Риддл получил за помощь Хогвартсу. Но когда я посмотрел на неё, понял, что это определённо не крестраж, — Карта показывала, что к нему двигался Филч, а Гарри не хотелось объясняться.  
— И ты считаешь, что настоящая награда находится где-то в Тайной комнате? — Гермиона сомневалась в этом. — Когда я была там, мне показалось, что это просто большой зал. В котором сложно что-то укрыть от посторонних глаз.  
— За статуей Салазара Слизерина расположено несколько комнат. Можно проверить там. Посмотри, что можно об этом узнать побольше?  
Глаза Гермионы засверкали в предвкушении.  
— Конечно. Но с чего ты вообще так решил?  
— Думаю, Волдеморт хотел бы расположить крестраж где-то в Хогвартсе. Возможно, он подумал, что это хорошая шутка — хранить такую вещь прямо под носом у Дамблдора.  
— Верно. Нам надо сходить туда и осмотреться, — Рон рвался в бой.  
— Скоро пойдём. Но планирование ещё никому не вредило.  
Гермиона одобрительно кивнула.

***

Прошло всего два дня с того времени, как он в последний раз был у Снейпа, а ему уже снова приходилось забегать в туалет между уроками. Как же иногда унизительно быть подростком! Гарри вздохнул, толкнул дверь, надеясь скорее покончить с напряжением и оказаться в классе без опоздания.  
Комната не была пуста. Над раковиной склонился Драко Малфой, его руки судорожно вцепились в её бока. Он плакал.  
Что-то в этой сцене было знакомое. О, Мерлин, тогда, на шестом курсе, он ударил _Sectumsempra_. То, что он выполнил это заклинание без единой мысли о возможных последствиях, потрясло его. Удачливый идиот. Скорее всего он убил бы Драко, если бы не вмешательство Снейпа.  
Малфой поднял голову и попытался нащупать свою палочку. Гарри тихо произнёс _Expelliarmus_ , палочка Драко взлетела, и он молча поймал её. Ожидая нападения, Малфой настороженно смотрел на него, вытирая лицо рукавом мантии.  
Гарри взглядом встретился с Драко, и это было ошибкой. Он попытался проникнуть в его сознание. К сожалению, Гарри этого не ожидал, и у него не было времени убрать оставленные в защите дырки для Волдеморта. Что позволило нападавшему проникнуть внутрь. Ему удалось прочесть поверхностные мысли Гарри, прежде чем тот вытолкнул его из своего сознания. Гарри приставил палочку к горлу Драко, разъярённый, готовый убить.  
С трудом Гарри отступил назад, тяжело дыша. Прошло много времени с тех пор, как к нему кто-то так врывался в мозг. Ему стоило ожидать подобного от Драко. Мерлин, он стал таким слабаком.  
— Кто ты? — прошептал Драко, страх приглушил его голос.  
— Я тот, кто ты думаешь, идиот, — ему хотелось ударить Малфоя, чтобы тот начал шевелить мозгами, и он еле обуздал этот порыв.  
Драко поднёс руку к шее:  
— Нет. Я видел...  
Он не мог видеть ничего особенного, только расплывчатые впечатления. Этого было недостаточно, чтобы узнать что-нибудь, поскольку в основном в мыслях Гарри было беспокойство о чёртовом придурке. Остальное было защищено. Но увиденного было достаточно для того, чтобы напугать его.  
— Что, ты думаешь, ты видел? — потребовал ответа Гарри.  
— Ты не... Поттер. Ты кто-то другой, — Драко тяжело дышал, его голос дрожал от страха.  
Беспокойство слабо царапнуло Гарри. Может быть Драко способен проникнуть за его ослабленный щит?  
— Не будь ослом. Кем ещё я могу быть?  
— Не знаю. Ты... иной, — ясно, Драко не уверен в своих словах.  
— Я могу тебе помочь, — сказал Гарри. Он не намерен был объяснять, кто он такой. Если, конечно, мог избежать этого.  
— О, да, конечно. Мне никто не может помочь, — Малфой попытался вырваться, но Гарри загородил путь.  
— Отпусти меня. У меня занятия.  
— Ты ничего не теряешь. Доверься мне, — прежде, чем Гарри подтолкнёт его посущественней, он должен дать Драко время успокоиться и подумать о своём выборе. Прямо сейчас тот сильно испуган.  
Лицо Драко покраснело и исказилось от гнева.  
— Нет. Всего лишь свою жизнь. Жизнь своей семьи. У меня нет ни единой причины предполагать, что ты не предашь меня при первом же удобном случае.  
Он был прав. С точки зрения Драко, у него нет оснований доверять Поттеру или кому-либо ещё. К сожалению, как бы ни хотел Гарри убедить его, многого он сказать не мог.  
— Гораздо вероятнее, что ты предашь нас. И я всё равно предлагаю тебе сотрудничество.  
Драко стал ещё подозрительнее.  
— И зачем ты это делаешь?  
— Потому что я знаю, что тебе поручили, — Гарри не был уверен, что торопить события было такой уж хорошей идеей, но все равно хотел попытаться переманить Драко.  
— Нет, ты не знаешь. Ты не можешь даже представить, — За словами Драко слышалась надежда, что кто-то, пусть даже тот, кому он совсем не доверял, знал о его тяжёлой ноше.  
Тем не менее, было ещё слишком рано для активных действий. Драко был ещё не готов.  
— Хорошо, — сказал Гарри, отступая. — Я ничего не знаю. Пойдём на урок?  
Драко подозрительно посмотрел на него:  
— Ты собираешься меня отпустить?  
Он не мог представить, о чём думал Драко.  
— Почему бы и нет?  
— Я могу рассказать кому-нибудь...  
Гарри, чтобы не рассмеяться, пришлось кусать губу.  
— Что? Что ты незаконно воспользовался против меня легилименцией? Ты думаешь, тебе кто-нибудь поверит?  
— Я мог бы попробовать. Или сказать, что...  
— Лорду, да? Подозреваю, что ты не захочешь появиться перед ним без вызова.  
При упоминании Волдеморта Драко резко побледнел.  
— Мне надо на урок.  
Гарри протянул ему палочку.  
— Я не задерживаю тебя. Но подумай о том, куда ты движешься. Есть и лучшие пути.  
Драко схватил палочку и убежал.

***

— То есть мы даже не знаем, что ищем? И где, говоришь, находятся ещё помещения? — Рон с любопытством оглядел тайную комнату. Он никогда не забирался в неё так далеко.  
— Это были личные покои Слизерина. Предполагается, что их может открыть только его наследник, — сказал Гарри.  
— Её никто не исследовал с тех пор как Слизерин покинул школу. Если верить _Истории Хогвартса_ , то с момента его ухода никто здесь ни разу не бывал. То есть до тех пор, пока Сами-Знаете-Кто не выпустил василиска.  
— И в чём обвинили Хагрида? — сердито произнёс Рон, видимо он до сих пор был зол по этому поводу.  
— Согласно легенде, — сказала Гермиона, — у Слизерина здесь был кабинет и складские помещения. Если Вы-Знаете-Кто спрятал свою награду в Тайной комнате, думаю, она будет где-то там.  
— Давайте всё проверим и начнём по порядку, — Гарри махнул рукой в нужном направлении.  
— Почему бы нам не разделиться? — спросил Рон, когда они оказались в начале длинного коридора из серого камня. С каждой стороны было несколько закрытых дверей.  
— Да, — согласилась Гермиона. — Мы будем осторожны. Мы оба знаем чары для определения волшебства. И мы постараемся ничего лишнего не трогать.  
Сначала Гарри хотел работать единой командой, но глядя на количество дверей, понимал, что тогда за один день они не справятся.  
— Думаю, вы с Роном пойдёте вместе, а я — один.  
Рон открыл рот, несомненно, чтобы возразить, но Гермиона положила ему на плечо руку, и он промолчал.  
— Звучит разумно, — сказала Гермиона. Она указала палочкой на первую дверь и произнесла _Alohomora_. Удивительно, но она тут же открылась.  
Рон и Гермиона вошли в первую комнату, а Гарри — во вторую. Он оказался в кладовой, наполненной ящиками, которые громоздились друг на друге до самого потолка. Большинство из них выглядело обыденно.  
Он начал с самого верха, накладывая заклинание, определяя, есть ли магия в коробке. Ничего. Просто стопка пергаментов. Вторая коробка содержала в себе то же самое. Как и третья, и четвертая, и пятая.  
Занятие было бесконечно скучным. Он подумал, что это было весьма ожидаемо. Гарри прилежно проверил каждую коробку в комнате. И ничего не нашёл. Не было даже и следа Тёмной магии.  
— Гарри! — взволнованно позвала его Гермиона.  
Гарри положил коробку, которую проверял и последовал на голос. Они были в последней комнате на одной стороне коридора.  
— Что ты нашла? — спросил он.  
— Посмотри сюда, — указала Гермиона на табличку на стене.  
Это явно был офис Слизерина. Не такой большой, как думалось Гарри. И деревянный стол выглядел обжитым. Казалось странным, что Волдеморт оставил кабинет открытым. Конечно, никто не нашёл бы его без знания, где находится Тайная комната.  
— Вы проверяли чарами её на наличие Тёмной магии?  
— Да, первым же делом. Но заклинание показало, что ни проклятия, ни чего-либо подобного нет. Но ощущение... — Рон повёл плечами, выглядел он испуганно.  
Гарри знал это чувство. Это было из-за Тёмной магии. Хорошо, что они не касались таблички. Он подозревал, что в этот раз магия была нацелена на убийство.  
— Слишком легко у нас получилось, — сказала Гермиона, подходя поближе, чтобы взглянуть на неё. — Как вы думаете, это может быть ещё одной подделкой?  
— В прошлый раз и предыдущая награда не была поддельной, так что я не знаю. Но она ощущается как крестраж, — каждое различие между прошлым и настоящим заставляло его осторожничать всё сильнее.  
Гермиона подошла ещё ближе, и Гарри хотел что-то сказать, когда она протянула руку...  
— Не трогай его! — закричал Гарри.  
Но было слишком поздно. Гермиону отбросило через всю комнату. Она вскрикнула и схватилась за руку. Когда она подняла голову, в её глазах стояли слёзы.  
— Я не могла остановиться. Я не хотела прикасаться к ней. Не хотела.  
— Хорошо, — сказал спокойно Гарри. — Разрешишь посмотреть?  
Она закусила губу и протянула руку, кисть ее потемнела и кровоточила. И совсем потеряла сходство с человеческой рукой. Гарри хотел наложить чары иллюзии, но сейчас это было слишком опасно.  
— Мне сходить за мадам Помфри? — со страхом спросил Рон.  
— Нам нужно отвести тебя в больничное крыло. Ты можешь встать сама?  
Она начала подниматься на ноги и запнулась. Рон протянул было руку, чтобы помочь ей, но Гарри перехватил её.  
— Гермиона проклята. До неё нельзя дотрагиваться до тех пор, пока мы не нейтрализуем проклятье. Беги вперёд, предупреди мадам Помфри о том, что мы скоро придём.  
Глаза у Рона были широко распахнуты от страха. Он колебался.  
— Беги! — Гарри повернулся к Гермионе, когда Рон исчез из виду. — Мне наложить на тебя _Mobilicorpus_?  
Она кивнула и шмыгнула носом.  
— Я знаю, что очень больно. Мне так жаль.  
— Ты в этом не виноват, — ответила она сквозь стиснутые зубы.  
Он считал иначе, но ничего не сказал, вышёл из комнаты, а она проследовала за ним, словно воздушный шарик. Он никогда не хотел, чтобы они снова оказались в опасности. О чём он только думал? В очередной раз он не рассчитал. Он втягивал их туда, куда они хотели, не обращая внимания на опасность. Он был нетерпелив, хотя мог бы подождать неделю-две МакГонагалл или Снейпа, чтобы пойти с ними.  
Ему стоило быть внимательнее! И Мерлин, как объясняться с мадам Помфри?  
— Мистер Поттер! — до того, как он успел отнести Гермиону в больничное крыло, в коридоре появился Флитвик.  
Твою мать! Только этого ему не хватало.  
— У неё травма. Разрешите мне отнести её, а затем вы можете назначить мне ещё отработку, если вы так хотите.  
— Мне нужны объяснения. Сейчас же, — потребовал Флитвик, но, к счастью, не попытался остановить его, когда он пробежал вперёд, в Больничное крыло. Мадам Помфри подошла тут же, как только Гарри опустил Гермиону на одну из кроватей. Девушка тихо хныкала, сжимая свою руку.  
— Тёмная магия, — прошипела мадам Помфри, её голос был полон страха. Она сделала шаг назад.  
— Откуда? — так же испуганно спросил Флитвик.  
Гарри не мог поверить, что они просто стоят.  
— Сделайте же что-нибудь!  
— Она была проклята, и у меня нет ничего... — всплеснула руками Помфри.  
— Есть. Проверьте шкафчик с зельями, — начал Гарри. Снейп ещё летом поставил туда зелья, которые были необходимы именно в таких случаях.  
— Откуда вы это знаете, мистер Поттер? — на лице Флитвика была странная смесь любопытства и осуждения.  
Прибежал Рон.  
— Прости. Пришлось убегать от Филча. Он никак не хотел слушать моих доводов.  
— Всё в порядке, — Гарри наложил _Alohomora_ на шкаф с зельями и передавал Помфри по одному флакону. — Дайте ей сначала это. Целый флакон. Следующего — половину. Третьего зелья тоже половину флакона.  
Помфри согласно кивала, а затем словно очнулась.  
— Что они делают?  
— Нейтрализуют активную фазу проклятья. Они не уберут уже нанесённый ущерб, и не остановят распространение на проклятого, но позволят прикасаться к ней другим без риска заразиться самим.  
— Хорошо, — и она направилась к кровати Гермионы.  
— Рон, найди МакГонагалл, расскажи ей, что произошло. И приведи её сюда.  
— Она же в Хогсмиде.  
Гарри забыл, что и она, и Снейп сейчас сопровождали детей.  
— Чёрт побери. Сможешь найти дымолётный порошок?  
Рон посмотрел на Флитвика, а затем кивнул.  
— Позови Ремуса… профессора Люпина, попроси его как можно быстрее приехать сюда.  
— Хорошо, — Рон развернулся, чтобы уйти.  
— Стоять, мистер Уизли, — Флитвик говорил своим лучшим, авторитетным, учительским тоном.  
Рон посмотрел на него, разрываясь между двумя желаниями.  
— Беги! Надо поторопиться, если хочешь помочь Гермионе, — Гарри сам разберётся с Флитвиком, а сейчас ситуация была критической.  
Рон направился к двери.  
Флитвик открыл было рот, но Гарри не дал ему ничего сказать:  
— Ну же, скорее!  
Рон выбежал из больничного крыла.  
— Кто ты, черт возьми? — выхватил палочку Флитвик.  
Сейчас для этого не было времени. И Гарри не хватит терпения объясняться.  
— Мерлина ради! Я все расскажу, как только…  
— Сейчас. Ты расскажешь всё сейчас.  
Гарри не хотел заклинать идиота. Неужели Флитвик не понимает, что он сейчас только мешает? Или он делает это специально, чтобы загнать его в угол.  
— Разве вы не поговорили с директором?  
— Он не сказал ничего конкретного. Никак не объяснил, почему у тебя сила человека как минимум на десять лет старше тебя. И владение собой на уровне взрослого, — Флитвик был чертовски наблюдательным.  
Гарри вздохнул, но ничего не ответил.  
Помфри закончила поить Гермиону зельями и повернулась к нему.  
— Ей очень больно. Её можно погрузить в сон, это безопасно?  
— Да, можно, — он снова смотрел на Флитвика. Ему нечего было сказать о происходящем такого, что удовлетворило бы его, кроме правды, что было исключено.  
— Может быть вы попробуете…  
— Я не собираюсь снова разговаривать с директором, — Флитвик был явно разочарован.  
Прежде, чем он успел придумать, что сказать, в дверь вошли Рон и Ремус.  
— Что здесь происходит? — спросил Ремус, увидя стоящего под прицелом палочки Гарри.  
— Могу задать вам тот же самый вопрос, — весьма холодно ответил Флитвик. И он не опустил палочку.  
— Гарри? — игнорируя Флитвика, спросил Ремус. — Белая магия?  
— Да. Я надеюсь, что это уберёт рану.  
— Я не смогу убрать всё, — ласково посмотрел на Гермиону Ремус. Она плакала во сне.  
Ремус поднял палочку и произнёс _Defaeco Malficus_. С палочки на Гермиону полился чистый белый свет. Но он не остался белым. Сначала он пожелтел вокруг её руки, затем покраснел, а после почернел. Ремус снова наложил заклинание. На этот раз свет на несколько секунд почернел, а затем перетёк в приглушенно-красный и бледно-желтый.  
— Разве он не должен был стать белым? — спросил Рон.  
— В теории, если заклинание может убрать всю Тёмную магию, свет стал бы белым во второй раз, — нахмурился Ремус.  
— А ты не можешь наложить его в третий раз? — спросил Гарри.  
— Нет. Первый раз останавливает распространение Тёмной магии, а второй обращает её вспять. Хотя мне кажется, что невозможно абсолютно полностью излечить проклятого таким образом.  
— Конечно же. Вы вывели это сами? — хмуро посмотрел на Ремуса Флитвик.  
— Я лишь наблюдал. Всю работу выполнила Гермиона, — с гордостью за Гермиону сказал Ремус. Гарри сейчас чувствовал то же самое. Она проделала огромную работу и заслуживает признания.  
— Как замечательно, что она разработала свой собственный курс лечения. Я требую объяснений. Сейчас, — отчаянно безысходным тоном Флитвик старался приуменьшить её достоинства, что безмерно раздражало Гарри.  
Гарри не мог позволить продолжаться подобному.  
— Ничего больше я не могу вам рассказать.  
Гермиона открыла глаза и слабо улыбнулась Ремусу:  
— Оно сработало.  
— Не совсем, — грустно сознался Ремус.  
Она посмотрела на свою руку. Та была ярко-красной, воспалённой и болела, но не почернела. И когда Гермиона постаралась согнуть её, она свободно пришла в движение.  
— Сойдёт. Но внутри меня ещё есть Тьма. Я это чувствую.  
— Прости, — сказал Гарри. Он чувствовал себя ужасно. Только из-за спешки он снова позволил им помочь, считая, что имеет право испытывать судьбу. Теперь, когда она пострадала, он понял, какую ужасную ошибку совершил. Уже дважды.  
— Я знала о риске, но всё равно пошла, — храбро, как это можно только в семнадцать.  
— Почему ты вообще прикоснулась к ней? — стоя рядом с её кроватью, спросил Рон.  
Гермиона нахмурилась в замешательстве.  
— Я ничего не могла с собой поделать. Я думала, что не должна дотрагиваться, даже когда тянула руку.  
— Дотрагиваться до чего? — спросил Флитвик.  
Гарри чуть было не забыл про него. Гермиона посмотрела на друга, который покачал головой, показывая, что не хочет, чтобы она говорила лишнего. В ответ она понимающе моргнула.  
Флитвик скрестил руки на груди и уставился на них.  
— Вы ведь понимаете, что увиденного мною уже достаточно для того, чтобы возбудить подозрения Сами-Знаете-Кого, в случае если бы я работал на него и рассказал ему всё это.  
Он был прав. Но Гарри не мог рисковать.  
— Вы ничего не знаете наверняка.  
— Не глупи. Я могу самостоятельно сложить факты. И я сделаю это, — возможно он и правда сможет догадаться. Но, Гарри надеялся, не раньше, чем всё будет кончено.  
— Нет, — вызывающе передразнил его Гарри.  
— Но одно я знаю точно. Ты — не Гарри Поттер.  
— Я — Гарри Поттер.  
— Это он, — голос Дамблдора был не так силён как обычно, и двигался он очень медленно. — Пойдём, Филиус. Я расскажу тебе, что случилось.  
Они с Флитвиком вышли. А Гарри сделал себе пометку выяснить, что на этот раз расскажет Дамблдор.

***

После того, как Гермиона снова уснула, они с Роном вернулись в башню Гриффиндора, но Гарри был слишком взбудоражен, чтобы остаться там. Снейп ещё не вернулся с операции по уничтожению крестража, когда Гарри оказался у него в комнатах.  
Ему нужно было выпить.  
Медленно потягивая уже пятый стакан, он лег на диван отдохнуть. Его мысли кружились в голове, бегали наперегонки, толкались, дразнили его тем, что могло бы случиться, если бы он был умнее, если бы он не подверг своих друзей опасности.  
Как он мог быть настолько глуп, считая, что ему все сойдёт с рук, что в игре с судьбой он выиграет? Несмотря на то, что когда он уходил, Гермиона чувствовала себя лучше, она всё равно была тронута Тьмой. И не имело значения, что в этот раз её было меньше. Если бы он оставил их в покое, она была бы цела.  
Надо было запретить им вообще браться за сколь-либо опасные задания, пусть они и хотели их выполнять. Ему следовало принять решение не подвергать друзей риску и строго придерживаться его. Тогда ничего этого не произошло бы. Если бы он вёл себя как взрослый, он бы, возможно, сумел бы оградить Гермиону от угрозы.  
Он не мог продолжать рисковать их безопасностью и надеяться выйти сухим из воды. Но нет, он позволил их прихотям помешать тому, что было лучшим для них. Он должен был догадаться.  
И в следующий раз он так и сделает.  
— Что ты здесь делаешь? — вырвал его из мыслей голос Снейпа.  
— Мне нужно было отдохнуть.  
— Насколько я помню, это _моя_ комната.  
Гарри просто смотрел на него, его ум был затуманен выпитым алкоголем.  
— Я… — и что он мог сказать? — Мне было что-то нужно.  
— Протрезветь, наверное? — Снейп вернулся из лаборатории с синей бутылкой.  
— Пока нет.  
— То, что ты скрываешься от проблем и обязанностей, не заставит их исчезнуть.  
Слова эти были правдивы донельзя, но Гарри сейчас было не до логики. — Я знаю. Но я чувствую… что сейчас должен сделать что-то ещё.  
— Не согласен. Тебе надо было дождаться меня или Минерву, чтобы мы позаботились о крестраже. Ты же снова вовлёк детей.  
— Знаю, — Гарри сел и пожалел об этом. Он положил голову на руки.  
— А теперь ты будешь иметь дело с последствиями. И выпивка тебе не поможет, — Снейп утешительно положил ему руку на плечо.  
Гарри улыбнулся ему.  
— Я запомню. Неважно, что скажут мои друзья, больше они ничего делать не будут.  
— Ты немного припозднился с выводами, не находишь? Кроме того, они гриффиндорцы. Они никогда не слушаются голоса разума.  
Он, конечно же, был прав, но Гарри ещё смел надеяться, что его они послушаются.  
— Мне стоило понять, что я не могу бороться с судьбой. Что мне не стоило позволять им продолжать работать со мной. Хотя бы физически. Они оба были прокляты. Точно так же, как и в прошлый раз. Немного же я изменил.  
— Совершенно очевидно, что ты многое изменил, или по крайней мере смягчил. И мне не нужно тебе это напоминать, — Снейп снова попытался отдать ему синий флакон.  
В этот раз Гарри выпил. Скрываться в алкоголе от обязанностей, конечно, заманчиво, но для него это была слишком большая роскошь.  
— Мерлин, какая гадость.  
— Оно и должно таким быть. Зато ты чувствуешь себя лучше, не так ли?  
— На том этапе мне ещё не было плохо, — со свежей головой Гарри прямо почувствовал, как вина наваливается на него. Именно поэтому он начал пить.  
— Если бы я…  
Снейп покачал головой, с раздражением глядя на него.  
— На данный момент бесполезно судить задним числом. Всё уже произошло, и нам надо просто исправить последствия.  
Но это не меняло сути дела.  
— Гермиона пострадала из-за ошибки в моих суждениях.  
— Я должен отметить, что ты не тащил её туда силком.  
Несмотря на то, что она была умна, ей было ещё слишком мало лет, чтобы принимать решения, способные изменить всю её жизнь. И Гарри, проклятье, не должен был ставить её перед выбором.  
— Ей только семнадцать.  
— Верно. Она уже достаточно пожила, чтобы принимать решения. Так же, как и Уизли, — и с каких это пор Снейп отстаивал права подростков на свободный выбор?  
— Они не могли осознать всех последствий.  
— Как и большинство подростков. Но они оба были предупреждены, что могут покалечиться. И после травмы Уизли это было ещё более ясно.  
Опять же, он был прав, но это мало помогало Гарри.  
— Я должен был тщательнее думать.  
— Должен был. Ты — взрослый. Ты пытался свести риск к минимуму. Это не помогло. Некоторые вещи происходят вне зависимости от того, какие меры принимать.  
— Не хочу верить, что всё, что я сделал, пропало втуне, и всё произойдёт как в прошлый раз.  
— Подозреваю, что ты уже изменил слишком многое. Защита не падёт, когда Тёмный Лорд попытается атаковать.  
— Если он попытается атаковать.  
— О, я думаю, что он попытается. Он всегда был зациклен на Хогвартсе и противостоянии с Альбусом.  
— Директор уйдёт от нас в конце этого года, — эти простые слова заставили что-то в груди Гарри сжаться.  
— Не думаю, что это будет иметь большое значение для Тёмного Лорда.  
Гарри был слишком уставшим и подавленным, чтобы обсуждать это сейчас. Он посмотрел на Снейпа и поднял бровь. Если уж ему не дано найти покой, может он найдёт забвение?  
— Ты ненасытен, — сказал Снейп, уже снимая мантию.

***

Снейп оторвал взгляд от пергамента, который безуспешно пытался проверить, когда Драко робко скользнул в его кабинет.  
— Мистер Малфой?  
— Я слышал, что Грейнджер была проклята Тёмной магией. Здесь, в Хогвартсе.  
Хорошие новости распространяются быстро, не так ли?  
— От кого ты это слышал?  
— Лаванда Браун говорит всем, что рука директора заразна, — презрение буквально капало со слов Драко.  
Не то чтобы Снейп был не согласен с его мнением в целом. Он не любил большинство гриффиндорцев в общем, но она была особенно неприятна и глупа.  
— И ты поверил идиотке Браун?  
— Нет, но рука Грейнджер ярко-красная, и если бы это было возможно, мадам Помфри уже вылечила бы её.  
Он всегда был довольно умён. Если бы Снейп мог заставить его думать за себя…  
— Она могла не вылечить её по множеству причин. Магия не может исправить абсолютно всё.  
— Но большинство вещей — может, — Драко посмотрел ему в глаза. — Я поговорил с матерью. Она говорит, что ты работаешь на Дамблдора.  
— Так как я учитель в этой школе, я бы сказал, что это очевидно, — смерил его презрительным взглядом Снейп.  
— Я имею в виду как шпиона. Она сказала доверять тебе.  
Снейп, конечно же, не собирался подтверждать этого. В конце концов, что Драко даст эта информация?  
— Я тронут её отношением.  
— Я могу передать нашему Лорду, что моя мать сказала мне.  
Снейп по его тону понял, что разговора не избежать.  
— Можешь. Однако крепко подумай, в твоих ли это интересах? Особенно если сведения окажутся неверными.  
— Если бы это было неправдой, ты отпирался бы куда агрессивнее.  
— Я ничего не отрицаю и не подтверждаю. На самом деле я мог бы проверить, насколько ты слушаешься моих приказов, — или не слушается, в зависимости от обстоятельств. Но у него не было шансов защитить даже Драко.  
— Зачем ты пришёл?  
Изменение было едва заметным — только тот, кто знал Драко очень хорошо, смог бы распознать его. Он выпрямился.  
— Ты знаешь, что больнее всего? Больнее сломанной кости, больнее нескольких сломанных костей? Хуже порки ремнём?  
Не нужно быть гением, чтобы понять, что он имел в виду. Он все ещё поддерживал некоторые контакты и знал о встрече.  
— Люди сходили с ума под этим заклинанием.  
— Он наложил его на мою мать, — ледяная ярость, с которой это было сказано, не оставляла сомнений в том, что Драко не простит этого оскорбления.  
— И твоя тётя наложит его на тебя. В качестве наказания за провал нашего Лорда. На вас обоих.  
Драко побледнел. Его глаза сузились в щелки, и казалось, что он едва сдерживался от атаки.  
— Вы на самом деле верите в это?  
Снейп безразлично пожал плечами, при этом тайком потянувшись за палочкой.  
— Не имеет значения. Думаю, он имеет право…  
— Ни у кого нет такого права. Ни у тех, кто не достоин её. Ни у кого, — он весь дрожал, но старался сдерживать свой гнев.  
— А кто это может заслужить? Ты не думаешь, что грязнокровки заслуживают пыток? Само их существование отвратительно. Подумай о Гермионе Грейнджер. Разве ты не хочешь наложить заклинание на неё? Заставить её корчиться под палочкой? — Снейпу, вероятно, не стоило выводить его из себя, когда он в таком состоянии, но возможно, он заставит дурака думать.  
Драко несколько секунд молчал, а потом медленно покачал головой.  
— Я не хочу накладывать его ни на кого. Даже на неё. Никто не заслуживает этого. Это было… неописуемо ужасно, — после нескольких секунд паузы он поднял голову. — Ты работаешь на Свет, да?  
— Ты действительно ждёшь от меня ответа на этот вопрос?  
— Нет, вы умны. И на самом деле я уже знаю правду.  
— А ещё возможно, что ты неправильно понял мой тон и смысл моих слов. Вспомни, что я говорил, — или, может быть он был не так уж умён, как Снейп надеялся. Он рисковал, когда говорил. Но реакция Драко дала ему надежду на лучшее.  
— Мне нужно знать…  
— Твоя мать просила верить мне, так что задайся вопросом: веришь ли ты ей.  
Драко помолчал, а потом ответил.  
— Не уверен, что могу.  
— Тогда подумай ещё немного. Взвесь все варианты, — Снейп сказал и сделал всё возможное. Остальное было за Драко.  
Однако он не уходил. А задержался.  
— Что за проблемы у Поттера? — спросил Драко.  
Отсутствие связи с предыдущим разговором почти сбило с толку Снейпа, и он поднял бровь:  
— А при чём здесь Поттер?  
— И он, и Уизли. И сейчас, когда я думаю об этом, гряз… Грейнджер тоже.  
Снейп расслабился, когда услышал про этих двоих.  
— Я не понимаю тебя.  
— Они изменились. Поттер сильнее всех. Он ходит так, будто владеет всей школой. А Уизли? Он — и эксперт в зельях? И эта повязка на глазу. Что с ним? А теперь и Грейнждер, поражённая Тёмным проклятьем. Я не понимаю, что с ними происходит, — подростковая тоска в его голосе заставила Снейпа улыбнуться.  
— Ты расстроен тем, что у тебя есть соперник на первое место в зельеварении на этом курсе?  
— Конечно же нет. Он не так уж и хорош, — Драко покачал головой, якобы отбрасывая чёлку от глаз.  
Но этого было достаточно, чтобы Снейп мог язвительно улыбнуться.  
— Если он продолжит работать так же, он бросит тебе вызов в следующем году.  
От лица Драко отхлынула кровь, и он куда энергичней покачал головой.  
— Никогда! Я не никогда не позволю этому предателю крови…  
— Следи за своими словами. Эта конкретная фраза никак не поможет вам подружиться.  
— С чего ты взял, что мне это потребуется?  
— Я просто думаю, что тебе нужны будут союзники. И они…  
— Даже не плюнут, если я буду гореть, — судя по голосу Драко, он поступил бы так же.  
— Тогда возвращайся к мистеру Крэббу и мистеру Гойлу, и дело с концом.  
Плечи Драко поникли.  
— Он убьёт меня.  
— Так как твоя мать находится вне пределов его досягаемости, я бы сказал, что да, это весьма вероятно.  
— Это не стоит моей жизни.  
— Тогда подумай и о других вариантах и выбери иной путь.  
— Я учту.  
В конце концов, в этом мальчике тоже была крупица здравого смысла.

***

Как и обычно, в начале занятия ОД появилось ещё несколько новеньких. На этот раз двое из Слизерина: Винсент Крэбб и Драко Малфой. Большинство собравшихся смотрели на них с подозрением.  
Гарри не был удивлён ни одному из них.  
— Для вас те же правила, что и для всех. К нам может присоединиться любой — если у него нет метки Волдеморта.  
Лицо Крэбба покраснело.  
— Ты не можешь…  
— Конечно же могу. Покажите мне свои предплечья или уходите. Оба.  
Крэбб посмотрел на Драко.  
— Мы уходим.  
— Говори за себя, — сказал Драко, снимая мантию и закатывая рукава. — Мне нечего скрывать.  
— Ты должен… — начал говорить Крэбб, но Драко лишь презрительно ему усмехнулся. Хотя их роли и поменялись местами, Крэбб всё ещё не осмеливался публично бросить ему вызов.  
— Крэбб? — спросил Гарри, выжидая. Рон, Гермиона и, удивительно, Эрни Макмиллан и Невилл встали сзади него.  
Какую-то секунду Крэбб прикидывал, как драться, но его шансы были слишком малы, так что он, очевидно, передумал.  
— Ты заплатишь за всё, — бросил он, громко хлопнув дверью.  
— Ладно. Я думаю, мы сегодня поработаем над чарами Патронуса с теми, кто…  
— То, что он без метки, ещё не означает, что он не Пожиратель смерти, — прервал его Симус, его лицо было перекошено жестокостью и недоверием.  
— Не означает. Но мы решили, что…  
— Ты имеешь в виду, что ты решил. Остальные же никогда не имели и шанса высказаться, — напряженно сказал Майкл Корнер.  
— Да. Я решил, — Гарри понимал, что ему каждый раз придётся разбираться с подобными настроениями. — Как я уже говорил, мы будем работать двумя группами, каждая из которых делится пополам. И я не хочу, чтобы вы делились по факультетам. Нам нужно работать всем вместе.  
Он многозначительно посмотрел на слизеринцев. — Всем и каждому.  
С тихим ропотом, в котором Гарри даже услышал, что он никудышний учитель, все повиновались.  
— Рон, ты можешь помочь Малфою начать работать с Патронусом?  
Выражение лица Рона сменилось на бунтующее. Гарри никогда такого у него не видел.  
— Гарри, я…  
Он посмотрел на Рона так, чтобы тот замолчал.  
— Мне нужно, чтобы кто-то с ним позанимался.  
— Я предпочёл бы работать с кем-либо другим, — сказал Драко. — Любым другим.  
— Ты отстаёшь. Так что у тебя нет права голоса. Рон?  
— Кто назначил тебя главным? — вызов Драко не был неожиданным.  
— Дамблдор, — Гарри ожидал ещё одного вызова, но его не последовало. Он кивнул Рону.  
— Хорошо, — Рон мотнул головой в сторону зала.  
— Гермиона, сможешь поработать с другой группой? — Гарри направился к первой компании учеников.

***

— Я хотел бы поговорить с тобой, — в голосе Драко была смесь мольбы и злобы. Он подождал, пока все остальные выйдут после занятия.  
Гарри очень надеялся на эти слова. Он очень хорошо работал на занятии и сумел за один урок догнать и перегнать многих студентов.  
Драко взглянул на Рона и Гермиону.  
— Наедине.  
Если бы ему было шестнадцать, он, наверное, сказал бы Драко, что Рон и Гермиона останутся, чтобы этим показать ему, кто одержал победу, но он не хотел давать Драко причины для отступления, особенно когда они зашли так далеко.  
— Встретимся в гостиной.  
— Ты уверен? — выражение лица Рона и его поза четко говорили, что он не доверяет Драко. Гермиона выглядела точно так же.  
Не то чтобы Гарри винил их за это.  
— Да. Со мной все будет в порядке.  
После того, как они ушли, Драко скрестил руки на груди в жесте, который, вероятно, должен был выражать угрозу, но больше рассказал о внутренней борьбе, чем, Гарри был уверен, мальчик хотел раскрыть.  
— Я не доверяю тебе, — сказал Драко после весьма долгой тишины.  
— Это чувство более чем взаимно, — Гарри ждал.  
— Ты когда-нибудь чувствовал Круциатус? — даже зная, что произошло на собрании, Гарри не думал, что его злость и возмущение так сильны.  
— И не единожды. Волдеморт накладывал его на меня в конце четвёртого курса.  
— Он наложил его на мою мать. Как будто она ничего не значит. Этот ублюдок-полукровка должен целовать подол _её_ мантии.  
— Я тоже полукровка.  
Лицо Драко покраснело, но он держал голову прямо.  
— Я не…  
— Избавь меня от этого. Ты хочешь присоединиться к нам? Твоя мать уехала, у нас нет оснований доверять тебе.  
—Как и мне вам. Но… это же ясно, что моя… Тёмный Лорд не… — он остановил Малфоя однажды, но, видимо, этого было недостаточно.  
Гарри выпрямился, но он все ещё был на несколько дюймов ниже Драко. Не то чтобы это имело большое значение, ведь не он пришёл с просьбой.  
— Что заставляет тебя думать, что я поверю тебе?  
— Ты искал моего расположения.  
Ну, он не был глуп, не так ли?  
— И чем ты мне… нам можешь быть полезен?  
— А что бы вы хотели?, — Драко улыбнулся, той улыбкой, которую, по-видимому, считал располагающей.  
Гарри рассмеялся.  
— Не будь дураком.  
— Это стоило того. Чтобы получить метку, мне нужно убить Дамблдора.  
— Знаю. Я так же знаю, что ты не можешь этого сделать.  
Драко рассердился, как будто неспособность хладнокровно убить была признаком слабости, а не признаком человечности.  
— Смог бы. Если бы подобрался к нему. Я просто не хочу.  
— Любая информация, которую ты можешь получить для нас, будет полезна. Раз у тебя нет метки, как он вызывает тебя?  
— Тётя присылает мне сову с портключом, — Драко, казалось, смутился признанием Поттера.  
Хотя Гарри не мог понять, почему. То, что у него нет прямой связи с сумасшедшим не могло не радовать его.  
— Когда ты можешь быть снова вызван?  
— Где-то до каникул. И мне нужно, чтобы был определенный прогресс, — с ощутимой дрожью в голосе произнёс Драко.  
Демонстративно проигнорировав тон, Гарри просто кивнул.  
— Посмотрим, что ты можешь сделать.  
— Как? Я же не близок к Дамблдору.  
— Но ты близок ко мне. И я, глупый гриффиндорец, начну тебе доверять. Настолько, что смогу провести тебя увидеть его.  
Драко какое-то мгновение обдумывал предложение, а затем улыбнулся.  
— Это может сработать. И, может быть, отдалит от меня Крэбба и Гойла.  
— Будем надеяться, — сказал Гарри, открывая ему дверь.

***

— Драко сегодня подошёл ко мне, — сказал Гарри, наливая себе выпить. — Хочешь?  
Снейп покачал головой.  
— У меня ещё остались непроверенные работы. Я говорил с ним. Или он сказал тебе что-то важное?  
— Он не упоминал об этом разговоре, но это уже и не важно. Он боится, — Гарри сел рядом со Снейпом на диване и сделал большой глоток. Он вздохнул, когда алкоголь достиг желудка. Может быть получится расслабиться.  
— Не удивительно. Тёмный Лорд убьёт не задумываясь и без сожалений. Имя Малфоя и деньги не имеют для него никакой ценности.  
— Ложные боги не любят конкуренцию. Ирония заключаются в том, что Драко был готов пойти по стопам своего отца, — Гарри покрутил головой, пытаясь облегчить напряжение в шее и между лопатками.  
— Как ты сказал, конкуренция, — Снейп протянул руку и начал массировать больное место.  
Ему хотелось мурлыкать от удовольствия, когда напряженность, наконец, исчезла.  
— Люциус встал на место Волдеморта, когда тот в своё время был убит. Может быть Волдеморт видит в нём угрозу.  
— Драко не может контролировать действия отца. Но он хочет занять высокое положение и получить признание.  
— Волдеморт не знает, насколько он восприимчив.  
— Да. Известность и чистокровность ничего не значат, когда тебя пытают, особенно когда тебе шестнадцать, — сказал Снейп.  
— Не говоря уже об унижении его матери. Это, я думаю, будет худшим из грехов Волдеморта в глазах Драко.  
— Кажется, ты удивлён. Это нормально, когда ребёнок любит обоих родителей.  
Почему-то уязвлённый Гарри отодвинулся, глядя вниз.  
— Я не могу судить о такого рода вещах. Я сказал Драко, что мы поработаем над получением расположения Волдеморта.  
Снейп положил руку ему под подбородок и наклонил голову назад, глядя ему в глаза. То, что он увидел, заставило его наклониться и нежно поцеловать Гарри.  
— Проблема в том, что он, возможно, пожелает остаться в этой благосклонности.  
— Это рискованно, да. Но я подозреваю, что он увидит преимущества, которые получит на нашей стороне, даже если он не приемлет нашей философии.  
— Он достаточно амбициозен, чтобы рассмотреть этот вариант. И тем не менее я не думаю, что он не предаст нас.  
— Я на все сто уверен, что он задумается. Но нестабильность и непредсказуемость Волдеморта будут работать на нас. Он не может не рассматривать вариант, что Тёмный Лорд обернётся и убьёт его  
— Отличная возможность.  
— Могу я предложить тебе заняться проверкой работ немного попозже? — Гарри провёл рукой по внутренней стороне бедра Снейпа.  
Северус вздрогнул и немного сместил бедро.  
— Ещё одна отличная возможность.


	14. Chapter 14

Драко попытался сдержать дрожь, когда опускался на колени, чтобы поцеловать подол мантии Тёмного Лорда. Он получил вызов и портключ от тёти этим утром. Портключ в один конец. Он не боялся умереть. После смерти не больно. Тем не менее находиться на собрании было страшно.  
— Драко, — прошипел Тёмный Лорд. — Надеюсь, ты продвинулся дальше, чем в прошлый раз, когда был здесь.  
— Да, мой Лорд, — он почтительно склонил голову, выдерживая нужный тон. Он ненавидел это. Ненавидел стоять на коленях перед кем бы то ни было, но в особенности перед этим безумцем-полукровкой. — Я не мог подобраться к директору...  
— И ты называешь это прогрессом? — гнева в голосе Тёмного Лорда было достаточно для того, чтобы у Драко кровь застыла в жилах.  
— Мой Лорд. Я постарался подобраться к этому... к Поттеру.  
— И чем же это хорошо? Мальчишка бесполезен, пока _он_ жив, а когда я соберусь его убить — всё, что он сможет сделать — только умереть.  
— Вы правы. Но если я буду рядом с ним, он может помочь подобраться мне к директору. Ходят слухи, что старый дурак болен. Если я сумею подружиться с Поттером, он проведет меня к директору.  
— Ты считаешь, что сможешь убедить Поттера в том, что ты его союзник? — Тёмный Лорд определенно не считал это вероятным.  
И он был прав. В обычных обстоятельствах у него не было бы ни единого шанса. Но этот Поттер был совсем не таким, как в прошлом году. Драко всё ещё пытался понять, что же произошло.  
— Я знаю. Он искал моего расположения в прошлом году.  
— И почему он поверит тебе?  
— Я дам ему понять, что не в восторге от того, кого выбрал мой отец своим Господином. Поттер гриффиндорец. Он не может не спасать, — это всё выглядело достаточно правдиво.  
— Хорошо звучит. И всё же, если ты увидишь старого дурака, что ты будешь делать?  
— Мне потребуется всего несколько минут, чтобы убить его. Может быть и меньше минуты.  
— И снова сбежишь?  
Драко наклонил голову так, чтобы Тёмный Лорд не увидел его глаз.  
— Я с удовольствием принесу себя в жертву, если это потребуется для выполнения задания.  
— Отлично, Драко. Молодец. Продолжай в том же духе, и я буду очень доволен тобой.  
— Да, мой Лорд, — Драко прижался головой к полу. Он ненавидел Тёмного лорда и всё, что привело его сюда. Отец ему многое задолжал.  
— Встань, — Тёмный Лорд улыбался, если так можно было назвать ужасную гримасу на его безгубом лице.  
— Спасибо, — Драко встал рядом и старался не дрожать от ужаса, когда рука Тёмного Лорда скользнула по его плечу.  
Позже он стоял в стороне, поддерживая светскую беседу и пытаясь прислушиваться к звучащим вокруг него разговорам. Неподалёку оказалась его тётя.  
— Ты молодец. Всё прошло лучше, чем я ожидала.  
— Спасибо, тетя Белла, — ласково улыбнулся он ей. Он ещё не забыл её Круциатус. — Я рад возвыситься в его глазах.  
— Продолжай, и мы оставим прошлое. Я вижу твое будущее в служении Лорду.  
Драко подавил дрожь при единой мысли об этом.  
— Я всем сердцем надеюсь на это.  
— Ты ничего не слышал про свою мать? — словно случайно спросила его Беллатрикс.  
Он не посмел встретиться с ней глазами. Именно она учила его окклюменции.  
— Нет, но если услышу, обязательно сообщу тебе. Я уверен, ты сильно беспокоишься о ней.  
— Да, очень сильно. Ей не нужно было сбегать. Наш Лорд простил бы её.  
Конечно. Драко не обманывался: жизнь его матери была бы залогом его правильного поведения. И он потеряет её, если она вернётся в Англию прежде, чем умрёт Тёмный Лорд.  
— Я уверен, что простил бы. Она струсила. И если я увижу её, обязательно так ей и скажу.  
— Вижу, ты готов служить нашему Лорду. Возможно он отметит тебя своим знаком.  
— Я рад быть ему полезным.  
— Я буду на связи. И для тебя может появиться ещё одно задание.  
Драко опустил голову, когда она ушла. Ещё одно задание? Ему и того, что есть, достаточно.  
Он мысленно метался между своими убеждениями и сумасшедшим, который разделял их, и так называемой стороной Света. Что бы он ни говорил о них, Светлые никогда не пытали своих, не убивали прихоти ради, но приветствовали равенство. Они считали грязнокровок равными чистокровным.  
По иронии судьбы Тёмный Лорд и сам был полукровкой. Неужели преклонение перед ним не заставляло чувствовать себя грязным? В конце концов, Поттер подобного не требовал.

***

Шёл небольшой снег. Несмотря на это Гарри, Рон и Гермиона поплелись к озеру. Рон создал идеальный звукоизолирующий купол, добавил обогревающие чары, а после растопил снег внутри купола.  
— Хорошо, — сказал Гарри, довольный тем, как легко сделал это Рон. Большая разница по сравнению с тем, что у него получалось ещё несколько недель назад.  
Щёки Рона покраснели, и он пробормотал:  
— Спасибо.  
— Когда мы отправимся за палочкой Ровены? — спросила Гермиона, как будто не слышала на прошлой неделе его отказа брать их с собой.  
— Я думал, что неделю назад я вам уже говорил, что пойдём только я и профессор Снейп. Это опасно, — Гарри был весьма удивлён, что они снова подняли этот вопрос. Ему казалось, что они всё решили.  
— Ты сказал, но не объяснил причин, — Гермиона сказала это так, словно оправдывала его.  
— Она права. Мы поговорили друг с другом и решили, что ты не прав. И должен позволить нам помочь, — сказал Рон.  
Он мог понять их чувства, но это не изменит его точки зрения.  
— Как я уже сказал, это опасно.  
— Как будто это может нас остановить! — упёр руки в бока Рон. Его щёки горели, но на этот раз не от радостного предвкушения.  
— Неужели вы не понимаете? Вы должны остановиться. Разве не ясно, что я больше не могу рисковать вами? — Гарри видел, как из их глаз исчезли все чувства. — Почему вы так упорствуете? Это для вашего же блага.  
— Потому что мы не понимаем, почему вдруг стали тебе не нужны! — крикнул Рон.  
Гермиона энергично кивнула:  
— Мы тебе нужны. Ты не справишься без нас.  
Какая-то часть Гарри хотела уступить и дать им требуемое. Казалось неправильным пойти без них. Но это вовсе не меняло того факта, что больше он не мог рисковать ими. Они были его друзьями и доказывали это снова и снова. А он не хотел подвергать их опасности.  
— Я не собираюсь спорить по этому поводу.  
На лице Гермионы читался шок. И Рона тоже.  
— Почему ты так поступаешь с нами? — спросила Гермиона дрогнувшим голосом. — Это потому что я пострадала? Я сказала тебе, что не хотела прикасаться к...  
— Частично. Вы оба пострадали. И я не хочу повторения. Или, ещё хуже, чьей-нибудь смерти, — он встретился с ней глазами. — Я не смогу жить с этим.  
— Этого не произойдёт, — настаивал Рон. — И это не тебе решать.  
В этом Рон был неправ. Это было именно решением Гарри, и он принял его.  
— Простите. Вы оба должны понять, что я не собираюсь больше рисковать вами. Я не могу.  
— А мы? Наши желания? Может быть мы хотим рисковать, — Гермиона упёрла руки в бока, выглядела она так, словно собиралась затопать ногами.  
Гарри был расстроен из-за того, что они не могут понять — всё это для их же собственного блага.  
— Я не собираюсь ставить вас в подобные ситуации.  
Рон разъярился:  
— А если я скажу, что не собираюсь мириться с этим?  
— У тебя нет выбора, — Гарри начал распаляться. Он не ожидал такого гнева и сопротивления. Почему они не могут просто задуматься?  
Когда он спросил об этом Гермиону, она просто рассмеялась ему в лицо.  
— Прислушайся к себе. Ты действительно считаешь, что мы будем тебе повиноваться? Как часто мы все слушались преподавателей, если нам казалось, что надо действовать?  
— Раньше ты им подчинялась, — но Гарри осознавал, что неправ. И, что ещё хуже, он сам никогда не слушался. Не тогда, когда у него была хоть малейшая причина.  
Рон с Гермионой рассмеялись.  
— Я и профессор Снейп пойдём за палочкой в эти выходные, — он поднял руку. — Никто из вас не сможет наложить заклинание, необходимое для перемещения палочки из футляра с мгновенным созданием копии внутри.  
Гермиона открыла было рот, но Гарри перебил её.  
— Даже ты. Для него необходима магическая мощь и самоконтроль, которые, признаю, у тебя есть. Но для его изучения необходимо много времени, которого у нас нет.  
Её плечи поникли, а Рон даже не посмотрел на него.  
— Я покажу вам его на зимних каникулах. Не то чтобы я думал, что вам оно может пригодиться... — он чувствовал, что должен дать им хоть что-то, чтобы они не ощущали себя разочарованными.  
По крайней мере, лицо Гермионы просветлело.  
— Мы думали немного отдохнуть, — по-прежнему угрюмо произнёс Рон.  
В этой фразе не было никакого смысла кроме подчёркивания того факта, что он не взял их с собой.  
— Нет. Увидьтесь со своими родными. Вы оба.  
— А как ты? Ты приедешь на Рождество в Нору? — Рон явно хотел его там видеть.  
— Может быть. Если, конечно, твои родители не будут против профессора Снейпа, — Гарри не собирался идти без него.  
Рон больше не выглядел так, как будто его тошнит при одной мысли.  
— Я не думаю, что мама будет против. Приедут Билл и Флёр. А ещё Чарли. Ещё один человек никого не затруднит.  
Наверное нет, но Гарри сомневался в том, что они будут рады.  
— Попроси её прислать мне письмо, ладно?  
Рон кивнул.  
Гермиона посмотрела на небо:  
— Нам стоит вернуться до того, как начнётся метель.  
Подняв взгляд, Гарри удивился сумеркам. И когда только успело стемнеть?

***

Гарри не мог уснуть. Он перевернулся и взбил подушку. Со вздохом перевернулся ещё раз и натянул на плечо одеяло. Он постарался расслабиться, но это его не спасло. Иногда ему не помогало вообще ничего. И храп товарищей по общежитию никак не улучшал настроения.  
Может прогуляться?  
В замке было очень тихо. Он бесцельно бродил по коридорам, с легкостью избегая встреч с миссис Норрис и Филчем.  
— Мистер Поттер. Разве вы не должны быть в своей постели? — а вот не попасться МакГонагалл было всегда гораздо более сложной задачей.  
— Я ожидал, что нет, — сказал Гарри.  
— Тогда пойдём, — она махнула рукой, пропуская его перед собой. — В мой кабинет.  
Гарри побрёл впереди. Ему стоило надеть мантию-невидимку, но не хотелось искать её в сундуке. Чары отвлечения внимания должны были сработать так же хорошо.  
Когда Гарри уселся перед столом, она вытащила бутылку огневиски и посмотрела её на просвет.  
— Спасибо, — сказал Гарри.  
— Когда вы пойдёте за палочкой Ровены? Северус не говорит, и зная вас двоих, я ни в чём не уверена.  
— Очевидно, что крестраж не убьёт нас, — ответил Гарри, улыбаясь.  
— Почему? — подняла она бровь.  
— Это достаточно просто. Мы трансфигурируем другую палочку, чтобы она выглядела как палочка Ровены и с помощью заклинания поменяем её местами с настоящей. На ней самой нет проклятий или Тёмной магии. Но всё равно это опасно.  
— Мне всегда было интересно, чувствуют ли это магглы?  
Гарри не мог представить, чтобы они вообще ничего не ощущали, однако магглы, как правило, игнорировали всё то, что не могли объяснить.  
— Думаю, да. Они почувствовали что-то очень большой силы и не смогли закрыть на это глаза. Подозреваю, что это место пугало их.  
— Её легко уничтожить?  
— Дерево горит, — Гарри сделал ещё один глоток. — Я буду рад, когда все крестражи исчезнут — и Волдеморт вместе с ними.  
— Предполагаю, что у тебя есть план по борьбе с Сам-Знаешь-Кем, да?  
— Я верю в это. И нет, не хочу говорить о нём сейчас.  
Она подняла бровь.  
— Не хочу, чтобы он был предупреждён, — Гарри поднял руку, прежде чем она успела возразить. — Если никто ничего не знает, то никто и не сможет случайно сказать что-то не то не тому человеку.  
— Правильно. Когда ты планируешь пойти за последним крестражем?  
— Сначала нам надо найти его, — вздохнул Гарри. Это была проблема.  
— Ты же должен знать, что это такое.  
— Я знаю, чем был последний крестраж в моё время, но я почти уверен в том, что в этот раз предмет будет иным, — это было похоже на сбор паззла, кусочки которого имели тот же самый цвет и размер, но не совсем подходили друг другу. Это было очень сложно.  
— Полагаю, что мисс Грейнджер и мистер Уизли собираются тебе помочь? — она никогда не одобряла их помощь ему.  
— Как ни странно, я послал Рона и Гермиону домой, отдыхать.  
— Они не будут рады такому времяпрепровождению. Ты подаёшь им пример, — МакГонагалл никак не могла справиться со своим неодобрением. Хорошо, она ведь с самого начала была права, не так ли?  
— Я надеюсь изменить его. Прежде, чем нанесу ещё какой-либо ущерб, — этого слишком мало и понял он это слишком поздно, но, по крайней мере, она не произнесла этого вслух. Хотя, вероятно, подумала.  
— Я планировала съездить к сестре на каникулах, но я могу остаться, если ты считаешь, что это необходимо, — по её тону сложно было понять, чего она желает, и Гарри не удивился бы, если бы она действительно хотела уехать.  
— Нет. Дальше, я думаю, мы с профессором Снейпом вдвоём справимся со всем, — Гарри был слишком любопытен, чтобы не спросить. — А я и не знал, что у вас есть сестра.  
МакГонагалл с понимающей улыбкой позволила сменить тему разговора.  
— А почему ты должен был знать? Она жрица ковена в Линкольншире. Мы с ней обе… лидеры. Мы частенько спорим, если находимся рядом слишком долго, — с любовью произнесла она.  
Гарри рассмеялся.  
— Как неожиданно!

***

Позже, ночью, или ранним утром Гарри забрался в постель Снейпа. Он знал пароль, но не получал предложения заходить. Если бы Снейп хотел, чтобы он ушёл, он бы сообщил об этом. Но Гарри готов был поспорить, что Северус не будет возражать.  
Прежде, чем Гарри успел повернуться, Снейп прижался к его спине.  
— Уже поздно. Что ты здесь делаешь? — обхватывая руками Гарри, спросил Снейп.  
— Надеюсь немного поспать, — но тембр сонного голоса Снейпа уже заставил воспрянуть духом всегда готовый член.  
— И ещё на кое-что, да? — бедра Снейпа чуть сдвинулись. Выпуклость прижалась к его заднице.  
Член Гарри поднялся.  
— Как и всегда, не так ли?  
— Ты удивительно последовательный, скажу я тебе, — уткнулся носом в шею Снейп.  
Со вздохом Гарри откинулся для поцелуя, в то время как Снейп вытянул руку, чтобы погладить его. Слишком уставший, чтобы не только стонать, Гарри позволил рукам Снейпа путешествовать по нему, даря парящее ощущение, позволяя удовольствию нарастать. Снейп уже давно научился прикасаться к нему и ртом, и руками, и членом так, что Гарри терял рассудок от удовольствия. Он был уложен, смазан и оттрахан. Всё это время он стонал в матрас.  
Позже Снейп кончиками пальцев скользил по мокрой от пота спине Гарри.  
— Тебе лучше? — в интонациях Снейпа звучала насмешка.  
— Это всегда помогает. Хотел бы я, чтобы у нас было больше времени. Или чтобы нас считали настоящей парой.  
— Если бы ты не был студентом…  
— Думаешь, я не хочу этого? Ничто не вечно. Нам осталось найти всего один крестраж, а затем убить Волдеморта. Тогда мы будем свободны и сможем жить нормальной жизнью.  
— Ты будешь свободен и будешь волен уйти. Но, если ты забыл, я всё ещё работаю здесь, — с долей раздражения произнёс Снейп. Было ясно, что он не хочет уходить отсюда.  
Гарри не мог поверить своим ушам:  
— Я думал… ты ненавидишь учить.  
— Я, конечно же, терпеть не могу некоторые аспекты преподавания.  
— Например, такой аспект как студенты?  
— Не все студенты. Мне нравятся работать с классами продвинутого зельеварения.  
Он не мог поверить, что Северус сказал это. Он был в классе Снейпа.  
— Ты не становишься добрее, — он не стал добавлять «как учитель». Не было смысла сердить Снейпа.  
— Конечно же, я не становлюсь добрее. Даже при самых благоприятных обстоятельствах учитель, который не поддерживает дисциплину, не может надеяться на управление классом.  
Он это знал из собственного преподавательского опыта. Ничто не сходило с рук на его уроках, но, по крайней мере, он был объективен.  
— Точно. Однако…  
— Не вижу причин потакать студентам.  
Они ушли от темы, которую он хотел обсудить.  
— Я думал, что если я уеду…  
— То я пойду с тобой? Не будь смешным. Как бы это выглядело? — нахмурился Снейп. Что могло бы быть куда более эффектно, если бы он в этот момент не лежал в постели голый и сексуально удовлетворенный.  
— Северус…  
Снейп вздохнул. Громко.  
— Поттер… Гарри. Для всего мира тебе только шестнадцать. Ты можешь бросить школу, но если один из профессоров пойдёт за тобой…  
— Никому не будет до этого дела, — когда он произносил эти слова, живот неприятно потянуло.  
— Конечно же будет. И ты это прекрасно знаешь, — тон Снейпа заставил Гарри оставить свои доводы при себе.  
Пусть он не хотел этого признавать, но Снейп был прав.  
— Я всё ещё хочу, чтобы ты подумал над этим.  
— Я не оставлю Альбуса, а точнее, Минерву без учителя зельеварения в середине года.  
И почему его мнение он никогда даже не рассматривал?  
— Конечно, ты прав. Но может после летних каникул?  
— Вероятно. Зависит от обстоятельств. И от моих желаний, — хранить в тайне свои планы. Это было так по-снейповски.  
Даже если Снейп не собирался идти вместе с ним, у Гарри не было возможности остаться в замке.  
— Так или иначе, но я уйду отсюда, когда Волдеморт умрёт. Я хочу, чтобы меня снова воспринимали как взрослого. Знаешь, маггловский писатель однажды сказал, что есть только два места, в которых человек должен отпрашиваться в туалет: в тюрьме и школе.  
Снейп промолчал.  
— Могут пройти года. Или, в твоем случае, это время может вообще никогда не настать.  
— Я всегда ненавидел, когда люди считали себя частью меня, — он уже однажды проводил большую кампанию по развенчанию своего образа, пока публика, пусть и весьма неохотно, но всё-таки не отпустила его и не позволила жить своей жизнью.  
— Борись с этим. У тебя есть идеи, чем может быть последний крестраж или же мы просто отправимся в то место, где он лежит?  
Тут тоже всё шло совсем не по плану. Так или иначе, он не был уверен, что сможет исправить это.  
— В прошлый раз это была фибула с плаща Годрика Гриффиндора. И я абсолютно уверен, что сейчас крестражем является другая вещь.  
— Что заставляет тебя так считать?  
— Она была спрятана в маггловском музее, где мы нашли палочку Ровены. Именно поэтому я знал, какие заклинания нам необходимо использовать, чтобы заменить её на подделку.  
— Ты не упоминал об этом. Тебе стоит перестать скрывать всё в себе, — раздраженно произнёс Снейп.  
Он был прав. Гарри _следовало_ упомянуть об этом раньше. Но он концентрировался над каждой из задач и старался не думать о других.  
— Если фибула плаща была найдена на месте палочки в вашей реальности, то где была палочка?  
— В поместье потомка Ровены. У пожилой женщины, которая позволила нам с Роном очаровать себя и пообещала оказывать помощь волшебному сообществу, — она была восхитительна, и Гарри общался с ней до самой её смерти.  
— А как же Тёмный Лорд создал из неё крестраж?  
— Украл. И убил её мужа.  
— Тогда как она оказалась снова у этой женщины?  
— Она вместе со своей сестрой использовала Призывающие чары, которые работают только для украденных семейных реликвий. Два или более прямых потомка могут призвать украденный предмет, который находился в семье несколько поколений.  
— И они знали, кто именно совершил у них кражу?  
— Нет, все, что делает заклинание — возвращает имущество законному владельцу. Это магия крови, которая не считается Тёмной.  
Снейп, казалось, был впечатлён.  
— Потомок Гриффиндора, говорите? Придётся искать иголку в стоге сена.  
— Придётся попросить Гермиону заняться этим немедленно.  
— Каникулы начнутся совсем скоро. Уизли и Грейнджер не останутся, не так ли?  
— Как я уже говорил, я не хочу видеть их рядом, когда пойду за последним крестражем.  
— Несомненно, это их взволнует.  
— Точно, — вздохнул Гарри.

***

— Я слышал, Драко больше не в немилости у Тёмного Лорда, — сказал Снейп, когда Гарри сел рядом с ним. Он подумал, что стоило бы выразить своё возмущение Поттеру, который ведёт себя в его комнатах, как в своих, однако он совсем не был против его компании.   
— Мой план сработал. Ты говоришь так, будто сомневался, что так оно и будет.  
— Я не доверяю Драко. Он был в немилости не так долго. И его мотивы до сих пор туманны, — Снейп все ещё не был уверен, на чьей стороне Малфой. И заодно его беспокоило, что он не мог прочесть Драко, чтобы следить за его поступками.  
— Ты думаешь, он предал нас? — Поттер не был ни наивен, ни глуп.  
— Ты же не доверяешь ему?  
— Нет, но я думаю, что он недовольный молодой человек, мир которого перевернули вверх тормашками, — сказал Поттер. Он, казалось, был куда более проницателен, чем Снейп.  
— Ты очень великодушен.  
— Может быть. Я знаю, что он в конце концов сделает правильный выбор.  
— Так было в твоём времени. Здесь всё может пойти иначе, — Снейп помнил, что говорил о том, что не хочет жертвовать Драко, но у него не было уверенности.  
— Мы не знаем, что произойдёт. Или у тебя есть какие-то сведения из других источников? — судя по тону Поттера, ему было крайне любопытно, кто же добывает данные для Снейпа.  
Снейп же не хотел выдавать этого человека, до тех пор пока Поттер не задаст прямой вопрос. Чего, вероятно, никогда не сделает. Но это и не важно. И у него есть право иметь подобных друзей.  
— Ходят слухи, что ему дадут ещё одно задание.  
— Что же ещё Волдеморт может потребовать от него? — нахмурился Гарри. — Подожди. На шестом курсе он провёл в школу Пожирателей Смерти.  
— Но ты не говорил об этом раньше, — а стоило. Его раздражение на Поттера только усилилось.  
— А должен был. На Хогвартс напали, когда мы с Дамблдором возвращались из пещеры, где лежал поддельный медальон. Драко их впустил. Именно тогда... — Поттер отвернулся.  
Снейп кивнул, понимая, что именно не было сказано.  
— Подозреваю, что всё так и будет. Но не весной.  
— Может быть мы сможем повернуть ситуацию так, чтобы она сработала в нашу пользу. Нам надо окончательно уничтожить к тому времени крестражи.  
— Я уверен, что это фибула. Гермиона говорит, что необходимо проверить двадцать пять-тридцать потомков. Я попросил её с Роном остаться ещё на один день и созвал Орден, в том числе Аластора Грюма и Кингсли Шеклболта.  
— Созвал? — удивился Снейп.  
Поттер выглядел удрученно.  
— Я попросил директора сделать это. Собрание будет послезавтра. Рон и Гермиона смогут отправиться домой дневным поездом сразу же после него.

***

— Что здесь делают дети? — спросил Грюм, когда прохромал мимо Рона и Гермионы.  
— Я попросил их остаться, — сказал Гарри, находясь за длинным вытянутым столом по правую руку от Дамблдора, который, кажется, сидел прямо только благодаря силе воли, и это несмотря на наложенные на него чары иллюзии. Без них, наверное, он выглядел ужасно, будто прошёл все семь кругов ада.  
— Поскольку ты тоже относишься к детям, я бы на твоём месте промолчал бы, — Грюм занял место напротив Гарри и посмотрел на Дамблдора. — Я против того, чтобы они были здесь.  
Твою мать. Он забыл, что выглядит как ребёнок. И судя по взглядам МакГонагалл, Дамблдора и Люпина, они тоже.  
— Я пригласил Гарри, чтобы он рассказал нам о своих успехах, — сказал Дамблдор.  
— Каких успехах? Он всего лишь студент. Ему вообще нельзя находиться здесь, — сказал Кингсли, но оглядевшись кругом, примолк.  
— Пока мы ждем профессора Снейпа, может объяснишь, Гарри? — предложила МакГонагалл.  
— Объяснить что? — вскинулся Грюм.  
Гарри вздохнул и в очередной раз принялся описывать обстоятельства своего появления в этой реальности. Во время этого объяснения в комнату вошёл Снейп и сел рядом с ним. Они обменялись взглядами, но Гарри не прервал свой рассказ.  
— Ты ведь не ожидаешь, что я сразу поверю, так ведь? — вскочил на ноги и вытащил палочку Грюм, как только Гарри закончил говорить.  
Ох, это было ошибкой. Нервы Гарри, и без того натянутые до предела последние несколько месяцев, не выдержали, он не стал молчать.  
— Если вы не хотите, чтобы я отобрал вашу палочку, уберите её.  
Грюм ощетинился, его лицо покраснело.  
— Ты думаешь, ты сможешь отобрать её, мальчишка?  
Гарри медленно поднялся на ноги и опёрся обеими руками о стол, наклонившись вперёд. Он встретился глазами с Грюмом.  
— Я знаю, что смогу.  
Какое-то время Грюм внимательно на него смотрел. А затем засунул палочку обратно, в кобуру.  
— Я осторожен, но не глуп.  
— Ты поверил ему. На слово, — скептически произнёс Снейп.  
— Не совсем. Но и ты, и остальные определённо поверили. И _он_ считает, что может отобрать у меня палочку. А это уже полдела.  
— А другая половина — умение, — сказал Гарри. Грюм частенько действовал так, что казался окружающим сумасшедшим, но он не был глуп.  
— Что произошло с твоим глазом? — спросил Грюм, кивая на Рона.  
— Проклят одним из крестражей.  
Кингсли с ужасом посмотрел на него.  
— Что ты вообще делал неподалеку от него?  
— Это моя вина, — сказал Гарри, чувствуя, как будто у него в кишечнике оказался гаечный ключ.  
— Ты тоже? — посмотрел на Гермиону Грюм.  
— Да, — сказала она обычным тоном, но это все равно прозвучало так, будто она подначивала его это прокомментировать.  
Грюм просто кивнул.  
— Должны ли мы начать обсуждать то, за чем, собственно, пришли? — презрительно, как будто не хотел слушать это снова, произнёс Снейп. Гарри был очень благодарен ему за смену темы.  
Он начал говорить о крестражах, заодно рассказывая про выкладки Гермионы. Когда он закончил свои объяснения, то заметил, что МакГонагалл побледнела.  
— Профессор? С вами всё в порядке?  
— Он у меня, — сказала она, положив руку на сердце.  
— Что у тебя? — спросил Снейп, будто не понимая, о чём она говорит. Гарри тоже.  
— Фибула с плаща Годрика Гриффиндора. Она передавалась старшему ребёнку в семье, как Годрик некогда передал её своей старшей дочери, когда она выходила замуж.  
— Её крали? — спросил Гарри.  
— Да. Как ты и описывал. Моего отца убили. Мы с сестрой призвали её обратно, используя заклинание магии крови. Я старшая, так что имела на это право.  
Всё не могло быть так просто. Гарри встретился с ней глазами.  
— Если это крестраж, нам необходимо уничтожить его.  
Глаза МакГонагалл прищурились.  
— В ней нет Тёмной магии. Я бы заметила.  
— Вы уверены, что знаете, что искать? — снисходительно произнёс Грюм, словно МакГонагалл не опознала бы Тьму, если бы увидела её.  
— Не смешно, конечно же, — фыркнула она на него.  
— Не обязательно Тьма даст себя почувствовать, — но он мог и ошибаться. Вполне возможно, что им нужен какой-то другой предмет. Хотя Волдеморт в этом плане был весьма предсказуем.  
Гарри положил ей руку на плечо.  
— Мне очень жаль. Я знаю, что это семейная реликвия.  
— Если мы должны уничтожить её, чтобы остановить Сами-Знаете-Кого, то, я думаю, это не самая дорогая цена. Тем не менее моя сестра будет весьма расстроена.  
— Вы не можете сказать ей правду. По крайней мере до тех пор, пока всё не закончится, — сказал Дамблдор.  
— Конечно. Я просто не горю желанием слушать про это в течение всей нашей встречи, — её тон говорил о том, что это займёт очень много времени. В другой, менее напряженной атмосфере, Гарри непременно пошутил бы по поводу отношений между МакГонагалл и её сестрой.  
— Есть ли что-то ещё? У меня сегодня встреча с Робардс, — готовясь встать, спросил Кингсли.  
— Мистер Уизли, мисс Грейнжер, вы свободны, — не терпящим возражений тоном произнесла МакГонагалл.  
Они оба ещё надеялись на что-то, но переглянувшись с Гарри, встали и ушли.  
— И ещё кое-что, — сказал Гарри, как только за ними закрылась дверь. — Я считаю, что Драко попросят провести в Хогвартс Пожирателей смерти.  
— Разве ты не говорил, что восстановил защиту замка? — недовольно пробурчал Грюм.  
— Они не будут атаковать в лоб. Драко проведёт их сразу в школу. Как сделал это в моём времени, — и Гарри кратко рассказал об Исчезательных шкафах.  
— Откуда мы знаем, что он на нашей стороне и не обманывает нас? — спросил Кингсли.  
— Мы и не знаем. Но я считаю это оправданным риском. В своё время Драко перешёл на нашу сторону после того, как получил метку. В этот раз он перейдёт раньше. Пока у него нет метки, — хотя он и не мог всецело полагаться на Драко, он верил, что Малфой будет на их стороне.  
— Я думаю, что безумство Тёмного Лорда важнее его предрассудков. Именно в интересах Драко воевать на нашей стороне, — сказал Снейп.  
— И мы сейчас будем принимать во внимание мнение Пожирателя Смерти...  
Неожиданный оскорбительный комментарий, направленный против Снейпа, заставил Гарри вскочить на ноги прежде, чем он успел подумать.  
— Знаешь, учитывая все обстоятельства, на твоём месте я бы не заканчивал это предложение.  
Дамблдор, тяжело опираясь на стол, встал.  
— Гарри! Отпусти его.  
Гарри сделал шаг назад, поправил воротник Грюма.  
— Простите.  
Было видно, что Снейп пытается сдержать улыбку. Наверное не так много людей в этой реальности бросались на его защиту, и во время Гарри потребовались годы, прежде чем кто-либо поверил чему-либо хорошему, сказанному о Снейпе. И его радовало, что кое-чего с этим Снейпом не произошло.  
Грюм скрестил на груди руки, удивительно равнодушный к вспышке гнева.  
— У тебя хорошие рефлексы. А теперь вернёмся к вопросу о Малфое и его надёжности.  
— Или её отсутствии, — сказал Кингсли. — Мы с командой авроров будем ждать. Есть ли у вас идеи, когда это может произойти?  
— Нет. Наверное, пока Драко действительно не получит задание. Надеюсь, что пройдёт как минимум несколько недель, — им нужно время, чтобы разобраться с крестражем и починить исчезающий шкаф.

***

Когда все начали вставать, Дамблдор издал тихий звук, похожий на «Ох» и рухнул на пол.  
Кингсли был первым и наложил на директора _Mobilicorpus._  
— Его необходимо отправить в лазарет.  
И он уже направился к двери.  
— Подожди, — сказал Гарри. — Почему бы нам не положить его в постель? Думаю, там ему будет более комфортно.  
— Ты знаешь, что с ним? — остановился на полушаге Кингсли.  
— Мы все знаем. Посмотри на него сейчас, — с дрожью в голосе сказала МакГонагалл.  
Кингсли перевёл взгляд на Дамблдора, с которого уже спала иллюзия. Он задохнулся.  
Даже зная, что он увидит, Гарри удивился изменениям. Директор умирал.  
— Мерлин, — прошептал Кингсли. — Как это произошло?  
— Второй крестраж, кольцо Гонта, прокляло его, — низко и глухо пояснил Снейп.  
— Можешь позвать мадам Помфри, Северус? — спросила МакГонагалл. Мы должны положить его в постель.  
— Верно, — Грюм открыл дверь общей комнаты, и Кингсли пронёс директора в его личные покои, а Северус пошёл к камину.

***

— Ну, — сказала мадам Помфри, выходя из спальни Дамблдора с мрачным лицом. — Я стабилизировала его состояние при помощи зелья Северуса. Но я не знаю, как долго он...  
— Мы говорим о неделях или днях? — слушать это было больно, даже зная о грядущем.  
— С Тёмной магией никогда не ясно, сколько времени у нас осталось, — она грустно посмотрела на Гарри.  
— Спасибо, — он почувствовал, как его грудь словно сдавило тисками. Только силой воли Гарри держал голову прямо.  
— Дети были прокляты другими крестражами? — повернулся к Гарри Кингсли. — Если ты взрослый и знал, что может произойти, почему позволил им пойти с собой? Они всего лишь дети.  
— Я долго думал. Они хотели помочь, — когда ему было шестнадцать и он балансировал между взрослостью и детством, было гораздо труднее. Он должен был понять это для себя.  
— Это не повод позволять им рисковать, — ярость Кингсли была внезапна. Это могла быть и реакция на проклятие Дамблдора, но Гарри знал, что она всё равно заслужена им.  
— В своё время они помогали мне. Независимо от происходящего нам нужна Гермиона. И я не собираюсь оставлять позади Рона, — выходя из себя, Гарри упёр руки в бока и посмотрел на Кингсли. — И я попросил бы не вмешиваться в мои дела. Я знаю, что делаю.  
Кингсли был шокирован вспышкой, казалось, он анализирует только что услышанное.  
— Тогда, возможно, это и имело смысл.   
— Да. Простите, что наорал, — сказал Гарри. Потеря самообладания только добавила ему проблем. Кингсли тоже по-своему был прав.  
— Всё в порядке, — Кигнсли повернулся к Помфри. — Мы можем чем-нибудь помочь ему?  
Она печально покачала головой:  
— Нет. Я думаю, что речь идёт о неделях.  
— Нам стоит как-то начать морально подготавливать детей. Они ничего не знают. И когда это случится, для них это будет настоящим шоком, — МакГонагалл выпрямилась ещё сильнее, чем обычно, но всё равно казалось, будто она взвалила на себя тяжкую ношу.  
— Не совсем так, если можно. Как вам идея позволить Драко взять на себя вину за болезнь Дамблдора? — Гарри прикидывал, чтобы ещё могло упрочить положение Драко.  
— Почему ты хочешь этого? — обвинительно произнёс Грюм.  
— Это позволит получить Драко ещё большую благосклонность Волдеморта, — сказал Гарри.  
— Хорошее предложение, — заметил Снейп. — Драко будут сильнее доверять...  
— Чем ближе он будет к Сами-Знаете-Кому, тем больше информации он сможет нам добыть, — Кингсли потёр затылок.  
— Если, конечно же, мы сможем доверять ему. В чём я сомневаюсь, — нетерпеливо и почти параноидально бросил Грюм.  
— Позвольте мне сначала поговорить с Драко, — у Гарри был соблазн поймать Малфоя после уроков, когда начнутся их занятия, но в таком случае велика вероятность совершить большую ошибку.

***

Гарри разочарованно посмотрел на фибулу плаща. Он вообще ничего не чувствовал. Ни проклятий, на ней лежащих, ни Тёмной магии.  
— Я не думаю, что это крестраж.  
— Ты уверен? — обычно невозмутимое лицо МакГонагалл сейчас выражало сомнения. После всего произошедшего это не должно было стать таким большим сюрпризом. Реальность надвигающейся на Дамблдора смерти сильно подкосила её.  
Это, конечно же, не радовало Гарри.  
— Нет, не уверен. В своё время мы просто знали, что фибула — последний.  
— Откуда? — казалось, Снейп был среди них самым спокойным.  
— Волдеморт сам сказал нам, что сделал из неё крестраж после смерти Амелии Боунс, и что он хранится в маггловском музее, — Гарри перевернул фибулу. В предмете не было ничего примечательного. Ни в ковке, ни в металле. Это была обычная фибула с мужского плаща.  
— Я не хочу уничтожить её, чтобы потом обнаружить, что мы ошиблись, — Гарри вертел её в руках снова и снова. А потом положил на стол перед МакГонагалл.  
— Что ещё мы можем сделать? Может быть есть ещё какие-то реликвии? — она не верила в подобное, это было слышно по голосу.  
— У вас есть ещё предметы, принадлежавшие Годрику Гриффиндору? — спросил Снейп.  
Она нахмурилась.  
— Нет. У Альбуса есть меч и был кинжал, который давно потерян.  
— Какой кинжал? — уточнил Снейп.  
— Насколько я знаю, у этого кинжала была такая же рукоятка, как и у меча. Он был украден во времена моей прабабушки.  
— Но она передавалась из поколения в поколение, как и фибула? — начал рассуждать Гарри.  
— Да. И кинжал, и фибула были семейными реликвиями. Однако меч принадлежал директору школы.  
— Можно ли призвать его? Как вы делали это ранее? — уточнил Снейп.  
Замечательно. Гарри улыбнулся ему.  
Однако МакГонагалл была настроена скептически.  
— Прошло слишком много времени. Я сомневаюсь, что заклинание сработает.  
— Стоит попробовать, это лучше, чем необоснованно уничтожать фибулу, — тем более что Гарри был уверен в том, что она не являлась крестражем.  
— Мне нужно связаться с сестрой, узнать, сможет ли она прибыть сюда...  
— Как думаешь, может мне попробовать? Я тоже дальний потомок Гриффиндора, со стороны отца. Подозреваю, что именно поэтому на втором курсе Дамблдор сказал, что я настоящий гриффиндорец.  
Снейп весьма скептически посмотрел на него.  
— Всё хорошо. Нам потребуется заклинание, — МакГонагалл достала с полки книгу и положила её на стол. — Дайте-ка посмотреть...  
Она пролистала книгу и наконец указала пальцем на место на странице.  
— Вот. В прошлый раз мы использовали его.  
Гарри обошёл стол, встал позади неё и посмотрел вниз, на запись.  
— Выглядит достаточно просто. Нужно сделать что-то дополнительно?  
— Нет. Просто произнести. На счет три. Раз, два, три...  
— Sicam paternam arcesso, heres Gryffindoris. **  
Гарри затаил дыхание.  
На столе появился кинжал. МакГонагалл потянулась за ним, но Снейп перехватил её руку.  
— Не трогайте его! — прошипел он.  
Она дернулась назад.  
— Я думала, оно не сработает.  
— Я тоже, — признал Снейп.  
— Нас было трое, — Гарри при помощи левитации поднёс его поближе. Он почти чувствовал, как кинжал зовёт его, просит взять его, причинить им боль. Этому было достаточно просто противиться, главное было знать — чему.  
— Это он.  
Снейп кивнул.  
— Я тоже это чувствую.  
— Как вы собираетесь его уничтожать? — МакГонагалл была все ещё бледна.  
— Я уничтожал фибулу при помощи кислоты, разъедающей золото.  
— У меня есть кое-что подобное в лаборатории. Пойдёмте вниз, — Снейп вышел, заставляя Гарри следовать за ним.

** Я призываю кинжал моих предков к себе по праву наследия Гриффиндора.


	15. Chapter 15

— Малфой! — крикнул Гарри, когда увидел его. Они вернулись после недельных зимних каникул. И сейчас было самое время помочь Драко упрочить свои позиции среди Пожирателей Смерти.  
— Чего тебе, Поттер? — в голосе Драко звучала нервозность, а в глазах было предупреждение.  
Гарри знал всех, кто был сейчас неподалеку, поэтому схватил Драко за руки и потряс его.  
— Только узнать, что ты сделал с директором?  
Драко моргнул, отстранился, а потом ухмыльнулся.  
— Ничего. Ничего не делал. В чём ты пытаешься меня обвинить?  
— Он... — Гарри осёкся, оглядываясь вокруг и понижая голос. — Он плохо выглядит.  
— Может быть он что-то съел не то. Старики должны внимательно следить за своим рационом. А он не так молод, как раньше, — тон Драко прямо указывал на то, что ему-то до старости очень далеко.  
— Я знаю, что ты что-то с ним сделал, — Гарри приблизился и грозно зарычал.  
Драко отшатнулся от него и внимательно посмотрел.  
— Не будь ослом. Или будь, но не больше обычного. Я только пару минут с ним поговорил.  
— Этого оказалось достаточно. Ты что-то сделал. Я знаю, что это был ты. Больше не приходи в ОД!  
— Ты не можешь этого сделать! — глаза Драко вспыхнули с такой яростью, что Гарри удивился, что это действительно _была_ игра.  
Но он должен был. Они договорились. Гарри зарычал:  
— Уже сделал, чертов идиот!  
— Я буду протестовать. У меня, как и у всех, есть право находиться там, — закричал Драко, а его лицо покрылось красными пятнами.  
Гарри задался вопросом, как же ему это удалось. Необходимо будет спросить.  
— Неправда. Мне поручено...  
— Увидишь сам, — Драко начал тянуться за палочкой, чего не было в сценарии.  
— Какие-то проблемы, мистер Малфой? — вкрадчивый тон Снейпа излучал угрозу, когда он смотрел на Гарри.  
— Да. Этот идиот обвиняет меня в болезни директора. Безосновательно. Я не стал бы этого делать, — и Драко улыбнулся холодной, расчётливой улыбкой, чётко показывающей, что он сделал бы это с большим удовольствием.  
— Конечно. Кроме того, директор не болен. Я только что говорил с ним, — Снейп улыбнулся ещё холоднее, чем Драко. — Десять баллов с Гриффиндора за распространение клеветы.  
— Лжец!..  
— Ещё десять баллов и неделя отработок за оскорбление учителя, — Снейп был очень рад.  
— Вы не можете этого сделать.  
— Могу. Вы будете проводить все эти вечера и ночи за уборкой в моём кабинете.  
— Ублюдок! — пробормотал Гарри себе под нос.  
— Что это было, мистер Поттер?  
Гарри упорно молчал.  
— Ещё неделя отработок, — Снейп получал от этого слишком много удовольствия.  
Когда Гарри развернулся и пошёл прочь, он услышал, как Драко начал жаловаться по поводу ОД.

***

— Что ты думаешь о том, чтобы разрешить Драко вернуться в ОД? — спросил Снейп в тот же вечер.  
Гарри развалился на диване Снейпа, потягивая огневиски.  
— Зачем? Это уменьшит мою и без того небольшую власть над студентами.  
— Он не хочет терять возможности заниматься. С тобой, конечно же.  
Как обычно, Гарри постарался найти кратчайший путь.  
— Может быть заниматься с ним отдельно? Он очень талантливый волшебник, и над этим можно поработать.  
— Хорошо. Это будет непросто осуществить, но поскольку я назначил тебе две недели отработок, мы воспользуемся этим временем, чтобы обучать его.  
— На самом деле я надеялся использовать эти часы на кое-что другое.  
Снейп ухмыльнулся и придвинулся поближе.  
— Ты хочешь учиться сам?  
— Это зависит от того, что ты предложишь изучать, — Гарри заметил, как приятно пах Снейп, и его член дёрнулся.  
— Я уверен, что мы сможем найти интересный тебе предмет, — рот Снейпа присосался к шее Гарри, и тот вздрогнул.   
— Я был бы очень рад, — Гарри со вздохом поднял лицо, чтобы Снейпу было удобнее. Мерлин, как же он нуждался в этом, ему необходимо было чувствовать на себе руки Северуса, заставляющие забыть обо всем.  
— Уверен, был бы. Вопрос в том, как...  
Прозвучали защитные заклинания. Снейп нахмурился и отстранился.  
— Это Драко.  
— И у меня нет ни единой причины находиться здесь, — разочарованно Гарри встал и принялся поправлять одежду.  
— Спальня.  
Он кивнул, отправился в тёмную комнату, но оставил дверь приоткрытой.  
— Мистер Малфой, — сказал Снейп, открывая дверь. — Это не похоже на вас: приходить ко мне так поздно.  
— Знаю. Прошу прощения. Я хотел, чтобы вы знали... — Драко затих, и раздался шелест разворачиваемого пергамента.  
— Вижу. Тогда проходи, — смягчившимся тоном произнёс Снейп. — Я уверен, что там ты узнаешь информацию, в которой я заинтересован.  
Прошла минута, во время которой Драко молчал и колебался.  
— Я не вернусь до отбоя.  
— Понимаю. Иди.  
Дверь закрылась.  
— Северус? — Гарри не нравилось сейчас его лицо.  
— Сегодня состоится собрание Пожирателей Смерти. Беллатрикс прислала сову Драко.  
— А тебя не призвали.  
— Не было даже зуда. Наверное Тёмный Лорд хочет узнать, что сделал Драко Альбусу.  
— Я сказал ему, что он дал Дамблдору проклятое ожерелье, до которого он дотронулся, но отбросил, — Гарри подошёл поближе, снова вдыхая запах Снейпа. — Так о чём мы говорили?  
— О том, что Тёмный Лорд не вызвал меня.  
После безуспешной попытки сменить тему, Гарри приказал своему члену успокоиться, но тот был не склонен слушаться.  
— Мы прекрасно знаем, что Волдеморт не доверяет тебе. Тогда, даже после... он никогда не был откровенен с тобой.  
— Лорд медленно теряет связь с реальностью. Я надеялся, что он доверяет мне достаточно сильно для того, чтобы вызвать меня.  
— Может быть это и лучше. Умеет ли он пытать через Метку?  
— Да. Однако это требует значительного количества энергии и концентрации. Я не уверен, что он сейчас готов уделить мне столько внимания.  
— Это хорошо. По крайней мере, сейчас. А потом разработаем какой-нибудь метод, чтобы защитить тебя.  
— Это невозможно. И если он захочет, он сможет убить меня через метку, — Снейп вздрогнул, когда это произнёс.  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я вернулся в свою спальню?  
Снейп удивился этому предложению.  
— Нет. На самом деле, я думал, у нас другие планы на вечер.  
— Кажется, ты потерял к ним интерес, — улыбнулся Гарри.  
— Я уверен, ты поможешь его найти. Если захочешь.  
— Когда это я не хотел? — Гарри обнял Снейпа и притянул к себе.

***

Когда Драко опустился на колени, чтобы поцеловать подол мантии Тёмного Лорда, он притупил сознание, постарался не бояться и выглядеть спокойно. Почему он никогда не задумывался, был ли этот... волшебник достоин служения? И что ещё более важно, почему его родители поверили Тёмному Лорду? Его мать, очевидно, передумала. А отец? Драко надеялся, что пребывание в Азкабане заставит отца призадуматься.  
— Драко. Какие у тебя есть для меня новости? — довольно, как показалось Малфою, прошипел Тёмный Лорд.  
— Хорошие новости, мой Лорд. Я смог увидеться со старым дураком, — Драко добавил в голос живости. Он счастлив. Взволнован служением своему Лорду. Его тошнило.  
— Благодаря дружбе с мальчишкой Поттером? — мягкость его тона встревожила Драко.  
Он усмехнулся.  
— Он не друг, а полезный инструмент. Идиот поверил мне, когда я сказал, что мне необходимо поговорить с директором. Что у меня есть жизненно важная информация.  
— И что же именно это была за информация? — сейчас были слышны напряженность и предостережение.  
К счастью, Драко отрепетировал свои ответы.  
— Что скоро будет нападение. На Хогсмид.  
Тёмный Лорд вздохнул.  
— Очень хорошо. Что ты с ним сделал?  
— Я дал директору проклятое ожерелье. К сожалению, он распознал, что оно опасно и отбросил его, но я всё же считаю, что он медленно умрёт от него, — Драко пытался излучать довольство своей идеей, но его это не волновало. Так или иначе, Дамблдор для него ничего не значил.  
— Противоядие существует?  
— Нет. И для разработки нет времени, — Драко знал характер проклятия, Поттер обговорил с ним все детали. Откуда о них знал сам Поттер, Драко спрашивать не стал. Но он приплюсовал ещё одну загадку к окружающему Поттера сонму вопросов. И на некоторые из них он потом обязательно потребует ответы.  
— Если кое-кто не сварит для него, — прошептал Тёмный Лорд. Как будто знал, кто именно.  
— Если он это сделает, мой Лорд, то вы получите ответ, — сказала Беллатрикс, стоящая рядом с Драко. Её глаза маниакально блестели.  
— Хорошо. Хорошо. Нам надо спланировать кое-что еще, — посмотрел на него Тёмный лорд.  
Драко похолодел.  
— Мой Лорд. Я счастлив служить вам всеми своими силами.  
— Как ты думаешь, ты сможешь провести моих Пожирателей Смерти в Хогвартс?  
Он почувствовал, будто ледяная рука сжала его сердце. Что этот идиот собирается делать в Хогвартсе? Там же полно беззащитных детей.  
— Я не знаю. Защита...  
— Находится снаружи. Я хочу, чтобы ты провёл их сразу внутрь замка.  
— Камин, — предложила Беллатрикс.  
Драко сглотнул.  
— Единственный камин, достаточно большой для перемещения, заблокирован. Может быть в кабинете Дамблдора. Как вы помните, большинство каминов используется только для разговоров.  
— Может быть в комнатах преподавателей? — произнесла она так, будто хотела что-то узнать, а Драко понятия не имел, что именно. Безумная фанатичность тёти пугала его. Она была готова на всё.  
— Может быть, камин профессора Снейпа? — Драко не знал, согласится ли на это Снейп, но пойти было больше не к кому.  
— Его камин, говорят, закрыт для перемещений вне замка. Или ты знаешь, что это ложь? — подозрительно произнёс Тёмный Лорд.  
— Я никогда не был в его комнатах, мой Лорд. Только у двери, и то всего пару раз, — Снейп был замкнутым ублюдком. Он никогда не позволял никому из слизеринцев заходить в его личные покои. И потревожившим его без уважительной причины всегда назначалась отработка.  
— Тогда тебе надо найти способ разблокировать главный камин, — казалось, Тёмный Лорд считал, что это весьма просто сделать.  
Конечно же, он думал, что это именно Драко отравил Дамблдора.  
— Когда вы желаете проникнуть в школу?  
— Я дам тебе знать, когда все приготовления будут завершены. Сделай это, и я поставлю тебе метку.  
Сильная дрожь прошла по телу Драко. Сейчас он предпочёл бы разгуливать голышом по гостинной Гриффиндора и целоваться с Грейнджер, чем получить метку у этого сумасшедшего.

***

Каждый год Снейп был готов поклясться, что написанные студентами эссе не могут быть более скучными, и каждый год он ошибался. Это приводило его в уныние. Если бы у него не оказывалось одного-двух студентов, которые были достойны его времени, он наверняка ушёл бы с этой работы. Или убил бы кого-нибудь из маленьких сорванцов.  
Первая кипа эссе после праздника была самой худшей. Они все употребляли на каникулах слишком много сладкого. Чтобы угомониться студентам потребовалась целая вечность.  
Кто-то постучался в дверь. Хоть какое развлечение.  
По ту сторону двери оказался Драко.  
— Тёмный Лорд говорит, что твой камин недоступен для всех, кто не из замка. Это так?  
— Почему тебе это интересно? Или, точнее, ему интересно? — важен был не ответ на вопрос, а то, что Тёмный Лорд не доверяет ему и спрашивает Драко. Это говорило о том, в какой немилости он был. И это тревожило.  
— Он хочет, чтобы Пожиратели Смерти оказались в школе, — Драко был в ужасе от этой идеи.  
Даже учитывая, что Тёмный Лорд сходил с ума, это было весьма смело.  
— И когда именно он планирует проникнуть в замок?  
— Он не сказал, но я думаю, что достаточно скоро. Главный камин?  
— Слишком рискованно. Ты не сможешь разблокировать его сам, а даже если и разблокируешь, будет очень сложно всё контролировать. Они смогут сразу же разделиться, — и это было очень опасно.  
— Тогда как? — поднял брови Драко. — Что насчёт Исчезающего шкафа? Вроде как он находится в Выручай-комнате.  
Это была хорошая идея, Поттер говорил, что Драко в его время так и поступил.  
— Тебе нужен второй шкаф.  
— Кажется, он был у Борджина и Беркса. По крайней мере, когда я был там прошлым летом.  
— Это может сработать.  
— Да. Мне нужно узнать, когда Тёмный Лорд захочет это устроить, — Драко нахмурился. — Поскольку я больше не в ОД, вы поработаете со мной над Защитой?  
— Да. И я думаю, Поттер будет готов так же работать с тобой, — сказал Снейп.  
— Зачем, если он не лучше тебя? Он не был таким в прошлом году.  
— Не будь смешным. Он всегда отлично знал Защиту.  
Казалось, Драко считал иначе. Неприязнь к Поттеру мешала принять правду. Как типично для Драко.  
Можно подумать, мальчик не видел всего того, что происходило вокруг него.  
— Обдумай, сколько всего он сделал за эти годы.  
— Ходило много возмутительных слухов, но я всегда думал, что они неправдоподобны.  
— Подозреваю, что они верны.  
— Он не убивал василиска на втором курсе.  
— Убивал. И ты видел, каков он был на турнире трех волшебников.  
Глаза Драко широко распахнулись.  
— Нет...  
Снейп не собирался с ним спорить об этом.  
— Начнём завтра вечером. Будь в Выручай комнате в девять.


	16. Chapter 16

— Готов? — спросил Снейп. Выручай-комната сжалась до четверти своего обычного размера. Необходимо, чтобы Пожиратели Смерти вышли на лестничную площадку, которая хорошо подходила для засады авроров.  
Драко собирался позволить первому из Пожирателей Смерти пройти сквозь Исчезательный шкаф. Он нервничал.  
— Лучше готов я уже не буду. Надеюсь, всё сработает, — он взмахнул палочкой.  
Из шкафа вышел Фернир Грейбек.  
— Отлично. Ты хорошо потрудился, — а потом увидел Снейпа. — А ты что здесь делаешь?  
Снейп презирал волка в Люпине, но это... существо было на порядок хуже. Если они просто находились в одной комнате, по Снейпу начинали бегать мурашки.  
— Помогаю вам. Выходите за дверь и стойте на главной лестнице. Не стоит оставаться сейчас здесь.  
— Думаю, я всё-таки подожду тут остальную часть нашей компании, — усмехнулся Грейбек. — Вы не смогли найти помещения побольше?  
— Это кладовка, — объяснил Драко, и Снейп мог почувствовать запах его страха. Он был уверен, что Грейбек не пропустит этого.  
— Иди на главную лестницу, — повторил Снейп. Грейбек был слишком непредсказуем, слишком силён. Его следует пристрелить, как бешеное животное, которым он, собственно, и был.  
— Кто ты такой, чтобы мне приказывать? — оскалился оборотень.  
Обычный вид волка-альфы Снейпа не впечатлил. Он мог бы победить Грейбека в честном бою, но таковой был невозможен с монстром, излюбленной мишенью которого были дети.  
— Как хочешь. Драко?  
Драко взмахнул палочкой ещё раз. Снейп не узнал волшебника, который вышел из шкафа. И следующего тоже.  
Когда появился пятый Пожиратель смерти, Грейбек вздохнул.  
— Ладно. Мы подождём остальных на главной лестнице, — и ушёл вместе со всеми.  
Снейп облегчённо выдохнул. Они с Драко переглянулись. Когда появилось ещё пять-шесть человек, Снейп и их отправил к главной лестнице.  
Раздался громкий треск, будто чье-то тело сильно ударилось о стену. Пожиратели Смерти посмотрели друг на друга, а потом на Драко, который лишь пожал плечами и снова взмахнул палочкой. Трое вышли посмотреть, что там происходит.  
Наконец, пришёл последний.  
— Сюда, — сказал Снейп, проводя их к двери. Он проследовал за ними и увидел, как группа авроров окружает их.  
— Ты соврал, проклятый предатель! — воскликнул Нотт, бросаясь на Драко с палочкой, пытаясь проклясть его.  
Малфой был достаточно быстр, чтобы наложить заклинание Щита, которое они с Поттером отрабатывали. Приятно видеть, что он на самом деле чему-то научился.  
Один из авроров с легкостью остановил Нотта и отвёл его обратно к группе Пожирателей смерти.   
Однако Пожиратели стояли довольно спокойно. Их увели после того, как конфисковали у всех палочки и надели наручники, не дающие колдовать, на запястья и шею.  
— Хорошо, — сказал Снейп.  
Драко нахмурился.  
— Это было слишком просто.  
— Не жалуйся, — сказал Кингсли, а затем сам свёл брови на переносице. Он вытащил из мантии зеркало. — Шеклболт.  
Казалось невозможным, чтобы темнокожий человек, каким был Кингсли, смог так побледнеть.  
— Сейчас буду, — произнёс он мрачно мгновением позже. — Министерство атаковали. Большинство его сотрудников не знают, как защитить себя.  
В желудок Снейпа словно упал камень.  
— Чёрт возьми! Воспользуемся камином, чтобы попасть туда, — он послал своего патронуса МакГонагалл, когда начал спускаться по лестнице.  
Кингсли, и те авроры, что не были задействованы в борьбе с Пожирателями, проследовали за ним.  
Поттер с мечом Годрика Гриффиндора и своим маггловским пистолетом встретил их у главного камина, где так же были МакГонагалл, Уизли и Грейнджер. Минерва открыла камин.  
— Я уведомила Орден, — сказала МакГонагалл, зачёрпывая летучего пороха. — Они встретят нас там. Я оставила за главного Флитвика. С минуты на минуту он подойдёт.  
МакГонагалл бросила порошок и шагнула в огонь.  
— Вы вдвоём... втроём, — Поттер указал на Драко, Уизли и Грейнджер, — остаётесь здесь. Это слишком опасно. Я не шучу, — он кивнул Снейпу и сделал шаг в камин.  
— Почему он решает за нас? — пожаловался Драко.  
— Спросите Уизли и Грейнджер. У меня нет времени. Тот, кто сделает хоть один шаг за пределы школы, получит отработку до конца года и минус сто баллов с факультета, — Снейп не был уверен в действенности угроз, но ничего лучшего он придумать не успевал. Поэтому тоже бросил порошок и произнёс: — Атриум Министерства.

***

Драко со злостью уставился на то место, где только что стоял Снейп.  
— Как они посмели уйти и оставить нас здесь?  
— Читаешь мои мысли, — сказал Уизли. — Гарри зашёл слишком далеко.  
Он хотел спросить, что они имеют в виду, но прежде, чем он успел это сделать, Грейнджер улыбнулась, как кошка, наевшаяся сливок.  
— Они не закрыли камин, — она вытащила палочку и произнесла: — _Expecto Patronum_! — появилась выдра, которая направилась к башне. А затем ещё две. После взгляда на Драко была вызвана и четвёртая.  
— У нас нет времени ждать их, — сказал Драко. — Они сами могут пойти за нами.  
— А ещё, как сказала МакГонагалл, в любую секунду здесь может появиться Флитвик, — и Уизли взял горсть пороха.  
— Точно. Пойдёмте, — Драко взял горсть пороха. — Офис Министерства, четвертый уровень.  
Он вышел из камина, за ним следовали Уизли и Грейнджер.  
— Давайте, — сказал Рон, — найдём Гарри.  
— Он вряд ли будет рад нас здесь видеть, — но Грейнджер, казалось, этого не боялась.  
Глупые гриффиндорцы. Наверное, это было ошибкой, но Драко пошёл за ними. Он не узнал большинство из Пожирателей, мимо которых они прокрались. Но они должны были бы быть хотя бы шапочно знакомы, и поэтому он задавался вопросом, почему не узнал их.   
В следующем коридоре они наткнулись ещё на двух Пожирателей смерти, к сожалению, хорошо им знакомых.  
— Почему ты с ними? — потребовал ответа из-под маски голос Крэбба.  
Твою мать. Меньше всего Драко хотел сейчас видеть Крэбба и Гойла. Он не хотел их обижать, но поднял палочку и выстрелил в них связывающим заклинанием. Они оба спрятались за открытую дверь и оно пролетело мимо них.  
Драко тоже скрылся в дверном проёме, что находился чуть дальше по коридору, Грейнджер и Уизли расположились позади него.  
— Не могу поверить, ты предал нас! — закричал на него Крэбб, его тон был неприятен, обвиняющ, как будто это действительно его волновало.  
Это бесконечно раздражало Драко.  
— О, пожалуйста. Ты же не веришь во всё это дерьмо? — с этими словами ему удалось попасть _Petrificus_ в Гойла.  
— Конечно же я верю в идеи нашего Лорда. А ты заслуживаешь смерти, — Крэбб поднял палочку. — Так же, как и они.  
— _Stupefy _! — выкрикнул Уизли, прежде чем Крэбб успел хотя бы открыть рот, чтобы произнести заклинание.  
— _Accio_ палочка Крэбба, — она прилетела в руку к Грейнджер. — По-видимому, ему не хватит сил на беспалочковую магию.  
— Я понимаю, как тяжело, когда перед тобой друг, — утешительно заметил Уизли.  
Драко возненавидел его за подобный тон.  
— Давайте уйдём отсюда и посмотрим, сможем ли мы найти Поттера.  
Они пошли дальше, и когда оказались у лестницы, Уизли остановил Грейнджер.  
— Я думаю найти своего отца.  
— Хорошая идея, — взволнованно произнесла Грейнджер.  
— Может быть, но я не хочу искать твоего отца, — Драко и одного Уизли хватало за глаза, и встречаться ещё с кем-то из этого семейства ему не хотелось.  
— Я ухожу. Ты можешь пойти и с нами, и без нас.  
— Ладно. Я останусь один.  
— Не думаю, что это здравая мысль, — но для него слова Грейнджер не имели значения.  
Драко не потрудился ей ответить, зашагав прочь. Повернув за угол, он увидел Пожирателя Смерти, накладывающего заклинания на безоружных магов. Не очень справедливо, не так ли? Их было слишком много, как сельдей в бочке.  
— _Expelliarmus_! — воскликнул Драко. Пожиратель Смерти отлетел назад. Но все волшебники были уже мертвы. Твою мать! Драко продолжил путь, без разбора награждая проклятиями всех Пожирателей Смерти.__

__***_ _

__Гарри вышел из камина и тут же почуял запах чар и проклятий. Его шрам горел достаточно сильно, словно напоминая о себе. Так как он использовал несовершенную окклюменцию, обычно чувствовалось определённое неудобство, но ему удавалось игнорировать его. Сейчас же шрам горел и тянул. Волдеморт был близко.  
Два Пожирателя Смерти увидели его, а затем переглянулись и кивнули друг другу. Они двигались слаженно, но недостаточно быстро. Гарри возвёл щит. Обойдя их, когда они пытались пробить его оборону, Гарри повернулся, на секунду опустил щит и наложил на обоих _Petrificus Totalus_. Он сломал их палочки и положил обломки неподалеку от обездвиженных тел.  
Его шрам тянул через комнату, в атриум, где он встретился с Волдемортом на своём пятом курсе. Он и в этот раз был там, в одиночестве. Гарри и забыл, как же Волдеморт уродлив, безгубый и лысый, с чёрными прожилками под кожей. Главный герой кошмаров, что преследовали Гарри много лет.  
Вокруг них всё ещё раздавались звуки боя, и Гарри отодвинул их, концентрируясь на намеченной жертве. Никто вокруг, казалось, не замечал их. Он подумал, что Волдеморт сделал что-то специально для подобного эффекта. Но это не имело значения.  
— Сейчас тебя никто не спасёт, — холодно произнёс Волдеморт.  
— Наверное потому что мне это не нужно, — пропел Гарри. Нет смысла рассказывать Волдеморту об отличиях этой от предыдущих их встреч, прежде чем наступит нужное время.  
— Посмотрим, не так ли? — усмехнулся Волдеморт. — Я не думаю, что тебе потребуется меч.  
Гарри почувствовал, как оружие пытается вырваться из его руки. Он сжал его покрепче. Было несложно удержать его. Рывки усилились, а Волдеморт озадачился и, по-видимому, сосредоточился сильнее.  
Когда он посчитал, что приложенная Волдемортом сила достаточно велика, Гарри ухмыльнулся.  
— Если так сильно хочешь получить его — бери, — и Гарри отпустил рукоять.  
Волдеморт нагнулся, но выпрямился, рыча. Он поднял палочку.  
— Больше никаких соблюдений приличий. Ты умрешь. Медленно. Умоляя о пощаде.  
— Если тебе без разницы, то я, пожалуй, пас, — Гарри поднял маггловский пистолет и выстрелил несколько раз, попав Волдеморту в грудь. Из ран потекла кровь, на белой мантии и мраморном полу появились пятна. Пусть Гарри и подозревал, что она красная, но всё равно удивился, как будто зло даже в этом не могло быть человечным.  
С недоумением Волдеморт смотрел, как из ран хлещет кровь.  
— Ты выстрелил в меня. Как это возможно?  
— Маггловское оружие не замечает магического щита. Все крестражи уничтожены. И ты теперь тоже, — Гарри не чувствовал ничего кроме облегчения, когда Волдеморт без всяких фанфар просто упал на землю, и это чувство только усилилось, когда красные глаза наконец погасли.  
Нечеловеческий крик раздался позади, и Беллатрикс бросилась на него, её руки сжались тисками.  
— Ты убил его, полукровный ублюдок! И я убью тебя за это!  
Прежде, чем Гарри успел среагировать, кто-то крикнул _Petrificus Totalus_. Беллатрикс упала, она почти обезумела от ярости, но всё же её нейтрализовали. Гарри взял её палочку.  
Драко стоял в дверях, выглядя особенно довольным собой и поигрывая палочкой.  
— Какая-то часть меня хочет наложить на неё _Cruciatus_.  
— Это было бы сродни пытке животного. Никакой радости, — Гарри протянул ему её палочку.  
— Это была бы месть, — Драко разломил палочку на четыре части и бросил их перед Беллатрикс.  
— Это не стоит того. Гарантирую, — Гарри нахмурился. — Я думал, я сказал оставаться в школе.  
— А почему ты решил, что я послушаюсь тебя? Ты был таким же студентом, как и я. И я не буду исполнять твои приказы, — но в этом утверждении крылась тьма вопросов.  
Гарри не хотел разбираться с ними сейчас. Он ткнул носком ботинка тело Волдеморта. Мёртв. Абсолютно. Он наложил _Incendiarus_ , который был вариантом _Incendio_ , и с удовлетворением наблюдал, как сгорает тело. Всё, что осталось от него — кучка грязного пепла.  
— Он исчез, — подошёл Снейп и встал рядом, от него волнами исходило явное облегчение.  
— Хороший конец для грязных отбросов, — Драко плюнул на пепел и придавил каблуком туфли.  
— Разве ты пришёл один? — спросил Гарри.  
— По-видимому, отработки до конца школы оказались недостаточной причиной, чтобы удержать их, — Снейп произнёс это так, словно не знал, веселиться ему или ругаться. Гарри догадывался, что он хотел как лучше, угрожая отработками. Они все этого заслужили.  
— Это было слишком важное событие, чтобы просто так его пропустить. Кроме того, я только что спас Поттера от своей тёти, — раздулся от гордости Драко.  
— Ты сделал гораздо больше, не так ли? — сказал Гарри. — Даже если и не тренировался для этого.  
— Как и большинство из нас, — произнёс Драко с искренней благодарностью.  
— Нам надо узнать, что произошло в остальных частях Министерства, — Снейп, казалось, едва мог оторваться от созерцания пепла.  
— Да, думаю, стоит. — Гарри услышал ещё один крик, и мимо него пробежала крыса. — _Petrificus Totalus_ , — он взял крысу за хвост и увидел отсутствие на лапе пальца. — Я никогда не мог поймать его. В прошлом. Он всегда сбегал.  
— Я заберу его?  
Зачем он это говорит? Петтигрю — его. Гарри посмотрел на Снейпа.  
— Это не _твой_ Петтигрю. Это не он предал твоих родителей.  
Закрыв глаза, Гарри вздохнул и протянул крысу Снейпу.  
— Ты прав.  
Драко смотрел на него широко раскрытыми глазами.  
— Ты не он. Проклятье, кто же ты тогда? Почему помогаешь ему?  
— _Я_ — Гарри Поттер…  
— Гарри! Скорее! Мистер Уизли… — позвала Гермиона, вбегая в комнату. Её лицо было красно.  
— Пойдём, — поторопил Снейп, и Гарри последовал за Гермионой.  
Она прошла через несколько лестничных пролётов и завела их за угол. Они оказались в маленьком кабинете, большую часть которого занимал деревянный стол. Артур Уизли лежал на полу, рядом с ним сидел Рон, держа отца за руку. Но Гарри видел, что было уже слишком поздно.  
Гарри протянул руку и осторожно закрыл глаза Артура. Рон издал резкий звук и согнулся пополам, рыдая.  
Гарри обнял Рона за плечи, у него самого катились слёзы. Твою мать. Он любил Артура. Это было нечестно. Гермиона прижалась к нему, так же плача._ _

__***_ _

__Они около часа разбирали результаты бойни. Наконец, члены Ордена собрались в кабинете Дамблдора. Прежде, чем они начали, вошла мадам Помфри. Её лицо рассказало всё раньше, чем она произнесла хоть одно слово.  
— Нет, — прошептала МакГонагалл. — Не сейчас. Не тогда, когда он не знает, что мы выиграли.  
Помфри покачала головой.  
— Мне очень жаль. Это произошло очень быстро. И настолько безболезненно, насколько было возможно в его обстоятельствах.  
Сердце Гарри сжалось от боли. Он знал, что она придёт. Но, черт, смерть никогда не была вовремя.  
— Мы должны провести расследование и принять меры. Насчет всех, кого мы потеряли сегодня.  
— Гарри прав, — грубо бросил Снейп.  
— Каковы потери среди наших? — спросил Гарри. Даже если новости ужасны, он должен знать их. Сам он хотел скорее в Нору.  
Кингсли вытер рукой лицо, он был мрачен.  
— Сто двадцать три человека убиты в Министерстве. Тридцать два ранены, из них двенадцать в критическом состоянии.  
— Что со студентами, которые прошли вслед за Драко, Роном и Гермионой? — спросил Гарри. Он чувствовал себя ответственным за них.  
— Из двадцати студентов у трёх ранения. Ничего серьёзного. Пожиратели Смерти, казалось, не хотели с ними драться, — сказал Кингсли, но он, очевидно, был удивлён. — И дети были лучше подготовлены, чем работники Министерства.  
— Как это возможно? — спросила МакГонагалл.  
Кингсли закашлялся.  
— Большинство сотрудников Министерства не было способно защитить себя, и Пожиратели знал это.  
— Это нелепо! Они все обучались в школе, — возмутился Грюм.  
— Для большинства это было слишком давно. Сотрудники Министерства, по большому счёту, не используют палочки для большего, чем межведомственные записки и сшивающие чары, — с отвращением произнёс Кингсли.  
Это ничуть не удивило Гарри. Но было слишком поздно что-то делать.  
— А кто-то знал и воспользовался этим.  
— Пожиратели Смерти в Хогвартсе были захвачены вообще без малейшего ущерба для обеих сторон. Двадцать было поймано в Министерстве, восемнадцать было там убито, в основном аврорами или студентами, которые подошли позже.  
— Никого из студентов там не должно было быть. Я _сказал_ им оставаться в школе, — Гарри знал, что впустую сотрясает воздух, но его всё равно раздражало непослушание, особенно Рона и Гермионы.  
— Кто бы говорил, — резко произнесла МакГонагалл, но в глубине голоса сквозила глубокая печаль. — Несмотря на неподчинение, они получат Орден Мерлина второй степени. Кроме мистера Малфоя, мистера Уизли и мисс Грейнджер. Они, как и ты, получат Орден первой степени.  
Чёрт. Он не хотел получать награду за убийство. Но это был тот бой, в который он не хотел ввязываться.  
— Когда?  
— Скорее всего, в ближайшие несколько дней, — сказал Кингсли. — Министр хочет разобраться с этим как можно скорее.  
— Верно. И на этот раз я с ним согласен. Нам необходимо как можно скорее начать оправляться, — в своё время она приняла это гораздо позже…  
Он подумал о том, что настало время думать об этом «сейчас» как о своём времени, а о другом времени — как о прошлом. Или о чём-то, что больше не его. Думать так было уже не настолько больно, как раньше.  
— Хорошо, — заметил Снейп. — Орден Мерлина будет хорошим началом пути Драко в волшебном мире.  
— Не говоря уже о твоём собственном, — ехидно произнёс Грюм.  
— Я заслужил это, — оскалился Снейп.  
МакГонагалл прочистила горло.  
— Как действующий директор, я отменю все занятия на следующей неделе, чтобы все могли съездить домой. Пройдёт много похорон, не последними из которых будут похороны Альбуса, которые состоятся через два дня.  
— Жизнь продолжается, — сказал Гарри. — Я собираюсь уехать, как только пройдут похороны Артура Уизли на этой неделе.  
— Ты не можешь просто так уехать, нам нужна твоя помощь...  
— Моя? Шестнадцатилетнего? — Гарри ненавидел напоминать об этом. Он ненавидел ситуацию, в которой находился. — Гарри Поттер не может больше сейчас ничего сделать. Как мне напоминали много раз, юридически я не взрослый.  
Грюм моргнул.  
— Проклятье.  
— Точно. Именно поэтому я исчезну. Я не могу оставаться здесь студентом и в тоже время действовать как взрослый.  
МакГонагалл кивнула.  
— Конечно же ты прав. На самом деле ты должен бы _быть_ студентом и следовать всем правилам. До тех пор, пока ты хочешь помогать тем ученикам, которым нужно сосредоточиться сейчас, когда они потеряли так много.  
— Нет, — все его инстинкты сейчас ему говорили, что он должен помочь, а не сбегать, но он не мог остаться в Хогвартсе в качестве студента.  
— И что ещё хуже, мне тогда придётся избавиться от нашего преподавателя Защиты от Тёмных Искусств.  
— Почему? — спросил Кингсли.  
— Он бесполезен. И без занятий с Гарри в ОД студенты не смогут сдать ТРИТОНы и СОВы, — вздохнула МакГонагалл. — Что ты собираешься делать?  
— Я хотел бы попутешествовать. Нигде не останавливаться надолго.  
При мысли о жизни на чемоданах желудок Гарри сделал кульбит. Он хотел жить дома и работать каждый день, а не путешествовать годами.  
— Но ты все ещё похож на ребёнка. Весьма узнаваемого ребёнка, — и Грюм был прав.  
— Иллюзия? — Гарри не нравилась эта идея, но путешествовать с лицом ребёнка, пусть и шестнадцатилетнего, будет непросто. Чары иллюзии имели смысл.  
МакГонагалл вскинула брови.  
— Если ты соберёшься это сделать, у меня для тебя есть предложение. Мне все ещё нужен талантливый преподаватель.  
Гарри посмотрел на неё.  
— Вы шутите.  
— Нет. Это позволит тебе остаться в школе и помочь нам. Как взрослый.  
Гарри взглянул на Снейпа, который демонстративно не смотрел на него.  
— Когда я должен принять решение?  
— Сейчас. Я хочу избавиться от мистера Хартфорда так быстро, как возможно и начать учить детей чему-то полезному на уроках.  
— Хорошо. Да. Я согласен, — Гарри посмотрел на Снейпа и увидел, как тот ухмыльнулся. Что он задумал?  
— Как долго держатся чары иллюзии? Тебе потребуется постоянно обновлять их? — спросил Кингсли.  
Гарри вкратце объяснил принципы действия связки из зелья и чар.  
— Я могу продемонстрировать их вам.  
— Когда вы сделаете это, придите и покажите их моей лучшей команде.  
— Они поклянутся не разглашать тайн? — Гарри не планировал раскрывать свою личность. Уже было хорошо, что Орден, точнее, часть членов Ордена, не знала этого.  
— Я думал, вы продемонстрируете на одном из них.  
— Так даже лучше.  
— Гарри Поттер не может исчезнуть насовсем, — произнёс Грюм. — Люди обеспокоятся.  
МакГонагалл кивнула.  
— Ты должен будешь сдать ТРИТОНы, они потребуются тебе, если ты захочешь снова вернуться к своей личности.  
— Это будет несправедливо для всех остальных. Не прилагая никаких усилий, я могу получить О почти по каждому предмету.  
— А по Зельеварению? — спросил Снейп.  
— Достаточно хорошо, чтобы поступить в академию авроров. Я ожидаю, что смогу сделать зелье уровня ТРИТОН и без проблем пройти. Минерва, мы можем обсудить всё это позже, правда?  
Она ухмыльнулась, услышав, что он назвал её по имени.  
— Да, хорошо.  
— Я хочу отправиться сейчас в Нору, — Гарри встал. — Северус, ты пойдёшь со мной?  
— Да, — и Снейп тоже поднялся.  
Гарри почувствовал, как им сверлили спины взглядами, когда они уходили._ _

__***_ _

__— Миссис Уизли? — Гарри зашёл в кухню, удивлённый, что обнаружил её спокойной. — Похороны были очень хорошо организованы.  
Молли хлюпнула носом и кивнула.  
— Флёр удивительно много помогала мне в последние несколько дней, — и она совсем не была против. — Артур думал, что она с Биллом...  
— Я очень сожалею.  
— Это не твоя вина. Ты спас всех нас от этого сумасшедшего.  
Гарри покачал головой, его сердце судорожно сжалось.  
— Это _моя_ вина, я всё изменил, я должен был догадаться, что судьба не позволит мне уйти так просто...  
— С чем? Со спасёнными ста пятьюдесятью детьми? — строго произнесла она.  
— Но цену заплатили их родители. Им всем нужны родители. Некоторые дети потеряли обоих в этот день.  
— Да. Это сложно. Но жизнь продолжается. И у меня тоже.  
— Но...  
— Никаких но, Гарри. Я верю, что каждый из родителей готов отдать свою жизнь за жизнь своего ребёнка. И я _знаю_ , что Артур сделал бы так, — она была так уверена, так непреклонна.  
Это не сильно улучшало ситуацию.  
— Всё всё равно произошло. И Рону с Гермионой снова больно.  
— И Рон нашёл что-то в качестве замены. Северус Снейп сейчас с визитом у нас, чего он никогда не сделал бы, если бы Рон не был одним из его лучших учеников.  
Этому также способствовало то, что Северус был вместе с Гарри. Но она не ошибалась, оценивая успехи Рона. Насколько это признавал Северус.  
И Молли продолжала.  
— Гермиона — герой войны. Наравне с Роном. Она разработала заклинание, которое уже спасло несколько человек. И, несомненно, спасёт ещё множество. И это сейчас, когда она ещё подросток. Можешь ли ты представить, чего она добьётся, когда повзрослеет?  
Гарри почувствовал себя немножко лучше и улыбнулся ей.  
— Знаете, вообще-то это я должен был утешать вас.  
— Ты уже. Насколько я вообще могла утешиться. Я знаю, что будет нелегко, но я выживу и так будет и с остальным волшебным миром.  
— Я завтра уезжаю.  
— Я знаю. Мне жаль, что тебя не будет. Но я понимаю. Я сомневаюсь, что большинство взрослых сможет достигнуть того же, что и ты.  
— Минерва и Северус мне очень помогли. Я не справился бы без них.  
— Ты вернёшься?  
— Да, летом.  
Она обняла его.  
— Останешься у нас на недельку?  
— С удовольствием. И спасибо.  
— За что? — удивилась она.  
— За то, что были мамой и для него, и для меня.  
Она улыбнулась._ _

__***_ _

__— Я очень ценю, что ты пошёл сегодня со мной, — сказал Гарри, протягивая Северусу выпить.  
Снейп благодарно кивнул.  
— Уизли — один из лучших моих учеников, и я знал Артура. Хотя я был удивлён появлением Драко.  
— Это было более чем просто немного странно. Я думал, они ненавидят друг друга, — но Драко говорил очень искренне, когда выражал соболезнования Молли. Гарри просто не мог понять, зачем он это вообще делал.  
Глаза Северуса, однако, говорили, что он что-то знал или, как минимум, догадывался.  
— Пожалуй нет. Они хорошо работают в паре.  
Гарри не мог себе представить этого.  
— Я заметил, ты часто сводишь их вместе.  
— Уизли может многому научиться у Драко.  
— И наоборот. Хотя и не зельеварению.  
— Думаю, да, — Северус встал. — Пойдём спать. У тебя завтра будет долгий день.  
— Я вымотан, — сказал Гарри, зевая.  
— Надеюсь, не абсолютно, — потянулся к нему Северус, жадно целуя.  
Закрыв глаза, Гарри позволил себе отдаться ощущениям.  
— Я никогда не выматываюсь настолько, — сказал он с улыбкой. Его шестнадцатилетнее тело хотело этого постоянно. Не то чтобы он жаловался на это обстоятельство.  
Он положил руки на грудь Северусу и начал расстёгивать пуговицы, одну за другой.  
— Я вполне в настроении сейчас.  
Северус склонил голову.  
— Как ты хочешь.  
И так и будет. К удовольствию Северуса. Сначала была снята мантия, а потом рубашка. Гарри толкнул его назад, на кровать.  
— Поднимись! — потребовал он, и Северус послушно сел на кровати. Гарри потянулся к пуговицам на его брюках, расстегнул их, подталкивая его вверх, чтобы можно было одним движением снять штаны, но пришлось остановиться, чтобы сначала избавиться от носков и ботинок.  
Голый и возбуждённый Северус смотрел на него выжидающе.  
Не предупреждая, Гарри наклонился вперёд и заглотил его член. Он любил вкус Снейпа, его мускусный запах, ощущение твёрдого члена, скользящего в его горле.  
Северус издал стон, то ли удивления, то ли удовольствия. Хорошо. Совсем скоро он будет на грани.  
Гарри отстранился.  
— _Accio_ , смазка.  
Банка с тумбочки оказалась в его руках. Запах ванили заполнил комнату, когда Гарри открыл её и быстрым левитирующим заклинанием убрал её обратно, а потом подвинул Северуса на кровати. Гарри смазал пальцы, и два из них сразу скользнули в партнёра.  
— О, да, — прошипел Северус, когда Гарри начал двигать рукой. Ему не нужна была длительная подготовка, но ему явно нравилось. Дарить ему удовольствие тоже было частью собственного удовольствия.  
Прежде, чем Северус кончил, Гарри вытащил пальцы.  
Мужчина посмотрел на него поверх распростёртых рельефных бёдер.  
— Ты же не собираешься оставить меня в таком виде? — его голос был замечательно хрипл.  
— Нет, — Гарри щёлкнул пальцами и тоже оказался раздет. Ему опредёленно нравились эти чары. И, судя по всему, Северусу тоже.  
Гарри расположился поудобнее и одиним плавным движением проник в Северуса. О, это было так здорово. Так правильно. И он был вправе не отдавать это.  
И когда все мысли потерялись в тумане ощущений, ритма и блаженства. Гарри входил жёстко, быстро, резко, пока мог держаться, пока весь мир не вспыхнул в лучах света, и он не провалился в них.   
Когда всё кончилось, они оба лежали рядом, тяжело дыша, их пот скатывался на простыни. И Гарри чувствовал себя необыкновенно счастливым.  
— Как ты будешь выглядеть в дальнейшем? — спросил Северус, переворачиваясь на бок, чтобы посмотреть на него.  
— Обыденно. Не хочу привлекать внимания. Наверное старше моего настоящего возраста. Конечно выше. Ничего такого, что напоминало бы о Гарри Поттере.  
— Твои студенты смогут распознать тебя по стилю преподавания. Или по манере разговора.  
— Гермиона и Рон смогут. Но большинство остальных слишком боялись меня в этом году.  
— А если они спросят?  
— Я разберусь, если и когда это произойдёт, — у Гарри было ощущение, что это произойдёт гораздо раньше, чем он надеется. Но он мог доверить этот секрет Рону и Гермионе.  
— Они обидятся, когда узнают, что ты утаил от них.  
— Знаю. Но это необходимо для создания дистанции между нами, которая мне нужна, чтобы обучать их, — Гарри улыбнулся Северусу. — Я собираюсь в открытую ухаживать за тобой.  
— Ты шутишь. Зачем это тебе?  
— Потому что могу. Я устал скрываться. Кроме того, наш роман не будет внезапен. Нам необходимо будет узнать друг друга.  
— Договорились. Это, наверное, будет весьма забавно. Хотя мы и должны быть осторожны.  
— Конечно. И это будет здорово — снова быть взрослым. Мне ужасно надоело быть подростком, — но больше он не желал возвращаться назад, в своё время, он рад был находиться здесь. Ему в этом времени нравилось. Эта мысль его удивила. Когда же он перестал мечтать о прошлом?  
Северус рассмеялся и просунул руку вниз, чтобы погладить его снова вставший член.  
— Больше не хочешь? — спросил Снейп, когда Гарри не ответил на игру.  
— Нет, — отстранился Гарри.  
— Почему? Что случилось?  
Как он мог объяснить, что он любил этого Северуса сильнее? Потому что он был не настолько искалечен войной, более живым и относился к нему, как к равному.  
— Я чувствую себя виноватым.  
Северус поднял бровь и начал ждать, пока Гарри найдёт нужные слова.  
— Ты сейчас мой Северус. И он...  
— Отголосок прошлого? — глаза Северуса светились от удовольствия.  
Гарри кивнул.  
— Даже если у меня будут проблемы. Даже если мне придётся скрывать своё лицо какое-то время, это стало моим временем.  
— Тогда твоё чувство вины необоснованно. Прекращай.  
Это было легче сказать, чем сделать. Гарри вздохнул.  
— Всё вернулось на круги своя, не так ли? Я буду преподавать в Хогвартсе, я снова связан с тобой. И пытаюсь помочь восстановить наш мир.  
— Просто счастье для такого благородного гриффиндорца как ты.  
Гарри не был уверен, похвала это или оскорбление. С этим Северусом он никогда не был уверен. И это добавляло остроты их отношениям.  
— Держу пари, ты прав, — прошептал он, прижимаясь ближе к Северусу._ _

__***_ _

__Следующим утром Гарри взял свой рюкзак и поцеловал все ещё спящего Северуса. Он не собирался уходить надолго и планировал оказаться здесь снова поздно вечером.  
— Когда ты вернёшься? — спросил Северус, потягиваясь и опрокидывая Гарри на себя.  
Поттер улыбнулся, любуясь обнажённым телом.  
— Сегодня. Я собираюсь отправиться от Розмерты камином в Лондон, затем купить портключ в США, где изменю внешность и приобрету портключ обратно в Лондон, а затем сяду на поезд, во второй половине дня привозящий студентов.  
Северус сел и притянул его для прощального поцелуя.  
Гарри поднялся по каменным ступеням из подземелья и вошёл в главный зал. Было ещё слишком рано для студентов, которые на прошлой неделе остались в замке.  
Выйдя из здания, он остановился на верхней ступеньке, чтобы подышать прохладным утренним воздухом. Дверь позади него открылась, и профессор Флитвик подошёл и встал рядом с ним.  
— Это было Зеркало, не так ли?  
— Да. Я знал, что вы догадаетесь, — у Флитвика хватало ума для этого.  
— Загадка сводила меня с ума, пока я не решил её. Терпеть не могу, когда не складываются кусочки головоломки. На сколько? Должно быть как минимум десять лет. Хотя я и не знаю, как именно.  
— Я тоже не знаю, как. И сейчас, думаю, это не важно. И прошло двадцать лет.  
Флитвик присвистнул.  
— Мерлин. Держу пари, ты прекрасный дуэлянт.  
— Довольно хороший.  
— Жаль, что мы никогда не проверим, насколько.  
— Это было бы интересно, — Гарри за долю секунды принял решение. — Может быть вам понравится поединок с новым преподавателем Защиты от Тёмных Искусств.  
Флитвик посмотрел на него, его глаза сверкнули пониманием.  
— Когда он приедет?  
— Я думаю, скоро.  
— Я поговорю с ним об этом. Как его зовут?  
— Пеннингтон. Эштон Пеннингтон. Я думаю, он будет отзываться на имя «Эш».  
— Очень хорошо.  
Когда Гарри спускался со ступеней Хогвартса, всходило солнце._ _

__Конец.  
3 апреля 2006 — 31 марта 2007_ _


End file.
